Walking the Gray Line Accidental chapter post
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Hermione wants to restore Harry's broken soul. Unfortunately, the books of Dark Magic belong to a very cold and bitter Severus Snape, who is not known for his generosity. A bargain is struck, sex for patronage. Dementors, demons await. Alternate Universe
1. Walking the Gray Line Part 1

WARNING: Before you read this story, there is a sexual scenario that some readers found disturbing concerning Severus and Hermione. Some claimed it was rape, others feel it was in line with the agreement they'd made. Personally, I think it worked within the boundaries set between the two, Hermione being given a choice whether or not to accept the terms of their agreement beforehand, then bound to it. That Severus exercised his right is no surprise, though the act was borderline nonconsensual because of Hermione's reluctance. Just wanted to give you all a heads up and not have you walk into this story blind. That being said, I hope you'll still give it a read. There will be 4 parts to this story. Thanks.

* * *

Walking the Gray Line Part 1 

_The Kingdom of Myrhh Year 865 AD_

Alchemist Damius Altacare shuffled into his chamber arthritically, followed by his young apprentice Meyop. The hooded, ancient wizard slowly and painfully walked to the center table where a cauldron bubbled, a foul stench filling the air. Meyop swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat as he watched his master stir the elixir three times clockwise then seven times counterclockwise, his rheumy eyes staring intently at the simmering liquid.

The chamber was circular, stone-walled and bare except for the table, cauldron, and thirteen people manacled to the walls, men, women and children, unfortunate peons who had fallen out of favor given to the alchemist from the king's dungeons.

Damius had been ordered to develop a special kind of warrior/guard for his king, one that would strike fear into his enemies and dispatch them quickly and horribly. He wanted them to inspire fear on sight, and be next to invincible. Something never seen before.

Damius had worked on this elixir for the past ten years, invoking dark magic and making untoward agreements with the dark powers of the earth, giving up his own soul for their blessing. Now it was all coming to a head.

The thirteen prisoners watched in silent horror as the old wizard ladled the potion into a bowl, tightening their lips in expectation of him trying to force them to drink it. Not one intended to swallow a drop of the cursed liquid down. Meyop swallowed as he watched his master bring the bowl to his lips.

"Now I receive ultimate power," the wizard cackled, bringing the bowl to his cracked lips and swallowing the contents down. He lowered the bowl and stood there expectantly for a moment. Nothing happened. He scowled.

"No. No! Not after all my work! The elixir must work!" he said, throwing the bowl to the floor in a temper, then upsetting the cauldron, spilling a decade's worth of work to the stone floor. Meyop rushed forward but was too late to save any of it.

Suddenly, Damius let out a choked sound, flinging back his hood, his almost bald and age-spotted head visible as his face contorted. He clutched his throat and staggered about. Meyop stared in horror as did the prisoners as the old man's flesh began to bubble and gray, scabs forming all over his flesh, his eyes dropped from sight, leaving empty sockets, his nose melting away and mouth elongating vertically as he screamed horribly.

He thinned and lengthened, then to the terror of everyone he rose from the ground, drifting several feet in the air, hissing. His robes dangled, covering his lower limbs entirely, and large, gray-scabbed hands with long black nails dangled from his sleeves. Slowly he spun and looked at Meyop, who had backed against the wall in fear.

Damius drew his hood and looked like a floating specter of death. His breathing was hoarse and ragged. Damius drifted toward one of the prisoners…a woman whose blue eyes were wide with terror. He hovered in front of her for a moment, then flashed forward, locking his mouth to hers and inhaling, drawing out her delicious essence and gaining strength as the woman's eyes glazed. He pulled back from her, and she fell forward, still breathing, but empty.

The other prisoners began screaming as Damius moved from victim to victim, drawing out their life essences…their very souls. He had no soul of his own because he had given it to the dark powers…this was the only way he could be nourished in this form. But with each person he drained, his midsection bulged large and larger, and when he drained the thirteenth victim, he drifted back and began to gag, bucking forward horribly in mid-air, Meyop staring fascinated.

Presently he coughed up a black slimy ball that floated before him. It increased in size, then slowly unfolded, expanding, black robes falling downward, long scabbed hands dangling from the sleeves, the creature drifting and hooded. It turned toward Damius and hissed, drawing in a ragged breath, then drifted past all the stricken prisoners, keening at the lack of life force. It needed feeding.

Damius drifted toward Meyop and with one freezing hand grasped the apprentice by the arm and dragged him forward, showing him to the new one, who hissed and launched itself past the apprentice, drawing out a bit of essence as Meyop screamed. The apprentice felt a sense of loss, sadness and hopelessness fall on him as if it would never lift again. He steeled himself and called out to his former Master.

"No! Master, no! I have been loyal to you all these years!" he cried to the transformed Damius.

"You are needed," the creature hissed as the new one made another pass, Meyop crying out in agony as more happy essence was pulled from him, dropping him deeper into despair.

"Have mercy!" Meyop pleaded with Damius.

"They shall beg for mercy and there will be no mercy," Damius hissed as the new creature whipped over, locked on to Meyop's mouth and pulled out his soul, leaving the apprentice in a crumpled staring heap on the stone floor.

The creature hissed, strengthened.

"Let us go. We have a world to populate and conquer," Damius hissed, drifting slowly out of the chamber, followed by the firstborn. "Our king will provide what is needed…for now."

Damius and his creature began to drain prisoners and enemies of the king and bred. They were branded Dementors because of the state they left their victims in. Demented and completely out of touch with the world. It took a long time before people realized the Dementors were stealing souls, and the king to realize he created an army he couldn't control.

* * *

_The Wizarding World, England 1998_

The Dementors survived for the most part by giving service to humans, serving as soldiers and guards for monarchies and governments. In 1998 they were wooed away from service as Azkaban guards to join the Dark Lord, who promised them a great bounty of souls if they would help in the final battle.

The battle went badly for them, almost their entire ranks destroyed by Patronuses and other magical spells developed against them, though they took their toll from the side of Good. Harry Potter himself was the last victim, caught unaware as he stood above the fallen body of Voldemort. However, the Dementor kissing him was destroyed before he completed withdrawing the young wizard's soul, but the majority of Harry's essence was taken with it, and the wizard was left without much mind. He wasn't quite a vegetable, but could no longer speak or care for himself. But he could smile or cry. And he cried often in the years that passed…especially when his friend Hermione Granger came to see him at his seaside home.

Ron had been killed by a Death Eater with the killing curse, and Minerva McGonagall was left a shell by the Dementor's kiss as well, and was sequestered in the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's. Hermione felt their loss every day. She had so few people who were important in her life. The loss of both had been devastating.

Several Dementors managed to escape, taking refuge in the bowels of a ship heading for India. Once there, they took up refuge in the jungle, in an old ruined temple, terrifying the monkeys that inhabited it until the creatures finally fled the evil place. It was then the Dementors discovered there was a surplus of human beings in India, humans that were rarely missed or looked for.

The Untouchables.

They began to breed again.

* * *

_Wizarding World, England 2006_

Hermione sat on the porch facing the sea, looking out over the water and holding Harry's hand as he sat next to her, staring at her intently as he always did when she came to visit him, telling him about all that was happening in the wizarding world. The witch knew he didn't absorb it, but it gave her something to do and made her feel closer to the wizard.

Since Harry was rich, he had his own home and house elves to serve him. Dobby was his main caregiver as well as Head Elf, and took care of the wizard lovingly, feeding him, bathing him, dressing him and taking him down by the water every day, where Harry played in the sand. He wasn't allowed in the water. He would drown.

Hermione spent a lot of time combing old tomes to try and find out if there was a way to heal a broken soul, but the books she accessed were all books having to do with the light. Anyone who understood magic knew the most powerful spells were those involving Dark Magic. And Dark Magic came with a price.

She hated seeing Harry this way. He had suffered for eight long years, and so had she. Hermione was not one to give up…she had spent almost a decade looking for answers through the proper channels.

Maybe it was time to check the improper ones.

Books of Dark Magic were hard to find and even harder to get permission to use. They were restricted by the Ministry. In fact, there was only one wizard she knew whose independent library contained the rarest, darkest tomes.

And that wizard was Severus Snape.

Professor Snape was as cold and vicious as ever. He still taught Potions and still struck fear in the heart of his students. The death of Voldemort had done nothing to sweeten his disposition and he continued to lurk in the dungeons, alone and hated. It was the life he was used to. The life he preferred. Unless you were a student, a staff member or Albus himself, he had no words to waste. He certainly granted no access to his books. They were his private treasure trove and he guarded them with all the alacrity of a dragon. No amount of money could make him part with even one of his titles.

Hermione looked at Harry, and he gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm going to find a way to help you Harry," she said to the green-eyed wizard, smoothing her hand over his cheek, "Even if I have to dance with the devil himself."

* * *

Hermione stood before the huge double doors and knocked. She was dressed in blue dress robes and had brushed her hair to soft curls. She wanted to make a positive impression. The door slowly opened and at first she didn't see anyone. 

"Can I helps you, Miss?" a squeaky voice asked.

Hermione looked down to see a house elf bobbing and looking up at her.

"Yes, I would like to see the Lord of the Manor," she replied.

The elf widened the opening and beckoned her in. He held up his hand so she wouldn't go any farther.

"I must asks the Master if he wishes company. Your name, Miss?" the elf asked, his ears wriggling back and forth.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"Please waits here, Miss Granger," the elf said politely. Then it winked out.

Hermione idly looked around the Manor. The green and silver marble floors gleamed, and the wooden walls were smartly polished. Portraits lined the vast corridor, disappearing into the distance. They were almost all blonde-haired and snooty looking. The portraits that could see her looked at her distastefully. She could almost hear them whisper, "Mudblood."

The elf winked in.

"The Lord will see you. Please follows me," the elf said with a bow. He turned and began walking up the corridor, Hermione following him, feeling a bit self-conscious under the narrowed eyes of the paintings.

"Her like would have never been allowed on the premises, much less in the Manor itself in my day," one blonde woman with ice-blue eyes sniffed to the portrait next to her as Hermione passed.

"These are different times, Mildred. They all mingle now," the portrait next to her replied, his grey eyes following Hermione.

"Disgraceful," Mildred hissed.

The elf led Hermione to a large, ornate wooden door and pushed it open.

"You may goes in, Miss," he said, making a sweep with his scaly arm.

Hermione thanked the elf and entered a large library with a writing desk, several armchairs, a couch and a huge fireplace which contained a huge fire. But the room wasn't hot. It must have been an illusion. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" she ventured.

"Hello Hermione," a smooth voice replied. A wizard rose from one of the armchairs facing the fire. He wore a smoking jacket, loose-fitting black silk trousers and held a brandy glass in his hand. "Imagine you paying me a visit after all this time."

"Hello Draco," Hermione said, giving the handsome blonde wizard a small smile.

"Come and sit down," Draco said, gesturing at the armchair next to his. Hermione walked over, Draco's eyes washing over her attire as she did so. Hermione took a seat, as did Draco. He looked at her curiously.

"How have you been?" he asked the witch.

"Fine. Still working in the private sector," Hermione replied.

Draco shook his head.

"Such a shame. I wish you would have taken me up on my offer to be your patron. Your talents are wasted working the way you do. It will be years before you can afford your own labs to do your own research," the wizard purred. "I would have built you your own labs as a perk."

Hermione gave Draco another small smile.

"I might have been interested Draco, but after a little investigation and conversations with the other witches you so generously help, I decided I would rather work my own way to the top…rather than let you get on top, if you get my meaning," she said, arching an eyebrow at the wizard.

As a patron, it seemed Draco got his own perks from the witches he helped.

He grinned at Hermione lasciviously.

"Well, being a patron does have its benefits," he purred, "The witches are just showing me how grateful they are."

"Yes, I can only imagine," Hermione replied, scowling. "Reciprocal shags every now and then."

Draco shrugged.

"It's a fair exchange. Plus the lion's share of residuals. It works for me," he smirked. "Now, would you like a drink? A cold pumpkin juice perhaps?"

"No…no thank you Draco. I came here to see if I could get your help," she replied

Draco looked delighted.

"Help? From me? Now this could be interesting," he said arching an eyebrow at Hermione speculatively.

"Yes, it's about Harry," Hermione said.

Draco sobered. In his last year of Hogwarts, Draco turned from the beliefs of his father having decided for himself that Voldemort should never be in power. He had received the mark and gone through the horrible, emasculating ritual at the age of seventeen, having to suffer through penetration by the Dark Lord. It was considered an act of submission, considered proof that a Death Eater was a true servant. In the early days of Voldemort's reign, this act of sexual dominance wasn't required. Severus and Lucius had both escaped this fate. It was only after Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort that this ritual was instituted as a prerequisite to receiving the mark. Draco went through it because it was expected of him and he would have been deemed unfit and killed if he had protested. Given the choice of death or being buggered by the Dark Lord, Draco chose the buggering. Then he could live to seek his revenge.

Since he was the son of a most trusted servant, Draco was privy to witness the horrors the despot inflicted on others, including his own deatheaters. Like Severus Snape, he went to Dumbledore, and like Severus…he became a spy. He and Harry had come to terms, and while they weren't best friends, they developed a respect for each other. It was Draco who had blasted the Dementor that attacked the boy-who-lived to bits, but he was too late to stop the entire process. He'd always felt rather guilty about that, though others felt he had done all he could.

"What about Harry? Is he all right?" Draco asked the witch, worry creasing his forehead.

"He is the same," Hermione said, "Child-like. He can't really do much for himself. Yet he laughs and cries so he does have rudimentary reactions. I've been trying to find a way to restore him for years, Draco…"

Draco nodded.

"I know," he said quietly, studying the witch. She certainly was loyal to Harry.

"And I've exhausted every book searching for an answer…every book allowed by the Ministry, at least. I've come up empty. There were a few spells that looked promising but after doing calculations I found they weren't powerful enough or didn't work directly on the soul. I need something more," she said, looking at the wizard intensely. "I need to access your godfather's library."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You want to access WHAT?" he asked her, blanching a little.

"I need to study Professor Snape's books of Dark Magic," Hermione said, "One of them might hold the answer to restoring Harry's shattered soul."

Draco stood up, swallowed down the rest of his brandy in one gulp, put the glass on the small table between the armchairs and began pacing. After a moment, he stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Have you gone mad? He'd never allow that. He doesn't let anyone near his books. Even asking about them is a good way to get hexed," he said to her.

Severus might have been Draco's godfather, but he didn't give the wizard any special treatment. He was treated just as coldly and rudely as the next person. Draco was glad he had never had to go to the dark wizard for guardianship. He couldn't imagine how horrible his life would have been, lurking in the dungeons until he reached adulthood. Draco hadn't paid the snarky Potions Master a visit in over two years, and hadn't missed him at all.

"Draco…Draco, I'm desperate…I just need you to get him to agree to see me…that's all. You wouldn't have to ask about the books or anything," Hermione pleaded with the wizard. "It's for Harry, Draco. For Harry."

Dear gods. She was asking him to walk into the bowels of hell itself and face the devil in black.

"Hermione…" he began, shaking his head.

Hermione reached out and caught his hand.

"For Harry, Draco. If you won't do it for me, do it for him," she said, her amber eyes glistening with tears. "You're my only way in."

The tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks though she tried her best to contain them

Draco sighed. She'd done it. Turned on the waterworks. Draco wasn't completely heartless. He hated seeing witches cry and folded like many wizards before him.

"All right. I'll do it, Hermione…but you have to give me a couple of weeks to figure this out. My godfather would throw me out just as quickly as anyone else if he felt I was wasting his time. I have to figure out a way to make him amicable to meeting with you," the blonde wizard said, looking thoughtful.

Hermione smiled through her tears and wiped at her eyes with her robes sleeve.

"Oh, thank you Draco, thank you so much," the witch said, then she launched herself at the startled wizard and embraced him. Draco was tall and Hermione's head rested on his chest as she squeezed him tightly.

"So, taking a walk on the dark side is the way to get a bit of bodily contact from you?" he purred, wrapping his arms around the witch and pulling her closer, grinning.

Hermione immediately began to struggle and Draco let her go, smiling broadly now.

"You're very curvy," he said to the witch, arching an eyebrow as he exaggeratedly let his eyes sweep over her.

He was teasing the witch of course. Not that he'd be adverse to a little tryst with Hermione, but he knew she just didn't feel attracted to him in that way. Anyway, he valued her friendship and how she accepted him after all those years of torment. She had a generous heart. He didn't want to risk losing her as a friend.

"And you're very lecherous," Hermione spat back at him, straightening her robes a bit angrily.

"I think it's in my blood," Draco responded.

His father had been a very lecherous man, and brutal as well. After Lucius' death at the Final Battle, the first thing Draco had done was have his "playroom" dismantled and all his instruments of torture destroyed. His mother Narcissa was very disappointed in Draco for turning on the beliefs of his family and moved to a chateau in France when he took over the Manor, telling her son she couldn't stand the sight of him.

Draco put money in his mother's account every month and took care of the brunt of her bills in the hopes that one day she would see the error of her ways and they could reconcile.

Hermione bit back a comment about how easily blood could be spilled. He was going to help her after all. She looked at the wizard and saw the mirth in his eyes, realizing he was only teasing her. She smiled at him.

"Well, I've got to be going. I only have an hour for lunch," the witch said.

Draco walked her to the study door, then down the corridor to the Manor's entrance, where he opened the front door and Hermione stepped outside.

"I'll send you an owl when I've managed to get the old bastard to grant you an audience," he said to Hermione, "But it might take a while."

Hermione looked up at Draco.

"That's fine, Draco. I know if anyone can do it, you can," she said, standing on tiptoe and kissing his cheek. "Bye for now."

"Goodbye, Hermione. Hopefully this won't be a permanent goodbye and I'll return in one piece from this quest you're sending me on," he replied.

"You'll be fine," she said over her shoulder as she walked down the staircase. At the bottom she disapparated.

Draco closed the door and walked up the corridor.

"I must be mad," he said, shaking his head, "Stark raving mad."

The wizard walked back to the study, poured himself another brandy and sat down in the armchair, staring into the fire.

Now how in the world was he going to approach Severus after two years of no contact? He doubted highly he was missed by the wizard, but more than likely Severus would use his absence as a reason not to grant him any favors. Besides, neither Hermione nor Harry were ever his favorite people. He had been tortured by Voldemort on many occasions because of their antics. And if there was one other thing Severus Snape was good at besides brewing, it was holding a grudge.

Draco sighed.

This was going to be a hard dragon's egg to crack. But Draco was a Slytherin, and Slytherins were cunning, resourceful and rather underhanded when necessary.

He'd figure something out.

He had to.

Both Hermione and Harry were counting on him.

* * *

It didn't take Draco long to sketch out a plan to get his snarky godfather to grant Hermione an audience. Yet, implementing the plan took a bit more time. He visited several Potions Masters for consultations, and several apocathery shops as well. 

Apocathery Andreas Mbutu listened carefully to what the blonde wizard wanted, then directed him to an individual who was guaranteed to be what the Potions Master ordered, but the scarred, roughened wizard didn't come cheap. His name was Hunter…just Hunter. Draco met him at the Hog's Head inn, the wizard's lower face wrapped in a bandana. He had the hardest blue eyes Draco had ever seen.

"Give me two months and I'll deliver what you need," the wizard growled.

Draco paid him a small fortune in advance. Hunter would receive the other half when he delivered. A month and a half later Draco was contacted by owl and told to come to the Hog's head inn at nine o'clock on Wednesday with the final payment. Business there was slow mid-week.

Draco arrived there, his wand clamped tightly in his pocket. He was ready to blast anyone who came too close. It could have been a setup. But it wasn't. He found Hunter seated at the back of the inn. The wizard looked very sick.

"You don't look too good, Hunter," Draco observed as he sat down at the table.

"Getting this blasted ingredient took a bit of doing. I got nicked by a tooth. I had a bit of phoenix tear with me…if I hadn't…well…that would have been it," Hunter replied tiredly. "But I'm getting old…don't heal up as fast as I used to."

Hunter slid a burlap bag over to Draco.

"Don't take it out," he said as Draco looked into the bag and paled, swallowing down the bile that threatened to explode from him.

"Pretty, isn't it? Got a stasis spell on it," the wizard said, smirking beneath his bandana at the wizard's face.

Draco took the sack of galleons out of his robes pocket and passed it under the table to Hunter, who hefted it in his hands for a moment.

"Feels about right," he said, putting the galleons in his pocket. "Good doing business with you my Lord, but next time you need something like that…find some other bloke."

Hunter rose and left the Hog's Head inn, leaving Draco with the contents of the burlap sack. He looked in it again and shook his head.

"Damn Hermione, what I don't do for you and Harry," he breathed. He exited the inn and disapparated for the Manor.

He'd go visit his godfather tomorrow evening. Maybe he'd be in a good mood after supper.

* * *

Draco walked down the dungeon corridor a bit apprehensively, patting his pocket for reassurance as he did so. Several seventh year Slytherin witches on their way up the dungeon hallway looked at him appreciatively, and the blonde wizard smirked at them, nodding as he passed. They all began to giggle and whisper. 

"The trim of tomorrow," Draco thought as he approached the door to the Potions Office. He stood there a moment, then knocked.

"I'm all in for it now," he thought as he waited for a response.

When there wasn't any, he knocked again.

"I have no appointments. Go away or face a week's detention," an angry yet smooth voice called out. "How many times do I have to tell you dunderheads to follow protocol? Now get away from my door!"

Draco shook his head. His godfather was as welcoming as ever.

"Godfather, it's me. Draco," he called through the door.

There was silence for a moment.

Then, "And that means what? You haven't made an appointment either," Severus called back, scowling blackly as he sat at his desk with a pile of parchments in front of him. He had been grading his fifth year Potions class' work, and so far the marks were as deplorable as usual.

"Oh come now, Godfather…you haven't seen me in over two years," Draco cajoled him from the other side of the door. He tried the knob but it was locked. "Let me in."

"And that is my fortune," Severus snapped, "Now go away and come back when you've made an appointment. I have an opening for non-student visitors next month. Send an owl and I will give you the details."

Draco frowned at the door.

"Very well then…I'll take my gift and go," Draco said evenly.

"Bribery doesn't work on me Draco," Severus said, but he rose from his desk and approached the door. If Draco had a gift for him, it wouldn't be a cheap one, particularly if he were trying to make up for not visiting in two years. Severus cracked the door.

"Not that your gift is probably of any value," he said, peering out at his godson.

Draco could only see darkness through the crack.

"Well, not to your everyday wizard, but a Potions Master would find it quite valuable," Draco replied. "But you can wait until next month. I just hope it is as fresh by then."

The blonde wizard turned and made as if to go.

Fresh? It must be some kind of potion ingredient. Freshness mattered. Draco had said the magic word.

Severus opened the door wider.

"Come in then," he said bad-temperedly, "And close and lock the door behind you. I don't need any other unwanted visitors disturbing me."

The wizard walked back to his desk and sat down frowning as Draco entered his office, closed the door and locked it. The blonde wizard looked at the rickety, uncomfortable seat the Potions Master kept for his visitors.

"You've had this chair for ages. Don't you think its time to spring for a new one?" he asked the Potions Master, whose eyes narrowed.

"You can stand for all I care," he snapped, "Now what about this gift you say you have for me?"

Draco looked at his godfather. Severus had a single torch burning in his office, and the atmosphere was dark and unwelcoming. He was still very pale, and his hair as greasy-looking as ever. He didn't seem to have aged much, though his black eyes held more malice than Draco remembered. They only held disdain for all living before. His nose looked bigger too…but that could just be because Draco hadn't seen him for a while. The wizard sat down in the chair, his buttocks protesting as the uneven wood dug in unevenly.

"As far as the gift goes, Godfather…there is a condition upon you receiving it," Draco said, meeting the Professor's eyes, which went dark with anger.

"Condition? Draco…do you wear trousers under your robes?" the Potions Master asked him, his face contorted.

"Of course I do," Draco replied, wondering why in the world his godfather would ask such a question.

"It's a wonder they fit with the pair of balls you have," the wizard said, his lips forming a thin line as he looked at Draco.

He was a good-looking wizard…silver wand in his mouth and all that. Almost his polar opposite…blonde-haired, gray-eyed, tanned, good teeth, all around attractive. Well, he supposed there had to be people in the world like Draco if only to annoy him.

Draco smirked at Severus' comment. He was a Slytherin. Having big balls was an asset.

"How do I know this gift of yours is worth any kind of concession? You have some nerve appearing here after more than two years absence attempting to blackmail a favor out of me. I could have died and you wouldn't even have known," Severus said, attempting to lay a bit of guilt on the wizard.

"If you had died, I certainly would have known because of all the celebrating that would follow your demise, Godfather. You really are an onerous bastard," Draco replied with a slight grin. He really did like Severus despite his disposition.

"I work hard at it," Severus said. "Now what is the condition…and I want to see the gift before I give you an answer."

Draco leaned forward, and the chair creaked dangerously.

"I want you to give Hermione Granger an audience," he said.

"WHAT?" Severus roared, "No way am I going to let that idiot witch in my presence! She's a wastrel!"

"What do you mean, 'idiot witch' and 'wastrel?'" Draco asked, defending Hermione, "She's the brightest witch of the age!"

Severus snorted.

"She is an idiot, Draco. She had all that potential and instead of getting herself a patron and setting herself up to do private research, she goes to the…the 'Private Sector' where her talents are wasted on creating fad spells and potions for a fickle public. She has a double degree in both Spells Making and Potions, and she just…just threw them away. All that hard work and brilliance wasted. I certainly will not see anyone as dunderheaded as that witch," Severus said, his eyes glittering. "She has nothing to say that I want to hear."

Draco was surprised to see the anger and disappointment in the wizard's eyes.

"Well, she wasn't willing to fulfill the duties of a witch under patronage," Draco said evenly.

"What's giving up a little pussy for the sake of advancement?" Severus spat. "It's not like it's going to go anywhere. The little fool could have come to me for patronage."

Draco's eyes widened.

"You, Godfather?" he asked, stunned.

Severus scowled.

"Yes me. Then she wouldn't have had to worry about being constantly shagged. I'd only need her once in a while to meet my needs. I would have been more interested in her research and development than her spread thighs in any case," the wizard snarked.

It seemed that reciprocal sex with sponsored witches was an accepted practice in the wizarding world. Possibly it extended to wizards sponsored by witches as well, or any willing combination.

"But Godfather…Hermione Granger is a Gryffindor witch. If she had been in Slytherin most likely she would have been more open to the idea," Draco said, trying to make Severus understand. "Besides, the way you treated her, she would have never dreamed you would be willing to be her patron."

Severus ignored the last part of Draco's comment. It was true after all…but so what?

"She's supposed to be logical, Draco. It would be logical to get a patron if she was interested in advancing her fields. Sex is meaningless…just a simple physical activity the results of which that can be scourgified away. What she could have accomplished would have been lasting and worthwhile. But no, she reports to the blood-sucking private sector. The thought of what she's done just disgusts me. I will not give her an audience. I might end up hexing her for her stupidity," the Potions Master said.

"It is very important to her that she sees you," Draco said.

"Like I give a damn about that. I cannot suffer fools, Draco. You know that. I spent years grooming her talents and suffering through her chatter, endless sucking up and bout after bout of over-achieving. I spent hours going over her extra credit essays, some five feet long. Then she does NOTHING. I will not see her and that is final!" Severus snarled, slamming his fist on the desk for emphasis. "No gift will change my mind either."

"I thought you said you'd make your decision after you've seen the gift?" Draco said smoothly, drawing the burlap sack out of his robes pocket and scooting the rickety chair forward so he was right against the Potions Master's desk.

"Considering what you asked of me, I felt compelled to give my answer in advance," Severus replied, looking at the burlap sack. It was pulsing. "Now what is it? Not that I'll want it. The price is too high. Hermione Granger. You must be mad."

In answer, Draco turned the sack so the opening faced Severus.

"Go ahead and look," he said, smirking a bit.

Severus lifted up the sack and looked in. His eyebrows rose for a moment, then a look of abject lust settled on his face. He looked up at Draco.

"Where did you get this?" he hissed, "They are so rare as to be next to impossible to find…especially in this condition."

"I commissioned someone to harvest one for me. It has a stasis spell around it," Draco said. He could see his godfather was clearly impressed.

Carefully, Severus reached his hand into the sack and pulled out a plastic bag. Inside it was what looked like a slimy black hunk of meat, and it was pumping.

"A basilisk heart," the wizard breathed, "A viable basilisk heart. The best that can be provided when found is a dried heart. This actually has the blood as well. Living blood. This ingredient can be used to make some of the most powerful elixirs known to Potions."

Draco sat back.

"Yes, so I was told. But put it back in the sack, Godfather. I guess I will go sell it to the highest bidder. It cost me a small fortune to get it for you. At least I will be able to recoup what I spent," Draco said.

Severus looked at him, going a bit paler.

"Put it back?" he said in a hollow voice, staring at the pulsing heart covetously.

"Yes. You refuse to see Hermione so…" Draco began.

"Fine. I'll see the foolish little twit then. An hour's aggravation is worth this," the wizard conceded. Then he looked at Draco with a glint in his eyes. "I won't promise you it will be a pleasant meeting. Most likely she will charge out of here in tears when I'm done with her."

"That's not my concern," Draco said, "She only asked me to make the appointment with you. What happens is between you and her."

Severus grunted and put the heart back in the sack carefully. He looked up at Draco with a scowl.

"All right. You've accomplished what you came here to do, blackmail me into meeting someone I do not want to see. Now get out," Severus said evenly.

"Don't I even get a thank you for the heart?" Draco asked, rising. He was picking at the Potions Master. Severus would never thank him, particularly since he was forced to see Hermione in order to procure the precious ingredient.

Severus scowled at him.

"A thank you? You're lucky I don't hex those big balls of yours right off of you," the wizard seethed. "Tell the witch to send me an owl and I will give her an appointment. Now get out of my sight Draco. Another two years without seeing you will suit me just fine, you blackguard."

"And a hearty good-bye to you too, Godfather," Draco said, bowing smartly to the wizard and turning, a bit apprehensively then letting himself out of the office. He wasn't sure his godfather would keep his temper and not hex him. But he exited unscathed. Once outside the office, Draco let out a long breath. What an audience that had been.

One thing was for sure though…he didn't envy Hermione a bit.

* * *

Harry sat on the porch staring out at the water, the incoming breeze rifling his dark hair as he sat belted in the wooden rocking chair. Dobby did this so Harry wouldn't wander down to the beach while he and the other elves took care of house business inside, not that Harry ever tried to leave his seat on his own. He had to be led. 

The wizard's green eyes took in his surroundings almost blankly as he sat expressionless, with no reason to either laugh or cry. He just was. Everything in the world went on around him…he was like the calm at the center of existence's storm.

Suddenly the wizard stretched out, his arms and legs spasming then locking, and his consciousness was drawn away from him, flying across the water at an impossible speed, passing over continents and islands until he came to a place full of people with cupped hands, begging, thousands of people, homeless, poverty-stricken, then he was in cool jungles, flying through the bush, to a vine-covered stone ruin, then in blackness, hissing all around him, flying into dark hoods and seeing images of people screaming and banging on invisible walls, trapped in some dark place, crying for release, floating in blackness, and Harry jumping from dark robed figure to figure seeing more screaming people trapped within them. There was one thin-lipped woman who looked familiar. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Harry!" she cried through her invisible prison with a familiar Scottish accent banging on the air and watching him pass. "Harry get Albus! Get Albus!"

But Harry didn't know who she was as he flew past, bouncing from creature to creature, then stopping, and being dragged along with them in the middle of the night, through the jungle, to a small village built of odds and ends, and there were people sleeping outside, brown-skinned and covered in thin blankets…a woman, a man and a child. He was aware of such hunger and the people, he could see what made them human…a glow, a tasty glow…then the child sat up and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering and complaining. Harry could see her breath. Then her parents roused and sat up as well, looking about then staring up at Harry and screaming, their mouths becoming large holes he fell into…and he too was screaming as he felt them or what was the life of them rush by him, the little girl screaming and banging on an invisible wall and becoming smaller, and smaller, immersed in blackness. Then the world lightened and lightened until Harry was back on the porch looking over the water. He still hadn't moved.

But he was crying.

* * *

Hermione returned home to her flat after work to find a beautiful snowy owl wearing a collar with the Malfoy crest patiently waiting for her…its beautiful wide eyes whirling as she approached and stepping from side to side. 

"Hello Winston," she said to the owl who flew to her shoulder and preened her hair as Hermione let herself in. She had a small, two bedroom flat. She could afford something larger but she was quite thrifty and saving as many galleons as possible toward the day she could afford to set herself up for private research. She had been saving for years, but was still a long way off from her goal.

Winston flew from Hermione's shoulder to the table in the middle of her living room which was stacked with books and parchments. He perched on the top of a pile and watched as Hermione shrugged off her robes and kicked off her shoes. Then she walked into the kitchen and retrieved a piece of sliced ham, which she gave to the bird.

Winston wolfed it down gratefully then stuck out his leg. Hermione removed Draco's letter, her belly tight with apprehension. Had he been successful? Had he failed? She opened the parchment, her amber eyes shifting from left to right as she read his message.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**You're in. Send an owl to Professor Snape asking for an appointment and he will give you one. I must warn you however, my godfather is very displeased with your life choices and used the terms "idiot witch" and "wastrel" to describe you. It appears he does not approve of you working in the private sector and believed you should have taken on a patron so you would have been free to pursue private research and advance the fields of Spells Making and Potions. He considers you a failure and is not happy about meeting with you. I would have been remiss if I let you walk into the Serpent's den without knowing the bite that was waiting for you. Surprisingly enough, my godfather went as far to say that he would have become your patron if you had asked him. Maybe you can use this information to acquire what you need of him…but then again…you are a Gryffindor and sadly lacking in cunning, so I won't hold out much hope.**_

Here Hermione scowled. Draco thought all Gryffindors were goody two shoes. That really wasn't the case. She'd done some pretty Slytherinish acts in her time when necessary without the slightest bit of guilt about it. The wizard didn't know just how desperate or determined she was to gain access to those books. She finished reading the missive.

_**If you manage the impossible and get access to his books, be sure to find out the safety measures required to actually use them. Some are quite dangerous, and I don't trust my godfather to give you the proper warnings on his own. You will have to ask him. He would most likely love to see you get bitten, sucked into or swallowed down by a tome. You can't be sure he will bother to rescue you if this happens. He is a snarky bastard and would probably consider it your just desserts for choosing to work as you do.**_

_**Good luck, Hermione. You are certainly going to need it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lord Draco Malfoy**_

Hermione read over the letter several times. Were the books really that dangerous? She was glad Draco had told her this. Most likely she would have just read the spine, grabbed a book and opened it. In fact, the way he described the books reminded her of Hagrid's "Monster Book of Monsters" he had assigned when he first became a teacher years ago. It was a very vicious tome that had to have its spine tenderly stroked if you wanted to read it while retaining all your fingers.

Despite the warning Draco gave her about the Professor's feelings about her, Hermione felt enthusiastic just because she managed to get an audience with the wizard. Even the Minister of Magic had been snubbed by the Potions Master on several occasions, including his own awards ceremony. Hermione looked at Winston.

"Winston, would you mind delivering a message to Hogwarts for me? I don't have my own owl and would have to go down to the owl post tomorrow morning when I would really like to send this tonight," she said to the owl, which bobbed his head.

"Oh thank you, Winston. I will get you a bit more ham in a bit," Hermione smiled at the bird as she pulled out a clean bit of parchment and a muggle pen and cleared a little space on the cluttered table. She sat down and looked thoughtful. Short and sweet was the way to go.

_**Dear Professor Snape,**_

_**Draco has informed me you have graciously granted me an audience. I am most appreciative. Please send me a date and time which is convenient for you as soon as possible. What I wish to discuss with you is of the utmost importance. Thank you for your time.**_

_**Hermione Granger, SM, PM**_

Hermione read the letter over and thought it was polite and still gave an air of importance. She folded it over and magically sealed it with her wand and tied it to Winston's leg. She then walked back in the kitchen and retrieved another bit of ham out of the cooler and fed it to the owl. Winston smacked his beak in appreciation. He wouldn't have to hunt tonight.

"This is going to Professor Snape," Hermione said to Winston, who suddenly blanched.

The owl looked as if it wished it had known who the letter was to be delivered to before he agreed. Unfortunately, these were bird expressions, and as a human, Hermione had no idea the bird was reacting badly to the news. She opened the front door.

"Off you go, Winston…and thank you," Hermione said.

Winston sighed and shrugged his feathered shoulders. He had agreed to deliver the letter. Most likely the dark wizard would be at supper if he hurried. It was safer to deliver parchments to Potions Master when there were witnesses present. For some reason Winston didn't believe Severus would be averse to trying roast owl.

He gave Hermione a parting hoot and took off out the front door, flying strongly for Hogwarts, hoping to catch the wizard in the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus was in the Great Hall when Winston arrived at Hogwarts. The owl circled overhead and untied the parchment with his beak, letting it fall neatly into the Potions Master's mashed potatoes. The owl beat a hasty retreat as the wizard scowled after him, his pale hand reaching for his wand reflexively. But Severus wouldn't have hexed the bird in front of staff. Particularly Hagrid, who was ridiculously sensitive about such things. Most likely Severus would have to hex him too. But the Potions Master couldn't care less about the student body witnessing such an act. It would make him more terrifying to them. Ah well, the bloody bird was gone so the whole issue was moot. 

Severus scraped off the mashed potatoes and opened the letter. Hell, it was from Miss Granger. The witch hadn't wasted any time. He read it over.

Hmph. Graciously agreed to grant her an audience? Hell, she had no idea how much he wanted to say no. Appreciative? He bet she was, getting a license to waste his time. Send her a time which was convenient? Convenient? This entire situation was as inconvenient as possible. As far as "utmost importance" went, that was on her. Nothing she could say would be of the slightest interest to him. If not for the basilisk heart, Severus wouldn't ever allow Hermione in his presence. The little twit even had the nerve to sign her name using her degree initials. Hell, she wasn't either a Spells Mistress or a Potions Mistress as far as Severus was concerned. She was a low level factory worker on a magical assembly line churning out garbage.

The wizard sighed with aggravation. When he went back to his rooms, he'd send her the blasted appointment. He'd make it as soon as possible too, so he didn't have to agonize over the approaching meeting for too long.

He finished his meal in an even worse temper than normal, then rose from the table in a billow of robes and stalked out of the Great Hall. The volume of chatter increased dramatically when he left, as if a dampener had been lifted.

And it had.

* * *

Severus returned to his office, sat down behind his desk and took out his schedule. He had a meeting every weekday evening for the next two weeks. Damned parent conferences. He wasn't allowed to dispatch them quickly with statements such as "Your son is a blooming idiot," or "Your daughter should look into the "male entertainment" sector. Dumbledore frowned on that greatly. Instead he had to go into detail, careful not to hurt the parents' feelings…not that the little buggers ever improved. As far as Severus was concerned, these parent/teacher conferences were a waste of time. The students were more likely to improve with a bit of caning. But of course, that couldn't be allowed. 

Severus' black eyes moved over his schedule and kept drifting to the open weekend hours he had. But that was his time, spent brewing his own elixirs and getting shitfaced on firewhiskey while listening or playing along to the classics. Severus was quite an accomplished violinist, though he never played for any other reason than his own pleasure, and certainly never played for another human being. Not even Voldemort had been aware of his talents.

Severus sighed and penned Hermione in for seven o'clock Saturday evening, just after supper and before his night of music and libation. Hopefully he'd drive her away within twenty minutes or so. Then he took out a piece of parchment and wrote the appointment down with no greeting, or attempt at being pleasant. It simply read:

_**Be in my presence this coming Saturday evening at seven o'clock sharp. If you are late, the appointment will be closed and not rescheduled.**_

There, that said it all. He'd send the appointment by Raucous, his familiar early tomorrow morning.

Shit.

He couldn't wait for Saturday to come and go.

* * *

The next morning the Professor went through his morning ablutions, dressed and summoned his familiar Raucous, who came soaring through the floo to land on his Master's shoulder and preen his greasy hair. Severus gruffly brushed the raven away, and the bird flew to his writing desk expectantly, a gleam in his black eyes. 

Raucous and Severus were the perfect match, the raven having been shuffled from household to household because of his horrible behavior and habit of shitting on whoever he felt needed a bit of decoration. As a familiar, he was highly intelligent and could think, plan and plot with the best of them.

The way the Potions Master acquired Raucous was that he happened to be passing by the Magical Menagerie while out in search of ingredients when he heard yelling and crashing from within the shop. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to such things but the proprietor was screaming, "You winged demon! This time you're dead. They won't be returning you here again!"

Another crash followed, then a scream of pain from the wizard.

Winged demon? Severus could relate to such a creature so he stood in the doorway and watched as a black raven dodged a wand blast, soared in, shit on and pecked the proprietor then swooped away, hiding behind a beam on the high rafter, cawing raucously at the red-faced, rotund wizard.

The owner of the shop wheeled around to get better aim, splintering the rafter as the bird leaped to the next, then the next. As the wizard caught his breath, the bird soared down to an open jar of very stinky salamander eggs, grabbed one and flew over the wizard, letting go and hitting him square in the face with the disgusting orb, which broke, the runny green yolk flowing down his face. The wizard roared and wiped at his face as the bird cawed in mirth from the rafters.

Severus couldn't help smirking. This had to be the rudest animal he had ever seen. Unfortunately for the bird, he was so caught up in birdie laughter that he rolled to his back and the owner got a bead on him. By the look on the wizard's face, he intended on killing the creature. He was about to blast the raven when Severus pulled out his own wand.

"Accio wand," he said, the wizard's wand flying out of his hand into the Potions Master's outstretched one.

Stunned, the owner whirled, frowning.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled at Severus, who looked at him with gleaming black eyes. He billowed into the shop and stood over the wizard, scowling down at him until the man blanched.

"I am interested in that bird," Severus said, looking up at the rafters where Raucous was standing now. The raven was smart enough to know that this pale, rather evil-looking wizard had saved his tail feathers.

The owner stepped back.

"That bird's the Devil's own," the man said, frowning up at Raucous. "He'd make a better set of quills than a familiar. He's been with seven different Masters and has been returned every single time. He's not worth taking."

Severus looked up at Raucous then down at the shop owner.

"I'll decide that," he said. Then he looked up at Raucous.

"Come down here, bird," he commanded.

Raucous looked at the dark wizard, then flew down to the counter and promptly pecked the proprietor in the back, hard. The wizard turned around.

"Why you little…" he snarled going to grab for the bird when Severus caught him by the shoulder and flung him away. He walked up to the counter and frowned down at the raven.

"I take it you're in need of a Master, bird," Severus said to it, "And I am in need of a familiar. I haven't taken any because they did not have the…proper disposition to serve me. However, you appear to."

Raucous looked up at the Potions Master. No one had ever approved of his behavior before. Maybe this was the Master he was looking for.

"I am in need of a bird to deliver my messages…a bird that will effectively relate how I feel about a matter in an unmistakable manner. Most of my missives are aggravating to send since they take up my time. I often wish I could leave the recipients something…extra to show my displeasure without actually expressing it myself. In other words, you would not be required to be the 'friendliest' of messengers. I would only send you to deliver messages when I'd like a little havoc to accompany them. Otherwise I will use school owls. Do you think you could render me such a service?" Severus asked the bird, one aristocratic eyebrow raised.

As a familiar, Raucous understood the Potions Master perfectly. Deliver messages and be allowed to be as rude as he'd like without repercussions? That sounded like heaven to the raven. He cocked his head at the Potions Master, who scowled at him.

"I want to make one thing clear however. I will not hesitate to kill you and use your innards in a number of ways for brews that call for raven entrails if you so much as breathe on a single hair of my person in a disrespectful manner. This is your first and last warning as far as this goes. Serve me well and you will have a long life. Fuck with me, bird…and there won't be enough left of you to make a quill," the wizard said in a quiet, deadly voice.

Raucous blinked up at him, then hopped on Severus' shoulder, glaring at the shopkeeper who was standing open-mouthed. Raucous clipped his black beak at him nastily.

"I take that to be a 'yes,'" Severus said to the bird on his shoulder, who cawed assent. Severus looked at the shopkeeper.

"I will not pay you for him, since you were about to kill him. However, if he does not serve me well, you do not have to worry about my returning him. I will be his last Master," the Potions Master said.

The shopkeeper nodded and Raucous swallowed. This was not a wizard to fuck with, and seemed borderline evil if not completely so. The raven could live with that. He was sick of goody-two shoes wizards and witches who fawned over him until he was nauseous. He had a feeling he would be given plenty of space by his new Master as well as the freedom to be as nasty to people as he liked.

Severus stalked out the door with the raven clinging to his shoulder as if he always belonged there. Once back at Hogwarts, the Potions Master set him up in the owl tower with his own tiny floo that he could use to enter the study whenever summoned. This suited Raucous just fine. And whenever Severus sent him to deliver a message, the raven did the Potions Master proud, his visits usually followed by an irate message from the recipient complaining about the bird's actions, for which Raucous was petted and rewarded with juicy tidbits from the Potions Master.

"Raucous, I want you to deliver this letter to one Hermione Granger…and you do not have to be overly polite about it," the wizard said with a mean-spirited smirk as he tied the parchment to the raven's outstretched leg. Raucous cawed he understood.

"Go," Severus said, and Raucous winged through the floo, into the owl tower and out over the horizon, heading toward Little Hangelton and Hermione's flat. It was early enough that he could make it there before she left for work.

* * *

Hermione had just pulled on her work robes and sat down to coffee, toast and jam when there was a loud tapping on the living room window. She stood up, walked into the living room and saw a raven standing on the sill, blinking in at her. It looked rather…surly. It had a parchment tied to its leg. 

"One moment," she said to the bird, walking to the front door and opening it. Raucous flew in and landed on the back of the sofa, eyeing Hermione and lifting his leg.

The witch walked up to Raucous and untied the letter. Before she could draw her hand away, he gave her a nasty peck on the back of her hand drawing blood.

"Ow!" Hermione said, snatching her hand away. "You bloody black…"

She pulled out her wand as Raucous soared away toward the kitchen, squawking loudly and landing on the kitchen table. He nicked her toast and flew up on top of her cabinet, wolfing it down as the witch ran into the kitchen.

"You give me back my toast!" Hermione yelled at him.

Raucous clipped his beak at her and continued eating the toast.

"Fine," Hermione said through clenched teeth. She fired a stunner at him.

But Raucous was used to dodging hexes and leaped out of the way, soaring over Hermione and planting a wet, slopping dropping on her shoulder, ruining her robes as he passed.

"Ugh!" Hermione grimaced. She scourgified her shoulder but a stain remained. She was going to have to change her robes.

"Who would send a bird like you to someone's house?" Hermione yelled at Raucous as he sat on top of the cooler. He clipped his beak at her snarkily. Hermione swelled up.

"Professor Snape," she hissed.

Raucous cawed at her, smiling nastily. Of course, she couldn't tell. It was a bird expression that only other birds could see.

Hermione tore open the parchment and read it. She looked up at Raucous, then stormed through the living room and opened the door.

"Get out!" she said to the bird, completely pissed.

Raucous didn't move. She still had the wand in her hand.

Hermione stared at the bird, who looked at her wand pointedly.

Hermione put it in her pocket bad temperedly, the end sticking out. Raucous still didn't move. Finally she shoved it all the way in.

Raucous cocked his head at her, then looked at the kitchen table and lined his parting path up with it and the front door…he had to time this just right. He leaped off the cooler, deposited a dropping directly into Hermione's cup of coffee then soared past her, snagging a bit of curly hair with his claw and yanking it out as he raced toward freedom in a swerving flight path. Hermione screeched in pain and got her wand out of her pocket, shooting several blasts after the bird who squawked mirthfully as he safely flew out of range. Hermione slammed the door, totally pissed.

"I'm going to see that damned bird again," she seethed.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen, picked up her coffee and was about to drink it when she saw a thin line of bird shit on the side of the cup.

"Ugh!" she said, scrunching up her face and dumping the coffee into the sink. For a moment she wondered if the raven was actually Professor Snape in animagus form. She'd find out when she went to see him on Saturday.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost eight o'clock.

"Damn it," she cursed, walking back into her bedroom to change her clothes.

She was going to be late for work.

* * *

Saturday evening, Hermione dressed carefully in her blue dress robes, brushing her hair back, then deciding to wear it in a bun to look more professional. As she prepared for her meeting she remembered Draco's warning as to the Professor feeling she was a failure because of her working in the private sector. Hermione had taken out some time to go to the Ministry libraries to look up the specifics of patronage as done in the wizarding world and found to her consternation that sexual relations between patron and sponsor was indeed commonplace and expected. 

So Draco wasn't actually using patronage as an excuse to get under her robes per se, but simply attempting to exercise his rights under the practice. Hermione was stunned by this since most of the wizards and witches she knew had served under a patron. Even Minerva McGonagall had a patron…Albus. It seemed they continued after she became self-sufficient. Now Hermione understood how they came to be together.

She had never sought out a patron because she didn't really know anyone who would be willing to sponsor her. But she was a reasonably attractive witch and a number of wizards would have been willing to be her patrons.

But sex for sponsorship? That seemed too much like prostituting herself to get ahead. It didn't sit right with her upbringing. But then again, she was muggle-born and some beliefs of what was morally right or wrong were inbred. The wizarding world was much more lax sexually, prostitution being an accepted practice, homosexuality accepted as easily as heterosexuality and sex as payment for services rendered seen as fair exchange whether performed for or by witch or wizard. It was an odd standard considering how strict they were about marriage. But then again, many married couples had open marriages and could take other lovers with their mate's blessing. It was an odd world sometimes.

Hermione took a final look at herself in the mirror. She looked fine. Not that it would matter to the Professor. He would probably do his best to make her leave his presence in tears. Well, she refused to let him do it. He was going to hear her out. If she had to do it, she'd make a deal with the Devil to get at those books. They were Harry's last hope. She secured her flat and disapparated for Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his office behind his desk, twiddling his thumbs idly as he watched the clock. It was two minutes to seven. Hopefully the witch would be late and he'd be spared this audience. Raucous sat on his shoulder. 

Raucous had returned and showed Severus the havoc he wreaked at Hermione's flat. The Potions Master was quite pleased with him and order fresh fish from the kitchens for the raven. Raucous was most appreciative. This was really the best of both worlds for him, having a Master that understood him and being allow to act absolutely horrendously without fear of reprisals. If there ever was a birdie heaven, this was it.

There was a knock on the door. Severus looked at the clock. It read seven on the dot. He pinched his nose. The witch was as punctual as ever. He drew in a deep breath to calm the black anger that was already rising like magma inside him. He was already pissed and he hadn't even seen the witch yet.

"Come in," he snarled.

The door opened and Hermione walked in.

The Professor's black eyes swept over her. Hermione still looked like herself, but had matured somewhat, the innocence gone. She had her hair in a bun, an obvious attempt to look even more mature.

"Thank you for seeing me, Professor," Hermione said, sitting down in the rickety chair.

Severus stared at her for a moment.

"Your thanks are neither wanted or appreciated Miss Granger. I want you to know that I did not want to see you and hope whatever nonsense made you darken my door after so many years can be dispatched with swiftly. I have no inclination to waste my time with a witch that has thrown her life away. So make this fast, Miss Granger. Vivaldi, Odgen's and I have an appointment much more important than this one," he said evenly.

Raucous clipped his beak at her for emphasis.

Suddenly Hermione drew her wand and hit the bird with a stunner. Raucous toppled off Severus' shoulder. The wizard jumped to his feet and Hermione trained her wand on him.

"How dare you stun my familiar!" he roared.

"Your damned familiar needs to learn manners before he enters a witch's home and shits on her person. Obviously, you aren't the one to teach him, so I took it upon myself. I am sure next time he visits, if he ever does, he will conduct himself properly. Now sit down Professor, before I have to blast you too," Hermione said evenly.

Severus' dark eyes met Hermione's. He didn't see a bit of wavering in them. He had no doubt the witch would hex him without hesitation. Actually, she was within her rights to give Raucous what for, but he never thought she'd do it. No one else ever did.

Raucous cawed weakly on the floor behind Severus' swivel chair and the wizard bent to pick him up. He cradled the stunned bird then walked over to his study door and pulled the torch to let himself in, Hermione's wand trained on the wizard the entire time. Severus entered the study and put Raucous on the sofa to recover and returned to his office, closing the door behind him. No doubt Raucous would want Hermione's blood for daring to hex him on his home ground. Better that he was out of the way.

Severus returned to his seat, his eyes resting on Hermione's drawn wand.

"Put it away. If I wanted to hex you I would have done it by now. Look under my desk," the wizard said in a tired voice.

Hermione leaned down a little and saw a wand attached beneath the desk, pointing directly at the chair she was sitting in.

"A bit of added protection. I could have hexed you with your wand pointing directly at me," the Potions Master snarled. "For now I will reserve that action until after I hear whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about. So less aggression, more mouth witch."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then put her wand away. He could have blasted her into unconsciousness. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she hexed Raucous. He just looked so fucking smug. How a raven could look smug was a mystery, but he did. And she couldn't take it.

"All right, Professor…I'm going to lay it all on the line. I've been trying to find a solution to Harry's condition, the partial destruction of his soul. I can't find what I need in the usual magical tomes. Magic to do with the soul is usually dark. I have exhausted all the usual avenues of research. I want to access your books of Dark Magic to see if I can find the answers I need."

Severus stared at her.

"You want what?" he asked her quietly as if he couldn't believe what she asked.

"I want to use your books of Dark Magic," she repeated.

Severus looked at her for a moment…then his lip quirked, then began to tremble. Suddenly he broke out into rich, deep laughter, holding his belly and laughing as if he would never ever stop. Tears ran from the corners of his eyes as Hermione looked on soberly.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Severus looked at her and wiped his eyes.

"I can't remember the last time I had a good a laugh as that, Miss Granger. You are stark raving mad if you think I would let you anywhere near my Dark Magic books. You aren't worthy to even look at their titles, you poor excuse for a witch," he hissed. "If that is what you came to ask me, you might as well go now. I will never let you in my private library for any reason. You were a damn fool to even ask me. Now go."

Hermione stared back at him and folded her arms stubbornly.

"I won't go," she snapped back at him. "You fucking owe Harry you bastard. He freed you. You can at least listen while I plead his case."

Severus looked at her soberly.

True. The idiot Potter boy had done that when he killed the Dark Lord. But a broken soul? No one recovered from that…not that there was any precedence for it. As far as anyone knew Harry was the first case.

"Fine. I'll listen, but only because he killed Voldemort. Not because of you," the wizard snapped back.

Hermione drew a deep breath.

She had to make this good.

"Professor, Harry is the first person to survive a direct Dementor attack with some of his facilities," Hermione began.

Severus snorted.

"It is my understanding that Mr. Potter cannot speak, dress or even feed himself. What kind of facilities does he have Miss Granger that even warrants further investigation?" the Potions Master asked. "You're just wasting your time. He is little more than a vegetable. He doesn't even interact with his environment. Leave him alone."

"He does interact! He can laugh and he can cry, Professor. Those are distinctly human reactions…it shows he retains some soul," Hermione said.

"It shows nothing. It could just be autonomous. Like blinking," the wizard replied.

"Yes, if he only did it intermittently. But he laughs when I arrive and cries when I leave, so he feels something. He is not totally gone. I think he can be restored, Professor. All I need is to learn more about the soul and spells that affect it. The books of light don't go into depth about this. Your dark books probably contain the information I need," Hermione said. "Harry gave up everything to rid the world of the Dark Lord, who was your cruel Master. Voldemort would have ended up killing you if not for Harry, even if he had come into power. He always suspected you as a traitor, Professor. Your usefulness to him would have ended, and so would you. You owe Harry."

Severus stared at the witch.

"Miss Granger, if you had come to me five or six years ago, I would have believed you capable of handling the dark knowledge contained in my books. Your mind was sharp then, honed by constant challenge, when learning was your only interest. But now you are a mental slacker. You haven't had to use your mind in over four years, following formulaic designs creating potions and spells of no real significance for the profit of private enterprise. You sold out, Miss Granger…I have no doubt that mind of yours has atrophied in the process. You probably couldn't produce an original spell or brew an intricate potion now if your life depended on it. Even now, I see a fatal flaw in your approach to Potter's condition. Back in the day, you would have been more prepared in presenting your case to me. But you come empty-handed and apparently empty-minded expecting me to put books of immense power into your hands based on sentimentality and a sense of owing Potter. He did not kill Voldemort to free me, but to free himself. I know the wizard was driven to kill the Dark Lord not to save the wizarding world, but to save himself, Miss Granger. He wanted to be free of the evil constantly hanging over his head since the day he was born. Gryffindor or not, his motivations were selfish. I owe him nothing."

"That's not the case, Professor!" Hermione declared, "You know that Harry was always groomed to face the Dark Lord. You yourself protected him so he would survive to face that day. He may have had his own reasons to want him dead, but he did what he did for everyone's sake…including yours. The Dementor only got him because he was so caught up in the Dark Lord's death. It's not fair that he survived Voldemort only to have his soul partially sucked out of him. He deserves a chance at a happy life, Professor."

"A happy life. Pah!" Severus said, "He has life. That should be enough for anyone."

Hermione scowled at the wizard blackly.

"Just because that's enough for you, Professor, doesn't mean it's enough for everyone else. You choose not to interact with the world…to hide down here with your books gathered around you like some kind of literary miser, gloating that you have something no one else does. Yes, you've been mistreated and misunderstood, and it's horribly unfair, but you've done nothing to claim the respect due to you. You simply hide here in the dungeons and make others miserable as possible when you interact with them."

Severus scowled at the witch. How dare she talk to him this way?

"You've done good but live like a pariah, shutting out the world because of the pain you experienced. And you like your pain. You wrap it around yourself like a cloak of invincibility…nothing can hurt you, nothing can touch you, nothing can make you feel. Well, you like that Professor and choose to live that way. Harry is forced to because of what has happened to him. You may have the answer to his freedom in your libraries…but because you are so cold and miserable, you would deny him another shot at life. It is as if you are condemning him, Professor, condemning him because of your own selfishness and misery. You need to let me research your books. You need to give Harry another chance, like he gave you! Just because you didn't take it is no reason to deny him," Hermione said, her amber eyes glittering.

Severus looked at the witch.

"And what about you, Miss Granger, hiding in the private sector wasting your life because you are too proud to give up a bit of trim to advance yourself and your fields of study? Many people invested time and faith in your abilities…you were accepted into our world and learned our secrets, our knowledge in the hopes that you would advance that knowledge…but how did you reward us? By turning your nose up at our traditions. You may be a witch, Miss Granger…but you are still very much a judgmental muggle who thinks your moral standards to be superior to our own. To think of all the hours I spent poring over your work, your lengthy essays and theories. How I answered all your infuriating questions with the hope that it would all be worthwhile. I can tell you now that I had great hopes for you, Miss Granger…and you failed me and everyone who ever taught you. And now you come to me asking for more knowledge…knowledge that most likely you can no longer handle. As I said before you are a wasted witch and deserve no help from me," the wizard said, his face contorted with disappointment and anger.

"I am not a wasted witch. I am making my own way," Hermione countered.

"You are wasting your gifts," the wizard replied, "You haven't created one spell or potion you can claim as your own, and so cannot move into a higher, better position. You've had your degrees for four years and done nothing with them. Nothing at all. In four fucking years!" the wizard said, slamming his hand on the desk in anger. "You should at least be working in the Ministry or as a teacher. But no, you make sex spells and elixirs, or other worthless items. Even if you did show a little creativity…it would mean nothing since all you create is claimed by your employers. You are a stupid little witch. The sight of you sickens me."

"I can create spells and brew potions with the best of them," Hermione claimed. "Just because I work in the private sector doesn't mean I can't still use my skills and knowledge. You have no right to assume I am less than I was four years ago, Professor."

"Four years ago, you might have been the only person I would allow access to my books," the wizard said evenly, "But seeing what you have done with your life, I believe my expectations of you were wholly erroneous."

"They weren't!" Hermione claimed, "I just chose a different direction. I am still brilliant."

Hermione paused a bit. She had never, ever described herself that way before. She felt it too pompous. But the Professor pulled the declaration from her. She wasn't stupid…she hadn't changed. She was just as capable as ever.

Severus studied her for a moment.

"You really believe that?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione lifted her chin.

"Yes I do," she replied without hesitation. "And I believe I can solve Harry's problem if I have the right research materials."

Severus looked at the witch consideringly. She had finally claimed her own intelligence, like a Slytherin would have. As a Gryffindor she had always sidestepped stating she was the brightest student Hogwarts had seen in fifty years, trying not to seem big-headed. But her vapid desire to excel always spoke louder than her lack of words. At least she was being honest now…if a bit late. The Potions Master wondered if she did indeed still have that intelligence he had greatly admired when she was a student, that fire to excel?

If she did, would she be willing to exploit it and go for the magical gold she had always been groomed to gain? He tapped his fingers on the desktop as he looked at her.

Hermione fell silent. She could see the wizard was thinking. That was good. Finally he spoke.

"As I said Miss Granger, I see fatal flaws in your approach to Harry that I believe you would also see if you had remained on your original path to possible greatness. However…"

Here the Professor paused.

"However…" Hermione urged, getting a black look from the wizard as he continued.

"…however, in deference to the witch you used to be…I am tempted to put you to a test, to see if you have still have the abilities you once did. You are a full-fledged Spells Mistress and Potions Mistress…at least in name and on parchment."

"I am willing to take any challenge you put to me," Hermione said eagerly, seeing she might have a way in.

Severus' eyes glinted at her.

"Very well. I will give you two tests, but there is more to it than that. If you manage to pass these tests, you will quit your job in the private sector, move into my home and accept me as your patron. I must receive some compensation for giving you access to my books if I grant you access. And I mean patronage in every sense of the word," the wizard said evenly, his dark eyes glinting at her.

Hermione stared at the wizard. Professor Snape as her patron? Good gods.

"But, if I accepted you as my patron then that would mean I'd have to…to…" she said in a tremulous voice.

"Precisely," Severus purred, "But fortunately, Miss Granger, I am not attracted to you physically, so your being in my presence will not automatically trigger my desire to shag you. It would only happen when my own body expressed the need for female companionship, a need that comes very rarely. I have been celibate for a very long time and no worse for wear. If you were to accept another patron, most likely you would be required to perform quite often since you are well-formed and not too terrible on the eyes."

Hermione looked at him rather wild-eyed for a moment. This pleased the wizard.

"You do want to help Harry don't you?" he purred.

Hermione cleared her throat. She felt if she had spoken immediately, all that would have come out was a squeak.

"So what is in this for you, Professor…since sex is not a driving force?" she asked the wizard.

"I have a love for the field of Potions and feel it is stagnating and needs an influx of new blood as it were. I think you will be the blast in the arm the field needs if you were given free reign to research as you wished. Any advancement or new discovery would please me greatly. Plus the residuals you earn with original creations are cut sixty/forty in my favor, so I will earn money in the process of sponsoring you. Of course you would be free to work on Spell Making as well, though I would hope since your patron is a Potions Master, you would primarily focus on research concerning my art. I will supply everything you need and give you an allowance for personal needs within reason if I find you worthy to sponsor," he replied truthfully.

If Hermione proved to be as sharp as she was when a student, then Severus would have another dimension added to his sour existence. There would be something to look forward to, something that he would be a part of. His life was dull and empty. It would be of benefit to both of them.

Hermione looked at him, then drew a deep breath.

"All right. Let me see if I can pass your tests first…just to prove to you I still have it," she said, "Then we will talk about the possibility of patronage."

"Without the patronage, I will not grant you access to my library," the wizard said, frowning at her. "This is a package deal. All or nothing."

Hermione thought about this. She'd be giving up her independence…her flat, everything. Yet there was a time she would have gladly done it in exchange for greater knowledge, greater learning opportunities. She looked at the pale wizard. Yes, he was cold, disciplined and snarky. The Professor didn't look like he was one to shag often if at all. He claimed he wouldn't want sex often. She believed him. It required contact with another human being after all, something he tended to avoid. Plus, she would have a lot of freedom…but she wondered what his home was like.

"Do you have a lab?" she asked him.

"Two of them," he replied. "Both fully stocked. But I rarely go to my home. You will be there alone for the majority of the time. Well, not totally alone. I have a house elf named Eli who takes care of the place. He will fix your meals, shop and do the domestic work. He will serve you while you are under my protection…IF you can pass the tests and agree to be sponsored."

A house elf? Hermione hated house elf servitude. But Eli was already there. She bet the poor thing was miserable serving someone as snarky as the Potions Master. The Potions Master probably beat him for fun. She thought about Harry. Poor sweet Harry.

"Very well. I will accept your patronage, Professor, but under duress. I really want to help Harry, and if I have to make a deal with the devil to do it, I will," she replied.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"The Devil, Miss Granger?" he said with a rather evil smirk. "I assure you that particular deity has nothing on me."

* * *

First, Hermione and Severus hashed out the specifics of the tests. 

"I need a spell that will simplify my brewing processes in a significant manner. How it works is up to you, but I need more time so I can work on more than one or two elixirs. That will be your first test and you will have thirty days to create it. The second test will be to use that spell in brewing a potion of my choosing. I assure you it will not be a simple one," Severus said.

Thirty days? That was hardly any time…but Hermione knew the Potions Master wouldn't budge on it. He was also testing her quickness as well as her skill and intelligence.

"When I develop the spell," Hermione countered, "I receive full residuals for it since I am not yet under your patronage."

Severus shook his head.

"Since I have given you the idea to develop such a spell I insist on receiving some residuals for my input," the Potions Master replied.

"Thirty/Seventy, my favor," Hermione bargained.

"No," Severus said firmly, "Sixty/Forty in your favor, the same as I will collect when and if you become my sponsoree."

Hermione agreed to this. It was fair.

"But my research for Harry's condition takes precedence over any other work," she said shrewdly.

"That's fine, as long as there is a cap on the time spent. At least one third of your time should be spent researching potions," the Potions Master said, "I believe that is more than fair. I expect you to keep a journal of all of your work and how your time is spent, which will be duplicated at the end of my patronage and given to me for my own records."

Hermione frowned at him.

"All right, but I reserve the rights to that journal. It cannot be published without my consent, in part or entirety," the witch said.

Severus' eyes glittered. If the witch did manage to repair Harry's soul, she could be on the brink of restoring individuals who had their souls completely taken. In that case, her research would be a valuable commodity. She was wise to include such a condition. He wouldn't fight her on it.

"Done, but the percentage of sales would be sixty/forty your favor," the Professor said. He wasn't going to miss out on a single galleon the witch could generate.

"Fine," Hermione said, taking a deep breath as she prepared to breach the more sensitive issues. "Now as far as the physical aspects of our relationship…sex between us should be once a month."

Severus scowled at her.

"There has never been a limit set on the amount of times a patron can utilize the physical aspects of patronage, witch. It won't start now. I will not be curtailed. I have told you that I am not a very carnal wizard. My conjugal visitations will more than likely be few and far between. I will not change tradition for you," he said darkly.

Hermione stared at him. Shit. It had been worth a try.

"Inversely, are you are virgin, Miss Granger?" he asked her, his eyes sweeping over her.

It was Hermione's turn to scowl.

"Professor, I am twenty-six years old. Of course I'm not a virgin," she replied, coloring a bit.

"Have you had many partners?" he asked her. "And do you have partners now? I don't want to sleep with the entire wizarding world when I do indulge myself."

Hermione wanted to tell him it was none of his business. But they had to communicate to make this work.

"No. Not many. Three. And I am not currently involved with anyone right now," she answered, frowning at the wizard's invasion of her privacy.

"That is good. You will not engage with any other wizards while under my patronage," Severus said firmly.

"What? And what if I feel the need for male companionship?" she asked the Potions Master bristling.

"Then you will either take the matter in hand or purchase a suitable sexual stimulator to take care of your randiness. I will not be your personal wizard-on-call. You are already receiving the brunt of the benefits here. I will not include stud service as one of them," he said evenly.

"Like I'd pick a cold, hard wizard like you for stud service," Hermione said under her breath. How dare he tell her she would have to masturbate to relieve herself?

"Hot and hard would be a better description of me in a situation such as you are describing," the wizard said straight-faced, "Regardless, that is a condition of this agreement. Remember your precious Harry."

"That is distinctly unfair. I am available for you anytime you feel the need, whereas I cannot seek out relief with someone more palatable for myself," she spat at him.

Severus gave her a small smirk.

"Fair or not, Miss Granger…this is how it will be. I am not into either STDs or sloppy seconds. This will assure me that I will not be receiving either. Now, will I have to apply a chastity spell on you or will you be able to handle this? There are ways to tell if you have indulged another wizard and I will always check," Severus said, his eyes narrowed.

Three lovers weren't much if the witch was telling the truth about her sexual history, but he needed to be sure she would remain pristine while under his care.

"Fine," Hermione said, "I don't need a chastity spell, thank you. But in return…I don't want to have to go through any weirdness with you. Straight sex only."

Severus considered her.

"What do you mean by "weirdness?" he asked her.

Hermione colored.

"Just…weird," she said lamely.

Severus smiled inwardly. It seemed Miss Granger was telling the truth about her sexual limitations. She seemed a bit…repressed. He sighed.

"Miss Granger…you will not dictate how I take my sexual pleasure of you. As far as 'weird' goes, I promise on the rare occasion I do dally with you, I will not viciously strike you or mutilate you. Whatever discomfort you feel, if any, will be normal for the act. That is the best I can tell you. You will not curtail me before I even touch you," the wizard said, his face sober.

Hermione noticed there was not even the slightest inkling of lust or desire on the Potions Master's face despite the topic they were discussing. He might as well be talking about the procedure for brewing a potion. Most likely sex with the wizard would be quite clinical, emotionless and cold. It was Hermione's turn to sigh. She really couldn't argue with him about this if she wanted his cooperation concerning those books.

"Fine. But as my patron, you are also my mentor by virtue of your knowledge. If I come to you with questions, I expect you to answer them," the witch said, "and not in riddles either. Straight response."

"I will only help you if I see you are truly backed against a wall. Your intelligence is why I am interested in being your patron. I will not spend my time telling you what you should be able to figure out for yourself. I am not your Professor in this instance, Miss Granger," Severus replied coldly. "I am your enabler."

Hermione sighed. She had hoped to take advantage of his knowledge. It would be an uphill battle…but she'd be damned if he didn't tell her how to handle the books of Dark Magic.

"Concerning those Dark Books of yours, I expect you to warn me of any and all potential dangers in using them. Especially physical danger," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"I see my godson doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. I was looking forward to you learning a harsh lesson about dabbling in Dark Magic. But since you know, I will tell you how to handle each book you are interested in when the time comes. You must come to me first. But again, all this depends on whether or not you can pass my tests and gain my patronage. There is a distinct possibility you will fail as you've done with the rest of your life," the wizard said snarkily.

Hermione glowered at him.

"My life is nowhere near over…it will take the sum total of it to decide whether I am a failure or not, Professor…and at this point in time I do not consider myself one, despite your opinion of me. I will pass your tests, and I will find a way to restore Harry," she said firmly.

"Ah, that Gryffindor boasting," the wizard purred, "How much I've missed the pompousness of it."

"It's not boasting. It's faith," Hermione replied, standing up.

It was time to go.

"Return in thirty days with the completed spell and be prepared to demonstrate it," the Potions Master said.

"Don't worry. It will be completed," she replied heading for the door.

Severus discreetly pulled out his wand and hit her with a subtle hex as her back was turned. She didn't even feel it.

"Until next we meet, Miss Granger," Severus said, not even rising as she opened the door.

"Yes, when next we meet, Professor," the witch replied, exiting.

Severus smirked. Wait until Hermione realized he'd hexed her. Surely the witch didn't think she would leave his presence unscathed after hexing his familiar right off his shoulder. If she did, she was sadly mistaken.

Severus rose, stretched then headed for his study to check on Raucous and let him know he had been avenged.

No one fucked with what was his.

* * *

As Hermione walked through Hogwarts, she was met with many curious stares from the students. She didn't meet up with any staff members as she exited the castle. She simply attributed the stares to her being a stranger and thought no more about it. 

Before she went home, she stopped in Diagon Alley to browse the bookshop. Again, she was getting stares and people whispered as they walked by her, looking back at her oddly. The witch began to feel a bit self-conscious. Why was everyone looking at her? The last straw came when a little boy of about five pointed at her and said, "Mum! Look at the Blue lady!"

"Come along son," the witch replied, coloring and rushing by Hermione.

Hermione darted into the shop's loo and looked in the mirror, then gasped. Her hair and her face matched her blue robes perfectly. She looked like some kind of alien with her amber eyes and white teeth.

"Professor Snape," she hissed at her image.

She pulled out her wand and tried to scourgify the hex off. Nothing happened. He must have put his signature on the spell. She would have to work on it when she got home. She used her wand to add a hood to her robes and pulled it over her head. She exited the loo and walked through the shop, clutching the hood around her face closely. Now she looked as if she were hiding something. As she walked down the street towards the public apparition point…two Aurors noticed her and started following. The witch was obviously trying to hide her face. Maybe she was wanted for something illegal.

As Hermione approached the apparition point, an Auror grabbed her arm. Reflexively she went to draw her wand and found it pinned by the other Auror.

"All right now, let's see what you're hiding under this hood, witch," one of the Auror's said with gritted teeth, drawing down her hood.

Both Auror's mouths dropped open as they looked at the blue-faced witch.

"Blimey," one swore.

"What happened to you? Going to a masquerade or something?" the other Auror asked Hermione.

"Someone hexed me…as a joke," Hermione replied, highly embarrassed as a curious crowd began to gather.

Both Aurors chuckled.

"Whoever it was got you good. You're absolutely freakish," the first Auror said, as he and his partner let Hermione go. "Can't you fix it?"

"No, at least not until I get home," she spat at them. The crowd was laughing now and Hermione's face turned purple because of her blushing. This made the people howl even louder. "Can I go please?"

"Sure you can, blue witch," one of the Aurors quipped. Both broke into laughter as Hermione pulled up her hood again and pushed her way through the crowd, people yanking at her hood as she passed. Finally she made it to the apparition point and disapparated. She was furious.

She returned to her flat and let herself in, cursing Severus Snape with every foul name she could think of. What a rotten thing to do. He could have at least hexed her with something she could feel. The fuck.

Hermione removed her robes and walked into her bathroom. She spent the next three hours working on the hex before she finally broke it and restored her natural hair and skin color.

"I'm going to get him for this," she seethed as she got ready for bed.

"What a sneaky, dirty, conniving bastard!"

* * *

Hermione went right to work on creating a spell that would assist the Potions Master in his brewing. She immediately divined it would have to be a multitasking spell, one that worked in increments according to the directives given. In other words, the spell would have to work based on instructions given. Actually, it was quite simple, but truly brilliant, with the caster describing type of ingredient, its location, preparation, intervals of times etc. It was simple but involved as well, each and every step would have to be described, separated by a swish and flick of the wand as a separator. Specifics were necessary. The spell needed to know whether an ingredient was added whole, chopped, diced, powdered or pulverized. Was the cauldron to be covered or uncovered and how long? What type of utensils were to be utilized for the preparation of ingredients? Cutting board or bowl? How many stirrings were necessary and in what direction? Even the scourgifying of utensils between ingredients had to be directed. In fact, the best way to utilize the spell would be to write down every aspect of the brewing process first, then read it off as a list, separating the instructions with wand motion. Nothing could be overlooked. If done properly, all the Potions Master would have to do was bottle the results. He could work on countless brews at the same time. This would be a great boon to him and all other Potions Masters. 

It took three weeks for Hermione to get the spell down pat. She applied her signature to the spell to keep it hers…then added a special invocation developed specifically for the Potions Master to be able to utilize the spell his first time out. The witch wore quite a wicked little grin when she added the release word.

To invoke the spell, the caster simply had to do the proper wand motions, invoking it by saying the word "Sequentius," and finished with "Fin." It wasn't proper Latin, but it was the intent and not the word itself that activated the spell after all. After its initial use, Hermione had no doubt the Professor would find the spell immensely useful, and that after it was patented, it would bring in a fortune's worth of residuals over time.

Although she finished the spell a week early, Hermione didn't bring it to the Potions Master. Let him think it had taken her the full amount of time to complete. If he knew how fast she was, then he would expect faster results. The witch wanted to give herself as much breathing time as possible.

One thing Hermione Granger was sure of however, was that Severus Snape would never forget the first time he used the "Sequentius" spell.

* * *

On the designated day, Hermione returned to Hogwarts and together with Severus entered his potions lab and explained the spell to the wizard. She presented him with a parchment that gave the invocation, necessary wand movements and detailed instructions on how to sequentially list all facets of the brewing process, then put the spell in action. 

Severus listened carefully. So she created a spell that sequentially and magically performed all the steps in brewing a potion according to proper instructions. Simple, but brilliant. Possibly some brewing techniques could be 'saved' and reused without the necessity of describing each step more than one time.

"But you must be sure to include each and every procedure you would do, and have your ingredients available to be accessed. If they are locked in a cabinet, then the spell will cease to function and the brew will be ruined," she said to the wizard who nodded.

For the test, Severus had Hermione use the "Sequentius" spell to brew a potion that had over one hundred and sixty-five steps, but was completed in precisely eight hours time. It was quite a labor intensive process that required close observation, timed additions of ingredients, carefully calculated temperature changes, and stirrings.

The potion itself was a simple plant elixir utilized by Madame Sprout to strengthen weak plants. It could bring the most damaged plant back to health. But it was also a brew that required constant attention from start to finish. When Severus worked on it, he was trapped in his lab the entire day. An awful amount of time for a plant elixir.

Hermione had the Professor put all the ingredients in easily accessible positions. The spell could later be adapted to actually be able to retrieve ingredients from their locations, but for now this was fine.

The wizard watched as Hermione wrote down the entire brewing process from beginning to end, then invoked the spell and proceeded to read off each step, separating them with a swish and flick, then pronounced "Fin"

Severus watched as bowls, pestles, ingredients, knives, cutting boards, cauldrons and liquids went to work, the entire process seeming as if an invisible Potions Master was hard at work chopping ingredients, adding bases, turning up flames and timing the process. Both he and Hermione watched the entire eight hours until the potion was finally completed and the cauldron shut off and items were scourgified and put away.

Severus carefully spooned out a bit of potion and poured it into the pot of a very withered Snapdragon. The plant immediately turned a vibrant green, the red petals snapping at the wizard with gusto. Severus stared at the plant, then turned to Hermione.

"The spell works. Do you accept my patronage?" he asked her immediately.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Immediately magic swirled around them in a manner similar to taking a wizarding oath.

"Now I am bound to watch over you until such time as you no longer need my support. We will both be made aware when this happens by magical means," the wizard said. "Our agreement cannot be dissolved until your tenure is completed."

"What? There's no way out of it?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with horror. She was under the impression either of them could back out of the agreement. She never imagined she would be magically bound to the snarky wizard. Oh good gods.

"Yes. The way out is to do what you are required to do," Severus said with a smirk. "Then you and I will both be released from our 'partnership,'" he purred.

"You knew this would happen!" Hermione said, furious.

"I would think you'd be happy. Your access to my library is secured," he replied, looking at the parchment again. "Now, is this spell ready to be used by another?"

Hermione looked at him with a scowl.

"It has my signature on it. What you have to do is invoke the spell, give your instructions and say the word "Fabio" to remove my signature. Then say "Fin" and it will work."

The Potions Master arched an eyebrow.

"Fabio?" he asked her.

"Yes. It's the name of a muggle model. I figured it was rare enough to avoid accidental invocation," she replied evenly. "Now it's late and I have to go. I will put in my two-week notice at work and be ready to move into your home after I leave."

"Very well," Severus said absently as he studied the parchment. "You may go."

Hermione scowled at the wizard. It was after four in the morning. He could at least walk her across the grounds to the gate. But Severus Snape didn't do such things. Hermione gathered her robes around her and exited his lab, walking through his office and down the dungeon corridor.

The witch glowered as she exited the castle, wand drawn as she walked across the landscape. A half-moon lent some glow.

Well, fuck him then, the mannerless bastard.

And just wait until he invoked that spell.

* * *

The next day seemed to drag on for the Potions Master, who was anxious to use the new spell to brew some simple healing potions for Poppy. He didn't tell Hermione this, but the new spell was fantastic. He had no doubt they would make tons of galleons from its patent. 

Finally, classes were out, and he rushed the students from his class and headed directly for his lab. He took out all the necessary ingredients, wrote down the brewing process step by step, applying the necessary separating flicks, then said the word to remove Hermione's signature.

Suddenly he felt strange sensations all over his head. They weren't painful but he brought his hands up to his face. To the wizard's horror, his face was pulsating, changing. He could feel his nose straightening and facial structure becoming broader, his chin stronger. There was a bristling sound and his scalp felt funny and his hair heavier. Finally the sensations stopped and he could feel his features had changed. He rushed to a drawer, opened it, pulled out a small mirror, stared into it then bellowed in rage.

"I am going to KILL that damned witch!" he snarled as he looked at the reflection in the mirror.

The Professor was handsome…no gorgeous, with chiseled masculine features, a noble chin and a long mane of rich blonde hair that flowed over his shoulders and down his back. He looked like the long-haired hero found on the cover of cheesy romance novels. The wizard didn't know it, but he was the splitting image of the model Fabio…at least from the neck up. His tanned face was a startling contrast to his pale throat. Apparently the spell only worked on his head.

Hissing in anger, Severus tossed his hair and pulled out his wand in a vain attempt to change his features back, but to no avail. Damn it. He had an after supper staff meeting to boot. He couldn't miss it. It was required by Albus that all staff attended.

Hermione Granger had a very nasty streak.

* * *

Albus wondered why Severus didn't show up to supper that evening. He always ate in the Great Hall when there was to be a staff meeting, because the staff room was only a few doors down. 

Strange.

After supper, all the staff gathered in the staff room, taking their seats and looking up at Albus expectantly. The Headmaster had these meetings once a month to share information about the going-ons at the school and to address any problems or complaints. He never started the meeting until every staff member was present. If they didn't show within five minutes of the designated meeting time…he would go and retrieve them himself. Currently, he was waiting for Severus.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Severus strode in, his head completely hooded, looking like Death paying a visit. He sat down in a chair in the back of the room, holding the hood tight around his throat with one pale hand.

Albus stared at him for a moment.

"Severus, please remove your hood," he said to the Potions Master.

"I would rather not, Headmaster," the Potions Master replied.

Albus scowled.

"Severus, I want to see your face so I know you are paying attention," he said in an even voice. "I do not allow other staff members to cover their faces at these meetings. It would be distinctly unfair if I allowed you that privilege. Now remove your hood at once," the white-bearded wizard said, his blue eyes rather hard.

Slowly Severus lowered his hood to the collective gasp of almost all the witches present.

"It's Fabio!" they all cried, half rising from their seats. Apparently the muggle's good looks and celebrity had made it to the wizarding world.

"I am not Fabio!" Severus snarled, unconsciously tossing his blonde mane. "This was an…an accident!"

All the witches batted their eyelashes at him, Sybil Trelawney surreptiously moving from chair to chair to get closer to him…but Severus saw her and pulled out his wand.

"Get back!" he hissed at her. "Come any closer and I'll turn you into a dragonfly!"

The male staff was staring at him with mixed emotions, except for Albus who looked absolutely delighted.

"At least this face is better than your old one, Snape," Marcus Delaluci said, "Maybe you'll be able to wrestle down a witch now."

All the witches tittered at this comment as Marcus gave Severus a nasty smirk.

"Shut up, Marcus before I cast a spell on you that permanently locks that telescoping cock of yours on 'tiny,'" the Potions Master threatened, a dimple showing as he attempted to scowl blackly. It only made him more handsome.

The witches all gasped at his comment. Telescoping cock? Every female eye slid toward Marcus, who blanched. Most of these witches were so old their vaginas were probably dustbowls. He slumped down in his chair trying to become as unnoticeable as possible.

"Now, now! Enough of that language. We are here for a meeting. Now everyone pay attention," Albus said, tapping his wand against the podium, restoring order.

Severus sat scowling as the Headmaster droned on and on, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and furrowing his eyebrows at the witches who kept turning around to look at him. It made him look as if he were flirting with them.

* * *

After the meeting, Severus had to practically run back to the dungeons to escape the gaggle of female staff attempting to surround him. They knew he wasn't Fabio, but oh…he was so good-looking. They just had to touch him. The Potions Master quickly put distance between himself and them, entering and securely warding his office, then retiring to his private rooms to try and remove the blasted spell. 

But Hermione was a full-fledged Spells Mistress and put a signature so powerful on the spell, he couldn't break it. Angry, the Potions Master floo'd up to the owlery and sent an owl immediately to her home. He didn't use Raucous this time. The raven would only make things infinitely worse.

The missive was full of threatening phrases such as "early death," "tarred and feathered," "stretched on a rack of nails" and other delightful expressions. Hermione laughed until she choked. She wrote him back saying she would only lift the spell if there would be no repercussions and a cessation in hexing between them. She owed him for the "Blue Lady" hex after all.

Severus wrote her back grudgingly agreeing to her conditions. She then sent an owl saying she would lift the spell tomorrow afternoon after work. The Potions Master was livid, but there was nothing he could do. He was forced to hold classes with Fabio's head, to the delight of his pupils, particularly the seventh year witches, who sighed over him constantly, even when he took points and gave detention. It had to have been the worst day of teaching in his life.

At about five o'clock, the wizard felt the sensation of his face realigning itself. He hurried to the loo and watched as his familiar pale features returned. The little bitch. She could remove the signature from a distance. She had purposely put him through hell. Hermione was a vindictive little minx.

Well, she'd be in his home in two weeks. He promised not to hex her, but the Potions Master was not a man to let anyone get away with what he considered a crime against his person, and Hermione had certainly crossed the line.

The witch would pay, and pay dearly.

* * *

When Hermione turned in her two-week notice to Preston's Spells and Potions, her supervisor, Boris Craftsman didn't take it well at all. Hermione was the most talented and faster worker he had, and often corrected errors that the Development had overlooked in their spells and potions right in the processing line without any credit. By rights, she should have been promoted several times over, but since she didn't press the issue, it was more cost-effective to keep her in the position she was in while taking advantage of her expertise. She did get her annual raises and an occasional bonus but wasn't earning near to what she should have been. 

"Haven't we treated you well here?" Boris asked her, red-faced as he shook the notice at Hermione.

The gray-haired, whiskery wizard was livid. How dare she leave?

"Yes, I've been treated fine Boris, but everyone moves on," Hermione replied, very surprised at her supervisor's reaction. Plenty of employees put in notice and Boris had always been accepting of it.

"What? Do you need more money? A raise? Would a raise make you stay?" Boris asked her, calculating the least amount of galleons he could offer.

"A raise would have been nice, but no…my situation is that I must go," Hermione replied, not wanting to give her supervisor the details.

"Did another company offer you more money or perks? A higher position. I'm sure we could match their offer given enough time," Boris said, his voice almost pleading.

"No Boris," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. She had to tell him the truth so he would just accept her resignation.

"I am going into private research. I have a patron now," the witch said.

"A patron?" Boris asked, his brown eyes sweeping over the witch now. He knew what patronage entailed.

Hermione nodded.

Boris sighed. He had hoped this day wouldn't come. He had always known Hermione was too talented for the private sector, but since she hadn't taken a patron, he had hoped she'd stay with them. She was cheap, but extremely talented labor. There was nothing the company could offer her that would be equal to patronage.

"Have you already been bound to your patron?" he asked.

"Yes. We are bound," Hermione said, blushing a bit.

Boris took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes a moment before replacing them.

"Very well. Then there is nothing more to be said," he said glumly. Losing Hermione was going to be costly to the company. They would have to add staff to quality control now. Profits would drop considerably.

"You will be sorely missed," he said to the witch.

"Thank you, Boris," Hermione replied.

Boris' higher-ups were not happy when they heard Hermione Granger was leaving their employ and told Boris to offer her a large promotion to keep her. They were livid when they found out she had taken on a patron. Boris was directed to tell Development to send their most difficult spells and potions through before Hermione left, so she could help fix them before her departure.

Hermione worked very hard those last two weeks, staying after hours at Boris' request and finding the work full of glaring errors which she corrected. It didn't take her long to figure out they were trying to work her to death before she left. Finally Hermione told Boris she would no longer do any overtime. The supervisor couldn't blame her and besides, she was leaving anyway so he couldn't coerce her with threats of dismissal. He was glad for the work she had done however, and thanked her.

* * *

Hermione sold all the furniture in her flat to the landlord at a good deal, packed up her clothing, books and research, sent them ahead and prepared to depart to her patron's home, located in Shropshire. 

The witch walked to the door of her flat, turned around and took a final look at her home of four years. Her life was about to change dramatically and although she was apprehensive, she felt excited too. Soon she would have access to knowledge few had ever had a chance to study, and the freedom to follow her own heart.

More than that, she could now focus on restoring Harry, and that was the most important aspect of this new situation. Yes, she had to make some concessions, but she felt she could live with them. A bit of detached, intermittent sex with a glacial wizard was worth the life of her friend. Hermione had decided she wouldn't even think about that aspect of her patronage until she was actually faced with it.

With a final glance at her former home, Hermione Granger closed the door and stepped into her new life.

* * *

She arrived at Severus' home and was surprised to see it was a rather pretty little house. She expected something dark and ragged, with gaping window eye-holes, barren lawn and bats swooping around the chimney. That seemed more in line with the snarky Potions Master. But the house was painted a pretty shade of blue, with a white and blue porch and a swing. The lawn was immaculate, and there were even flowering bushes planted close to the house. Hermione could see a well-kept herb garden on the side of the house. It sat on a half acre of land with no close neighbors. She wasn't surprised about that. The Potions Master was a private man after all. A low white picket fence encircled the house and Hermione felt magic wash over her when she opened the gate. Obviously it was warded to keep the unwanted visitor out and attuned to her signature. 

She walked up the steps to the front door which suddenly opened. A smiling, bobbing house elf stood in the doorway.

"Welcome! Welcome Miss! My name is Eli and it is my pleasure to serves you!" the little green elf said, showing all his sharp little teeth. "Please comes in."

He opened the door wide and Hermione walked in, a bit stunned at the joyous welcome. The elf seemed very happy she was here.

Eli smiled as she walked by. At last, a live person to serve…no more empty house and days spent repetitively cleaning an already clean domicile. Now he would have someone to cook and wash for, maybe even assist from time to time. Plus, the witch's presence would mean his Master would be home more frequently. At least that was what Eli hoped.

Severus had taken Eli from the Dark Lord's fortress after the wizard's demise. All of the elves there were unhappy, but at least they had a Master. The worse thing in the world to a house elf was to be without work and Masterless. Dumbledore kindly took in the rest of the elves, though he didn't bind them to Hogwarts. Instead, they were free to work there until they found their own masters. It at least kept them busy and gave them a choice of who to serve.

Eli was extremely grateful to Severus, who didn't really interact with the elf, but still he was fiercely loyal to the Potions Master. He took excellent care of his home, keeping it bright and airy despite the wizard's disposition. Eli felt it wasn't good for him to be in the dark all the time, so kept the house accordingly.

When Eli arrived, the house was nearly as dank as Hermione imagined, the lawn unkempt, paint peeling, the porch bent and broken in places….weeds abounding. In a week's time Eli made it lovely. Severus was taken aback and started to complain, but Eli countered with he was a house elf and needed to work and the house was a big work. Severus accepted this. It wasn't as if he was going to be here all the time, besides…though he wouldn't admit it, the house was rather warm and comfortable. It almost made him feel…well…human.

Of course that made it more imperative he spend time away from it.

* * *

Hermione entered the house and looked around. The living room was painted white and furnished in mostly silver and green, definitely a Slytherin domain. There were three large windows, a sofa with extra cushions, two large plush armchairs and of course, a fireplace. A large ornate desk with parchments and quills occupied one corner of the room, and potted plants abounded as well as muggle landscapes of the sea. 

"I never expected the Potions Master would have such a pleasant home," Hermione breathed, looking around.

"Eli thinks he never expected it either, Miss," the elf grinned at her. "Not always like this, Miss. Was dismal. Very, very dismal. But everything needs light. Even the Master."

Personally Hermione thought if the Professor was in sunlight too long he'd burst into flame like a vampire, but she kept that to herself.

"Where are my things, Eli?" she asked the elf.

"This way, Miss," Eli replied, leading her down a hallway. There was a bathroom and three bedrooms. Eli entered the first bedroom on the left. "This is yours, Miss."

Hermione looked around. She had a king-sized four-poster bed, a dressing table, wardrobe, walk-in closet, a small bookshelf lined with her books, and her own bathroom. The bed was covered in Gryffindor colored bedding and a small Gryffindor crest hung on the wall. A clock with a lion in the center and moving hour and minute paws hung over the bedroom door. This had to be the elf's doing. Hermione was sure Severus would never have approved this. The walls were richly paneled with gleaming wood. Hermione opened the wardrobe and found her clothing and shoes placed neatly inside. She pulled out the drawers and her delicates and socks were also folded and put away.

She turned to Eli.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"Of course. It was a service. I unpacks your things and puts them up," the elf replied.

"Well thank you," Hermione said smiling at the elf.

Eli beamed.

The witch walked into her bathroom and found a large sunken marble tub with several spigots encircling it, a vanity with two basins, a medicinal potions store and a large lighted mirror. There was also a large translucent glass enclosed shower, and a pantry for washcloths and towels. All of her personal supplies had been put away.

Well, her accommodations were very nice.

Eli showed her the rest of the house. The kitchen was neatly kept, had a large stove, cooler and numerous cooking utensils of all types. A large pantry held a number of dried and canned food, condiments and pastas.

"I will cooks and serves all your meals," Eli explained, "You just has to tell me what you likes and I will makes it. Or else Eli will surprise you. I is your servant while you is under my Master's patronage and knows what you likes. Whatever you needs, I will provides."

"Thank you Eli," Hermione said, still not comfortable with having a house elf serve her.

"You will gets used to me, Miss," Eli said, smiling at her.

Hermione looked at him.

"How did you know I was uncomfortable with being served this way, Eli?" she asked the elf.

"It is my job to know Miss. I am your servant," the elf replied. "But you will gets used to it."

Eli led her to a door and opened it. A stairwell led down.

"Your labs," the elf said, gesturing to Hermione to go down. Torches lit automatically as she carefully navigated the wooden stairs. There were two doors side by side at the bottom. Hermione opened one door to find almost an exact replica of Severus' lab at Hogwarts, full of potions utensils, and a locked potions stores. Hermione was tempted to try and unward it, but decided against it. The stores might be booby-trapped. She would have to wait for Severus to come and open it, or adjust the wards to her signature.

She exited that lab and entered the other. It was a mostly empty room, with a large blackboard, desk in the corner and long counter. Perfect for Spells work. So the Potions Master provided her with separate labs to work with, depending on what field she was concentrating on. It was almost…thoughtful. It would have been if the Professor wasn't expecting to make a profit off her work. Basically he was trying to accommodate her so she could churn out work without much difficulty.

"Do you find the labs satisfactory?" a silky voice asked her.

Hermione spun to see the Potions Master standing in the doorway, his black eyes resting on her. There was a slight gleam in them.

"Yes. In fact the entire house is rather nice. I'm surprised," she replied, "You're the darkest fixture in here."

The Potions Master stared at her a moment, then said, "I definitely agree with your observation, Miss Granger. Now, accompany me upstairs. There is a matter we need to…discuss."

Hermione shrugged and walked past the Potions Master without commenting and took the stairs. The Potions Master closed the lab door and silently followed after her.

Eli was waiting for them in the living room. He had let Hermione enter the labs alone and when Severus arrived, was delighted to see him. Severus looked down at the elf.

"You may go, Eli," he said to the elf, whose ears flattened. He had hoped to be in his Master's presence longer.

"Yes, Master," he said, giving Hermione a furtive glance before winking out to his cupboard.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked.

"To his cupboard," the Potions Master said. "So I take it you find my home livable."

"Yes, very," Hermione said.

"Good," the Potions Master said, starting to unbutton his robes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

Getting comfortable. My robes will get in the way," he replied, looking at her somberly.

"In the way of what?" Hermione asked, a cold feeling in her belly.

"You," he replied, "I've decided to exercise my right as your patron."

Hermione blanched.

"But…but you said it would occur rarely," the witch said in a low voice as she watched his fingers move slowly and deliberately down the front of his robes.

"And it will. Rarely has nothing to do with when. I've decided I need to see if we are even…compatible. It could be that I do not find you arousing enough to even get pleasure from you. In that case, Miss Granger…you won't have to worry about me at all," he replied, slipping off his robes. He held his wand in one hand.

Hermione saw that all he wore beneath his robes were a pair of black silk boxers, his black socks and boots. He was lean, but surprisingly fit. His body seemed much younger than he appeared. There was a sparse sprinkling of hair on his sinewy arms and long legs, his torso and ribbed abdomen hairless, but a rather thick line of straight black hair led from under his navel under his boxers. He didn't appear to be aroused however. His boxers weren't the least bit tented. The Potions Master was very pale, his skin like alabaster. His dark eyes rested on Hermione, watching for her reaction.

"But…but I'm not ready," Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry about that. There are magical ways to make you ready," the wizard said, stepping closer to her and leaning down, sniffing her hair. His face contorted.

"Your hair smells of jasmine," he said, "From here on out you will not use any scent on your hair or body. I have a sensitive nose and prefer the smell of a body unadorned by masking scents."

Severus flicked his wand at Hermione's hair, then sniffed it again. He still frowned and gave it another flick. He sniffed it again, the witch trying not to cringe as he invaded her space.

"Not all gone, but bearable," he said, stepping back and looking Hermione up and down before glancing around the room. His eyes fell on the sofa.

"Over here," he said, walking behind the sofa.

Hermione stared at him, unmoving.

Severus pointed his wand at her.

"Accio wand," he said.

Hermione gasped as her wand flew out of her pocket and into the wizard's hand. He placed it on the end table next to the sofa. Then he pointed his wand again.

"Accio, Hermione Granger," he purred.

With a shriek, Hermione flew into the wizard's arms. She started to struggle and suddenly found it very hard to breathe. She clutched at her throat.

"Stop struggling," Severus hissed, "The discomfort will pass."

Hermione did as he said and soon could breathe again.

"What did you do to me?" she asked accusingly.

"Nothing. You are bound to me by magic similar to a wizarding oath. Anytime you try to squirm your way out of the terms agreed to, you will suffer discomfort just as you would if you tried to break a wizarding oath," Severus said, pulling the witch back against him. "It is best if you just comply. You can't get away from me."

"Oh fuck," Hermione breathed, relaxing against the wizard. She still didn't feel an erection however, only his hard body pressed against her back.

"Now, bend over the couch," the Professor instructed.

"What? The couch?" she said, outraged.

"Yes the couch. We don't need to go through all the trouble of getting in bed for this tryst. Besides, for what I am going to do to you, this is the perfect position…"

Hermione started to protest but Severus cut her off.

"And this does not qualify as 'weirdness.' It is a common copulation method. Couches, tables, walls, etc. So bend," he breathed.

Hermione felt her breath growing short again. Damn the magic that bound them. She bent over the couch and felt the Potions Master lift her robes over her back, then make a noise of disgust.

"Jeans," he muttered, then "Divesto!"

Suddenly Hermione felt cool air on her ass. The wizard had removed her jeans and knickers. She still had on her socks and trainers however. Damn, he didn't even want her naked.

Hermione felt him press his wand against her rectum and mutter a spell. A foaming sensation filled her bowels. Her eyes widened.

"No!" she yelled, trying to raise up, but the Potions Master held her down with one pale hand. Hermione wasn't very strong.

"You told me you weren't a virgin," he purred.

"Well…well I am there!" Hermione cried, wriggling. Now the Professor's erection began to grow as he watched her smooth ass swing from side to side.

"Hold still," he hissed at her, and once again Hermione felt the sensation of her breath being taken away and fell still. Once again the wizard placed the tip of his wand against her rectum.

"Lubris. Lubris," he breathed.

Hermione felt liquid flow inside her, making her feel rather slick inside. She felt Severus' hand slide from the middle of her back to her waist.

"Petrificus Partialus," he breathed. Suddenly Hermione couldn't move her hips.

"No! You can't do this!" she cried.

Severus gave a little smirk as he lowered his boxers around his thighs and pulled out his thick, long organ, stroking it gently and leaning over Hermione so his lips rested against her ear.

"Believe it or not, Miss Granger, I cast this spell so you will not injure yourself attempting to get away from me. The magic that binds us will not come into play in this instance, because your attempt to escape me will be a natural reaction to getting your ass reamed for the first time, and not blatant disobedience. It will hurt enough without your struggles adding to your pain. So what I did was an act of mercy," he said softly.

"A real act of mercy would be not to do this," she said, a sob in her voice.

Severus remembered his stint with Fabio's head.

"I'm not that merciful," the wizard replied, letting his warm breath waft over the distraught witch's ear before straightening and positioning himself for entry, resting against her. Hermione gasped at the feel of his hard flesh and closed her eyes.

"Welcome to my home, Miss Granger," he purred, thrusting forward with a grunt.

Hermione howled as Severus slid inside her, but it wasn't from roughness, but from her muscles being forced around his size. The wizard hesitated, then pushed a bit deeper, adjusting his grip and groaning as her tightness wrapped around him.

Hermione groaned as the Potions Master persistently but rather gently pushed his length deeper and deeper until he rested fully immersed in her body. He had used the Lubris spell twice to insure that the witch was well lubricated. Now his loins rested against her buttocks and he held still, trying to let her get accustomed to him.

"This shouldn't take long, Miss Granger," he said softly, his black eyes focused on the erotic sight of being embedded in her body. Slowly he pulled back and gently thrust forward, feeling her walls caress his length.

"Ah, yessss," he breathed. "Just relax, witch. The ache will go away."

Hermione groaned again.

The Professor began to gently thrust, the ache slowly receding as the wizard clutched at her waist, making silken sounds of pleasure as he immersed himself in her body, feeling the witch relaxing around him, his strokes smooth and deep. He pointed his wand at her and released her from the partial petrification spell. Hermione was able to move again.

Being penetrated this way felt strange. At least the Potions Master wasn't trying to hurt her as he took his pleasure. He was much more vocal than she imagined, hissing, sighing and cursing softly as he approached climax. He sped up but still didn't treat her roughly, his body gently bouncing against her buttocks.

Severus clutched her waist tighter as a low growl issued from the back of his throat, electricity racing down his spine and into his scrotum which drew up tight, the wizard letting out a cry as he pressed deep into the witch and came. The Potions Master leaned heavily on Hermione's back, resting on her robes until his pulsing ended.

Letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction, Severus withdrew his now limp organ and watched as Hermione's body slowly returned to its proper dimensions. He placed his wand tip against her rectum.

"Scourgify," he panted before turning the wand on himself and repeating the spell, then drawing up his boxers.

He then pointed to her jeans and knickers which were resting on the armchair and magically redressed her, pulling down her robes and stepping back from the witch, who turned around and looked up at him.

"My ass hurts," Hermione said reproachfully.

"Not as much as it could have," he responded, his black eyes searching her face. She had proven quite pleasurable. "I find you suitable, witch. You will find pain and healing potions in your bathroom. I will keep you well supplied."

He walked over to his robes, put them on and began to button them up, Hermione staring at him. He was the same as he always was now. Cold, disciplined…as if he had never touched her. Hermione felt it a bit unfair that he found release but made no effort to help bring her to climax.

"You're selfish," she breathed at him.

"Yes I am," he agreed, fastening his collar and looking down at her, his black eyes gleaming, "I imagine you are referring to your not receiving an orgasm. It would have taken too long. Maybe I will give you one our next encounter when I'm not so pressed for time. I have to return to Hogwarts. I only stopped by to taste your wares. Very sweet. You did well for your first time."

_"And to pay you back for the Fabio incident,_" the Potions Master thought. He couldn't say it out loud, tempting as it was. He had promised no repercussions. Thank goodness she hadn't insisted on an oath.

Hermione glowered at him. The bastard.

"Oh, and before I forget, here," the wizard said, reaching into his robes pocket and removing a small, thick journal. Hermione could see it was very ancient. He handed it to Hermione.

"This is not actually a book of dark magic, though it makes references to it. You want to help Harry. It is clear to me that your time in the private sector has indeed atrophied your thought processes. You have forgotten to start at the beginning. It is in my own best interest that you approach the problem with some sort of structure, so I have generously given you a start. Do not expect such things from me often. Plus, it will give you something to read while your ass…recovers," he smirked at her.

Hermione looked at the title on the cover.

_**"The Journal of Damius Altacare"**_

Hermione looked up at Severus.

"Who is Damius Altacare?" she asked the wizard, who scowled at her.

"Why the hell do you think I gave you the book, Miss Granger? If you want to find out who he was, read the book you hare-brained little chit!" he snarked. "I must go now."

With that, the Potions Master turned with a billow of robes and disapparated with a crack of thunder. He didn't say good-bye or give her an inkling when she would see him next. Hermione shrugged and took a step toward her bedroom. She winced. Yes, her ass was sore. But the Professor was enormous, though she didn't get a chance to see his tool. No doubt he could have done much worse to her if he wanted. It seemed all he really wanted was to get off.

Hermione retrieved her wand from the end table and slowly made her way to the bedroom, then to her bathroom. She opened the potions stores which was behind the long mirror and looked at the shelves. Yes, the wizard had stocked a lot of potions there for all manner of complaints. Headaches, upset stomach, there was even a cramp reliever. There were a number of contraceptive patches as well. The witch shuffled through the bottles until she found a glass flask filled with purple liquid. It read "Pain Potion."

She opened the bottle and swallowed a little bit of it, just to taste it, but the small amount took away all her ache. It was quite strong. It seemed the wizard didn't want her to be uncomfortable after sex. Not a trait she would expect from the man.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, turning the journal over and over in her hand, before opening it. It was penned in red ink, and a language she didn't understand. She tapped the book with her wand, and the strange markings realigned themselves into lettering she could understand. She read the foreword.

**_This is the journal of Apocathery Damius Altacare and outlines a great work for the king of Myrrh from the year 855. I have been commissioned to create an invincible army to strike fear into my Lord's enemies. Something that the world has never seen before, something with the potential to make me almost immortal in the process and able to bridge the world of matter and spirit. I already know what I wish to create…the only matter now is how to create it. I may need help from the powers of the nether world, and if so…the price for that aid will be great. Yet I have a trick that will even keep me from the bowels of Hell though my soul is possessed if I am successful._**

**_And I must be successful…my years are waning._**

**_D. Altacare  
_**

She began to tremble. Up to this point, no one knew where the Dementors originated from. How did the Professor get this journal…and why did he keep the information to himself when it could have helped others?

Hermione scowled.

Because Severus Snape was a covetous, selfish bastard with no desire to help anyone. If asked about it, he would most likely have replied, "No one asked me."

Well, he had given the journal to her. He was right. She was going about this wrongly. She wasn't doing her background work. Understanding the Dementors might help her develop a working theory even without the books of Dark Magic. If the actual ingredients and spells that created them were there, who knew…maybe she could develop an anti-spell or potion to negate their effects.

Her eyes darkened. But there were no more Dementors. They had all been destroyed at the final battle.

At least that was what the wizarding world believed.

The only one who knew this wasn't true was Harry. And Harry couldn't tell anyone or even bring the remembrance to mind. It was locked inside him.

Fascinated, Hermione opened the book again and began to read, her sharp mind absorbing every single word.

At last, she had something solid to work with.

* * *

Severus really didn't have anything to do back at Hogwarts. He just didn't want to stay with Hermione after being intimate with her. It was his usual response to sex when he indulged. Do the dirty deed and make as fast a getaway as possible. 

The witch hadn't been bad at all. Hermione's petite body had been an excellent source of sexual pleasure. He thought that he might indulge himself a bit more in the sex department…next time he might actually have intercourse with her. A bit of fellatio as well, though he doubted she could do much with him. He was simply too big. But a little sensation beat none at all. Hermione would manage.

Severus was also quite pleased about being the first wizard to penetrate her anally. She had sealed her fate when she told him she was a virgin. He had never been first in anything to do with a witch in his life, so it was a double pleasure taking Hermione in such a manner. He knew she expected him to make it painful, and he had thought about it quite seriously while Fabio's head rested on his shoulders, but as time passed logic won out. Firstly, it had been a rather nasty hex he put on her, and if she hadn't retaliated in some manner, he would have considered her little more than doormat material which would have added to his already low opinion of the witch. It had been a good hex she set him up with, combined with just the right amount of vindictiveness and nastiness. Making him wear the head of a male muggle supermodel for an entire day when she could have easily removed it in a moment was a stroke of genius. In effect, Hermione had shown herself to have strength and a backbone. He saw very little of that in most witches…Minerva having been the only other witch who showed such traits. The transfiguration teacher may have been a Gryffindor but Minerva had very Slytherin-like tendencies. Hermione was evidencing the same traits as her former head of house. At least she had some positive points.

Severus also believed, after he calmed down, that the spell which bound them would not allow him to take advantage of Hermione beyond the agreement. Yes, sex was part of it…but not violent, brutal sex meant to cause her pain. He was her patron, which also meant her protector. The Potions Master doubted if the spell would allow him to brutalize her while she was his charge and he had no desire to test its limits.

Besides, as dark as he was, Severus had no desire to hurt the brilliant witch. Hermione was like his possession now, and Severus always took good care of his possessions. It was his nature to do so. That way they would last and be in top condition when he needed to utilize them. Plus, Hermione had spirit and he didn't want that taken from her. Nothing was worse than a broken witch. He had seen enough of them in the Dark Lord's service. Female deatheaters…empty, trembling shells of their former selves, afraid to take a single initiative without someone giving them permission. Sure, they were deadly enough in battle, but in the presence of the Dark Lord or other male deatheaters, they were little more than playthings, not allowed to speak unless spoken to, even their bodies not their own, married or not. They were more than servants. They had been slaves. Severus wanted no slave under his control. What was the fun in that?

The Potions Master returned to Hogwarts in a good mood, the best mood he'd been in for a long time. Plus he had thrown the witch a bone. That journal would keep her occupied and no doubt a bit appreciative towards him, despite his "breaking her in."

Severus was more interested in Hermione's project with Harry than he let on. She would make him a fortune if she could find a way to return stolen souls to survivors of Dementor attacks. The wizard only hoped after she read the journal and formed her theories, that she would have enough sense to actually look into Harry's mind and see just what was going on inside him. She had to discover how much soul was left and what he retained and experienced in his semi-vegetative state before she could actually do anything for him. This was something she should have done long ago. The fact that she hadn't showed Severus she was not on point intellectually. Probably her emotions got in the way. She was going to have to move past her feelings for Potter if she wanted to truly help him.

Most likely Severus would have to help her along.

He sighed.

More work.

* * *

Hermione read Damius' journal far into the night, Eli appearing and bringing her ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches, fixed just the way she liked them, and some sparkling pumpkin juice. 

"My own creation," he said proudly as Hermione exclaimed over how good it was. "Eli could be a chef if he wasn't an elf."

"You could still be a chef, Eli," Hermione said to him.

Eli shook his head.

"I serves my Master and you. That is enough to keeps Eli happy," he replied smiling at the witch. Hermione finished her food and Eli took the plate and glass, then wished her goodnight, leaving her to her reading.

The journal seemed very focused on the nature of the human soul in relation to the cosmos. Damius claimed that the human soul was a microcosm of the Universal soul, and bound together through the "Celestial Music of the Spheres." Much reference was made to a book entitled "The Harmonics of the Human Soul."

Hermione found excerpts of the book, penned in Damius' hand.

_**This harmony is reproduced in the human body, containing seven organ, seven orifices, the head of the properly formed body measuring exactly one-seventh of the body's length. There are seven spiritual centers which hold the music of the soul and therefore the soul itself. There are times when these spiritual centers become unaligned and the soul either escapes (death) or becomes damaged. In cases of damage, it is believed that the spiritual balance can be restored if the music of the soul is re-established, played by a talented Harper, one who can capture and play the missing strains and allow the soul to heal itself.**_

_**The pattern or individual musical structure of an individual can be divined from the moment the human takes his first breath at birth, the pattern and notes of the planet's positions at birth clearly evidencing the music of that particular soul. Translating the planet's natal positions, aspects and progressions into musical patterns and a Harper playing that particular symphony will repair the damaged soul and restore an individual to full spiritual health."**_

_**I can often feel the Dark Logos of the earth around me. I have awakened its interest. Soon I may have to make contact and exchange my own soul for its dark powers. It will be a more than fair exchange.**_

Hermione had to reread the hard to understand passages several times before she understood it. She frowned. A Harper. That must be a wizard that has the power to magically enhance music. She had never heard the term before and assumed it was a power that died out long ago. But the idea of the music of a person's soul being translated from planetary positions at birth intrigued her. Hermione never could play music with any talent, but she could notate it. She enjoyed the mathematics that surrounded the art. It sounded as if charting the music of Harry's soul would be difficult and challenging. Every planet reacted with every other planet in the universe, felt the pull in either a positive or negative manner…which could be deciphered by the degrees apart they were. Then there were retrograde motions, eclipses and other planetary interactions that would have to be taken into consideration. Trines, sextiles, squares and other aspects would have to be translated into notes, chords and final symphonies. There would be progressions, consonance, deceptive cadences and she imagined dissonance. There would never be perfect harmony, because chaos was necessary for change and growth.

Hermione fell back on the bed, her mind spinning with the implications of this knowledge. She could chart how Harry's soul was put together at least. Have some groundwork done. She really wasn't sure if the "Harmonics of the Soul" was an actual magical science and not one wizard's fantasy or fairy tale, but it was worth a try.

She needed to see if she could find the book on soul harmonics itself. Maybe it gave instructions to make the musical translation process simpler. In either case, she needed to go to the Ministry records and pull Harry's birth certificate to find the exact time of his birth, and purchase a star chart or emphermis. Gods, this was so close to astrology, a rather wooly divination science as far as Hermione thought. She could only imagine the Potions Master's reaction to this.

"Music of the soul? Preposterous. Go work on some potions."

And a Harper? She would have to look up Ministry records and see if there was a witch or wizard who had that kind of magical power. If there was, she would do what she had to in order to secure his talents.

With a plan in mind, Hermione felt better about Harry than she had in years. It felt for the longest as if she had been going in circles, but in just one day under Severus Snape's patronage, she had made great mental strides in approaching Harry's problems.

She frowned slightly.

Strides she couldn't have made if the snarky wizard had not provided her the journal. Hermione thought back to their tryst. The Professor hadn't been that bad really, though cold, determined and brooking no opposition. In other words, true to his nature. Hermione was less than willing to oblige the Potions Master because she had thought he was the kind of wizard that enjoyed giving pain, due to how he treated his students and others. She had thought he would brutalize her.

But he didn't hurt her beyond her threshold, and he didn't draw the act out to humiliate her. He just took his pleasure and made sure she was taken care of afterwards, even cleaning and redressing her. It would have been much worse if he had left her to take care of herself. Then he gave her the journal. Hermione wondered if he did that to try and insure that she wouldn't think too badly of him after penetrating her in such a manner. He was quite manipulative. Maybe he thought she'd think…"Yes, he buggered me, but then gave me this wonderful book! What a doll."

Right.

But she wasn't as angry toward him as she should have been, so if Severus had planned to stave off her wrath, he was partially successful.

Hermione removed her clothing, put the journal in her drawer by the nightstand and slid under the covers naked. The bed was just the perfect firmness. Hermione idly wondered if this were more elf magic. It didn't matter. She was fried and had a lot to do tomorrow.

She'd need to stop by Gringotts and pick up some spending money first.

She nestled down under the covers. The witch had been so absorbed in reading the journal that she didn't notice the stack of galleons Severus had left on her dressing table or the note beside it. Her weekly personal allowance. It was a rather generous amount.

Severus had no idea how much money a witch spent in a week, but they were vain creatures, so probably went through coinage like water buying doodads, lacy underthings and whatnots. He had plenty of money since he didn't spend a dime of the residuals that had been coming in for years and gaining interest. He had also left Hermione a coupon for Cedric's Sex Symposium.

Twenty-five percent off every sex toy purchased.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke raring to go. She took a shower, dressed in comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, pulled her robes over it and tied her hair back in a pony-tail. As she picked up a hair tie off the dressing table, she noticed the stack of galleons, the note and the coupon. Her eyebrows rose as she looked at the amount of money. It was easily a week's salary at her old job. She picked up the note. 

_**Here is your weekly personal allotment. I will leave this amount for you in this area each Sunday evening for your weekly needs unless you tell me you need more in which case I will accommodate you. This money is ONLY to be spent on your personal needs. Any items used for your research are to be purchased from my accounts, which I have temporarily set up with permissions for you to use. I keep careful tabs on spending however, so save all receipts and place them in the top drawer of my writing desk in the living room.**_

_**I have also left you a coupon. Please utilize it. It is good at anytime and has no expiration date.**_

Hermione's mouth formed an "O" as she read the coupon for Cedric's Sexual Symposium. At first she started to tear it up…but after a moment's thought…stuck it in her pocket. It wouldn't hurt to browse the store, particularly since the Potions Master's performances might be few and far between and, well, rather one-sided when they did engage. A witch had to look after her needs, and since she was cut off from other male companionship during Severus' patronage, something from Cedric's might come in handy. She changed her robe, choosing one that had a hidden hood tucked down in the collar. If she went to the sex symposium, she'd be sure to be wearing it.

Hermione decided she would look for the "Harmonics" book before asking the Professor what he knew about it. It didn't classify as a book of Dark Magic and might be available in reprint or in the Ministry Library where she could have it duplicated for a few galleons. She also needed to purchase some staff-lined parchment, a metronome, pencils, erasers and a small child's piano to tap out notes and chords. She also needed a compass, protractor and star charts. Most of all she needed Harry's birth information

Eli knocked on Hermione's door and informed her breakfast was ready.

Hermione followed him to the kitchen and found he had made her a hearty breakfast of sausage, eggs, bread and jam, coffee and pumpkin juice. It was perfect.

"Thank you, Eli" Hermione said as she sat down and pulled the plate toward her.

"It is Eli's pleasure to serve," the elf said, sitting down opposite her and watching her eat with a look of satisfaction on his face. There was also a bit of curiosity.

Hermione couldn't help but notice it. She stopped eating.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Eli?" Hermione asked the elf.

Eli's ears lay back and he looked very nervous.

"It is not Eli's place, Miss," the elf said, "Too nosey, Miss."

Now Hermione was curious.

"You can ask me, Eli. I won't get mad," she replied soothingly.

The elf stared at her for a moment.

"Does the Miss wants a wizard?" the elf asked, his green eyes whirling in his head because of his own audacity.

Both of Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"A what? Wizard?" she repeated.

"Mate," Eli said by way of clarification.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking a bit taken aback. It really was a personal question. "I suppose I do, one day."

Eli's face lit up.

"Oh, that is very, very good Miss! My master needs a mate too," he responded enthusiastically, then he looked a bit sad, "But he needs help. Help to see he needs a mate."

Then the elf's face lit up.

"You and he could be mates. Very good in-outie. Nicer Master," the elf smiled.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"In-outie? What in the world is that?" Hermione asked the elf, feeling a bit nauseous at the elf's suggestion that she be the 'mate' of Severus Snape.

Somehow the term "mate" sounded more natural than being the "witch" of Severus Snape, or the "woman" of Severus Snape. He was the kind of wizard that seemed as if he'd have a mate. The designation of "mate" intimated there was only a physical sexual bond. A mate sounded perfect for the Potions Master needs.

But not her. Not in a million, billion years.

In answer to the "in-outie" question, Eli made a circle with his scaly thumb and forefinger, then thrust his other thumb through it very quickly several times. Apparently, house elves had very vigorous sex.

Hermione made a face.

"Sorry Eli…your Master and I are not compatible that way. I want a mate…er…wizard that is human," she said, "Someone with feelings, emotions, settings other than mean and meaner. I want a wizard who is kind. Your Master is not kind, Eli."

Eli swelled visibly.

"My Master IS kind. He took Eli away from the bad place and brought him here, gave him much work," the elf argued.

"Getting himself a slave to take care of his home for free is hardly kindness," Hermione shot back at the elf, her brow furrowed.

Eli pushed away from the table and stood up, highly affronted. The elf was fairly shaking with rage.

"Eli is no slave. I is bonded to my Master and would die for him. He is hard, but good. If not for my Master I would be in Hogwarts very unhappy like the others. You is a bad witch," the elf said, magically clearing the table although Hermione had not finished her breakfast. The elf scourgified the dishes and put them away magically.

"I'm not a bad witch, Eli," Hermione said, somewhat surprised at the elf's demeanor. Most house elves wouldn't dare say something like that to a human. "I just…"

Eli turned on her, scowling.

"My Master takes you in, gives you money, gives you freedom, saves you, and you says cruel, nasty things about him. You is a bad, unthankful witch," he said, pointing a long clawed finger at her and shaking it furiously.

"Saves me? What do you mean? He's not saving me," Hermione said to the house elf, "This patronage works distinctly in his favor. He can have my body when he wants."

Eli stared at her a long moment.

"You thinks that is more than he gives you? You has access to everything! Things my Master does not shares with anyone. You is not only a bad witch, you is a blind witch too," he said quietly, shaking his head and winking out.

Hermione stared at the empty space Eli had occupied only seconds before. She had just been told off by a house elf.

As Hermione prepared to apparate to Diagon Alley, she thought about Eli. He had to be the only living creature on earth that felt so strongly about Professor Snape.

She found that a little sad.

* * *

When Severus woke up the next morning, it was business as usual. Getting his shower, having breakfast, gathering the dunderheads' parchments, looking over his lesson plan. Then on a whim, he did something different. 

The wizard walked into his study, then over to his writing desk. He pulled out the main drawer, took out the items in it, then lifted the false bottom. Underneath it was a small mirror. He took it out, sat down in his swivel chair and held it up.

"Focus: Hermione Granger," he said to the small piece of glass, which immediately clouded up then showed Hermione at breakfast and Eli sitting across from her. Unfortunately, the mirror did not provide sound so the Potions Master couldn't hear what was being said.

Severus had Eli set up small disillusioned mirrors in every room of the house, including Hermione's bedroom, bathroom and both labs before the witch arrived. They were positioned so they covered every area of space and worked like security cameras. He could only see Hermione when she was in his home. When she left the premises he had no idea what she was doing and the mirrors only captured live action. They couldn't record.

Yes, it was sneaky of the Professor, but he was a Slytherin. Sneakiness was part of the package. The wizard told himself he was just "being careful" and "watching over" the witch. But such extremism suggested there was more to it. Severus was not used to sharing his home or any part of his life, and felt as if he were losing control of part of it with Hermione's presence. She could be doing anything in his home, with his funds. She might even sneak a wizard into her bed. Severus didn't like the helplessness he felt. Watching the witch made him feel less vulnerable. More on top of things.

If the wizard caught Hermione dirty, his wrath would be great. He wasn't certain if the patronage bond would cover her infidelity. Some arrangements were open and fidelity was not a normal part of the bond. He had insisted on Hermione keeping herself pristine for his use, but there was no way to tell if the bond would defend his extra condition. So he had to count on his own methods of protection. Hence the mirror.

Severus watched as Eli made a rather vulgar motion with his fingers. What in the world were they talking about? It had to be sex-related. Then he saw Eli slide back from the table and magically take Hermione's unfinished breakfast away, scowling fiercely at the witch as he did so.

The Potions Master had no idea Eli could or would be so rude to a human as he looked at the stunned Hermione. This was a trait the wizard appreciated. More words passed between them, the elf shaking his finger at the witch as if scolding a child…then he said something else and winked out, leaving Hermione looking bewildered.

Severus didn't know if Eli would reveal their conversation. He was magically bound to keep Hermione's secrets as well. But the wizard certainly was curious as Hermione disapparated.

He'd try and find out later what transpired. The dunderheads awaited.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley's public apparition point and immediately drew up her hood and drew her wand. She had decided to go to Cedric's Sex Symposium first, figuring most perverts slept in late exhausted from their nightly activities, and there would be less customers. Cedric's was located in Knockturn Alley. Originally, the owner Cedric had a shop directly on Diagon Alley, but there was a public outcry because so many Hogwarts students shopped their before starting term, and parents felt that seeing huge double-headed dildos and knickers made of sweets dangling in the windows was a bit too much education. So Cedric had to move his shop to Knockturn Alley, which actually improved his business, since customers were leery of entering his shop out in the open. No one cared if you wanted something to twiddle your diddle in that location. 

Hermione strode through Knockturn Alley with a strong "I'm-not-a-victim-and-will-blast-your-ass-to-kingdom-come" walk and wasn't bothered a bit by the dark characters loitering there. She often came to Knockturn Alley to get potions ingredients and knew her way around. There had been an incident or two. The Knockturn Alley regulars soon learned it wasn't wise to fuck with a Spells Mistress, even if she was only five foot three.

Hermione walked up to Cedric's Sex Symposium. A few wizards leered at her as she approached, trying to see into her hood as she passed. In the shop window were round mouthed joy-witches complete with tall black pointed hats, a smattering of vibrators and dildos, and a few painful looking clamps that went gods knew where.

Hermione walked into the shop, which held three well-stocked aisles of every kinky doodad you could imagine: Vibrators, dildos, erotic books, phallix glass toys, steel toys, bondage and fetish items, lubricants, gifts and gags, toys for boys, harnesses and butt plugs to name a few.

Behind a counter by the door stood a rather small, bent, glassy-eyed wizard. He was an unhealthy pale color, his black hair slicked to his head, his face pockmarked with craters and he had very full, thick and rather wet lips. He licked them compulsively and rubbed his fingers over his knuckles quite slowly as if caressing them.

This was Cedric.

"Ah, an early bird," he purred, in almost a conspiratorial whisper. The timbre of the shopkeeper's voice made Hermione get goosebumps all over her body and not in a good way as he looked at her rather lasciviously. Cedric embodied the word: Pervert.

"What can I do you for today? Nipples clamps? A Hands-Free Vibrator? Ah, a clitorial piercing, perhaps?" he asked breathily, his eyes dropping to Hermione's thighs for a moment before returning to her face. He smiled, showing gapped brownish teeth. Hermione shuddered.

"I'm just browsing, thank you," Hermione replied in a very high voice, hurrying away from the creepy proprietor.

"Just call me if you need any assistance. Any at all," he called after her.

Hermione didn't reply as she darted down the dildo aisle.

"She wants me," Cedric breathed, rubbing his knuckles even harder, his eyes going half-lidded. "They all want me. I have so many fun toys."

Still hooded, Hermione did her best to shake off the effects of Cedric and tried to focus on the sex toys in front of her, but it was difficult raising her libido high enough to decide what she would enjoy sexually with Cedric perving behind the counter. Gods…she was going to hate paying him. She hoped he wouldn't actually touch what she purchased. If he did, it was going to undergo a very intense purification spell.

There was a large assortment of clownishly colored dildos in all sizes. Hermione liked large. She noticed a sign.

"Hands Free Wicked Wheezer, the Witch Pleaser. Just Invoke and let it Smoke!"

Interested, Hermione eased down to the display. A number of flesh colored dildos of various sizes with scrotums on the ends lay on the table, looking quite realistic. There were tags wrapped around each shaft that gave a further description of what the dildo could do.

_"The Wicked Wheezer warms, stiffens and moves like a real penis independent of any physical manipulation on the part of the user. It is invoked by a simple command, has three settings of sexual intensity, gentle, normal, and wild and self-scourgifies at the end of each session. Satisfied customers claim it is as good as the real thing."_

Hermione looked over the dildos and picked up a rather large one. She was a small witch but had a thing for big tools and strong wizards. One of the reasons she didn't use sex toys was because they were so much work. The self-engaging Wicked Wheezer sounded just perfect. Of course, there was no galleon back guarantee.

She began to make her way back to the counter, and the disturbing Cedric when she heard the door open and a familiar voice. She hurried back down the aisle and dipped around the corner.

"Hey there, Cedric," a bright female voice called out.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, my best customer…what can I do for you today?" Cedric said in his creepy voice.

Ginny looked up at the handsome blonde-haired wizard on her arm, and the little brunette clutching his other arm rather hotly.

"Oh we know what we want already, don't we John? Gail?" she said to them, grinning sexily, throwing back her red hair.

John's blue eyes glittered at her.

"That's right, Ginny. I certainly know what I want," he growled at her. Then he looked at Gail, who fluttered her lashes at him, her brown eyes fairly glowing. Then she looked at Ginny and nodded, winking at her.

"Gail's the quiet one…at least until we get behind closed doors," Ginny informed Cedric who nodded, his eyes washing over the curvy witches.

"You're a lucky young wizard," he purred at John, who gave him a rakish smile.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I've already had to prove myself to these little beauties," he said, kissing Ginny, then Gail lightly on the lips. The witches smiled at him. "Good thing I make my own hours at work, or I'd be in big trouble."

"Come on John, let's get it and go back to your flat," Ginny purred, leading him and Gail down the dildo aisle. She stopped in front of a huge display of long, double-headed dildos. She picked up a bright blue one.

"This is a cheery color," she said, turning it over in her hands, testing the rigidness. "What do you think, Gail? We can give him a little breather with this."

Gail nodded and John grinned as they walked back up the aisle to the counter and paid for the item. Hermione noticed Cedric didn't touch it. He just took the galleons and passed them an opaque bag. Ginny put the dildo in and the trio left.

Hermione shook her head. Ginny was obviously as uninhibited as ever.

She made sure they were gone, then approached the counter, placing the Wicked Wheezer on it and pulling out her purse, avoiding looking at Cedric. She was so put out, she completely forgot about the coupon.

"Ah, a good choice. You won't even need a wizard with one of these. I'm told they're that good. I haven't tried one yet, but intend to," Cedric said, accepting the galleons from Hermione. She dropped them into his hand, not wanting to touch him. Ew, ew, ewwww.

Cedric made change and offered it to her. The witch quailed at the coins in his pale palms which looked as if the fish-belly colored flesh was covered in fine black hair. What put hair on palms?

"Keep it," Hermione said quickly.

"So generous," Cedric purred, sliding a bag over. "I hope you continue to patronize my shop."

Hermione didn't reply as she bagged the dildo, reduced the bag and put it in her pocket.

"Have a good day and an even better night," Cedric said to her as she exited the shop quickly.

"Yeah, she definitely wants me," the shopkeeper breathed as he watched Hermione hurriedly exit Knockturn Alley.

"They all do."

* * *

Hermione returned to Severus' home with everything she meant to purchase, immediately placing the receipts in the top drawer of the Potions Master's desk as instructed. Paying for the items had been relatively simple. When asked what form of payment she preferred to use she stated the items were to be charged to the account of Severus Snape. His account was referenced and her name was listed beneath his, under "Sponsored." 

A couple of clerks who knew the snarky professor curiously gave Hermione the twice over. So, this witch was the charge of the pale, bad-tempered wizard. Who would imagine he'd provide Patronage for anyone? Well, Hermione didn't have any marks on her so she must not be suffering too much.

Hermione was required to press her thumb against the parchment for identification purposes, then her items were charged to the Professor's account and a detailed receipt given her, listing not only the items, but the time and date purchased as well as the clerk who handled the sale. Hermione imagined it was for record keeping and possibly prosecution purposes if she misused the funds provided by her patron for her research. Most likely the clerk named would be in court to testify against her if she were charged with misuse.

* * *

Eli was nowhere to be seen when Hermione arrived home. In her experience, house elves always popped up when their charges arrived after shopping to help put away items. Eli's absence meant something was amiss. He had been very angry when last she saw him. Had he decided not to serve her any longer? Could a house elf do such a thing? 

Hermione first went into her bedroom and took out her package from Cedric's Sex Symposium and put it in her nightstand drawer, still wrapped up. She pushed it far to the back, flushing a bit. Even though the Potions Master had given her the coupon…she didn't want him to know she actually went to the sex shop. It wasn't the most adult reaction, but there it was.

Hermione then walked downstairs to the spells lab and took out her research items. She took the packages out of her robes pocket, placed them on the counter and enlarged them. She took out a small child-sized piano, a metronome, staff parchment, star charts, protractors and compasses, several EverSharp pencils with erasers and the duplicated copy of "The Harmonics of the Soul."

Hermione arranged the items neatly on the counter, sat down on the stool and made sure everything was properly positioned for researching, then returned back upstairs. Eli was still absent. Worried, she called for him.

"Eli? Eli?" the witch shouted loudly.

Suddenly, a rather sullen voice sounded behind her.

"I am here, Miss," Eli squeaked.

Hermione spun, then gasped, bringing hand to her mouth as she looked at the elf.

Eli's head had knots and bruises all over it, one of his eyes was swollen and half-closed and all his fingers had little rags tied around the tips. The elf's other good eye was glazed with pain.

Hermione ran over to him, kneeling down, her eyes full of worry.

"Eli! Eli what's happened to you?" she asked the elf.

"Eli gave bad service to the Miss. Was disrespectful. Eli punished himself for his badness. Am so sorry Miss. So, so sorry. Is worthy of clothes Eli is," the elf said sadly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, horror on her face.

"You did this to yourself just because you lost your temper? Oh, Eli," the witch said, tears forming in her eyes, "You shouldn't have done this. Everyone loses their temper."

Eli shook his head.

"Not good house elves, Miss. Never supposed to lose temper with Master or Mistress…not that way. We complains quietly to ourselves, Miss. Not disrespect. Eli was very wicked, bad elf. Deserves clothes," he said again.

"No you don't Eli," Hermione said quietly, standing. "Come with me to my room and let me fix your hands and head."

Eli shook his head stubbornly.

"You are disobeying me, Eli," the witch said.

Suddenly the house elf charged headfirst into the wall, Hermione screaming as he hit it with a thud and fell back, greenish blood oozing from his head.

"No!" Hermione screamed as the elf struggled to his feet and charged the wall again. Hermione pulled out her wand and stunned the elf, who fell to the floor. She ran over to him and picked up his small bleeding body in her arms.

"Oh, Eli. You poor thing. And people think House Elf servitude is all right. It isn't all right if you do this to yourself because you think you've displeased who you serve," Hermione whispered, carrying Eli into her bedroom and gently laying the elf on her bed.

Hermione walked into her bathroom and took out a number of potions from her medicinal stores and carried them back into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and gently pulled Eli over until his head rested in her lap. She pointed her wand at him.

"Enervate," she said softly.

Eli's good green eye opened and he looked up at Hermione rather dazedly at first. Then he realized where he was and began to struggle.

"I order you to lie still, Eli and let me tend to your wounds," Hermione said sternly.

Eli ceased struggling.

"The Miss should not…" he began when Hermione cut him off.

"Don't speak, just drink these potions," the witch said, offering Eli one vial after the other, the elf drinking them down. They worked and his eyes cleared up, the knots, bruises and cut on his head disappeared and his fingertips were healed. He had purposely burned them on the stove.

Eli sat up and turned so his scaly legs dangled over the edge of the bed. His head hung dejectedly and his ears were flattened to his head in shame. Hermione looked at him.

"Eli, while I am here you will not punish yourself in any manner. Do you understand me? Not for any reason at all. I forbid it," the witch said.

Hermione wasn't comfortable giving orders to the elf like this, but it was the only way she could be sure he wouldn't do himself harm.

"Yes Miss," the elf said sullenly, not looking at her.

"And I don't want you thinking about what happened this morning anymore. Everyone loses their temper. You are very loyal to your Master. I understand why you were upset with me. And you are right about some aspects of it. You just have to realize that I see things differently with your Master. I am not here because he is being kind to me. We have an arrangement. We are both taking what we need from each other. There are aspects to our arrangement that are difficult for both of us, I imagine. Your Master isn't used to sharing what is his. And I am not used to sharing my body the way I agreed to. We aren't used to it yet. Not used to each other. I've only known the Professor as a brilliant Potions Master, but someone selfish, sarcastic and rather cruel to people, Eli, even though he served the Order. I don't see him the way you do. Maybe before this patronage is over I will see something good in him," she explained to the elf. "I think it best if we don't discuss how we feel about him anymore. All right?"

Eli looked at her and nodded.

"Yes Miss," he said.

"Good," Hermione replied, resisting the urge to pet the elf on his head. "Now, no more about what happened. We are going to pretend that we are just getting acquainted again…and I am starving. Could you make me lunch?"

Eli hopped off the bed, fully restored.

"Yes Miss," he said, bowing low. "A most yummy lunch for the Miss. I go now."

Eli winked out.

Hermione let out a huge sigh and scourgified the green blood off her robes. She threw away the empty bottles of healing and pain potions and washed her hands. Poor Eli. He must have suffered so much while she was gone. Hopefully, this wouldn't happen again. He was just expressing what he felt. Apparently that wasn't allowed.

Hermione understood house elves enjoyed being bound, but that still didn't make it right in her opinion, not if things like self-punishment were part of their service. Ah well. This was the wizarding world. No one would take up the cause of the House Elf. She found that out years ago at Hogwarts. Even Hagrid told her to leave them alone when she tried to campaign to give them freedom, rights and pay.

This wasn't the muggle world. No one interfered in the personal lives of others on a social level. There were no protests if a witch chose to terminate a pregnancy, or if two people of the same sex wanted to be married or adopt a child. Wizarding society allowed people to make their life choices and deal with the consequences of those choices on their own. So no matter how she felt about Eli's situation, she had to leave it alone.

Eli made her a huge ham sandwich, piled high with ham, cheese, sweet pickles, tomatoes and mustard, as well as a large, cold glass of sparkling pumpkin juice. She ate every bit of it, the elf smiling at her.

"Not so much a bad witch," the elf thought as he looked at her. "Maybe not so blind either."

When Hermione finished her sandwich, she looked at Eli.

"Eli, that was the most delicious ham I've ever tasted," she said to the elf, who looked around the kitchen very guiltily.

"Was not the usual ham, Miss," he said in a low voice, his ears pressed flat against his head "Was the Master's own. Eli wants to make the Miss a wonderful sandwich…so uses that."

"Really?" Hermione replied, dropping her voice as if the Potions Master could hear them to comfort the elf.

"Yes. It is called 'Iberico ham. Muggles makes it. Is very good. Very expensive," the elf whispered, his green eyes whirling.

Hermione had heard about that kind of ham, but never tasted it before. The ham itself came from Spain, the highly-prized meat harvested from black-hoofed Iberian hogs. The hogs were treated royally, living a leisurely free-range life and eating up to 20 pounds of acorns a day. The bellota-ham cuts, marbled with fat and infused with flavor from the acorn diet, are cured in mountain air for at least two years. A very, very expensive meat. Obviously the Professor was a connoisseur. He would probably have conniptions if he knew Eli was feeding Hermione his treasured Iberico ham.

"Well, thank you, Eli…it was very delicious," she said, "We'll just keep it between ourselves."

The elf nodded and grinned then cleared the table. Hermione stood up, stretched and patted her belly. She was a bit sleepy, but decided against a nap. She wanted to read the "Harmonics" book for a while to see if she could get any tips on translating the planetary map of Harry's soul into music. Then she would chart his soul pattern based on his birth date and time. According to Harry's birth certificate, he was born at seven thirty-one in the morning. Hermione found that interesting because he was also born the seventh month and thirty-first day. She was sure that was significant.

Hermione said goodbye to Eli and headed down to the lab.

She had work to do.

* * *

Severus hadn't visited his home in over a month, though he kept tabs on Hermione through the magic mirror, wondering what the hell she was up to. On the blackboard in the Spells lab, she had drawn two charts of what appeared to be an over the top view of the solar system, with the sun in the middle and only seven planets encircling it. Underneath each planet was a single letter of the alphabet. They both differed, the planets in different locations in each chart. 

She also was working furiously on some kind of calculations, her hair a complete rat's nest…proof that whatever she was doing had taken her over completely. Eli came down with sandwiches and had arguments with her, presumably about eating. He always won however, though he had to dodge an irritated hex or two. Severus smirked at this. Hermione had very dark tendencies.

He remembered how she had idiotically tried to start a campaign to give house elves more respect and rights. Now look at her…firing hexes at one. Luckily, as an elf that served Voldemort, Eli was extremely nimble at dodging hexes. Deatheaters would hex the elves for fun, and Eli had retained his survival instincts.

The Potions Master watched as the witch made chart after chart, crumpling up work she had been hovering over for days, then starting over. Her eyes had that hungry look the Severus remembered when she was discovering some new knowledge.

Finally it seemed she had gotten what she wanted, then for the next several days it was all compasses, protractors, points and more calculations. She had not gone near a cauldron or wand for more than three weeks.

It was when Hermione began cautiously plunking notes on what looked like a child's piano and making musical notations that Severus' curiosity couldn't be contained any longer. That Friday evening he arrived at his home and after rummaging through her bedroom, immediately went to the Spells lab, opening the door and entering. Hermione was so absorbed in her work, she didn't even hear him.

The wizard silently approached the witch and stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at very complicated planetary charts with all manner of colored lines arcing from planet to planet, and symbols running along each line, and a kind of multiplication chart using planetary symbols instead of numbers. He recognized the symbols for trines, sextiles and squares representing degrees of planetary interaction. Hermione's brow was deeply furrowed as she added a note to the staff paper in front of her.

She was writing music? Music?

The Potions Master's eyebrows rose. He was sure she had an explanation for all this, but she was supposed to be working on Harry's situation, spells or potions.

"Using my galleons to create symphonies, Miss Granger?" he said suddenly. "I doubt you are a good enough composer to earn me any galleons with your lyrical notations."

Hermione started, turning around quickly, her hand going to her heart. Severus smirked, pleased he had startled her. She took a deep breath.

"You could have let me know you were here," she said scowling at him.

"I did," he replied, "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm notating the music that should heal Harry's broken soul," she replied, turning back to the sheet music."

"What?" Severus said incredulously, his face contorting at such a ridiculous statement. He was about to blow a torch at her wastefulness, when she slid her journal over to him.

"Before you bust a blood vessel, read," she said.

Severus snatched the journal from Hermione's hand, pulled up a stool and started reading. She had recorded quite a bit of work, and his frown soon turned to a look of interest as he read what she was doing, what it was based on and her findings. It took him about forty-five minutes to get through it. Finally he put the book down and looked at the notations.

"So this is?" the Potions Master said.

"The opening melody to Harry's soul," she said softly, her eyes shining. "It's only a few notes…but there is something about them…something that touches me."

Severus eyed the notes, and the timing, playing them in his mind.

Hermione reached over to the little piano and hesitatingly tapped them out.

* * *

FOLLOW THE LINK BELOW TO LISTEN TO THE BEGINNING OF HARRY'S MELODY AS PLAYED BY HERMIONE with NO SPACES

**theburningpen . com Slash Gray Slash harry . m3u**

* * *

She was no musician. Severus had to admit (to himself of course) those few notes were rather moving. 

"And you hope to do what with this?" he asked her, though her journal had covered that.

Hermione turned to him.

"After I complete the score, I need to try and find a Harper…someone who has Music magic. A Harper can turn ordinary music into something more…he or she could bind this score to Harry's broken soul like a missing pattern and allow it to repair itself. I couldn't find a Harper listed at the Ministry. They are usually virtuosos, very talented musicians," she said. "I figure I will check out a few bands or orchestras to see if I can find someone who plays with great skill. Maybe they might have untapped powers, or I can enhance their playing magically."

"I see," Severus said, looking at the notations. It seemed Potter's score would be interesting. He might duplicate it and see what it was about when Hermione was finished with it. He looked at the witch. She was a mess.

"You've been taking care of yourself in your usual manner when working on a project I see," he commented, sniffing delicately. "You need a bath. You stink to high heaven. It is fortuitous I didn't have carnal intentions toward you tonight. I would have been completely repulsed."

Hermione bit back a reply that she would stay in a constant state of stink in that case. The Potions Master's eyes glittered at her anyway. He knew she was thinking of saying something very stupid.

"As it stands, I've only come to collect my receipts. I will be returning to Hogwarts now," the dark wizard said, his dark eyes washing over the witch. "Get a bath, for gods' sake."

Severus exited the lab, Hermione sticking her tongue out at his back as he strode up the stairs, robes billowing.

Yet seeing the wizard had a very odd effect on Hermione. She felt a bit randy at the sight of him. The witch had been so caught up in her work that she hadn't given a moment to thinking about sex. But now…shit.

Their initial sexual encounter had been rather one-sided, but the Potions Master had quite a large attribute…no doubt intercourse with the wizard would be good despite his coldness. But hell, it could be months before that happened. Hermione felt herself getting a little wet and found the scent of arousal mixed with unwashed body was not good. She did need a bath…and maybe a little something else.

She thought about the Wicked Wheezer dildo in her nightstand drawer.

Maybe it was time to break it in.

* * *

Back in his study, Severus tried to focus on something other than what he had found in Hermione's nightstand. 

The Wicked Wheezer.

He knew he had left the coupon for her, but he didn't actually think she'd go to Cedric's sex shop. Of course, she had needs…but he thought the witch better…well…controlled than that. Perhaps if it had been an ordinary dildo, it wouldn't…wouldn't make that much of a difference. But what he saw and by what he read, that was much more than a toy a witch stuffed in and out of herself.

It was a toy that actually shagged.

When he opened the package, at first he was startled because of how realistic the dildo looked. It was as if a wizard had been castrated and his tool placed in a bag. Severus sat down on the bed and pulled the thing out. It was quite large, almost the size of his own member. Hermione was such a small witch. Obviously, she preferred large tools.

Well, he definitely had that.

Severus read the label. Hands free? Stiffens? Warms? Three settings? The Potions Master read further to find out how the dildo worked. Hmm. A simple invocation accompanied by the preferred setting.

Do me gentle. Do me normal. Do me wild.

Good gods.

She hadn't used it yet. But he imagined she would soon.

The wizard walked over to his liquor cabinet and fixed himself a drink, sitting down in his armchair and taking a slow sip as he stared into the fireplace. He had been observing Hermione, but not watching her in her bedroom or bathroom. Hell, she wasn't showering anyway, so the most he probably would have seen was her using the loo. Severus wasn't interested in that.

But after what he said to her tonight, perhaps she would look after herself. He downed the firewhiskey, then fixed himself another…then another, getting ready to tie one on, listen to some classical music and probably play a bit on his violin. But as his buzz grew, so did his curiosity. Finally he stood up, stalked over to his desk, opened the drawer, removed the false bottom and took out his security mirror. There really was no reason for the wizard to hide the mirror the way he did, but Severus was a bit paranoid and never left anything he valued out in the open or easily accessible. His rooms were private, but house elves and Albus could enter at will. He never really trusted the Headmaster too much. Dumbledore had a rather nosey nature, and Severus could see the old coot snooping about his rooms a bit if it suited him.

The wizard grabbed the entire bottle of firewhiskey out of the cabinet and set it on the table next to his armchair, right by the wizarding wireless radio. He sat down and looked into the mirror.

"Focus: Hermione Granger," he said, warmed by the booze he consumed. What he saw made him feel a bit warmer.

Hermione was nude in the shower, soaping up her body with a washcloth. She was a very curvy witch, with large breasts, dark nipples, a small waist, ample hips and ass and rather thick thighs. She would probably become rounder when she reached middle age.

Severus watched her wash her hair. It was quite sensual to see her this way, unaffected and natural, lifting her curling locks, soaping them up, rinsing and letting the water run over her body. His eyes fell to the little vee of chestnut pubic hair and he felt a small throb. He swallowed and poured himself another drink.

The mirror followed Hermione as she exited the shower and dried off, drawing the towel over her body slowly…a bit too slowly in fact. The Potions Master sat forward in his chair watching her. She was doing it on purpose, rubbing the towel over her breasts until her nipples stood up in hard peaks, throwing her head back as she rubbed between her legs. She was arousing herself.

Severus then leaned to the right and turned on the wizarding wireless, letting the beautiful music wash over him as he watched Hermione exit the bathroom, everything twisting and shifting deliciously as she walked. Those robes hid a lot.

Hermione sat down on the bed and opened the nightstand drawer. Didn't she sleep in anything? Severus himself slept in the nude, but it seemed…scandalous that a witch would do such a thing.

Severus held his breath as the witch reached into the drawer. There were books in there…it could be she was going to read for a bit…but she wasn't. She drew out the bag with the dildo in it.

Severus let out a long breath as he watched the petite witch pull out the huge dildo and remove all the tags and labels. Then she read them again, and stared at the huge fake member for a moment before flicking it with her forefinger. It bobbed comically and she shook her head as if she couldn't believe she was doing this.

Severus couldn't believe he was watching her do it, but he was and he felt rather aroused by it. Hermione slid into the bed and lay down on her back spreading her legs and bending her knees slightly.

The Potions Master swallowed again as he got a peek at Hermione's pink core and watched as she slid her own fingers between her thighs and starting masturbating, her face contorting slightly as she arched up from the bed.

Good gods. Was this the same witch that was such a mess in the lab only an hour or two ago?

Severus unconsciously began unbuttoning his robes. He had a huge erection and it was uncomfortably tenting his trousers. He had to let it out. The wizard pulled open his robes and unfastened his trousers, reaching in and drawing out his stiff organ, his black eyes locked to the mirror and the gyrating witch on the four-poster bed.

Severus had never been a voyeur before…not purposely. He had witnessed sexual acts at the Revels, but he had to do that…and they were depraved acts that he hated, painful, cruel and ending in death. This was the first time he found himself enjoying watching a woman…particularly a woman who thought she was behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. This was the real Hermione he was observing…the sexual side of the walking Gryffindor brain, the primal female animal.

He watched as Hermione partially sat up, her legs still bent and spread, her hair falling forward as she watched herself lowering the Wicked Wheezer to her core.

"Do me. Wild," the witch breathed.

Hermione shrieked and fell back on her hands as the Wicked Wheezer wickedly lived up to its name, plunging into her hard, deep and fast.

"Oh shit!" the jerking witch cried, her face contorting as the sex toy did its work.

Severus' eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched the sex toy tear into the witch's body, Hermione apparently shrieking as it drove into her incessantly.

"Good lord," he breathed, his erection becoming rock hard and starting to ache as he watched the little witch. "She must have set it on wild."

Hermione was getting quite a reaming, the Wheezer stuck on high and hard. The witch fell back and the toy adjusted itself, continuing its assault on her body, Hermione arching and wailing, her fingers clawing the mattress as the toy fucked her. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Why doesn't she stop it?" the Professor breathed, watching her body gyrate under the pummeling.

Hermione turned over rising to her knees, the Wheezer staying with her, entering from the back now, the witch's head down, her curling hair sprawled over the pillows, her face turned toward the mirror, her eyes closed and mouth slack. Her breasts swung in tangent with the Wheezer's penetration, her body covered in a slick sheen of sweat. Severus thought she was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen…and the way she was taking that toy…

"Damn," he thought as he watched her.

Severus was amazed as he watched the witch willingly giving herself up to the almost brutal toy. It was huge, and although it was clear it made her ache, she didn't even try to stop it. Suddenly the witch stretched out, her mouth open and eyes closed, then she began to shudder and Severus watched as the toy literally began to drip with her release. She had orgasmed, and slumped in the bed, the dildo still tearing into the spasming witch. She still didn't stop it, but lay there with a small smile on her face, the very picture of surrender.

Severus didn't realize he was stroking his own extended member as he watched Hermione. Whenever the Potions Master had engaged in sex with a witch, because of his size he had always had to hold back. If he began to get too arduous, the woman would complain. Since he wanted to climax, he listened. If he had indulged in the Revels, he could have let loose, but he managed to fandangle his way out of performing for Voldemort. He didn't want to take a woman who he knew was being victimized…who he knew was going to die. And they were, because he was the one who usually mercifully killed them with the Killing Curse as their bleeding, broken, suffering bodies quaked on the mattresses, even more deatheaters approaching. He was often crucio'd for "killing too quickly" but the Potions Master thought he was never quick enough to spare them the horrible pain they suffered through as deatheater after deatheater raped, bit and beat them.

But here…here was a woman who obviously liked it rough…rougher than he ever imagined any woman would want. What was with Hermione Granger? Why was her sex drive so strong? He watched as the witch orgasmed again. She had flipped back over and held her legs to her chest and he could clearly see the huge Wheezer dipping into her up to its false balls. It was covered in white, creamy come.

Suddenly the Professor choked and stiffened, letting out a howl as he ejaculated, his come falling on the hearth and even into the fire where it sizzled. The wizard's head fell forward, his long, lank hair falling around his head as he grunted with pleasure until the final pulse. He sat there a moment, breathing heavily, his eyes closed, the long black lashes resting against his pale cheeks. After a moment or two, he raised his head to look into the mirror.

Hermione was flat on her back, her breasts rising and falling, the Wicked Wheezer lying on the mattress between her legs, still and clean. She had finally stopped it and it self-scourgified. Her face was flushed, but there was a look of satisfaction there. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, wrapping her arms around her belly, still quaking slightly.

The wizard's dark eyes rested on the sated witch thoughtfully as he drew his wand out of his pocket and scourgified himself and the hearth.

So this was the other side of Hermione Granger when she willingly engaged in sex. She certainly wasn't the resigned witch he reamed bent over the couch.

This Hermione Granger was far more interesting.

This Hermione Granger was a masochist.

The wizard tucked himself back into his boxers and closed his trousers. Even without a witch, that had been one hell of a climax.

How intense could it be with a witch with needs like Hermione?

Severus wondered if he had made a mistake not giving the witch equal sexual access to him. He poured himself another firewhiskey, his buzz being all but neutralized by what he had witnessed. He tossed it down and wiped his mouth, looking at the naked witch. She was sound asleep, looking completely at peace. Naughty, naughty woman.

Hm. Some changes would have to be made. But first the Potions Master had to do one thing.

Get rid of that blasted Wicked Wheezer.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke stretching luxuriously, aware of a luscious ache. She sat up and looked at the Wicked Wheezer still lying between her legs. She picked it up and looked at it. It was no worse for wear. 

"Now, you were a good investment," she said to the bobbing dildo, then opened the drawer and returned it to the bag, pushing it to the back of the nightstand and closing the drawer.

She stretched and slid out of the bed, going directly to the shower.

Hermione had never had the opportunity to experience sex that strongly before. True, she had a couple of lovers who brought her to orgasm, but the witch could never bring herself to tell them what she really wanted, afraid that her partner would think something was wrong with her. The Wheezer had brought her closer to her deepest, darkest desire. As good as the toy had been strength-wise, there was the missing element of a strong male body, and rhythmic differences in stroke. A wizard could move his body different angles, faster, slower, locate the sweet spot and do a number of wonderful things to a witch's body. The Wheezer, though good could only drive…it couldn't feel her reactions and adjust itself to be even better. An attentive lover could do that.

Physically she was sated, but there was still something missing. But then again, she'd take what she could get.

After dressing, she walked into the kitchen to find Eli had made her an ample breakfast, featuring several very thin slices of the Professor's treasured ham.

"Good morning, Miss. Did you sleeps well?" the elf asked her.

There was a knowing look in the little creature's eyes that made Hermione suspect Eli knew exactly what she had been up to last night. If Eli did know, he made no mention about it as he placed utensils next to her plate.

"Yes I did, Eli," Hermione responded, picking up a slice of the succulent Iberico ham and poking it into her mouth. Gods, it was good. She chewed blissfully, then bit into a slice of toast covered with butter and jam, thinking about the day ahead.

Eli noticed she was all cleaned up. That was good. The Miss was starting to stink and he didn't know how to tell her without giving offense. Not that it bothered him too much…house elves kind of liked pungent odors…but he knew his Master wouldn't appreciate her scent.

"The Miss takes a shower," he commented, smiling.

Hermione nodded.

"I was overdue. Will probably be so again," she replied, "At least until I finish the scoring. I just get so absorbed in my work, Eli. It's like nothing else matters when I work."

The elf nodded, not responding. He often lost track of everything when working. He could identify with the witch. But house elves didn't sweat so body odor wasn't an issue.

"You would have made a good house elf, Miss," Eli said by way of compliment. Hermione smiled at the elf and finished her breakfast.

Well, she had showered well and put on plenty of deodorant. Her hair no longer smelled of jasmine, however. She had followed the Potions Master's directive and bought unscented shampoo and conditioner. She ought to be good for a day or two.

She said goodbye to Eli and headed down to her lab, ready to immerse herself in scoring. She was making good, if slow progress. She intended to get the basic melody line down first, then the accompaniment. She wondered just how Harper magic worked. One witch or wizard was supposed to be able to play an entire symphony. It sounded impossible. But then again, it was magic. She only hoped she could find someone who possessed the gift.

* * *

Severus stayed away from his home for another month, though his mind drifted towards Hermione quite often. He had purchased a book that went into depth about female masochism and spent his evenings reading it and sipping firewhiskey after finishing his class work. 

He came to the conclusion that Hermione was the way she was because of the stress of just being who she was. All through school she was held to a higher standard, was always the one expected to be exemplary…and lived up to it. Maintaining such a standard of control in her life was stressful. She was very intelligent, and most likely found it challenging to find wizards who could deal with her. She had said she had intercourse, but not relationships. Many wizards would feel threatened by the witch on a number of levels.

When she had sex, she used it as a kind of release…a way to surrender and give up control. Apparently the more vigorous and physical it was, the better she felt. It seemed to take quite a bit of effort on the part of a wizard to make her feel better, if she had even found anyone to meet her dark needs.

Somehow, Severus doubted it. If she were a Slytherin witch, she would have no problem sharing her need for strong, dominating sex. But she was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors were supposed to be "good." Being shagged until there was a depression in the mattress was not conducive to that image. Most likely, she had never told a soul.

He had taken to looking in on her nightly. Again, she wasn't taking care of herself as she should, her hair a mass of tangles, circles under her eyes, fighting with Eli about eating. But she didn't go for the Wheezer again. Still, he wanted to get it away from her.

At first, he thought about asking Eli to filch it, but he didn't know if the elf could lie to Hermione if she asked him did he take it. He wouldn't tell Severus ordered him to, but it could put him in a bad light with the witch if he told her the truth. Hermione would stop trusting him and it wouldn't be fair to Eli.

Besides, taking the Wicked Wheezer wasn't a real solution. The witch could just go buy another one.

Hmm.

Tomorrow was Saturday.

He'd pay a visit to Diagon Alley.

* * *

The next morning, Severus had an early breakfast, did some last minute grading pocketed his security mirror and apparated to Diagon Alley. The wizard strode from the public apparition point directly to Knockturn Alley, his face set. 

Wizards and witches quickly got out of his way as he strode through the dark alley, heading for Cedric's Sex Symposium. Severus Snape was well-known here, both respected and feared. He was a wizard who hexed first and didn't bother with questions.

Severus walked past the joy-dolled window and entered the shop. Cedric was behind the counter, counting his till when the tall, pale wizard walked in. He looked up at Severus and his jaw dropped for a moment, then snapped shut.

Gods, he'd make the perfect Master. What a cruel mouth and piercing dark eyes. That huge nose promised something huge underneath as well. Cedric wouldn't mind taking a few licks from the Potions Master. He hunched submissively as Severus glowered down at him, hoping that the wizard recognized the sign of interest. He didn't.

"Are you the owner of this…this establishment?" Severus asked, his dark eyes drifting over the shelves full of sexual doodads before turning back on Cedric, who was practically quivering.

"Yesssss," he hissed at the wizard.

Severus scowled at him for a moment.

"I have a request to make of you," the Potions Master said, noticing the man shuddering in a way that disturbed him.

"Oh gods, why couldn't he order me to do something, like suck him off?" Cedric thought as he looked up at the lank-haired wizard.

"What is it?" Cedric asked.

"I want you to refuse service to a patron," the Potions Master said.

Cedric immediately stopped quivering. This was galleons the wizard was talking about. Lost galleons.

"I can't do that. This is my livelihood," the proprietor said, meeting Severus' eyes steadily. It wasn't surprising. Cedric's shop was in Knockturn Alley after all…the wizard couldn't be too much of a pushover, or he'd be constantly robbed. As it was, no one other than customers entered his premises. There had to be a reason.

"I will make it worth your while," Severus replied, taking out a large sack of galleons and setting it on the counter, the coins clinking loudly. Cedric's eyes glittered and he rubbed his knuckles very hard as he looked at the sack. Then he looked up at Severus.

"Who is it?" he asked, his eyes shifting back to the bag on his counter.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She is about five foot three, chestnut haired with amber eyes. She was in here about two months ago and purchased a Wicked Wheezer," the Potions Master said.

Cedric looked thoughtful, then smiled, showing his gapped brown teeth.

"Ah, yes. She wore a hood and wouldn't show her face the entire time she was in here. Very nervous, that one. It was the only time she was in here. Sure, I can deny her service," the shopkeeper said.

Cedric didn't believe Hermione would be back anyway or if she did come, it would be intermittently. He'd be better off taking the galleons from the wizard. The witch would never spend that much after all.

"Good. Sell her nothing," Severus said, his black eyes glinting as he slid the bag over to Cedric, whose hand darted out like a snake, snatching the bag from the counter and pulling it protectively into his body. He cupped the bag of money with his other hand and caressed it lovingly.

"Yours is the only sex shop in the area," Severus said to him darkly, "So if the witch turns up with any new toys I will assume she purchased them here. In that case, since you have accepted my money I will be forced to take action against you. Very physical action."

Cedric cringed and began to tremble again at the thought of the wizard beating and manhandling him. It was almost too much to hope he might fuck him too. The pervert's eyes went half-lidded at the thought.

"I won't sell her anything, but if you think me amiss…by all means come seek me out. You'll find I can take it like a man," the shopkeeper said breathlessly.

Severus felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he saw the desire in the bent wizard's eyes. He had to get out of here.

"You've been warned," he growled, turning and leaving the shop with a billow of robes.

"I know. I know I've been warned. Gods, threaten me again," Cedric breathed after the wizard, stroking the bag harder and harder until his eyes rolled up in his head. His hips thrust forward a few times, then he relaxed, shuddering slightly.

"I love when that happens," he said with a sigh, his trousers full of hot come.

It had been quite a profitable and exemplary morning for the twisted shopkeeper.

Cedric gave a final shudder as he thought about Severus.

What a Master that wizard would make.

* * *

As Severus strode through Knockturn Alley, he surreptiously pulled out the security mirror. 

"Focus: Hermione Granger," he said in a low voice.

Hermione appeared, hard at work in her lab, plunking keys on the little piano and making notations. She looked awful, which meant she wouldn't be coming upstairs. The wizard closed the connection and repocketed the mirror. When he arrived at the public apparition point, he cast a silencing spell on himself and disapparated to his home.

He had a Wheezer to get rid of.

He appeared in the living room silently, startling Eli who was dusting needlessly.

"Master! Is good to see you! Can I fix you something?" the delighted elf asked the wizard.

Severus scowled at him, and Eli's ears instantly flattened against his head.

"You will not tell Miss Granger I have been here," Severus directed the elf, who shook his head.

"No sir. Not a word. Eli keeps his Master's secrets," the elf replied nervously.

"Good," Severus said, then he strode down the hallway to Hermione's bedroom, opened the door and walked directly over to her nightstand. He opened it and removed the package containing the Wicked Wheezer, reduced it and stuck it in his pocket. He exited the bedroom.

"Now what will you do, witch?" the Potions Master breathed with a nasty smirk, replacing the silencing spell then disapparating.

* * *

Hermione didn't notice the Wheezer missing at all. She made great progress in notating the music of Harry's soul, becoming more proficient as she worked, learning by sight the musical expressions of two or more planetary aspects. There was quite a bit of augmentation in Harry's music as the soul progressed in years, probably signifying the effect of all the challenges he went through during his life as well as much discordance from beginning to end. Parts of the music reminded Hermione of a great battle. She felt it would be best to progress the score to a year or two past where Harry was stricken by the Dementor…as if it had never happened, to represent a healthy soul pattern rather than his current state of brokenness. 

Hermione visited Harry several times since she became the Potions Master's charge. She told Harry all about it, as he blankly smiled at her and held her hand. Hermione could only imagine what the wizard's reaction would have been if he had been whole:

"Are you out of your bloody mind Hermione? That means you'd have to shag the greasy bastard. Shag him, Hermione! That's like shagging a troll or something, but a thousand times worse! I don't care if you are doing it for me…can't you get out of it?"

Most likely if she did manage to restore Harry to his former state, she'd still hear it. The witch's eyes glistened. She'd give anything to have Harry scold her, his green eyes belligerently flashing behind his glasses in righteous anger. Anything.

And she was.

The Professor hadn't made a sexual advance toward her in over three months. Hermione was a bit surprised. She knew the dark wizard had said he would only come to her when his body required release, but she thought he might try to take just a little advantage of their situation. The witch reversed the roles in her mind and colored a bit as she realized if it were she in the dominant position, she certainly would have taken advantage of it. Dear gods, did this mean Professor Snape had better ethics than she did? A very disturbing thought to say the least.

It had been more than a month since Hermione had engaged the Wheezer, though she had a couple of randy nights. She didn't know why she didn't pull it out. Maybe because the idea of becoming sexually dependent on a toy bothered her. It would be easy to do. Then, when she got the real thing and it wasn't satisfactory she would feel horrible. The witch didn't want that to happen. She needed a real encounter. A real wizard.

Suddenly Eli winked down into the lab.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said, his ears flattened.

Hermione looked up from her work, a bit irritated.

"What is it, Eli?" the witch asked the elf sharply.

Eli's ears flattened.

"I comes to tell you that the Master is coming tomorrow night. He says you is to be 'presentable all over' and to dress for dinner," the elf said apologetically.

Hermione dropped her pencil and stared at Eli for a moment. Presentable all over? That could only mean one thing. He meant to engage her. Since he wanted her thoroughly clean, it was highly doubtful he intended to bend her over a couch and lift her robes.

Hermione felt a pulse of warmth inside. It was a reaction to sex rather than the Professor himself. Gods, he had a huge tool. Hopefully he would be good…but the way the witch felt, any encounter with a living male would be good.

Eli smirked. He could tell the witch was excited about the Master coming for in-outie. Maybe…maybe they could become mates after all. The elf's ears slowly shifted forward.

"I will makes a good dinner. Shrimps. Fish. Oysters. Salad. Fruit. Not too heavy though Miss. Heavy not good for in-outie," the elf said knowledgably.

Hermione colored.

"That sounds fine, Eli," she said quickly, turning back around to the counter and picking up the fallen pencil doing her best not to appear excited or flustered. But Eli wasn't fooled. He could smell her slight arousal.

The elf bowed.

"As you wishes, Miss," he said, smiling and winking out.

It took Hermione a little while to get back into the groove. The Potions Master was coming for her tomorrow night. She hoped the cold, snarky wizard would be satisfying. At least bring her to orgasm.

If he didn't…she'd just die.

* * *

Severus found himself sporting wood several times during the day. It was quite unsettling for the wizard. It was the first time he had ever found himself in the position of lusting after a particular witch. Normally, he became aroused at the physical sight of a female body, not the idea of it. He didn't like feeling this way. It was so…uncontrolled. It was as if his body was taking over. Despite his discipline, the wizard couldn't stop the erections from happening. 

Good thing it was Saturday, or the wizard would have spent much of his class time behind the desk, hiding his tented robes. As it was, he was having difficulty not apparating to his home early. He had made certain plans on how to approach his possession of the witch tonight and he wanted to stick to them. He took out his security mirror and focused on Hermione.

It appeared the witch was also out of sorts. She spent much of her time pacing in her lab rather than notating, though she sat down several times and tried to work. Was it possible she was anticipating his arrival? Well if she was, she didn't look it. Her hair was still ratty and tangled, her robes wrinkled from days of wear. Hopefully she'd clean up good before he arrived…and if she hadn't…

The Potions Master's lip curled nastily.

He'd throw her into the shower himself.

* * *

When Severus arrived at his home that evening, he found Hermione seated in the living room waiting for him. She looked presentable. Her hair was washed and she wore a white blouse and blue skirt with comfortable white shoes. Not formally dressed but…presentable. Her amber eyes shifted up to his face. He thought he saw a bit of expectancy there. 

"It's good to see you bathed," he said gruffly, his dark eyes washing over her. "My nose thanks you."

"Delighted to see you too, Professor," she replied sarcastically as the wizard strode past her.

Eli had set dinner up in the dining room, the large table transformed into one more suitable for two diners and covered by a Slytherin green tablecloth. A pitcher of pumpkin juice and a bottle of magically chilled wine sat waiting for consumption.

Hermione stood up and followed him as the Professor walked over to the table and sat down. She stopped near her seat, looking at him. Most wizards pulled out the chair for the witch when they were sitting down to a meal. Severus looked up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down," he snarked at her.

Hermione made a noise as if swallowing back some rude comment, pulled out her chair and sat down heavily.

Eli appeared out of the kitchen carrying two steaming bowls of tomato soup, Hermione's favorite. He sat one down in front of Hermione first, then Severus…who wrinkled up his nose.

"What's this?" he asked the house elf.

"Tomato soup, Master. The Miss likes it," the elf replied, trembling as Severus scowled.

"Well I don't. Take it back, Eli," he said. "I like soup with meat and vegetables. You know that."

Eli nervously took the bowl from in front of his frowning Master, and without a word returned to the kitchen with it.

He stared at Hermione, who was eating her soup.

"You are exerting undue influence over my house elf," he said to her, frowning.

"He was just trying to be nice to me," Hermione replied a bit defensively.

"He is my elf first and foremost. He should be trying to please me, not you," the wizard said, his black eyes resting on the witch.

"As should you," he added.

Hermione ate another spoonful of soup and looked at him.

"Please you? I am doing what I am supposed to do," she said to him.

"You haven't applied yourself to a single potion," the wizard replied, "you are supposed to apply one third of your time to either potions or spells. All you've been doing is musical notations."

Actually, Severus didn't mind Hermione's project. It was quite fascinating…but he felt compelled to remind her of her obligation to him. He wanted to see her react…possibly blow up. He used to enjoy goading her as a student and it seemed he still did.

"The notations are very involved. I just can't stop focusing on a project that way, Professor. I have to see it through to completion," Hermione responded, her nose wrinkled.

Severus looked at her as Eli reappeared with a bowl of steaming chicken and vegetable soup, setting it in front of the Potions Master and bowing low. Severus ignored him and the elf returned to the kitchen. The wizard tasted the soup and nodded slightly. It was good. He looked back up at Hermione.

"Well I am going to give you a couple of brewing assignments to do for me. You can use the "Sequentius" spell. I need more free time," he said.

"Fine," Hermione snorted.

"And before I leave tomorrow morning I want a copy of your musical notations to take with me," the wizard said.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" she asked him curiously. What could the Potions Master want with Harry's music?

"Because I do," he replied obliquely. "You are creating it under my watch as it were, so I am entitled to review your work. You will supply me with a copy tomorrow morning."

Suddenly Hermione realized the wizard said he wasn't leaving until the morning.

"You're spending the night here?" she asked him. The Potions Master had never spent the night here since they first started their arrangement.

"That is my intention, yes," the wizard replied, eating more soup and chewing as he looked at her steadily. "And you will be spending it with me in my bed."

"Your bed?" Hermione asked him. Severus looked at her blackly.

"Gods woman, stop asking me so many questions. I am sure you understand what I meant when I said you will be spending the night with me in my bed. How am I to exercise my patron's rights with you in your own bed? Don't act so blasted stupid!" the wizard hissed.

Hermione looked at the wizard, a slight puddle forming in her knickers as he frowned at her. He looked so angry…would he still be angry when he…oh gods…she hoped so. The witch began to speed up eating her soup

Severus noticed Hermione flushing. He had yelled at her, and she responded to it. Hmm. Was her need to be dominated kicking in? The Potions Master began to harden. Damn it. He hated his lack of control. There wasn't a bit of interesting skin showing on the witch, but he was responding as if she were buck naked in front of him. He let out a breath, willing himself to deflate.

It didn't work.

"Eli, next course!" Severus bellowed in a bad temper.

Immediately Eli entered with two plates of Shrimp Scampi, poached fish with lemon and a green salad. He quickly placed them on the table and removed the empty bowls of soup.

"Ooh, it looks delicious, Eli," Hermione said. The shrimp were huge.

"Thanks you, Miss," Eli said as Severus glowered at him.

The house elf hurried back into the kitchen, and returned with a dozen oysters and condiments, setting them in front of Severus, whose scowl lessened. He loved oysters. Eli sighed with relief and returned to the kitchen.

Hermione ate her food silently as she watched the Professor prepare his oysters then slurp them down, chewing with a distinct look of pleasure on his face. She studied that look…it was a rare one. She wondered if he would look like that when he had sex with her. She didn't get a chance to see how he looked their last encounter since he was behind her, though he was surprisingly vocal. He had a beautiful voice. It would probably been more of a turn on for Hermione if she didn't feel as if a Quidditch bat was gently being shoved up her ass over and over. Hopefully tonight would be different.

Severus finished his oysters and made short work of the shrimp and salad. He sat back and looked at Hermione, who was just finishing her own meal.

"Tonight we will be having traditional intercourse," the Potions Master said matter-of-factly as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, then dropped it on his empty plate. He sounded as if he were discussing the next homework assignment. The lack of passion in his voice didn't bode well.

"Fine," Hermione said glumly, not looking at him.

The wizard scowled.

"I hope you show more enthusiasm in the bedroom than your voice conveys witch. If I wanted to screw a stiff body I could have stopped by St. Mungo's morgue," he snapped at her.

Hermione wiped her mouth then threw her napkin on the table.

"What difference does enthusiasm make to you, Professor? You're going to do what you want anyway, most likely very selfishly…like last time. I'm just a place to shove your cock," the witch said, "So forgive me if I'm not melting into a puddle of lust for you."

Severus stared at her, his dark eyes glittering. He slowly stood up, walked around the table and grabbed the startled witch by her arm.

"Eli, forget dessert. We are done and are going to retire to my bedroom. I don't want to be disturbed for any reason," he called out, his dark eyes staring down at Hermione, who was wetting her knickers thoroughly.

The kitchen door opened.

"Yes Master," Eli called back, "No disturbing."

Severus drew Hermione up from the chair rather roughly.

"Come with me," he hissed at her, pulling her down the hallway and pushing her into his bedroom. It was sparsely furnished. Only a four poster bed, wardrobe, dresser, chair and small writing desk. The walls were bare.

Hermione spun and looked at the Potions Master. His eyes were still glittering and he looked more wicked than normal.

"Have you utilized the patch?" he asked her drawing out his wand.

"Yes," Hermione replied, standing very still as the wizard approached her. He whispered a spell. The tip of his wand glowed white and Severus passed it over her belly and lower thighs, then took it away.

"You haven't indulged lately," he said, putting his wand back in his pocket. "Are you randy?"

Hermione blinked at the wizard. Yes, she was randy but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm fine," she replied, her eyes shifting the way they did when she lied.

Severus was familiar with this motion, being that he was her teacher for several years and had caught her in several lies because of that telltale reaction. The wizard smirked slightly.

"Undress," he said starting to unbutton his robes.

Hermione slowly brought her hands up to the neck of her blouse and began to unbutton it.

Gods, she hoped the wizard wouldn't be a selfish pig tonight, interested only in his own release.

She really needed a good shag.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of Part 1 of "Walking the Gray Line." Thanks for reading. 


	2. Walking the Gray Line Part 2

**Walking the Gray Line Part 2**

As she undressed, Hermione watched the Potions Master do likewise, his dark eyes resting on her coolly as he opened his robes, peeled them back and slid them off. As before, all he wore underneath were his boxers, socks and boots. He sat down on his bed and removed his boots then socks, stuffing them inside his boots and sliding them under the bed. Hermione could see his boxers were tented as the wizard leveled his eyes on her. She had removed her shoes, skirt and blouse and now stood before him in plain white knickers and bra.

"Hurry up," the wizard said, frowning at her slightly.

Hermione scowled back at him and removed her bra insolently as if to say "Is this what you want to see?"

"Your knickers," Severus said, his eyes resting on her full breasts. He still evidenced no other sign of desire but his tented boxers.

Hermione removed her knickers, revealing her curling chestnut hair. The Potions Master's eyes rested on her bush for a moment then he stood up.

"Get in the bed," he said to the witch.

Hermione stalked past him and climbed into the bed, falling on her back and looking up at the wizard. She too was acting as if unaffected, but the truth was his ordering her about turned her on immensely. No other wizard had ever talked to her that way. The Potions Master was so dominating.

Severus knew she was turned on just by the scent of her, which was quite strong and musky. He faced her, standing over the bed, his eyes drifting over her body and remembering how she reacted to the Wheezer. He bent and drew down his boxers. Hermione's eyes widened and she shifted in the bed, her legs spreading unconsciously. Her eyes became quite heated.

Severus looked down at his erection and then at the witch. Without a word the Potions Master climbed into the bed and rolled on top of Hermione, positioning himself between her thighs. He studied her face, bringing to mind what he had learned about masochists. The Potions Master shifted and leaned on one elbow. He then reached down and positioned himself between Hermione legs, pressing into the depression that led to her entrance, the witch letting out a small gasp as she felt his hardness resting against her.

Hermione's hands rested on either side of her head. She didn't think she should embrace the Potions Master. He was so cold after all and this wasn't an act of true passion.

The wizard shifted back over Hermione, rose up on his hands and slowly slid inside her, biting his lip as her softness wrapped around him tightly. Hermione groaned as the wizard slid his thickness into her body, stretching her around him.

"Mmmm. Nice," Severus groaned and began to stroke the witch gently, focusing on the delicious caress of her flesh he stared down at her. He slid his full length in and out of the witch, bumping her cervix lightly. She felt good this way, but it was going to get better.

Hermione was sighing with pleasure as the wizard gently filled her, but at this rate…she'd orgasm next month. She wished he would show more strength…more power. Why was he so gentle?

The witch wound her hips to goad him on and the Potions Master gasped as she whirled him inside her. He responded by whirling his pelvis in return and the witch keened as he stretched her body in ways it had never stretched before…but he was still very controlled and easy with his stroke.

"What a waste," Hermione breathed, then her eyes widened as she realized she said her thought out loud. The Professor stopped moving, his black eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"What did you say?" he snarled.

"Oh, you're great?" the witch breathed up at him.

Severus lowered himself to Hermione's body and rested on his elbows, embedded firmly inside her. He studied her face as the witch looked up at him rather bewildered. Why had he stopped?

"It seems you are dissatisfied with my method of shagging," the wizard said, his brows furrowed. "It feels good to me. Doesn't it feel good to you? I realize I am taking advantage of my patron's rights, however it doesn't have to be unpleasant for you. Tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione blinked up at him. No wizard wanted to be told he couldn't shag. So she lied.

"Nothing's wrong," she responded. "You feel all right. You're big and that helps."

Severus' nostrils flared. He was just "all right?" Being big "helped?" Not a glaring compliment of his sexual prowess.

"Yes, I have a big tool," he agreed, "However, it has been my experience that witches want me to be…controlled and gentle with it, otherwise sex could become…uncomfortable for them. I could take them too hard. Cause a terrible ache. I imagine you want the same thing, don't you Miss Granger? Gentleness?"

Hermione looked up at him, torn. No wizard had ever asked her how she wanted it. She wanted to tell him to use his tool, to stroke her hard…but the words wouldn't come out. She was still fearful she'd be seen as some kind of sick freak to want to be treated so brutally. She didn't want the wizard to have that to hold over her head, so she didn't answer him. But the gush of hot lubrication that rolled over him answered for her.

The wizard hissed as he felt her flow.

"Now what was that, Miss Granger? A yes or a no?" he said to her, his beautiful voice washing over her like silk.

Hermione still didn't answer him.

The wizard studied her face for a moment, then pulled back and rammed into her hard, slamming against her cervix. Hermione shrieked and buckled, her mouth dropping open and her eyes glazing as she looked up at him rather wildly, panting from his ache.

"That is what I could feel like if I didn't restrain myself," Severus purred at her.

Gods, it had felt good to drive into her that way. Freeing. The Potions Master shuddered a bit as he forced his hungry body under control. It wanted more. Much more.

"Is that what you want, Miss Granger? Or this?"

He gave her several slow, easy strokes. It was pleasurable for him, but shagging the shit out of the witch would be much more enjoyable. Hermione bit her lip as his length went the depth but not the distance, and she arched beneath him, her eyes glistening. Severus stopped again.

"Tell me how you want it, witch. This may well be the only time I give you a say in how I possess you. Don't let the opportunity pass," he said to her persuasively. "I thought honesty was a Gryffindor trait."

Hermione's mouth quivered and she tried to shift her hips and make the wizard start moving again, but Severus pressed his loins down hard and held her still.

"Tell me, Hermione," he breathed, "Tell me what you want, witch. I can give it to you. I am bound to meet all your needs."

The witch started at Severus' use of her given name. It sounded delicious on his lips as did his urging. Could she tell this dark wizard what she really needed? Would he understand it?

Severus wanted to hear Hermione say she wanted him to pummel her hard, to take her body and ride it like the Wheezer did. Only he would be much better than a sex toy. And yes, the Potions Master understood her need…he made it a point to understand it, studying it like he did any unfamiliar subject. There was a bit of darkness in everyone longing for release. He would release hers.

"Share your secret," Severus hissed, becoming impatient now. He was throbbing inside her hungrily, his body wanting friction, slide, depth, possession. The witch's silence was maddening.

Suddenly, the wizard slammed into the witch again, plowing deep inside her, feeling her shift. Hermione let out a perfectly beautiful shriek, the Potions Master pulling back and falling still again as the witch quivered in reaction beneath him.

"You're a stubborn little witch," Severus whispered, suddenly feeling the desire to kiss Hermione. But he didn't do kissing. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Oh my gods," Hermione hissed in a quaking voice, tears rolling from the sides of her eyes as she looked up at Severus as if she had never seen him before. "I…I…need you to do that again…I'm so…so close…"

Severus looked down at the witch, surprise in his dark eyes.

"Close?" he repeated.

"Yes…so close…please Professor," Hermione gasped up at him, her eyes full of desire. Suddenly he wanted to hear her say his name, not his title.

"Call me Severus, witch. I'm no longer your teacher and am buried in you to the hilt. You can drop the formalities," he said darkly.

"Severussssssss," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling at him, lost now. "Pleeeease. So close."

She was close? What about him? He hadn't really gotten the chance to do anything yet but sample her. But what a luscious sample it was. Still…

The Potions Master drew back and slammed into Hermione brutally once more. The witch cried out again, then melted around him, shuddering and whimpering, her body clutching at his hardness, squeezing as the witch's release rolled over his length. The wizard groaned, fighting back his own urge to release…and failing as Hermione murmured his given name again, her small hands sliding down his back and nails digging lightly into his flesh

"Fuck!" the wizard cursed, throwing his head back and pressing deep into Hermione's body as pleasure burst through him, filling the witch and adding to her wetness.

"You little minx," he growled down at her through his pulsing. "You made me come."

Hermione didn't care as she came down from her own orgasm, feeling the wizard pulsing inside her as he emptied. Her eyes were closed and she wore a sexy little smile in counterpoint to Severus' frustrated frown. It was hard to purposely frown while coming, but the Potions Master managed it, despite his physical pleasure. Finally his pulsing stopped and he stared down at the witch.

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Now that was good," she said softly.

Severus gave her his blackest look yet.

"No, that was a premature ejaculation," the Potions Master said angrily, "Brought on by your reluctance to admit you want me to bust a new orifice in you. I am highly displeased, Hermione," he hissed at her.

"Like it's my fault you came?" the witch replied, "I don't see what you're so upset about. Wasn't that your objective? To reach climax? Plus you gave me an orgasm. That's a big plus in my book. I didn't think you would do it."

"But we didn't fuck, witch. That was the whole purpose of bringing you to my bed," the wizard said, exasperated. "I wanted to fuck you."

"But you did," Hermione replied, coloring at the thought of those delicious hard strokes. She hadn't needed many, that was for sure.

Severus rose up on his elbows.

"I most certainly did not, witch," he seethed down at her as he withdrew from her wetly. "I merely pricked you."

Hermione fought back a giggle at his "prick" statement, but the wizard didn't miss the mirth in her eyes. Furious, he rolled out of the bed, walked over to his robes, pulled out his wand and scourgified her, then himself.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, looking back at her.

"You find this funny, witch? I assure you…it won't be funny when I recover," he said darkly, fiddling with his organ as if he could speed up the process. Severus was so angry he almost said something about the Wheezer, but caught himself.

Hermione was still randy however, and found his threats a turn on.

"Maybe you'll last longer next time," she said by way of comfort.

It had the opposite effect.

"Why you little…" the Professor snarled, his fists clenching for a moment before he grabbed Hermione and slung her out of the bed to her feet, the witch shrieking as he did so.

"Get on your knees! Now!" the wizard hissed.

Oh shit.

Hermione was creaming herself already. She knew what was coming and dropped to her knees. This was like a fantasy coming true for her. Who knew the snarky Potions Master would be the kind of wizard she dreamed about?

Severus caught her by her hair and dragged her forward, Hermione shuffling on her knees to keep him from pulling any hair out.

"You're going to help me recover witch…then I'm going to give you the shagging of your life," the wizard seethed.

Severus jerked Hermione forward until she was face to face with his long, limp organ, which was already showing signs of rejuvenation.

"I know you know how to perform fellatio," the Potions Master snarled, lifting his organ and pressing the head against the witch's lips.

Hermione obediently took him into her mouth, sucking softly, then began to bob. The wizard hissed as her warm mouth moved over him. Severus' scowl eased as he looked down at her sucking him submissively and without protest. He felt a bit vindicated.

"That's right witch. That's right," the Potions Master crooned, helping her along by pulling her head back and forth by the hair. Hermione couldn't remember being so turned on in her life. Her inner thighs were already soaked.

"Do a good job, Hermione…then we'll see just how long I last."

The Potions Master let his head fall back and bit his lip as Hermione showed him her skill at giving blowjobs. The witch was not only using her mouth, but her hands as well, stimulating the wizard completely. Severus didn't let go of her hair, but continued to help her, though the witch needed no help

What was happening was that Severus was getting into his role as a dominator. He had never treated a witch like this in his life. Yes, he had received blow jobs before, but the most he would do would be rest his hand on the witch's head lightly. But with Hermione, it was different. She was a willful little witch and always had been. Even as a student she would challenge him publicly in class. The Potions Master always set her to rights, but she was the only one who dared question what the rest of the students considered Potions gospel.

"This is how it is, Miss Granger…at least until you can prove otherwise," the Professor would say to the witch in exasperation when she would continue to question him on some point, "Now sit down and shut up."

Hermione would sit, but look at him mutinously. He could almost hear her thoughts.

"I'm going to prove you wrong one day."

The wizard thought he wouldn't mind Hermione proving him wrong…in essence, proving the established beliefs wrong and giving the Potions field new knowledge to work with. He had such high hopes for the witch. Then she went to university, then the private sector.

Suddenly Severus thrust forward, pulling Hermione towards him and gagging her. Hermione pulled back, letting his organ slip out of her mouth and gasped…her eyes watering as the Professor looked down at her with a slight smirk. He had done it purposely. Private sector indeed.

"So sorry," he purred, not sounding sorry at all, and putting the witch back to work.

As was said, Severus had never treated a witch like this, though there had been times he wanted to just let loose…be free in at least one area of his life. For the wizard, he always had to be disciplined, controlled, withdrawn. His life had depended on his ability to contain himself for many years under Voldemort, and his intermittent sex life also required the same behavior. He was a controlled wizard, but in essence a slave to that control. True, he swung his authority over the students like a hammer and for a few hours in his classroom was the Master but even then, there were rules that restrained him.

Severus looked down at the witch. Hermione didn't want him restrained, though she didn't admit it. That didn't matter. He knew and realized that in her need to relinquish control of her body and mind she would be giving him what he needed as well. Freedom. Release. Liberation.

"Enough," the Potions Master hissed, pulling Hermione back by her hair, his organ sliding out of her mouth, glistening with her saliva. He was hard as a rock. Hermione's lips looked swollen as the witch stared up at him. There was a hungry look in her eyes.

"Back in the bed, witch," Severus said, sitting up and watching Hermione climb past him and lay back down on her back.

He slid back and lay on his back next to her, their eyes meeting. The wizard's eyes were still cool however. Hermione couldn't help wonder how he could look so detached after the blowjob she'd given him. Gods, Severus Snape was such a hard man…in more ways than one. Her eyes drifted down to his erection. What a monster it was. The witch looked back up at the Potions Master and licked her lips.

What was he waiting for?

Severus' eyes narrowed. He was waiting for just what she gave him. That look of impatience.

The Potions Master rolled on top of her, nestling his hips between her thighs in the missionary position again, his thick organ caught between them. The wizard rose up on his hands and ground into Hermione hard, and she gasped at his hardness.

"Gods," the witch groaned as he looked down at her. Hermione looked into those black eyes and for the first time saw heat in them, Severus' expression sober, his hair a lank curtain around his face.

The wizard shifted back and with one hand once again pressed into the depression that led to her entrance.

"No more questions," he breathed, sliding into the witch with a bit of power. Hermione hissed as his girth once again stretched and filled her, the hiss ending with a choked sound as her body checked his stroke. Oh, that was sweet.

"Your body will confess what your lips would not," Severus said to the witch underneath him, then he began to take her…hard, drawing back and ramming into Hermione with abandon, jerking her small body roughly, plowing through her incredible softness and tightness hungrily, growling, punctuating each stroke with a grunt, his dark eyes locked to her face as he did so.

Hermione arched as the wizard connected with her powerfully, crying out as his possession grew in speed and power, her hands spasmodically gripping at his lower back as the wizard flexed over her, his lean, muscular body stroking rhythmically, his loins slapping against hers as the Potions Master buried himself in her over and over, his face contorting with his effort and his pleasure. The wizard looked down at his plunging organ, thick and glistening with Hermione's juices and growled, arching into the witch and holding himself deep inside her softness, feeling her clutch around him as she keened.

"Yesssss," he hissed, returning his gaze to the witch's face, which was contorted prettily, her hair wild and falling across her features. Looking down on her like this while piercing her curvaceous little body over and over, the wizard had to admit Hermione Granger was quite…beautiful.

"It only because I'm taking her the way I am," he thought to himself as he pressed deep into Hermione, feeling the warmth and life of her body wrapped around him, wet and pulsing. He had never thought the witch beautiful before this.

"From the back…do me from the back," Hermione begged him, her voice husky with ache and passion.

Severus stared down at Hermione a moment, still straining into her, and the witch's amber eyes opened, wet and wild. He began to stroke her again, slower but still hard and deep, his eyes fluttering as her tight sleeve caressed him deliciously. A growl of delight escaped from the back of his throat. Merlin, this was good.

"Please," Hermione cried out as she buckled.

Severus heard her, but it was hard to stop to change positions. Hermione just felt too good to pull out of. He continued to stroke her for several more minutes, sweat running down his back and dripping on her body, oiling her, the sheets underneath the witch soaked. Hermione's cries were becoming hoarse and the Potions Master felt the sting of several scratches the witch had unknowingly carved into his back. But damn the pain was worth it as he plunged into her over and over. He had never felt so free as took his pleasure of his charge.

Yes, patronage had its high points.

Hermione was beginning to writhe wildly beneath him and Severus dropped to her body, pinning her with his weight and curling his hands over her shoulders, pulling her down into his stroke, burying his face in her hair, her mouth close to his ear. He began to piston into the witch furiously, his long body hunching, the wizard gasping and grunting as he hit bottom over and over, Hermione tightening around him like a long, velvet fist, her hot fluids gushing over him, splashing his loins as she orgasmed.

Severus grimaced as the urge to ejaculate hit him…but he wasn't going this time. He pulled out of the quaking witch and turned her over, pulling her to her knees and plunged into her so hard Hermione howled and orgasmed again, the wizard falling still and panting, willing himself to calm as she pulsed over him, squeezing him in a living vise. To distract himself, Severus ran his pale palms over the witch's back. Her skin was soft, warm and slick with their mingled perspiration. He petted her, noting how she trembled under his hands. After a minute or two, he was able to move again, and gripped the witch's small waist for leverage, and began to drive into her again.

Hermione was babbling now, lost to the wizard's possession. He was hard, strong and insatiable. She had never had sex like this before…it was everything she wanted as his ache hit her over and over again. Nothing else mattered other than the Potions Master keep doing her this way. So what if he were a snarky, cold bastard? If he could make her feel like this, she'd deal with it. Gods, he was so good.

Severus released Hermione's waist and bent over her, his hands on either side of her bouncing body, the top of her head beneath his chin. The wizard closed his eyes and continued stroking her, his loins slapping against her buttocks, his belly rippling against her back. As he curled around Hermione, the Potions Master was taken by how well her small body fit against him. She could only gasp now, the wizard having taken her voice. Severus froze as the witch came again with a stuttered squeak. He smirked at the sound she made.

"The terms of patronage don't seem so terrible now, do they witch?" he breathed against her ear, unable to help himself, giving her several hard fast strokes that made her head hit the headboard.

Oops.

Severus shifted back and dragged her after him, plunging back inside her

The witch was all his now. Severus fell to the side, dragging Hermione down with him, not missing a stroke as he moved into the home stretch. He wrapped his long arms around her quaking body and let loose, tearing into her violently, trying to bust through her body, the witch jerking helplessly under his stroke, tears streaming as she underwent her final surrender. As far as Hermione Granger was concerned, Severus Snape could shag her to death and she'd die a happy, sated witch. She felt his arms tighten around her as he sped up, the wizard's body starting to shudder. Her mouth dropped open at his power, and everything began to grow dim as Severus took everything she had. The witch went completely limp.

Severus was oblivious to Hermione's condition…all he knew was her soft, accepting body, and he stroked every blessed inch of it until everything in him tightened, his pleasure forming a tight knot then releasing, the wizard letting out a roar as his orgasm tore through him, far more intense than his first. He clutched Hermione against him, firing jet after jet into her prone body, biting his lower lip so hard against the pulsing stream of bliss he drew blood. After several minutes the wizard was spent, but continued holding the witch, his pelvis still moving against her slightly.

Damn. Damn.

Then the Potions Master realized Hermione wasn't moving and pulled out of the witch, quickly turning her towards him. What was wrong with her? Had he hurt her? Injured her? Severus studied the witch, then he gave a sigh of relief.

Hermione was sound asleep, a look of total peace on her face.

Relieved, Severus rolled her to her back, then reached over her prone body to the nightstand where his wand rested, picked it up and scourgified her, as well as the bed, which was soaked. He didn't scourgify himself however, and breathed in the scent of sex clinging to his body with satisfaction. Normally, when the wizard was done with a witch, he washed the scent of her off of him as soon as possible…but Hermione had been the first witch that didn't try to restrict him, who let him take her wholly. He wasn't ready to let that go yet. He also wasn't ready to put her out of his bed. Severus was physically sated, but for some reason…he thought he might indulge himself a bit more with the witch later on. It made no sense to put Hermione out then have to retrieve her again. She might as well stay in his bed.

He lay down next to the witch, his body turned toward her, studying her face as she slept. She wasn't beautiful, but pretty enough to turn a wizard's head. She didn't wear the usual warpaint witches used to embellish their features, which Severus hated, and she had stopped using that damned jasmine shampoo. She smelled female…that was all she needed to smell like as far as he was concerned. All in all, he was quite pleased with the witch.

The wizard's eyelids drooped as the adrenaline in his system died down and exhaustion settled on him. The Potions Master had expended quite a bit of energy on the witch and was feeling it now. His eyes fluttered and Hermione shifted out of focus, her blurred outline the last thing the wizard saw before sleep overtook him.

* * *

The Potions Master awoke suddenly to a weight on his body and his mouth being gently assailed. His black eyes snapped open and reflexively he shoved the weight off him, sitting up in the bed startled and looking down at a disheveled and rather surprised Hermione Granger.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded of her, frowning. Still his eyes drifted over her naked body before returning to her face. Hermione sat up too.

"I was trying to wake you up," she responded.

"Like that? You could have simply called me. I would have awakened," he replied.

Hermione looked at him a moment.

"Yes, I suppose I could have done that…but I thought kissing you awake would be better," she said softly.

Severus just stared at her for a moment.

"Why do you think that would have been better witch?" he asked her, noticing he'd been scourgified.

Hermione shrugged and turned a bit crimson.

"Well, if you wake most wizards up that way, they are usually receptive to more sex," the witch replied.

Severus looked at her, his head cocked slightly.

"If you wanted me to take you again, you could have just asked me," he replied.

Hermione's brow furrowed.

"You told me at the beginning of your patronage that you would not be my "stud service." I didn't want you to turn me down," she said, her voice a low whisper. "I thought I might have a better chance if I persuaded you physically."

"I don't do kissing," the Potions Master said tightly, lying back down on his back, placing his arms behind his head. Hermione's eyes swept over his long, lean, pale body and drew in a breath before looking back to his face.

"Why?" Hermione asked him, lying down too, her body facing his.

Severus was silent for several seconds.

"It's too intimate," he responded shortly.

Both of Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"And sticking your tool in me numerous times in numerous ways isn't?" the witch asked him incredulously.

"It's a different kind of intimacy. Kissing suggests emotions are involved. Feelings are being exchanged. What we are doing is purely physical," the wizard answered her, his black eyes studying her face.

Hermione looked back at him and drew in another breath.

"You know, Professor…" she began.

"Severus," the Potions Master corrected her.

"Severus. You know whenever a witch has sex, emotions are going to be involved," the witch said, wanting to run her fingers through the wizard's lank hair.

"That's not my experience. I've been with several witches who easily spread their legs and left, never to return," the wizard said coldly. "They had no interest in any 'emotional' connection. They just wanted sex, plain and simple. And I gave it to them."

He looked at her.

"Surely you have slept with wizards and not stayed with them," the wizard said, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione nodded.

"I have been with wizards who just didn't pan out. But it wasn't for lack of emotion. Something was just missing," she admitted, "And we did kiss when we made love."

Hermione knew what was missing. What the Potions Master had just given her. She couldn't stay in a relationship where her needs wouldn't be met. She'd be miserable, and never had the nerve to tell any of her partners what was missing in the bedroom.

"That's the difference, witch. I didn't make love to you. I fucked you. Fucking doesn't require kisses," the Potions Master said.

Still, for a passing moment the wizard had felt a strong desire to kiss the witch.

Hermione looked at the wizard and decided to try another tack.

"You gave me three orgasms, Severus. I think you deserve some kisses for that," she said softly, letting her hand fall gently on his chest, half afraid he would demand she move it.

But he didn't. The wizard continued to look up at the ceiling, though his eyes fluttered just a bit as her small warm hand made contact with his skin. She wanted to touch him. Suddenly he turned his head and looked at her.

"Three?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"Hm," he said looking up at the ceiling again.

"You might have given me more if I hadn't blacked out with pleasure," Hermione crooned, stroking the wizard's ego. "You're the best lover I've ever had."

Severus tried not to react to this, but his chest swelled anyway.

Hermione smirked.

"So strong. So passionate. I never would have guessed you were so passionate," Hermione continued, her voice low and sexy, "You hide it so well. But now I know."

She slowly slid her hand down to the wizard's rippled abs. The witch noticed he was beginning to slowly swell.

What Hermione didn't know was that if Severus had not seen her with the Wheezer, he would have been a much different lover and probably wouldn't have given her the satisfaction she experienced with him if not for his spying on her.

Severus looked at the witch sharply.

"You are trying to seduce me," he said.

"Yes, I am," Hermione said, feeling bolder now that he was reacting to her. "I've decided to get all the sex I can while you're here. The gods only know how many more months I'll have to wait until you need me like this again."

Severus fell silent, studying the witch so intently Hermione felt as if he were looking deep inside of her. Suddenly the wizard rolled over on top of her, grasping her wrists and holding them down as he adjusted his body, fitting himself between Hermione's open thighs.

"Possibly you will not have to wait months, witch," he breathed down at her. "However, I have to ask you…are you in any pain from our last encounter?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I went to your medicinal potions stores and drank a few of your purple potions. You don't mind do you?" she asked, her eyes glistening as she looked up at the wizard.

Severus' face softened just a bit.

"No," he replied softly, "I don't mind at all."

* * *

When Severus left the next morning, he found it quite an effort, particularly since when he woke up and went to shower leaving the witch asleep in his bed, Hermione woke up and forced her way into the stall with him. Slippery and covered in suds the wizard shagged her against the tiled wall, the witch clinging to him for dear life and shrieking his name as he took her.  
It was Sunday, and he could have stayed…but part of him said "Escape." The wizard felt as if Hermione had cast some kind of lust spell on him…and even checked himself to see if he were under a magical influence, but he wasn't. Eli made them both a huge breakfast, a broad smile plastered on his elfish face as the couple ate in silence. The house elf knew the in-outie had been good. He could hear Hermione's passionate cries clear in his cupboard, and the Master hadn't put her out as he did the other scant witches he had brought to his home over the years.

Severus accepted the rolled up parchments duplicated from Harry's original score, bid the witch goodbye rather gruffly, wrapped his robes around himself dramatically and disapparated back to Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked back to her bedroom. Her body still had a delicious ache as she dropped into her bed for a bit more sleep. The potions could help only so much but she didn't mind. The sex had been mind-blowing and she discovered that the Potions Master was a flesh and blood man after all, with all the weaknesses that designation entailed, especially very poor resistance to an offer of good, hot sex.

Hermione rolled over, her face in the pillow and gave another knowing smile.

The snarky wizard would be back, she was sure. And it wouldn't take him months, and it wouldn't be just to collect receipts.

Severus appeared in his bedroom with a crack of thunder and immediately removed his robes, boots and socks, changing into his black housecoat and slippers. The Potions Master planned to take his meals in, preferring not to mix with other staff today. He fished in his discarded robes pocket and retrieved the score Hermione had worked so hard on. According to the witch it was two-thirds completed.

He sat down on his bed and studied the notations. The witch had done quite a good job with it, considering she was not a musician herself. But writing music had a mathematical basis, so it was no surprise the brilliant witch showed an aptitude for it.

Hm. Potter's soul was quite complicated. To the Potions Master the music seemed to actually reflect the young wizard's life. There were a number of deceptive cadences, not that Severus found that surprising considering how sneaky Potter had been at Hogwarts. He was supposed to have been a Slytherin after all, and only was placed in Gryffindor by request.

The Potions Master's black eyes scanned the parchment. Both major and minor modes abounded, several intermezzos, a few areas that would require a couple of pizzicatos, the strings plucked rather than bowed. All in all, the music of Harry's soul was mostly a polyphony, combining a number of individual but harmonizing melodies. It was a complicated piece. Severus didn't understand how one person could play the entire piece. But then again, with magic…anything was possible.

The wizard stood up and walked into his study, his nose in the parchments as he walked over to a section of bookshelf, pulled back a false front and removed his violin case. He carried it over to the fireplace and set it and the music down in the armchair. He then strode over to the corner of the room and retrieved his magical music stand. It was a small podium that automatically turned pages so he wouldn't have to stop playing to do it manually. Severus placed the parchment neatly on the stand, then opened his case, removing his violin, his pale hand caressing it almost lovingly as he did so. He had just had it and the bow professionally serviced. The pegs had been refitted and greased, the neck and fingerboard planed and readjusted, and a new bridge cut and fitted. The strings had been replaced with the finest quality strings available. It had cost a small fortune to keep his instrument in perfect condition, but the violin was worth it.

It was a Stradivarius.

Severus began playing violin when he was seventeen and was self-taught. The young wizard would cast a silencing spell around his private room in Slytherin, turn on the wizarding wireless and play along to the classics. He could play beautifully before he could read music. Severus found it soothing to his soul, particularly after confrontations with the Marauders. His ability to lose himself in the music he played probably kept him from blasting the bastards into bloody bits. It was another outlet and always soothed him.

In his mid-twenties, Severus risked Azkaban by illegally using a time turner given him by Albus to visit the year 1708 and a small violin shop run by one Antonio Stradivari. He had a bag of gold with him and asked the muggle to sell him a violin. Antonio presented him with a fine specimen. Severus drew the bow across the strings, his face twisted in bliss as the perfect, golden tones filled the shop. He then presented Antonio with the bag of gold who protested that he was paying too much.

Severus replied, "I assure you sir, that a violin made by your hands is worth many more bags of gold than this. You are a true Master. Thank you."

The muggle watched the strange robed wizard exit his shop then stared down at the bag of gold. He'd be able to make quite a few violins with that.

Severus reverently placed the Strad under his chin and drew the bow across the strings, closing his eyes, a slight smile on his face as the lovely tone filled the study. His pleasure for his music was only rivaled by the pleasure he had found with Hermione the night before, and before that…there was only his music.

Severus translated and played that newly discovered pleasure, concocting an original melody full of passion, desire and something he couldn't identify as he lay bow to string, his lean body swaying, dark eyes closed in concentration, lank hair swinging as he played Hermione's Song, lost to his memories of the passionate witch, water cascading down her body and the music swelling over him, lifting him higher and higher, the bow flying across the violin, blurring as it flew.

If the wizard had opened his eyes, he would have seen a subtle glow, an aura of white light on the verge of turning golden pulsing around his frame. But the Potions Master always closed his eyes to deepen the purity of the sound, unless he were reading music. In that case, the glow didn't manifest.

Hermione had no idea she had been shagged by the only Harper in the wizarding world.

* * *

"I understand your concern, Headmaster, but this council would be amiss if it used the resources of our society to handle a purely muggle concern," Professor Figglesworth said to a scowling Albus.  
The Head of Hogwarts stood in front of a podium, having just addressed the Ministry Council on the issue of the possible discovery of Dementors in India, where the creatures were feeding off of the Untouchables.

"But Minister, it should be clear to you that should the Dementors increase their numbers they will be a threat to both the muggle and the wizarding world," Albus said, "They care not where they draw their souls from. These Dementors have no allegiance to any government authority. They are predators. We must find them and destroy them."

Figglesworth looked over the paperwork before him, scowling slightly.

"There is no mention of Dementors here. Just the condition of the unfortunate muggles…which for all we know could have been brought on by any number of things. It is not our affair, Headmaster. Let the muggles handle their own problems," the Minister said with finality. The other council members murmured agreement.

"This council is just as blind and pig-headed as when Fudge was in office. You refuse to see the impending danger until it is upon you," Albus seethed, power crackling around him in his ire. The council drew back collectively as nervous Aurors took a step forward. No one wanted to fuck with an angry Albus.

"Fine then. I myself will find a way to deal with this situation. For a wizard who runs Hogwarts, I do an awful amount of Ministry work," the wizard said. "And I assure you, when this business is handled, your reluctance to help will be made common knowledge. You will not receive one iota of credit Figglesworth…neither you nor your empty-headed cronies!" Albus declared, gathering up his paperwork, turning with a great swirl of robes and exiting the boardroom.

The thunder of apparation followed him. No one should have been able to apparate out of the Ministry building…it was a breach of security, but simple wards could not contain Albus Dumbledore. The gods bless them if they tried to arrest him for it.

"He could be trouble, Minister," one of the councilmen said nervously.

"He's always trouble," Figglesworth spat. "Dementors in India. What business of that is ours? Let their Brahmins take care of whatever is striking those people down. They should be glad something is thinning out their population."

The other council members mumbled agreement as they departed the boardroom.

Damn Dumbledore. The old wizard was always drumming up trouble where there was none.

* * *

"Right through here, Headmaster," the medi-witch said, opening the door and letting the tall, elderly wizard walk through.  
"Thank you, my dear," Albus said to the witch, who nodded and closed the door behind him.

Albus sighed and looked around the sterile white room. St. Mungos didn't allow extras in these type of patient rooms. It made no difference to those interred. Albus walked over to the small cot and looked down on Professor Minerva McGonagall, his former Transfiguration student and lover. She was small and wasted now, her reddish-gray hair completely white although she was only in her eighties, just reaching middle-age.

The old wizard sighed, drew up a small folding chair and sat down, taking the witch's slender hand in his own as he wiped a tear from under his half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Minerva my sweet. Here we are again," he said softly, blinking down at the witch. Her thin chest rose and fell slightly beneath the white paper gown she was kept in.

"How I miss you," he breathed, his thumb moving back and forth over her knuckles. Then his eyes hardened.

"Those idiots at the Ministry have once again turned a blind eye to a growing danger. Dementors are in India, Minerva…and I have no doubt that they are breeding. It seems, my dear, I am once again going to have to take matters into my own hands and send Order members overseas in search of the creatures," he said, pausing as the witch's hand twitched.

In the beginning when this happened the wizard hoped that the witch was returning to him. The healers all assured him it was an involuntary motion. Minerva's limbs were exercised each day to lessen the loss of muscle mass as they kept her alive. Some healers believed victims of Dementors should be allowed to die, and those who could not afford the constant care often did. Albus paid for Minerva's continued care, unable to let the witch go. At least he could see her. It was incredibly selfish of him…but there it was.

"Albus! Albus!" Minerva called from the darkness, hearing the Headmaster's voice. She banged on the invisible walls as she had every time he visited her for years, her eyes glistening. "Albus! I'm here! I'm here!"

A low hiss echoed around her. The witch turned red with rage at the sound.

"You damnable creature!" Minerva shouted at the noise of her captor, "Release me!"

The Dementor ignored the small, irritating voice. The soul had been shouting at it for release for more than eight years now. It was used to the noise, but would be glad when the human's body died and it could absorb someone more…peaceable to maintain its half-life. True, it had absorbed others for the express purpose of breeding, but Minerva was its core soul, the one that powered it. Only the death of the witch's body would release her to the afterlife.

The creature shifted deeper into the shadows of the ruins and settled in to dream of vengeance against the wizarding world.

Albus stayed with Minerva for over an hour, having a one-sided discussion concerning how he would go about garnering volunteers to hunt Dementors, not knowing Minerva was listening to every word. She was happy that the horrible creatures would be hunted down and destroyed, but also realized that when the Dementor that held her spirit died, she would too. No one had ever revived when a Dementor was destroyed, so the soul it contained must have been destroyed as well.

This saddened her, but sacrifices had to be made. If she died, then her death would be worth it. The Dementors had to be stopped, no matter the cost. Gods, if she could just see Albus…just look into those kindly, twinkling blue eyes just once more, she'd gladly go to the Afterlife…

"Goodbye, Minerva my love," the old wizard said, kissing her hand, then laying it carefully by her side, his eyes glistening. "Until next time, my sweet."

Albus slowly rose from the chair and lifted his glasses, wiping at his eyes as he always did when he left the witch he loved. He put the chair back and looked at Minerva once more before departing the room.

He would find those damned Dementors and this time make sure every single one was wiped from the face of the earth. They had taken the only woman he had ever loved intimately.

For that, they would pay.

Albus took a leave of absence from Hogwarts, leaving Professor Flitwick as temporary Headmaster. He had not yet let anyone know about the possibility of the Dementors living in India and breeding. After much consideration, he decided Minister Figglesworth had a point…no one had seen the Dementors. He decided it would be best if he went to India to find out for certain what had stricken the Untouchables. Hopefully there would be stricken muggles to examine. In India, they let them die. It was hard enough for the poor to feed those of their families who weren't in such a state. To feed someone who could not contribute made no sense.

* * *

Hermione continued to work on Harry's song, now adding the underlying notations, upgrading the intricate score to an absolute symphony. She also began to advertise for skilled musicians for a "private project." To pull them in, she offered two galleons for their time.  
What a fiasco that was. Every poser in the wizarding world must have shown up outside of the Potions Master's gate. Hermione was glad Severus wasn't on the premises. Some hexes would have certainly flown. Hermione quickly drew up an application and with a few well placed spells made it self-judging…those unqualified were immediately spirited back to whence they came. Then she placed a spell on it to duplicate itself each time an application was taken, placed them in a box and had Eli go outside and attach the box to the fence.

The very first question was: "Can you read music?"

Two-thirds of the musicians disappeared immediately.

Eli scowled out of the living room window at the crowd.

"The Master wouldn't likes this," he complained to Hermione, who was in the other window holding a clipboard and watching person after person pluck applications from the self-filling box she had attached to the picket fence.

"Well, let's just be glad the Master isn't here," she said.

The name and appointment times of those witches and wizards who met the requirements magically appeared on the clipboard. Hermione was glad she had thought to make a one day deadline otherwise she would have been overrun. As it stood, she had over two hundred possibles to review by the time the sun went down. It would take a couple of weeks to see them all.

* * *

Severus didn't return to his home for more than a month, although he found himself thinking of Hermione often. Too often in fact, his body reacting to the very thought of the witch. The wizard was hoping "out of sight" meant "out of mind", but it wasn't the case. A few nights he needed the assistance of a sleeping draught to help him sleep. Severus was a stubborn wizard, and felt his attraction for the witch was not a good thing. It was undisciplined, something he wasn't in control of. He knew the moment he saw Hermione he'd want to take her to his bed and lose himself in her again.  
He had heard the term "pussy-whipped" before. Had this affliction befallen him? He had only been with the witch once, well twice if he counted the first time…which was a mere shadow of intimacy compared to what he experienced with the witch.

Only his music served to take his mind off her. He had learned the main melody of Harry's song, picking it out from among the hundreds of notations. He had to admit it was a hauntingly beautiful strain. When he played, Severus could feel the young wizard's difficult life flow over him, feel the discordance, the impending darkness in the movements of his song...and almost hear the accompaniment of hope, strength, courage and destiny, the unplayed parts of the symphony still coming to life beneath his bow. But that was impossible. It had to be in his head.

Severus avoided using his security mirror to look in on Hermione. He felt it would lower his resistance even further, but one Saturday afternoon he couldn't help himself and took the mirror out from its hiding place and focused on Hermione. His eyes widened as he saw the witch sitting in her lab behind a long table with a stack of parchments piled on it, apparently listening to a wizard playing a flute. A music stand was in front of him, and Severus saw the parchment.

Hermione must have finished Harry's music and was auditioning musicians, hoping to find a Harper. By the way the witch's face was set, she wasn't impressed with the playing. She motioned to the wizard to stop and said something. The wizard's face contorted angrily and he shouted something at the witch, waving his flute about and striding toward her.

Hermione's wand was out in an instant, and the wizard froze as the witch looked at him narrow-eyed. She slid two gallons across the table. The glowering wizard picked it up and Hermione flicked her wand at him and he was gone. She lowered her head and rubbed her brow in exasperation. After several moments she stood up, picked up a parchment and examined it, then walked to the lab door and opened it. Severus could see she had set up wooden chairs in the small space and a number of witches and wizards sat there, looking at her expectantly.

She said something, and a witch with a huge cello made her way inside. Hermione pulled up a chair for her, and lowered the music stand so the witch could read the music, and returned to her seat. The woman began to play and Hermione looked interested for a moment, but then her eyes began to dull. Suddenly she waved her hand at the witch and shook her head.

The witch began to cry. Hermione looked contrite as the woman rose and collected her two galleons. The woman looked at Hermione reproachfully and said something rude by Hermione's shocked reaction. Then the woman picked up her cello and exited in a huff. Hermione stared after her and suddenly looked extremely tired and worn.

Musicians were a volatile lot under the best circumstances, and they were wearing the witch down. Severus was curious as to how they played the score. He sat there a moment in indecision. If he went to the house now, he would have something to distract him from Hermione, at least for the time being.

He sat there a long moment, watching the next applicant, a burly man with a tuba. He shook his head. No way could a tuba capture the spirit of the symphony of Harry's soul. He knew how it should be played.

Suddenly the wizard stood up, strode over to the bookshelf, opened the false front and retrieved his violin and bow.

After all her hard work, Hermione deserved to hear the song as it should be played. He was no Harper, but he felt he had captured the essence of the score.

Besides, she needed someone to help her judge. Someone who didn't mind telling another person they weren't good enough.

Someone like him.

Severus returned the security mirror to his desk drawer, walked into his bedroom and apparated, arriving in his living room with a crack of thunder, startling Eli, who looked extremely fearful at the sight of his Master. He was sure to be displeased at all the strangers in his house.

"M-m-master," the elf began, babbling.

Severus held a pale hand up.

"I already know, Eli," he said to the elf. Then Eli saw the violin and his green eyes widened.

"You means to play the magic music, Master?" the elf asked him, excited.

Severus scowled at him.

"Possibly. But I am primarily here to help Hermione rid herself of these posers," the dark wizard responded, reducing both bow and violin case and depositing them in separate pockets. Then he walked to the door leading down to the labs, pulled it opened and walked through.

Every eye looked up as the Potions Master swept down the stairs, scowling blackly at the group and walking through the lab door as if he owned the place.

"Hey!" some voices rose behind him.

Severus slammed the door in their faces, shocking both Hermione and the wizard with the oboe. He looked at the witch and felt his stomach clench with desire…but he covered it well. He was gratified to see however, that Hermione's eyes heated up the moment she saw him. She too fought it back.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked the wizard as he dragged a chair over to the table and sat down next to her, his dark eyes resting on the oboe player.

"I am here to help you judge," he said, "I know how the song should be played and am an actual musician. I can make better decisions than you."

Hermione smiled at the wizard gratefully.

The oboe player looked disgruntled.

"Can I continue?" he asked with irritation in his voice. He was just falling into his groove when the tall, pale wizard entered.

"Go ahead," Severus replied, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Hermione thought it wasn't a very receptive position.

The oboe player began at the beginning. He had only played two measures when Severus said, "No."

The wizard pulled the woodwind out of his mouth.

"What do you mean no? I hardly played a note," he complained, his face reddening.

"And thank the gods for that," Severus replied. "You don't have the proper instrument or skill for this piece. Depart."

The oboe player looked mutinous, and Severus' face took on a darker mien as if to say…"Please give me a reason to hex you."

"What about my two galleons?" the wizard asked, looking at Hermione pointedly. The witch avoided looking at Severus and pulled two galleons out of a bag resting on the table. A rather big bag. The Potions Master's eyes narrowed.

"Is that MY money?" he asked the witch.

Hermione nodded.

"It's part of the project. You said not to use my own money," the witch said in a small voice.

Severus stared at the witch for a moment. He had a flashback of Hermione pinned against the tiled wall of the shower, soaked, her legs wrapped around his slippery waist and amber eyes glazed with passion as he possessed her. The wizard blinked and the witch was restored. His black eyes fell on the oboe player.

"Take it," he said.

The wizard walked up and retrieved the coins. He looked as if he wanted to say something nasty, but the Potions Master's eyes glinted at him warningly, and the wizard exited without a word.

Severus suddenly rose.

"Wait here," he said to Hermione, exiting the lab and closing the door behind him.

Suddenly she heard a lot of grumbling and a couple of blasts. She rose from her chair and was about to go to the door when it opened and Severus walked back in, fixing his robes.

"Sit down," he said to her imperiously. "I've just removed half of your applicants. Those with brass and woodwinds. They aren't the proper instruments and I don't want my galleons wasted. Strings. Only strings can began to capture the essence of that song, though I seriously doubt you will find your Harper this way."

Hermione sat down, her face crestfallen. Severus found he didn't like it, but there was little he could do. He wouldn't give the witch false hope.

"Next!" he bellowed.

* * *

Severus and Hermione sat through ten more applicants, almost all of whom the Potions Master tossed out after grudgingly giving them their two galleons. But there was one young girl of about seventeen who played decently. The Potions Master believed she could be taught the proper way to play the piece if given time. Her name was Christa, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. However, Hermione shook her head and leaned over to Severus.  
"When a Harper plays, there is an increase of magic that can be felt by those who listen, as well as a slight glow that increases. Neither occurred with Christa, though she played beautifully," the witch said sadly. "It makes no sense to accept her when she doesn't fit the description."

Severus nodded. The witch was right. The wizard complimented Christa on her playing and told her to continue practicing, giving her three galleons and a half smile before she departed.

Hermione felt a little twinge of jealousy but didn't say anything. But Severus wasn't smitten with the young witch. It was the music which made him act less than snarky. Hermione didn't know that however and it took a moment or two for the knot in her belly to loosen.

"What am I going to do?" she said softly, rising to retrieve the music from the stand. "Who am I going to find to play this? According to Ministry records, the last recorded Harper died over ten years ago. It is a very rare gift."

The witch's eyes began to glisten.

"Oh Harry," she sighed.

"Leave the music, Hermione," Severus suddenly said to the witch. Hermione froze by the music stand.

"Why?" she asked him.

Severus rose and removed both the violin and the bow from his pockets resizing them as the witch looked on, her eyes rounding.

"You play violin?" she asked the wizard.

Severus frowned at her.

"No, I play the drums," he replied rather snarkily. "I carry them in this special case to throw people off. Now come sit down."

Severus opened the case, then began unbuttoning his robes as Hermione sat down, looking up at him, a bit of heat forming in her belly as she watched him, remembering the last time he removed his robes. But this time he wore a white shirt and black trousers beneath them. He really had come to assist her. The witch felt a twinge of disappointment.

"I find robes restricting when I play," the wizard said to her, picking up his bow and violin, then striding over to the podium. He leafed through the parchment, studying the new finished product, nodding as he scanned the notations. He looked up at Hermione.

"Well done," he said to the witch, who flushed at his praise. The Potions Master never gave false praise.

"You are the first human being other than myself to hear me play," he stated, "I presume this is a magic stand?"

Hermione nodded.

Severus brought the violin to his chin and closed his eyes, preparing himself to play the opening strains to Harry's music.

Hermione blinked as she felt a slight stir in the air. She looked around the room, wondering if there was some kind of draft.

Then Severus began to play.

Hermione was immediately caught up in the clear, lovely, haunting tone of the violin as it sang the first few notes…but there was something odd about them, as if there were another undertone. Again there was a shifting of atmosphere, almost as if an oath were being taken.

Severus began to play faster, and the feeling of accompaniment grew stronger though it was nothing audible, more like something she felt. The Potions Master played beautifully. Hermione thought she never heard anything more poignant or seen a man more sensual as the wizard fell into the song, his bow flying across the strings, his eyes closed, a look of pleasure on his face as if he were making love with music, his lean frame swaying, turning slightly, his arm flexing, body following, hair swinging and tossing in time with his motions. Hermione's eyes widened and stayed that way as Severus played the song as if his own soul depended on its proper conclusion. He played the last quiet ebbing strains, then ended with a flourish, lowering the violin, his black eyes opening and resting on the witch who was staring at him as if he had grown another head.

"Well?" he said to her, "Was that an adequate rendition in your rather flawed opinion?"

Hermione stared at him, her jaw working but nothing coming out.

Finally she squeaked something.

"What?" the Potions Master asked. What was wrong with the witch?

"You're a Harper," she said in a low, awed voice. "I felt the magic…and…and…"

"And what?" Severus snapped at her.

"And you glowed," she finished, staring at the wizard. "You have the magic of music, Severus. You can fix Harry's soul."

Severus blinked at her.

"You're mad," he breathed, walking back around the table and putting his violin away, "I didn't glow. It was your imagination."

Hermione scowled at him.

"It was not my imagination, Severus. You glowed and I can prove it. Use Legilimency to see what I saw and experience what I felt," she said, leaning toward him.

The wizard hesitated. The witch sounded quite sure of herself. But no. No, she couldn't be right...could she?

"Fine. Legilimens," the wizard said, looking into her recent memories. He started.

Dear Merlin…he WAS glowing. A fine white light silhouetting him at first, then changing to a slight golden hue…and she also felt the accompaniment, as if several other violins were playing with him, completing the symphony. And then, the unmistakable swirl of magic. He pulled out of her mind, his black eyes astonished.

"You saw it. You're a Harper," she breathed.

Suddenly Hermione's arms were around his neck pulling him down and she was kissing the startled wizard, her soft lips moving against his mouth as her curves pressed against his body.

Severus was torn. His first reflex was to push her away, but his secondary reaction urged him to let her continue the kiss…and the third reaction was loin-based, definitely the most convincing reaction of the three so he wrapped his arms around the witch and gave himself over, allowing her access to his mouth, her sweet, seeking tongue entwining with his own. The wizard growled, crushing the witch against him, pressing his growing erection into her belly with some force. Hermione gasped into his mouth.

Severus lifted the witch and sat her on the table, pulling away from her mouth.

"What are you wearing under your robes?" he hissed at her, the blood in his brain draining quickly. Nature didn't give men enough blood to maintain two heads at once and at the moment, the Professor's lower region needed the corpuscles more.

"A skirt," Hermione panted back at him, pulling him back down into another kiss. But the Potions Master's arms didn't go back around her, because his hands were too busy pulling his shirt out and unfastening his trousers.

Hermione took advantage of his lust. She released his mouth.

"You'll help Harry?" she asked the wizard as he opened his shirt, his eyes on her thighs.

"Harry who?" he breathed, lowering his trousers, then his boxers, his huge organ springing out, dripping so fiercely it looked as if it were drooling. He pulled her forward, impatiently pushing up her robes and skirt.

"Harry Potter. Will you help him, Severus?" the witch asked before shrieking a bit as the wizard pushed her rather roughly down on her back on the table and ripped her knickers off.

Severus grasped Hermione's waist and rammed into her with a groan, his eyes rolling up in bliss as the witch cried out at his sudden penetration. Severus leaned over Hermione, catching her wrists, black eyes blazing and began to possess her hard and fast.

"Yes, yes, yes," the wizard groaned as Hermione cried out rhythmically as her patron once again claimed his right to her body, his huge tool hitting her just right, the witch rolling her pelvis in reaction, causing the wizard to change his angle, realizing what she wanted. He shifted his hips, hitting a different part of her with each stroke, Hermione urging him on.

"Gods, Severus…oh damn!" she cried out, making the wizard increase his ardor, the entire table beginning to move. Hermione orgasmed strongly, her release squirting out of her, wetting his loins and his shirt, but the wizard didn't care as he hissed, feeling her clench around him. He stopped, looking down at the witch, watching her face contort with bliss, his nostrils flaring as the scent of sex filled them. Fuck, he hadn't meant for this to happen…but when she kissed him and pressed against him...

The wizard began to stroke her again, slower this time, easing her through the last bit of her climax, the witch purring now, her amber eyes half open as she jerked back and forth gently. He still felt delicious, his hardness filling her, caressing her, claiming her, his dark eyes meeting hers hungrily. Hermione found her voice.

"You'll help Harry, won't you Severus? We need you," she said softly, reaching up and caressing the wizard's lank hair as he stroked her gently.

Severus looked down at her, pleasure thrumming through his body as he immersed himself in her softness over and over. Suddenly Hermione bore down on his shaft, making the wizard gasp in reaction.

"You'll help me, Severus?" she asked again, "Please?"

The witch was a minx. How could he say no when he was burying himself up to his balls inside her? He could say no…but why?

"Yes, I'll help you," he breathed, "now be quiet."

Hermione shut her mouth for a moment before it went slack, her amber eyes growing hotter as he stroked her, her body starting to writhe. She wanted more.

Severus' face contorted.

"Better yet, don't be quiet," he hissed, pouring on the power again.

Upstairs, Eli shook his head as he heard Hermione's cries.

"Mates," he said knowingly, going to prepare dinner. The couple would be quite hungry indeed when they finally came upstairs.

* * *

Severus' black eyes returned again and again to Hermione's tangled hair as they ate their supper quietly. He had scourgified both himself and the witch, but there was little he could do for her hair. It was a glaring reminder of what they had done in the Spells lab. He found he liked her locks wild and untamed when he was the cause of it.  
"You're very quiet, witch," he said to her, cutting a piece of steak and popping it into his mouth and chewing.

"That's because I have next to no voice left," she said in a near-whisper.

Severus smirked. The witch made him feel as if he were the best lover in the world.

"I'll give you something for that and your other aches after supper," he said

"Thank you," she said softly, looking down at her plate.

The wizard studied her.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Hermione's eyes rose slowly and she leveled them on the wizard's face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her, putting down his utensils.

Hermione took a long drink of sparkling pumpkin juice. Her throat immediately felt better. She looked toward the kitchen a bit suspiciously, suspecting Eli added something extra to her drink.

Severus cleared his throat impatiently, and Hermione remembered he asked her what was wrong.

"I was just wondering when you would be returning to Hogwarts," the witch said, thinking the wizard was sated and wouldn't stay.

"Not tonight," he replied.

Hermione smiled before she could help herself, then quickly looked down at her plate again.

Severus didn't miss her smile. The witch was happy he was staying. Genuinely happy. The wizard couldn't remember anyone being happy about his presence, except maybe the Dark Lord when he was being tortured.

"However, I am going to be magnanimous tonight. You have a choice whether to sleep in your own bed alone, or in mine with me," he said to the witch. He was testing her of course. "I must warn you…if you choose to sleep with me there will be a hefty "sleep tax."

Hermione laughed out loud, she couldn't help herself as she looked at the sober wizard.

"A sleep tax? Is that what they're calling shagging now?" she asked.

"No. That's what I'm calling it for the time being. So what will it be witch? Your bed or mine?" the wizard asked, his black eyes glinting.

"I've always paid my taxes," she said with a smirk, "there's no reason to stop now."

Severus felt a little swell in his chest and caught himself.

"I hope you realize that your sleeping with me makes no difference in the larger scheme of things. This is still a purely physical arrangement," he said sharply.

"I know," Hermione said, trying to hide her smile.

The wizard snorted in irritation as he saw it.

"I mean that, Hermione. Purely physical," he declared.

"I'm not complaining. I've accepted the terms of patronage, Severus," she responded, finishing her green beans, still wearing the annoying smile. "I know where I stand. And where I lie, bend, twist…whatever."

"Good. I don't want you trying to work any of your witchly wiles on me," he continued, finishing his steak. "I won't fall for them."

"Of course you won't," Hermione agreed. "This is just a temporary arrangement after all."

Severus' belly tightened uncomfortably when she said that.

"Yes it is. Be sure to remember that," he snarked.

But the tightness in his belly wouldn't go away. He changed the subject as Eli entered with fresh fruit and cleared their plates away. The elf was smiling broadly, which also irritated the Potions Master.

"Do you have to walk around here grinning like an idiot, Eli?" he snapped at the elf.

"Why, yes sir," the elf replied jauntily, walking back into the kitchen with a little skip to his step.

Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"You are making my elf insubordinate," Severus accused Hermione.

She scowled at the wizard.

"He wasn't being insubordinate. He just answered you," the witch said, biting into her peeled pear.

"Yes he answered me. Far too frivolously I might add. He wasn't like that before you arrived. He cringed at my every word," the wizard said, cutting a piece of his own pear and eating it.

"People change. Maybe house elves do too," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Severus snorted and they finished their dessert in silence. Severus rose first.

"Come with me into the living room. We need to talk about this situation with Harry," the wizard said, striding from the table and walking right past Hermione. The witch sighed, pushed her chair out, stood up and followed him. The Potions Master had absolutely NO manners.

He sat down in one armchair and gestured to Hermione to sit in the other.

"You have no idea what Harry's situation is," he said to the witch, his eyes resting on her.

Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean I have no idea of his situation? I visit him constantly. I see what's happened to him," she said, affronted.

The Potions Master sighed.

"You know outwardly, but not inwardly. You have no idea exactly how much of him is here…with us. No idea what goes through his mind, if anything. How do you expect to heal him, Hermione if you don't know what he knows or doesn't know? You have to investigate that. I'm surprised you haven't perform legilimency on him," the Potions Master said evenly. "This is what I meant when I said your research skills have atrophied. The old Hermione would have done such a thing right off."

Hermione stared at him, shocked. How did she miss something so glaringly obvious? It was disconcerting to realize she was so far off her game. Then she looked at the wizard thoughtfully.

"No. I think you're wrong, Severus. You are the one who is going to repair his soul as soon as I learn the ritual from the Harmonics book. You should be the one to find out what is going on inside him. It may help you," she said.

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose.

"Me? In Potter's head?" he said, shivering a bit. He remembered going into the wizard's mind years ago when trying to teach the idiot boy Occlumency. It hadn't been pretty and ended quite badly. The wizard's black eyes washed over the witch. He didn't have to do it. He could decline and still have sex with her.

But the truth was, the situation fascinated him. If he were a Harper, it meant he had untapped powers. He would like to try them out, and currently trying to heal Harry was the only way to do it.

"Very well," he said. "I'll do it."

Hermione gave him her brightest smile yet.

Severus knew to Hermione it sounded as if he had agreed to do something wonderful for another human being, when actually he had selfish motives. It worked out well in a Slytherinish kind of way. Plus, he was now her hero.

They hashed out the details. Hermione would research the actual ritual and Severus would spend the week practicing the score. They would visit Harry over the weekend and if feasible, attempt to restore him.

Hermione's face was shining with hope and appreciation as she looked at the wizard. He was going to help her…and Harry.

"How will I ever thank you, Severus?" she asked him.

The wizard looked at her a moment, then stood up and caught her by the arm, pulling the witch from the chair and half-dragging her toward his bedroom.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," he purred.

* * *

Albus had seen some horrible things in his lifetime, but the plight of the Untouchables of India chilled him to his core. These were individuals believed born into the lowest strata of life because of the accumulation of sins from their previous lives. Hindu texts described these people as foul and loathsome, and any physical contact with them was thought to be pollutive, those of higher caste believing even the very presence of these poor people near the vicinity of their residence would pollute them to the point they could be denied their reserved place in heaven. As a result, the Untouchables were beaten and often killed freely and without any inquiry. No one cared what happened to an Untouchable.  
Which made them perfect fodder for Dementors.

Untouchables were not allowed to wear shoes, ride bicycles, use umbrellas or hold their heads up while walking in the street in the presence of those of "higher caste" or position. Those in urban India lived crowded together in squalid slums, while in rural India, where the vast majority lived, they were exploited as landless agricultural laborers and ruled by terror and intimidation. There were over one hundred and sixty million of these unfortunates, most of which suffered from poverty, malnutrition and other diseases born from contaminated water and the filthy, unhygienic environments they were forced to live in.

The first day of his arrival, a somber faced Albus Dumbledore walked through a dumpsite that thousands of these poor people called home, located on the outskirts of the city, asking questions of the occupants via his Translation charm. The dump didn't even have solid soil for setting up temporary housing, the ground just a pile of accumulated waste from the city, predominantly plastic and other non-biodegradable refuse which emitted fumes whenever there was a slight rain.

Some of the Untouchables did manage to make houses out of discarded materials with plastic sheets for roofing and fine steel filings mixed with carbide waste collected from nearby steel foundries for the ground. This flooring caused blisters and cuts on their bodies since they had nothing else to lie on. Albus wandlessly healed hundreds of them, but soon had to disillusion himself and flee to the rural areas because a crowd began to follow him, calling him "Father" and begging him to save them from their evil lives. He left with a heavy heart.

It was in the rural areas that the attacks were occurring. The authorities ignored the situation completely. So many Untouchables disappeared or were stricken with illnesses under normal conditions that no one cared to investigate when they turned up alive and unmoving, their dark eyes empty and staring. As far as those in power were concerned it was just another disease, and another way to be rid of them.

Albus moved from mud hut to mud hut, questioning the occupants. His heart ached when he saw all the beautiful, malnourished children scavenging and begging. He had nothing for them and shook his head sadly, showing his empty hands and pockets. Such misery was here. No wonder the Dementor chose such a place. But despite his searching, he could find no one who actually saw one of the fearsome creatures.

"One night, I lay beside my wife and child and the air grew cold. We heard screaming and fled. The next morning we found our neighbor, his wife and his little girl on the ground staring up. They were breathing but did not move or see. They have since died, having no one to care for them. It is very hard here for those who are not ill. The sick have short lives," one man said, carrying a load of human feces on his head. He made his livelihood clearing "night soil" which was illegal.

Albus thanked the man. The description of coldness and the condition of the family told him what he needed to know. In the next village he was fortunate enough to find a young woman who had recently been attacked. The wizard took one look at her and knew immediately that yes, she was a victim. Her mother questioned him frantically as to how to bring her back, and when Albus told her he knew of no way, the woman collapsed to the ground wailing and throwing dirt into the air in grief.

He was about to leave the village when a little boy of about eight years old walked up behind him and tugged on his robes. Albus turned and looked down his crooked nose at the boy. He was so skinny, the wizard could count his ribs.

"I have seen them," the boy whispered, looking around. "Others have seen them too, but are afraid to say so…afraid it will bring them back."

Albus nodded and he and the boy walked away from the huts to the edge of a thick jungle.

"They come out of the bush at night. They are demons. Black demons without legs that float above the ground. They are covered, with long gray hands and black nails. They sound as if they have trouble breathing but are still quiet," the boy breathed up at Albus, his brown eyes wide. He started to tremble and the wizard placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What else?" the wizard asked him.

"They bring cold with them…a hard cold that goes into your bones. And sadness. I can feel the sadness long before they come and throw wood on the fire and huddle on the other side of it," the boy continued. "They do not come near fire. My back gets burned sometimes."

Albus took this in. The boy could sense Dementors before they appeared. He surreptiously tested him for magic, flicking two fingers in his direction. There was a slight signature. He wasn't as dark as many of the Untouchables. Maybe he was a half-caste whose family were Untouchables because of how they lived rather than birth. The signature, however slight…meant he was an heir to the wizarding world.

The black-haired youngster was only dressed in a ragged pair of dingy red shorts and barefoot. He turned and showed Albus his back, which had a number of shiny welts from heat blisters. The wizard grimaced at the thinness of that back.

"Where are your parents?" Albus asked the boy.

"I have no parents. They were killed when they tried to go to the police to complain about my younger brother being murdered for picking flowers near a Brahmin's home. It is only me. My name is Bharadwaj. It means "lucky bird". But everyone calls me Bara."

"Lucky bird," Albus repeated, studying the young boy. "How long have you been alone? Will no one take you in?"

The boy shook his head.

"I am but another mouth. No one will help me. I must help myself. My parents have been dead seven months now. I scavenge and kill snakes to eat, even though they are sacred. Nothing is sacred when your belly is empty, except maybe the cows. But there are not many snakes left now."

Albus' face contorted as he looked at the boy. He swallowed not knowing what to say to this statement and instead asked, "You say these demons come out of the bush?"

Bara nodded.

"Out of the jungle late in the night. They float to the sleeping and kiss them," he said, his trembling becoming more pronounced.

Albus nodded and looked into the bush. The boy continued.

"There is a place there where the monkeys used to live. An old temple. They have always lived there…the temple is as old as the stars. Now, they are gone," Bara said meaningfully.

"How far is this temple?" Albus asked.

"Maybe five kilometers. It is not very far," the boy replied.

Albus studied the boy, wondering if he were strong enough to accept what was unacceptable to most.

"Bara, do you know what magic is?" Albus asked him.

The boy nodded.

"There are many magicians in the city. They climb ropes and disappear, stick pins through their bodies and leave no holes," he said knowledgably. "They are very powerful."

Albus smiled.

"I am also a magician…a wizard to be exact, and I can do magic," Albus said to the boy, his blue eyes looking on him kindly. "I am here to find out where these demons are, and to bring others to destroy them."

"With your magic?" Bara asked excitedly.

Albus nodded.

"Yes. With very powerful magic like you have never seen," he replied, "but I need a guide to the temple so I will be able to locate it. Will you guide me?"

Bara looked up at the white bearded, kind-eyed old wizard. He was very brave.

Bara was brave too.

"Yes, I will show you," the boy said staunchly, "And I will help you. I hate them. They are evil things."

Yes they are," Albus agreed.

The old wizard and young boy looked at each other for a moment.

"We can go now. The jungle is cool, but we must hurry and come back. If night comes…they may come," Bara said.

The boy was a bit frightened by this possibility, but he wouldn't show Albus any fear. If the old man could face them, so could he.

"I am a wizard, Bara. We will not have to walk the whole distance. Take my hand," Albus said, holding out his hand and looking toward the village to see if anyone was watching. Many were.

"I think we need to go into the jungle a bit more. I don't want everyone to see my magic," Albus said to the youngster, who had gripped his hand firmly.

"No. If they see your magic, they will crowd around you and not let you leave," Bara said, leading Albus into the jungle by his hand. They stopped when the village could no longer been seen.

"Five kilometers in that direction?" Albus said, pointing into the bush.

"Yes. That way," Bara confirmed.

"All right, Bara…hold on to my hand firmly. There will be a loud noise like thunder, but that is just the power of the magic. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," the boy declared, although his grip on Albus' hand tightened.

The wizard smiled and disapparated.

* * *

All of the Dementors resting in the dark interior of the temple ruins started and began milling about, hissing.  
They could feel Albus. The Great Power from the final battle. His phoenix patronus had destroyed hundreds of Dementors, as did powerful blasts of white light that issued from his palms. They remembered Dumbledore collectively and were frightened.

"Go!" a Dementor hissed, and one by one they floated through a crack in the temple wall and into the jungle's interior. That the Great One was near boded no good. They were discovered.

Minerva could feel Albus too, through the fear of her captor which pulsed around her.

"Ah, you're running now, aren't you?" she taunted. "On borrowed time…all of you."

The Dementor hissed in irritation as it glided through the dark, leafy green of the bush, putting distance between itself and the approaching wizard. Damn this soul. It talked far too much.

"He knows you're all here. He will destroy you," the witch goaded, her eyes glinting maliciously as she stared into the darkness all around her. "I may have to go with you, but it will be worth it. You are all abominations and the world will be much better off without your like in it."

The Dementor hissed angrily.

Shut up you old bird.

Minerva smiled victoriously.

"Ah, talking now are we? You must be scared to death as you well should be. Albus Dumbledore will hunt you to the ends of the earth. All of you to the very ends of the earth."

The angry Dementor disappeared into the jungle, cursing the day it kissed this witch.

* * *

Albus and Bara stood about two hundred yards from the ruined temple. It was overrun with creepers and vines, only small parts of the stonework showing through the winding stalks. Large stones were scattered about, as were broken statues of lesser gods. There was a kind of clearing in the front temple where the sun blazed down. No Dementor would dare exit that way.  
"What is behind the temple?" Albus asked Bara.

"Jungle. Right up to the walls. Very thick. Only the front is cleared," the boy said. "But I cannot feel them. I do not think the demons are here."

Albus nodded. They probably felt him and fled. But it didn't matter. He only wanted to locate the temple, not confront them alone. He didn't know how many there were, and although he was powerful, there was a chance he could be overcome if he entered their domain.

Bara watched as the wizard walked up to a vine covered statue that hadn't toppled yet. The old wizard placed his hand against it, and it glowed bright blue for a moment. Bara's mouth dropped open as the statue returned to normal. Albus walked back over to him.

"What did you do to the god?" Bara asked in a low voice.

"I turned it into a port key destination. When I send others to destroy the Dementors, they will arrive here," Albus said to him. "Now I must return to England to plan the attack."

"England?" Bara repeated, looking up at the wizard rather sadly. The boy had been alone so long. Albus had been the first human being to speak kindly to him in months. Others only shouted at him to move along.

"Yes, England," Albus said, "Wizarding England. A very special place."

Bara nodded. It made sense a wizard would come from a special place. A place with magic.

"Can I go with you? To England?" the little boy asked, startling the old wizard.

"To England?" the Headmaster asked in astonishment.

Bara nodded.

"Yes to England. I will be your servant. Every great man needs a servant, even a wizard," the boy said, looking up at Albus.

The old wizard looked down at the boy. He had no family. The Headmaster wasn't sure how long he could last alone. Bara seemed a bright boy…and he did have a slight magical signature. Technically, he wasn't a muggle.

But if he took Bara, then he would be responsible for him. The wizard was used to being responsible for a number of children, it was his job after all. But one boy?

Bara looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

"I don't need a servant, Bara," Albus said gently. The boy's face fell.

"But I can always use another friend," the wizard said kindly, placing a hand on the boy's head and ruffling his thick black hair. The boy's brown face split with a broad, bright smile.

"Let us go," Albus said, taking the boy's hand firmly and disapparating.

* * *

Traveling by port key was quite a frightening experience for Bara. Albus clutched the boy tightly in his arms as they flew through colorful wormholes, space twisting in upon itself, winds roaring by them, the wizard's white locks streaming as Bara hid his face in his chest. It took over forty-five minutes for them to return to England, landing in front of the Hogwarts gates with a gut-wrenching drop. The moment Albus put the boy down, Bara bent over and wretched…nothing coming out. Then the boy staggered, Albus catching him before he fell. He lifted Bara into his arms and apparated directly to the infirmary, startling Poppy who had been putting away some supplies.

The medi-witch wiped her hands on her blue pocketed apron and quickly walked toward Albus, who headed for the closest bed, pushing through the black privacy curtain. Poppy entered after him and gasped as she looked at the emaciated young boy.

"Oh Albus, who is he?" she asked the wizard, pulling out her wand and passing it over Bara, who looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. "Oh, the poor thing is half-starved!"

She put her wand away, her lips tight with disapproval. She did note the slight magical signature. The boy was a wizard, although not a very powerful one.

"His name is Bara, Poppy. I brought him back from India. Both of his parents are deceased and he has been living on his own for the past seven months," the wizard replied, looking down at the boy with concern.

Poppy's eyes washed over the boy's prominent ribs, then focused on his face.

"He's so young. However did he survive?" she asked Albus.

Bara stared at the medi-witch. He could understand the Headmaster because he wore a translation charm, but the woman spoke a language he wasn't familiar with.

"Well, as far as I know, his diet consisted primarily of snakes," the wizard replied.

Poppy's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline in horror.

"Snakes? Dear gods, the poor thing. Let me get him some potions to boost his system," she said, bustling off.

"Who is she?" Bara asked Albus weakly. His head was spinning.

"She is our healer. She will make you feel better, Bara," the old wizard replied, stroking the boy's hair for a moment. "Drink what she gives you."

Poppy returned with several bottles. A blood cleanser, a blood replenisher, pepper-up potion, healing potion, a colonic, and an innoculation potion that covered a variety of muggle and wizarding diseases.

"Now, these aren't going to taste very good," she said to the boy, helping him to sit up. Bara's brown eyes stared into the witch's pale face. Was everyone white-skinned like the old wizard here? He had seen white-skinned people before, but only from a distance. As an Untouchable, he wasn't allowed near them because they were in a high caste area. It could have meant his death. He couldn't understand Poppy, but her eyes were kind.

Poppy opened the first potion and held it to Bara's lips, her blue eyes concerned about how he would react to the bitter taste, but Bara drink it straight down without so much as a grimace. He obediently swallowed down the rest as well. The medi-witch was quite impressed when the boy downed the innoculation potion. It was the nastiest tasting potion she had in her stores.

Bara immediately began to feel better. He thanked Poppy, bowing his head reverently.

Poppy looked at Albus.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

"He said 'Thank you.' Didn't you hear him?" the wizard asked her, his brow furrowed.

"I heard him, but he didn't say 'Thank you.' I have no idea what he said," she replied.

Albus realized that neither Poppy nor Bara had a translation charm. He quickly took his charm off his neck and draped it over Bara's head.

"Now you can talk to Madam Pomfrey yourself," he smiled at the boy.

"Madame Pomfrey," Bara repeated looking up at the medi-witch. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Poppy replied, liking the exotic inflection in the young boy's voice. "Are you hungry?"

Bara nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I am very hungry. I haven't eaten in four days," the boy said.

Again Poppy looked horrified.

"Four days! Oh you poor thing, wait right here," she said, hurrying over to the floo and ordering her infamous gruel from the kitchens. Bland but nutritious. Everyone hated it, but she shoved it down the throats of sick students and staff alike.

Albus looked at the boy.

"Er…Bara, this might not taste too good, but it will be good for you. You must eat it all," Albus said. "It will strengthen you."

A house elf winked in with a steaming bowl of gray gruel and a spoon. Poppy took it from the small creature and rushed back over to the boy, the bowl held high and spoon in feeding position.

"Would you like me to feed you?" she asked Bara, who scowled slightly and looked at Albus, not knowing what to say. He could feed himself but didn't want to offend the kind woman.

"You can feed yourself if you like, Bara," the wizard said, smirking as Poppy frowned. She would have preferred to feed the boy to make sure he ate every drop. His chest was as thin as a bird's chest.

"I would like to feed myself," Bara said, extending his hands and cupping them.

Poppy passed the boy the bowl and spoon. Bara spooned up a bit, blew on it then inserted the spoon in his mouth. He pulled it out and smiled.

"This is good," he said and began eating hungrily, both Albus and Poppy looking at him in astonishment. No one…no one liked Poppy's gruel, but the boy was wolfing it down as if she had served him some tasty delicacy. He quickly finished the bowl of gruel and looked up at both of them, licking his lips.

"May I have more please?" he asked Poppy, his brown eyes pleading.

Bara was used to eating as much as he could as quick as he could whenever he got hold of something edible because he never knew when he would eat again, or if someone would steal what he had. The reason the young wizard was able to drink down the disgusting potions so easily was because many of the things he had been forced to eat in order to survive didn't taste good. At times he had to cook animals that were already dead, skinning them with a sharp stone and cooking them thoroughly over a fire he either asked for or stole with a quickly thrust branch from other Untouchables. Sometimes Bara got sick after his gleaned meals, but not too sick. He had no condiments to make the food taste better, so learned to stand the taste.

Sometimes the boy ate fruit he found on the ground that had fallen because it was overripe, brushing the ants or other bugs off of them before feasting. Once he had gotten quite drunk because the fruit he'd eaten was so fermented. But those days of scavenging for food were over now. He was under the protection of Albus Dumbledore, though what that meant for the youngster was still up in the air.

Poppy was glad he liked her gruel, but too much of a good thing wasn't good. She shook her head.

"No, no more food right now, Bara. I want you to sleep now and rest your body. It needs rest, my dear," Poppy said, helping the boy lie down. She took her wand out and scourgified him as best she could. He became a shade lighter when the dirt was removed.

"He needs a bath, Albus…or a shower at the very least," she said to the wizard.

Bara wondered where the river to bathe in was. And what was a "shower?"

"After he is rested and in better shape Poppy," the Headmaster replied. "He will be washed and fitted with suitable clothing and shoes."

Bara's brow furrowed as sleepiness came over him.

He had never worn shoes but saw them on the higher castes, their toes all closed in and soles wrapped in heavy leather. Shoes didn't look comfortable at all. He would rather walk in his bare feet than have them suffocated. But he didn't protest right now. He was too tired.

Bara's eyes fluttered closed, the last thing he saw being Albus, smiling down at him as he adjusted his half-moon glasses.

Albus and Poppy withdrew to the medi-witch's office and sat down to discuss Bara.

"Whatever will you do with him, Albus?" Poppy asked the wizard, her fingers drumming the desktop lightly. "He's far too young to attend Hogwarts, and I doubt he has the education to get in even if he were old enough."

Albus looked at the medi-witch.

"Well, I thought I might keep him," the wizard said quietly.

Poppy looked shocked.

"Keep him? Albus, you don't know the first thing about caring for a child. Plus you're too old," she chided him, hoping to talk some sense into the wizard.

"Too old? I have seventy-five good years left at least. He only requires a decade or so," the Headmaster responded, looking a bit hurt.

"How do you plan to keep up with him? He'll be all over the place," she said.

"There's nowhere in Hogwarts or on the grounds where he can go and I can't find him. I still have the Marauder's map, Poppy. I can locate anyone in Hogwarts with that parchment," Albus responded firmly. "And I can certainly bring him directly to me if he is being difficult."

Poppy looked a bit taken aback. Albus was right. He could pluck anyone from anywhere at Hogwarts if he wished. Still she pressed on. Albus with a child? Preposterous.

"Well, what about his primary education, Albus?" the medi-witch said. "He doesn't even speak English and I highly doubt he can read."

Now Albus really did scowl.

"Have you forgotten I was once a teacher, Poppy? A very good one at that. I taught first years on," he said archly, puffing out his chest a bit. He really had been a very good Professor.

"But…still Albus," Poppy began.

The wizard's eyes darkened.

"What would you have me do, Poppy? Place him in the Wizarding Foster Care system? Have him tossed from home to home, orphanage to orphange, unloved, uncared for until every good trait has been torn from him?" the wizard said darkly. "I didn't bring him here for that."

Albus was thinking of Marcus Delaluci, his Dark Arts teacher who was orphaned at an early age and passed around the wizarding world like refuse until he ran away to live on the streets alone. He had a hard life, and eventually was recruited by the Ministry as part of an elite and clandestine group of political assassins called "The Eradicators." For years he multilated, raped and killed for the Ministry using Dark Magic or any other necessary tool until they were finally disbanded. Then he served abroad as a mercanery for hire until he returned to England and was hired by Dumbledore. He was the only wizard who lasted in the DA position longer than a year. Until him, it was believed the position was cursed.

To this day, the wizard loved no one or nothing, plowing through witches like water and looking for trouble where there was none in his need for excitement, adventure and danger. Fortunately, Marcus knew how to keep a good cover, and was never caught actually dirty, though he was involved in quite a few scandals from time to time. And because of his background, he made an excellent Dark Arts teacher. He was a dark wizard, but his demeanor never openly revealed it. He was well liked by all the students and knew how to stay in everyone's good graces. He was quite an accomplished actor.

Still, the system had failed him. Albus would not subject Bara to the same terrible situation.

"Of course not, Albus," Poppy said hesitantly, "but still, it takes a lot of work to raise a child…"

Albus looked at her.

"Have you ever heard the quote that says it takes a whole village to raise a child?" the wizard asked her.

Poppy nodded.

"Well, Hogwarts is a whole village. I have my staff as well as myself," the wizard said, "With all of us, the boy will be well looked after. Our specialty is producing fine witches and wizards after all. I have no reason to believe we will fail Bara if we work together."

Poppy blinked at him.

"You mean to make him a mascot for the school, Albus?" she asked him.

"If that is the best way to take care of him, yes," the wizard replied. "The boy will be loved and watched over. He will have access to some of the best teachers in the wizarding world. I will not hand him over to the fostering system, Poppy. I will not!"

Poppy studied Albus. It seemed he was going to stand firm on caring for Bara.

"There will have to be a hearing for guardianship, Albus," the medi-witch said quietly. "The Council has to approve you taking the boy out of the system and taking him under your care."

Albus gave the witch a wan smile.

"I don't think there will be a problem with that, Poppy. I believe they would assign me guardianship in the hope that the boy would keep me so busy I wouldn't have time to take them to task as much as I do. I am quite the pain," he said smirking. "No doubt they would give their blessing immediately."

If they didn't, he would would make them. Dumbledore had quite a dark side himself when crossed. When he wanted something to occur, it did. Poppy saw a shadow pass over the wizard's visage. She was quite aware that Albus had the potential to be extremely nasty. She hoped it wouldn't come to that. She sighed.

"Very well, Albus. You have my support," the medi-witch said. "I will help all I can."

Albus smiled at her broadly.

"Thank you, Poppy. Now, I must go and prepare a report for the idiots at the Ministry. I will give them one more chance to do the right thing, before I take matters into my own hands," he said, rising.

"A report? A report about what, Albus?" the medi-witch asked, curious.

"You will know soon enough, Poppy," the wizard replied, "Take care of Bara and tell him I will come to see him in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, Headmaster," Poppy replied as the wizard exited her office, glancing toward the privacy curtain that held the small boy he had brought back to Hogwarts.

Albus had high hopes for him. A youngster as resourceful as Bara should turn out to be a fine wizard, providing his magic was strong enough. The Headmaster hoped it was a simple matter of exercising his talents and his magic would strengthen with use. If not, Bara could still live a full and satisfying life…much better off than if he had remained where he was.

The Headmaster left the infirmary looking thoughtful. Now that he had Bara settled in, there were other matters to attend to.

Important matters.

* * *

Now that Hermione had completed Harry's music and located a Harper in her patron, Severus Snape, she immersed herself in the Harmonics book, and learning every aspect and nuance of repairing a broken soul.

She found that the body of the victim was to be outstretched in a protective pentacle or five pointed star drawn with a wand of willow, the head, arms and legs spread in star-like position completely inside the diagram, the head pointing north. A protective circle was to be drawn around the pentacle in a counter clock-wise direction starting from the head in one continuous line with a wand of willow, the line of the circle touching the tip of each point of the star. Around this circle was to be drawn another clock-wise circle with a wand of willow five feet larger in diameter than the inner circle. The section between was called the Circle of the Soul, or Soul Space. Outside of this circle was drawn "The Harper's Circle" counter-clockwise with a wand of ironwood, which was then divided into twelve equal sections, the first section directly above the head of the victim. Here was where the Harper would stand and play the healing strains.

It was recommended that any observers also be surrounded by a protective circle drawn with willow to the south of the original pentacle, since when the Harper began to play, lurking dark influences would be seeking to penetrate and possess any available soul in a bid to claim a physical, sensate life of their own, crowding into the person and taking over the body. People possessed in this manner became slaves to sensation, lewd, lascivious, taken to drink, sexual promiscuity and all forms of debauchery.

It was also suggested that several fey, or earth spirits be asked to join in the ritual using their natural resistance to the dark influences to help protect the human participants.

"Fey? Where on earth would I find fey?" Hermione said to herself. But it was only a suggestion. The ritual could be performed without them.

Hermione leafed through the book, trying to find a description of what exactly would happen when the Harper began to play but found nothing. It was a mystery that would be revealed during the ritual and not before.

Hermione practiced creating the protective circles on the floor of her spells lab, using her expanded wand to draw glowing lines. Drawing a pentacle and circles freehand in this manner was quite difficult, and it took Hermione three days to get the technique correct, placing Eli in the center of the pentacle in place of Harry. The elf enlarged himself to Harry-sized for this, surprising the hell out of Hermione.

"You can grow bigger?" she asked astonished.

"Oh yes," enlarged Eli said, his voice much deeper now. "When we has work that requires it. We can grow as large as trolls we can or as small as flower fairies."

At the mention of the fairies, Hermione thought about the book's suggestion that fey be used as an extra protective measure. She looked at the elf speculatively.

"Eli, do you know anything about the fey?" she asked the house elf. Eli looked decidedly shifty.

"Fey, Miss?" he asked her.

Hermione scowled slightly.

"Yes, fey. Earth spirits. They would be helpful with the ritual," she said to the elf, who sat up excitedly.

"To fix Harry Potter?" Eli asked, his chest heaving. The elf shrunk back to normal size in his excitement.

"Yes," Hermione replied, wondering why the elf was so animated.

"House elves is fey," Eli said, "We is once called 'kobolds' back in the wicked times. But our true name…no man knows."

The elf looked rather proud about this.

"That is our one freedom," he added.

Hermione stared at the elf. She could have all the fey she wanted at the ritual, house elves were so accommodating. Harry had several elves at his home that were very loyal to him. The witch smiled.

She had her fey.

Better yet, she hadn't had to open one book of Dark Magic to get to this point. But she still had needed Severus. If he hadn't given her Damius' journal, she would never have found out about the music of the soul.

And if she had never agreed to accept the snarky wizard's patronage, she would never have had her boots knocked as good as she did.

Hermione had noticed marked changes in the wizard. He came back to her in one month, rather than three this time, and now she sometimes caught a bit of heat in his dark eyes when he looked at her, though he would scowl fiercely at her to hide it.

Hermione smirked. Severus Snape might have been a celibate when she entered into this agreement, but she suspected the wizard was developing a taste for her. She already had a large appetite for him. He was amazing and even managed to make her appreciate a slow, easy shagging…something that had always left her dissatisfied before. But to date, the easy possessions were mere interludes between the rough-riding. It was easy to be appreciative when she knew she would get more of what she really wanted. The witch didn't think that type of sex would fulfill her completely. She loved the ache too much.

Hermione wondered how the wizard was doing with his practicing. He had sounded perfect to her when he played, but she suspected Severus was a perfectionist when it came to his playing skills. The wizard was certainly something to behold when he took to the strings, dark, intense, sexual…radiating power as he wove his tapestry of sound, those dark eyes closed in bliss.

Severus was to perform Legilimency on Harry Friday night, and if all went well, they would spend the night and complete the ritual Saturday night with the assistance of Harry's house elves and Eli, who begged and begged to be a part of it. To do a ritual protecting both the Miss and Master from the "nasty darkness" would be the ultimate service for the loyal elf.

Hermione had an idea that Eli knew exactly what they would be facing, but no amount of cajoling could get the elf to say anything.

"House elves has secrets too. You musts follow the book. The book says it is mystery," the elf said sagely. "But we be there. We helps holds back the dark until the light comes."

This only served to peak Hermione's curiosity even more and she stubbornly pestered the house elf for the rest of the week, all the while knowing he wouldn't reveal a thing.

* * *

During the day, Severus went about his work as usual at Hogwarts, alternating between terrorizing and teaching his students, snarking about the corridors, snubbing fellow staff members and gleefully busting copulating students on his nightly rounds.  
But during the lulls, the Potions Master could be found in his study perfecting Harry's score, eyes closed in concentration, playing until he was soaked in perspiration. Severus had taken to tying his hair back into a ponytail, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, then removing his boots and socks so he could move more naturally, not knowing his Harper powers were beginning to manifest and he did indeed need to be in physical contact with the earth in order to keep his own soul from taking flight during his performance. The wizard had tried to find a book on Harpers, but failed to do so on his own, so hired a trusted book hunter to scour shops, libraries and private collections in the hopes of discovering something that could educate him as to what use this gift of music could be put to. Hopefully something profitable.

The wizard was glad he had something to occupy his thoughts in the evening to the exclusion of all else, including one Hermione Granger. The witch was a fucking succubus, or at least had to have some veela blood running through her veins. Something.

Severus found the witch creeping into his head while he ate, graded papers, or walked through the silent halls of Hogwarts, listening for the sounds of heavy panting. And every time he thought of Hermione, he thought of sex. Hot, dirty sex, with the witch's legs wrapped around his waist, her voice ringing shrilly and his loins slapping wildly against her thighs as he buried himself in her juicy, tight sleeve over and over. No witch had ever given herself to him the way Hermione did. The worst part was, it seemed no matter how much he took of the witch, he wanted more.

Damn her. Damn her for worming her way into his psyche with that annoying little smile.

Severus hoped Harry had a king-sized bed in his guestroom. Otherwise they were going to be a tight fit. The witch better not even suggest they sleep in separate rooms. If he was going to delve into Harry's head for her, he was certainly going to be delving into her body afterwards. Besides, he found that after sex with Hermione, he physically felt better. More relaxed. The Potions Master used to have frequent headaches, at least one every other day… but after his second interlude with the witch, he didn't get one for over two weeks. And he hadn't had a single episode since their last bout of sex.

Hermione certainly beat headache elixirs, that much was for certain.

* * *

Friday morning, Severus was on his way to the infirmary to deliver Poppy some wound sealer when he saw a small brown boy dressed in black robes bouncing what appeared to be a ball against the corridor wall outside the tall double doors. He paused and watched him. The child was much too young to be a student here, and much too thin as well. Everyone at Hogwarts ate well. This child looked half-starved.  
The boy hopped up to catch the ball and the wizard saw that he was barefoot under his billowing robes.

"You boy! What are you doing here? Who are you?" the wizard demanded, striding toward the child who caught the ball and turned to look at the approaching wizard. He said something, but Severus couldn't understand him.

The tall wizard stopped, looming over the child and scowling down at him.

"Who are you?" the wizard asked the boy again.

Bara looked up at him and said something else in his language, then seemed to realize what was wrong. He fished in his pocket, drawing out a bit of string and some lemon drops before pulling out a necklace. Severus watched as the boy took his time putting it on.

"I am Bara. Who are you?" he asked, craning his neck so he could see the pale wizard clearly. He was certainly unpleasant looking.

"I'll ask the questions," the Potions Master replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing," Bara replied, bouncing the ball on the floor and catching it, completely unfazed by the Potions Master. He had seen Dementors after all, and no matter how unpleasant this extremely white-faced, hook-nosed wizard appeared, Dementors were a thousand times worse.

Bara bounced the ball again, but this time Severus snatched the ball out of the air before he could catch it.

"You're too young to be a student at Hogwarts. What are you doing here?" the Potions Master asked again, growing exasperated. Child or no child, when the wizard wanted answers he wanted them immediately.

"I live here. Please give me back my ball," Bara said, cupping both his hands before the wizard.

There was something about the way the small child held his hands that made the wizard place the ball in them. Bara bowed his head to the wizard politely.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

Severus scowled and strode past the boy without saying anything. Poppy would give him the lowdown. He pushed open the door and strode down the center aisle.

"Poppy!" he called, fishing the bottle of wound sealer out of his pocket.

"I'm here, Severus," Poppy said, walking briskly out of her office with a smile. She took the bottle from him. "Thank you. I needed this. The Quidditch scrimmage cleaned me out of every bit of potion I had. They really went at each other. It was just terrible. Blood everywhere. I don't understand why Albus allows them to be so brutal to each other."

The witch shook her head disapprovingly.

"It builds character," Severus replied.

It had been his Slytherins against Gryffindor house. There was always a bit of bloodletting when their teams came together. It was expected.

"Who is that boy out in the corridor, Poppy?" the Potions Master asked the medi-witch.

"Oh, that's Bara," she said matter-of-factly as if that said it all. The witch turned to walk to her stores and put the new acquired potion away, Severus stalking behind her, his face pinched with aggravation. Poppy could be quite thick at times.

"And Bara is whom?" he inquired, forcing himself to sound polite.

"Albus' charge and Hogwarts new mascot," she said, opening a cabinet and setting the bottle in. She turned to face the wizard. "He's from India…"

Poppy proceeded to tell Severus how Albus had rescued the orphaned boy from his terrible plight and how Bara had been forced to make his own way in rural India. Severus found it difficult to believe the child had survived seven months on his own under such harsh conditions.

"He ate snakes to survive," Poppy added, her eyes twinkling because a serpent was Slytherin House's representative animal. "Among other things."

"He's very thin," Severus said by way of observation, ignoring her jibe.

"He was much worse when he arrived. He's filling out a bit. He loves my gruel," she said brightly.

"A sure sign that he's lived a deprived life," the Potions Master quipped, smirking as Poppy scowled at him.

"I'll have you know a bowl of my gruel contains all a person needs for a third of their daily requirements," she groused.

"It is also horrible enough to make a person lose every bit of 'daily requirement' acquired in one heaving mass," Severus responded, his nostrils flaring as he remembered Poppy ladling it down his throat every time he returned from the Dark Lord. It was torture on top of torture.

"Well Bara appreciates it," she said, walking past the Professor in a snit.

Hell, considering where he came from, the boy would appreciate anything hot that filled his belly. Severus followed Poppy, drawing up alongside her.

"He doesn't speak English. Albus needs to get rid of that translator so he's forced to learn," Severus said.

Poppy turned towards him, her hands on her hips.

"And what do you know about children?" she asked.

"Enough, considering I am trapped in a classroom with the little bastards a third of my day five times a week," the wizard replied. "In every instance, a student with a language barrier learned our language quicker without a translator. Albus needs to take it away from him."

"Then he'll be in a strange place unable to understand anyone. Really Severus. You are too cruel for words," the witch scolded.

Severus turned to go.

"I simply believe in children learning without shortcuts that only hinder them in the end," he replied. "Goodbye, Poppy."

"Goodbye Severus," the witch called after him as he exited through the door.

Bara was still bouncing the ball when the Potions Master exited the infirmary. Severus stopped and looked down his nose at the boy.

"You'll never learn our language if you keep using that charm," the wizard said to him, frowning. Then he strode down the hall.

Bara looked after him, his brow furrowed, then lifted his translator and studied it before looking back at the unpleasant wizard disappearing around the bend with a billow of robes.

Slowly, Bara removed the charm and stuck it in his pocket.

He wanted to learn.

Everything.

* * *

Armed with her wand, a long wand of willow, another of ironwood and the Harmonics book, Hermione waited in the living room for the Potions Master to appear. Eli was doing a walk-through of the house, making sure he had secured everything properly. It was the first time he would be away from it in over eight years. The house elf felt a bit of separation anxiety already…not that anyone who knew Severus lived there would ever dream of entering.  
Hermione had the equivalent of a large flock of rocs flying about in her belly and not just because of the situation with Harry, but because she would be seeing the Potions Master again. It had only been less than a week since she had laid eyes, and more than eyes on the snarky wizard, but she still felt excited they would be together over this weekend. She had no idea if the wizard would exercise restraint because they would be domiciled at Harry's house, but she hoped not. She made sure to put on a fresh contraceptive patch after her shower just in case Harry's restoration wasn't the only ritual they'd be involved in.

At six o'clock sharp a crack of thunder sounded and Severus appeared in the living room, tall, pale and dour as ever. The wizard's black eyes washed over Hermione. She was dressed like a muggle, in a brown print skirt and white blouse. Her hair was in a bun and she wore sensible brown shoes.

"You look like a school marm," Severus said by way of greeting…but already he was thinking about hiking that skirt up around the witch's waist.

"Hello to you too," Hermione replied, fighting her impulse to kiss the wizard. She didn't think he'd appreciate such a familiar greeting, despite the fact he rode her like a hippogriff. She didn't want to press him.

Severus had his violin case with him.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked the witch.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm just waiting for Eli. He's doing a final check on the house," she answered.

Severus snorted.

"This house is always well-protected. If anyone tried to get in here, there would be nothing left of them," the wizard said with a growl. "If the repelling wards are tampered with, they become…shall we say…stronger."

Hermione blanched as she imagined what horrors would befall the unfortunate person who attempted to enter Severus' house uninvited. The Potions Master gave an ugly little smirk before bellowing for Eli.

"I is here, Master," the elf said, running into the room.

"Good, let us go," Severus replied, looking at Hermione imperiously.

The witch walked over and slipping her arm through his, feeling its lean musculature beneath his sleeve. She didn't look at him as she offered her hand to Eli, who took it firmly in his claw.

"All right then, we're off," Hermione said.

The three disapparated.

They reappeared in front of Harry's home. Severus turned and surveyed the beach, his black eyes washing over the rolling surf. Sea birds wheeled in the sky issuing their haunting cries. He turned back and looked at the house. It was set up on short pilings to raise it above the tide should it come inland. A large porch with a banister ran the length of the front of it. Several wicker chairs, a wicker couch, a few potted plants and a hammock were arranged prettily on the porch. There was also a wooden rocking chair, flanked by two folding wooden chairs. The rocker contained Harry Potter, who was staring at them blankly. He was belted in.

Hermione walked up the three short steps that led to the porch, followed by Severus and Eli. Harry looked up at her.

"Hello Harry. It's me, Hermione. I've come to visit and brought Professor Snape with me," she said. She started to ask if he remembered Severus, but her voice caught.

She knew he didn't.

Severus walked up to Harry.

"Hello Mr. Potter," the pale wizard said, taking in the wizard's blank expression. Although Harry was sitting down, Severus could see the young wizard was as tall as he was now, though thicker. Harry looked up at the pale wizard through his glasses.

Then he smiled and grasped the Professor's hand. Severus didn't pull away, but simply looked at the wizard's trusting smile.

"He's happy to see you," Hermione said to Severus.

"Probably for the first time in his life," Severus snorted, sitting down on the folding chair next to Harry, who still held on to his hand. He propped his violin case against the wall.

Hermione sat down on the other side, and Harry took her hand too, smiling at the witch, and then the wizard and then the witch again.

"Hello Master Potter," Eli said, placing his hand on his chest and bowing to the great killer of the Dark Lord, "We hopes to help you come back."

Harry didn't have another hand for Eli, but laughed in delight at the elf for a moment, then fell silent, returning to looking at both Hermione and Severus, his head swiveling back and forth as if watching a tennis match.

"I is going to go inside and sees what service I can do," Eli said to his Master who nodded.

The elf pulled open the screen door and disappeared into the house. A large wave broke on the shore and suddenly Harry looked out over the water, staring, still holding on to Severus and Hermione.

After several minutes of silence, Severus asked Hermione, "Is he always like this?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He stares out over the water as if he is looking for something. But he never lets go of my hand until it is time for me to leave. Then he cries."

Severus studied Harry's profile as he gazed at the rolling surf.

"So he does have rudimentary feelings of pleasure and sadness," the wizard said thoughtfully.

"Yes. It's almost as if he is autistic," Hermione said.

"Autistic?" Severus repeated.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Autism is a complex developmental disability that usually appears during the first three years of life." It's the result of a neurological disorder that affects the normal functions of the brain, and as a result affects social development and communication skills."

"I see," Severus said as Harry suddenly squeezed his hand without acknowledging it.

"People with autism show difficulties in verbal and non-verbal communication, social interactions, and leisure activities, but it's considered a spectrum disorder which means it affects each individual differently. Treatment is usually tailored to the individual."

"Have you thought about possibly getting Harry treatments?" Severus asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Harry's condition has a magical basis. The normal muggle ways of treatment would have no effect on him. Part of his soul has been torn away. Muggles talk about the soul, but most don't believe in it I think. I am sure the medical community doesn't. And his soul is what has to be repaired," she replied, running her fingers through Harry's unruly black hair. He gave a faint smile.

Severus nodded as he looked at Harry, or the shell of who Harry used to be. His dark eyes drifted down to the wizard's hand, which held on his own firmly. It was as if the young wizard was attempting to ground himself through touching another human being. He wondered if Harry felt any connection despite his seeming distraction.

The Potions Master found it rather unsettling to see the historically irritating Gryffindor wizard reduced to this blank shadow of what he used to be. It was hard to maintain his legendary dislike for the wizard like this. Severus would prefer him his old pompous, swollen-headed self. If all went as hoped, he would soon be the boy-he-loved-to-hate again.

Severus' black eyes flicked over to Hermione, who was watching Harry with a sadness in her amber eyes. She loved this wizard, had loved him for years. But it was a familial love, a sibling-like love…nothing remotely sexual…Severus believed. Then again, there was no telling where this innocent love might have gone once Harry was free of the onus of Voldemort. They might have become more.

If Harry was restored…they still might.

Severus swallowed back the strong, unfamiliar jealousy that welled up inside him at this thought. For the slightest moment, he considered backing out…but he couldn't do it. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he wanted to make Hermione genuinely happy…and on a darker note, to make her owe him big, beyond his patronage.

The wizard had already been thinking about the dissolution of their arrangement, though most likely it was a few years away. Once he was no longer Hermione's patron, he would lose the right to sleep with her.

The wizard scowled.

Why was he even thinking about such things? He had her now…that was enough. Severus shifted in the chair and Hermione looked at him.

"I think now is as good a time as any to perform legilimency on Harry. It's best to get it out of the way," the pale wizard said. "Release his hand. I will maintain contact with him as it will deepen our connection."

Hermione found she felt a bit apprehensive, though she didn't know why. Severus was both an accomplished Legilimens and Occlumens. He knew what he was doing. She let go of Harry's hand and watched as Severus half rose and moved his chair in front of Harry, blocking his view of the surf. Harry smiled at him as the Potions Master sat down in front of him, a soft, pleased smile.

Severus' black eyes met his child-like green ones.

"Legilimens," he breathed.

Hermione watched as the wizard fell still, immersed in the mind of her best friend.

She hoped there would be no unforeseen difficulties.

She wanted Harry back.

* * *

Severus found himself inside of Harry's head much as if he had entered a pensieve. This wasn't unheard of when invoking the legilimency spell and usually occurred if the person who's mind was being viewed was unusually receptive. Since Harry was disconnected from the world for the most part, there was no resistance and the Potions Master could enter fully.  
This was the first time Severus had ever entered a mind and found it totally blank. There were usually images flickering all about, images that could be locked on to and the memories involving it read. Severus walked forward through the blank space, then stopped as he came to a wall that seemed as if it were made of black water. It shimmered and rippled.

Severus experimentally poked a finger into the wall, and concentric circles rippled outward. He pushed his finger deeper and felt space on the other side. Maybe Harry's memories were on the other side of this strange wall. It might represent the part of his soul that was unbroken but separate. Severus walked forward, passing through the wall, feeling it ripple over him. On the other side was more black space.

Nothing.

Severus took another step forward then suddenly pitched forward, falling into space, tumbling over and over, his robes and hair streaming upward as he fell. All around him, he could see images now, but strange images that kept pace with him.

An old, bald wizard with age spots on his head. Prisoners manacled to walls. Then a black ball unfolding and forming a Dementor.

What was this?

Severus watched as what was apparently the history of the creatures flashed by him. Then suddenly he was sucked forward and wracked with pain as he flew threw the darkness, his arms and legs wheeling frantically as he was pulled toward the unknown. Try as he might the Potions Master couldn't break the connection. He saw people whiz by him, beating on what appeared to be invisible walls, screaming at him for help.

His eyes widened as he saw Minerva, who was waving at him frantically!

"Go back! Go back Severus! You're going to be taken! Go back!" the terrified witch screamed at him, banging on the nothingness as he flew past.

Taken? Oh good gods! Thank you, Hermione.

Severus was staring at Harry, Hermione looking on when suddenly the wizard fell back into the wooden chair, all his limbs stretching out and his eyes rolling up into his head. He began to shudder violently.

Hermione screamed and leapt out of the chair, grabbing the wizard and shaking him, terrified, her heart pounding as spittle began to form on his lips.

"Severus! Severus, break the connection! " she screamed, slapping the wizard in an effort to wake him.

"ELI!" the witch screamed at the top of her voice.

Eli, who had been arguing with Dobby about being given a chore to do, froze…then his green eyes widened in horror.

"Come!" he screamed at the other elves, streaking through the house at an amazing speed and running on to the porch. He took one look at Severus and launched himself on to him clutching him close. Dobby and the other elves were right behind him.

"Come help me!" Eli screamed at them, and the other elves also piled on Severus, clinging to him and each other as Hermione watched, tears of terror pouring down her face. Harry still looked out over the water serenely oblivious to what was happening.

The elves clung to Severus' body tightly.

"I goes in," Eli cried.

Suddenly the elf was flying through the darkness, streaking after his Master. He could feel him, and he could feel the evil that was pulling him away.

"You will not claim my Master," the elf swore, "He is not yours."

Eli streaked through the water veil and dove downward, passing the images of Damius and the Dementors without interest…he was here for a reason. Unlike Severus, he wasn't falling…he was flying at almost supersonic speed, his ears flat against his head from the wind. Suddenly he flew right into a dark tunnel and saw a number of trapped souls.

"That way! That way!" Minerva called as the elf streaked by, "Hurry!"

Eli could see the billowing tangle of robes that was Severus flying before him and increased his speed until he was close enough to grab the wizard's ankle, stopping him from going any further.

"I has you Master. You is safe now!" the elf yelled over the terrible wind whipping past him.

Severus looked down and saw Eli. He sighed with relief.

"Get me out of here, Eli," he called to him.

"Yes, Master," the elf said.

Slowly Eli began to drag Severus back up the tunnel.

They passed Minerva.

"Tell Albus that they are frightened, Severus! And tell him I've heard every word he's said to me these past years and that he is right, the Ministry Councils are idiots and he will have to take their destruction into his own hands!" she yelled at him, her hands cupped around her mouth. A terrible hissing rang out all around them.

"Shut up you blasted shadow!" Minerva shouted at the noise. She looked back at Severus.

"And tell him I love him and I always will!" she cried to the pale wizard.

Severus looked at Minerva astonished. He didn't believe she was a figment of his imagination. She looked too real. Severus realized that he was seeing Minerva McGonagall's trapped soul and that the witch was very much alive, though separated from her body.

"I will tell him, Minerva!" he yelled back at the witch as Eli began to drag him upwards.

Now Severus was able to see the images clearly. He was rather shocked to see Albus and Bara standing on the edge of a jungle, looking at a ruined temple. Then he saw Dementors exiting out of the back of the temple into the deep jungle.

This had to be recent. Bara had just arrived at Hogwarts. How would Harry know this? Well, he didn't know…he retained it.

Then Severus realized that Harry was connected to the Dementors. He had been partially absorbed into one before it was destroyed. He saw how they bred and wondered did they each retain the experiences of others since in essence they were all reproductions of the original?

And if Minerva was alive…and the wizard had no doubt that she was, could she be retrieved? Up to this point everyone believed the Dementors fed on souls like food and the souls were lost forever. But now he realized that the souls were kept intact and whole, most likely to keep the creatures alive. They were using the souls, not destroying them.

Eli brought Severus back through the veil of dark water and set him down.

"You can gets out now, Master," the elf said, bowing.

Severus looked at him.

"How did you do this Eli?" Severus asked him.

"I is bound to you, Master…bound to your very soul," the elf replied smiling. "Nothing can hides you from me. I will always finds you. I go now."

Eli winked out. Severus quickly broke the connection…and woke up to find himself covered in house elves.

"What is this?" he bellowed, flailing his arms, kicking his legs and scattering the chittering creatures Harry's house elves all scampered back inside the house, with the exception of Eli who knew to climb off his Master the moment he returned. He didn't warn the others however, and grinned as they fled. It wasn't very nice of him, but Eli had his own snarky little ways.

Suddenly, the Potions Master found himself smothered in kisses and softness and witch.

"Oh Severus, you're all right!" Hermione cried, kissing him all over his big hooked nose and clinging to him like a house elf.

"Yes…yes," he replied, struggling, his voice muffled because Hermione was all over his mouth and face. "And I didn't survive just to be suffocated by your kisses. Get off me witch!"

Hermione got in another kiss or two on his eyelids, then released him, happiness and relief in her amber eyes as the wizard shrugged his shoulders and fixed his robes.

"What happened?" she asked him, lowering herself back into her seat and sitting on the edge of it. "You started seizuring terribly. Eli and the other house elves came to your aid. It looked as if…as if you were dying."

Hermione face went very pale as she said this, fear returning to her eyes. Severus looked at her and realized the witch had honestly been scared to death for him.

"I'm fine," he said, "but it seems Harry is connected to the Dementors…"

Severus paused.

"And I saw Minerva McGonagall. She's alive, Hermione. Alive and trapped inside one of the Dementors."

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"Minerva? But Severus, that just can't be. She was kissed years ago. She would have been digested by now. It must have been a hallucination," the witch said.

"No, it was no hallucination, witch. It was Minerva, and she gave me a message to give to Albus. The souls Dementors take aren't destroyed, Hermione. They are used to keep the creatures alive. Every stricken victim is a prisoner and still alive," the wizard said, his voice low.

Hermione stared at him.

"If they are still alive, Severus…then that means there must be a way they can be retrieved," she said in an awed whisper. Her eyes began to shift back and forth rapidly. Severus knew that look. She was thinking about how the trapped souls could be saved.

Hermione began to chatter, vocalizing her thoughts as she considered the problem and the possible solutions.

"When a Dementor dies, no one ever wakes up. I bet they die shortly afterwards. No one could have made the connection because no one knew Dementors kept their victim's souls. When a Dementor dies, the soul dies too, then the body follows" she breathed, looking at Severus, her eyes aglow. "Inversely, I imagine when a body dies, then the soul inside the Dementor dissolves as well, and it has to seek a new one. Severus…this is HUGE! I've got to go get Damius' journal!"

The witch rose, ready to disapparate when Severus grabbed her with one pale hand.

"One miracle at a time, witch. We are here for Harry right now. The trapped souls will still be there," he said to the witch silkily. Gods, she was brilliant. Despite his brush with death, Severus felt a pulse of desire. He would like to take Hermione right now. But it was too early.

Hermione sat down sheepishly as she realized she was about to abandon her friend in a mad dash for knowledge.

"You're right, Severus. I just got excited. Damius tells all the ingredients of the potion he created to make the original Dementor…there's agistani flower, tandiem root, basilisk heart and blood, kneedock blossom…some others. I'm sure with the right ingredients, the potion can be changed to one that will destroy them while keeping the souls intact long enough to return to their original bodies."

Severus stared at Hermione, a stricken look on his face. He had stopped listening after Hermione said "Basilisk heart." She needed a basilisk's heart?

Oh no. No. Shit.

The wizard pinched his nose. The very gods themselves were against him.

Still staring out over the water, Harry laughed.

* * *

An irritated Dobby prepared a nice light supper of sweet and sour chicken, salad, a delicious pumpkin/pineapple juice mix and sliced fruit for dessert. He was irritated because Eli tried to add his own touches to the meal. A house elf fight almost broke out until Severus ordered Eli out of the kitchen.  
The elf sat on the front porch brooding as Severus and Hermione ate their meal. Hermione gave the Potions Master the details of the ritual, and about the protective circles he, Harry and herself would occupy as well as the house elves' participation.

Severus chew a piece of chicken and swallowed.

"Remember when you draw the pentacle and surrounding circles to focus on the intent as to why you are doing it. To keep negative forces out and protect the people within. This is very important. When I first began to collect my books on Dark Magic, I was almost taken by a demon trapped within the pages of one of the tomes. When reading books of this nature, a protective circle should always be drawn, and not haphazardly. I created the circle but didn't focus on its nature, so it did not have the magical strength necessary to protect me. Fortunately I slipped the creature's grasp. Apparently it could only take one swipe per book opening, so I escaped being taken," the wizard said, taking a sip of the ice cold pumpkin/pineapple juice. "Needless to say I never made that mistake again."

Hermione nodded, taking this in. She hadn't known she would have to be protected from the Dark Magic books in this manner. If she had access to them immediately, she might have been taken. Severus would not have been as helpful as he was now. She would have had to pry information out of him. She looked at the wizard. She had been so close to losing him today. Thank the gods for Eli. He was a good, loyal elf and obviously very powerful. She was glad she had him and the others to help with the ritual. After what happened to Severus just looking into Harry's mind, she was quite apprehensive. She wanted to regain Harry but not lose the Potions Master in the process.

Harry was seated at the table with a large bib tied around his neck. Hermione tried her best not to watch as Dobby fed him. The wizard's food was ground into paste, and he dribbled out as much as he swallowed as the house elf patiently spooned the food into his mouth, the wizard gurgling like an oversized baby. It was heartbreaking to see.

Severus noticed the tears glistening in Hermione's eyes, and took her mind off Harry by describing some of the Dementor history he had seen. This worked nicely and Hermione was distracted for the rest of the meal. Severus' black eyes drifted toward the door as Hermione said she was going to do some more reading in the Harmonics book to be sure she hadn't overlooked anything.

Severus wiped his mouth and rose from the table.

"I believe I will go down to the beach," the wizard said, departing…Hermione looking after him as he strode out into the night.

She retired to Harry's unused study and tried to read, but her mind kept drifting to Severus alone on the beach. Finally she put the book down, removed her shoes and exited the house, taking the direction she thought the Potions Master might have gone. She removed her shoes to keep sand from getting into them, and the cool sand felt good under her feet. She stopped and wriggled her toes in it.

Eli watched Hermione walk toward the shore and smiled, his ears pricking forward. He slid off the chair and slipped back into the house. Now that both Hermione and Severus were otherwise occupied, Dobby was going to give him a service to do or claws would cross.

* * *

A full moon hovered in the sky above, shedding its monochromatic light on the shore. It didn't take Hermione long to find the Potions Master, who was standing close to the water and looking out over it as if deep in thought. He drew his wand.  
"Divesto," he said.

Suddenly the wizard was nude, his clothing and shoes appearing neatly folded behind him on the sand. He tossed his wand on top of the pile and began to walk out into the surf, his lean, muscular body clearly visible in the moonlight as he suddenly dipped beneath the waves.

Hermione felt quite a bit of heat as the naked wizard reappeared and swam out into deeper water, slipping through the incoming waves. Gods, he swam like a naiad. A male naiad that is.

The witch began to slowly walk toward the shore.

Severus backstroked in a large circle then flipped over and did a few breaststrokes. He had come down to the shore to think about his predicament with the witch. If Hermione pursued a project involving releasing the souls trapped in the Dementors, she was going to need a basilisk heart and blood. Currently, a dried heart and dried blood were quite difficult to get. The Agistani flower was now grown commercially. A single bloom was once worth millions because the flower was so rare and no one knew how it reproduced itself. A young wizard discovered the secret, patented it and began growing the flowers in bulk. They were still quite expensive, but nothing like before. Severus could easily afford it.

But his beautiful, pulsing basilisk heart. How could he part with it? Then again, the witch didn't say how much of it she would need…pieces could be shaved off without killing it for quite a long time.

Hm. Maybe he could put a condition on letting the witch use it…something like extending their sexual relationship for five years after their agreement was dissolved. The wizard smirked before feeling a slight choking sensation.

Damn it. The oath of patronage wasn't going to let him get away with that. He had to provide what she needed if he could. And since he possessed a viable basilisk heart, if Hermione asked him for the ingredient…he was bound to give it to her.

There were benefits to being Hermione's patron, like access to her nice, tight pussy…but there were disadvantages as well, case in point…the sharing of his beloved basilisk heart. The Potions Master scowled, then dived, swimming strongly toward the shore, then rising, the water cascading down his body as he wiped his face with his hand. He started.

There, standing on the shore was Hermione, watching him.

Witch and wizard looked at each other, Severus standing chest deep in the rolling surf, small waves breaking over him. His hair was plastered to his head, and the moonlight lent a glow to his pale body that made him seem a bit unearthly, as if he really were a male naiad, or spirit of the deep.

Severus blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Hermione was still standing there.

But now…she was naked, the moonlight shining down on her pale body. The wizard's heart rate quickened as the witch began to walk into the surf, her eyes on him. Severus felt an immediate reaction in his lower region and began to walk toward the witch, the water level dropping lower, stopping just above his waist as he and the witch met. He looked down at her.

"Moonlighting as a water nymph, Hermione?" he asked her with a growl. The spray of the surf made her skin glisten as if covered with little diamonds. This was the first time the witch had ever made the first move to initiate sex between them and gods, what a move it was. Severus didn't count her attempted seduction or the shower incident after he took her for the first time. This was a real, start-from-ground-zero sexual advance. Hermione didn't answer his remark, but looked up at him, her amber eyes glistening with desire…and something else. Finally she spoke.

"You're risking so much for me, Severus. You almost died today," she said softly.

"It wasn't my first time facing death witch, and I am sure it will not be my last," he replied.

Hermione looked at him, swallowing a bit. She looked a little apprehensive.

"Severus, let me have you the way I want," the witch said, her voice trembling with emotion "Let me show you how much better this can be for us. I'm dying to show you."

Severus' black eyes glittered down at her.

"I thought I did give you what you want, witch," he said in a low voice. "Judging by your orgasms I believe I was 'hitting the mark.'"

"You do hit the mark. You're the best lover I've ever had Severus. I told you that…it's just, I want to give you more. You have no idea how much I can give you," Hermione said, "How much more satisfying it could be. If anything happens tomorrow, I would hate that we never experienced more with each other."

Severus looked at her, his head cocked.

"Are you going to show me some new and delightful sexual position?" he asked her. They were mere inches apart now, Hermione moving closer to Severus' pale body as she spoke to him.

She smirked.

"No," she said. "But I want the freedom to do what I want to you, the way I want."

Her eyes rested on his mouth hungrily.

Severus understood now.

"Oh. You want to "make love" to me as opposed to "fucking" me," he said, his lip curling cynically. "Fucking is fine with me. I need nothing more."

Hermione's eyes darkened. She was going to have to go for blood if she wanted this from the snarky wizard.

"But I do. I feel dissatisfied," the witch said. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it might…well make you feel inadequate."

Dissatisfied? Inadequate? What the hell was the witch talking about? He shagged the shit out of her every time they had sex. When he put his tool to her, Hermione lubed up and came so much it was as if someone had turned an internal spigot on inside the witch.

Severus scowled blackly and felt himself throb with a vengeance. She'd pay for that remark. Dissatisfied. Hmph. She had some fucking nerve. She stood before him, her breasts floating like pale, peaked balloons on the surface of the water. He fought the urge to touch them as he continued to scowl at her.

Hermione stuck the barb in, now she twisted it.

"I know you don't have any experience with kissing, touching, using your mouth or things of that nature…but that's all right, Severus. I can teach you how to do it. You don't have to be ashamed about it," Hermione continued, loving the angry glint in his eyes.

The Potions Master nearly spluttered at this insinuation. Of course he knew how to kiss and caress a witch. And he could use his mouth with the best of them. Foreplay was just something he didn't feel the need to do. Insertion followed by numerous thrusts until a satisfying ejaculation was reached was his approach. It never failed him. Though Severus realized on some level he did make a concerted effort to please Hermione. More of an effort than he had with any other woman. It made him feel powerful when the witch shrieked and orgasmed, clutching at him as if he were the last stronghold on earth.

"And you've never felt what it was like to have my mouth on you, except for the blowjob I gave you. Severus, I can make you feel so much more if you would just cooperate. I'm very good," the witch said persuasively, " You have no idea how good I can make you feel."

"And how good you could make me feel," the witch thought as she looked up at the wizard.

Severus' jaw tightened but he didn't reply as he looked down at the naked witch. Her hair had twisted into ringlets now because of the waves. Slowly, Hermione brought her hand to his chest and stroked it. Severus stood tense and silent, his dark eyes resting on her, his face expressionless.

Hermione drew in a silent breath, then removed her hand, replacing it with her warm, soft lips, kissing the wizard in the center of his chest softly, then licking his flesh with her tongue. The wizard's belly suddenly tightened, but that was his only reaction. Hermione began to kiss his torso in earnest, moving over his pale skin, sucking lightly, tracing circles with her tongue. She felt him beginning to relax.

Severus had to admit to himself that Hermione's mouth felt good moving over him. It made him feel…wanted. Oh it was sexual, but more than sexual. He had never had a witch do more with her mouth than suck him off. His encounters weren't like that. The wizard shuddered, then closed his eyes, letting his head fall back as Hermione's mouth locked on to his nipple and sucked gently, tapping the tip with her tongue until it hardened. Little pulses of pleasure shot through him, and his hands reflexively moved to the small of her back, then over the curve of her buttocks, her flesh soft and pliant beneath his palms. He felt the witch tremble strongly as he caressed her. Experimentally, he did it again, with the same results, the witch moving to his other nipple and laving the same attention on it with more ardor. Hermione was pressing against his erection now, and he wanted to take her.

Yet, her mouth felt exquisite. Suddenly, Severus felt Hermione's small hands slide up his chest, over his shoulders and lock on to his head, pulling him forward and downward. He didn't resist and hissed as the witch began to lick, suck and kiss his throat. A small groan issued from the back of his throat.

Maybe there was something to this.

Suddenly the Potions Master lifted the witch in his arms and began striding toward the shore, Hermione still sucking and licking his throat, her fingers lightly scratching his scalp. It felt wonderful.

"I'll humor you," he said gruffly, his eyes half closed with pleasure at the witch's ministrations.

"Yes!" Hermione thought, mentally pumping her fist victoriously as her mouth moved over the wizard's Adam's apple, which was working up and down furiously.

Severus Snape wasn't going to know what hit him.

Severus carried Hermione to the shore and with some effort, pried her from his throat and stood her on the damp sand. The wizard was fully erect and his nostrils flared as he looked down at the witch. Suddenly he grasped her waist and attempted to take her down to the ground, but she resisted.

He glowered at her.

"What's wrong," he growled.

"I want you to lie down on your back," Hermione replied, her eyes glittering up at him.

"Me?" the wizard responded, looking at the damp sand. They were just above the surf-line.

Hermione nodded and said, "Humor me," and kissed his chest again.

The Potions Master let out a sigh and let his long pale body down, rolling on his back. He hoped no sand would work its way into uncomfortable places, but he was greatly aroused at the thought of taking the witch outdoors in the moonlight. He stretched his body out and looked up at Hermione, whose eyes were sweeping over him, pausing at his erect organ for a moment then shifting back to his face.

She looked starved, her eyes hot and hungry.

Severus felt a bit out of sorts as the witch looked down on him this way. It was a bit like role reversal. Normally it was he looking down on her body, stretched out before him like a sexual smorgasbord. But the witch looked delicious in the moonlight, the moon making her petite curvaceous body as pale as his own, her chestnut hair shining silver, the peaks of her breasts dark and tight.

Hermione lowered herself and mounted the wizard, straddling his body on her knees. Severus looked up at her.

"Different?" she asked him as his eyes swept over her.

"Yes," the wizard said rather hoarsely as he felt the heat of her core on his belly, his eyes resting on her spread thighs.

Hermione lowered her mouth to his throat again and began to suckle, her breasts mashed against the wizard's chest. Severus closed his eyes. Yes…this was pleasurable. Hermione's lips worked up the side of his jaw, the wizard turning his head to give her access. She stopped by his ear, letting her warm breath wash over it as she breathed, "Touch my body Severus. You never touch me. I want to feel your hands on my skin. Please."

Hermione began to suckle his throat again, and Severus granted her request, running his hands down her back, into the dip and over the swell over her buttocks. Hermione sighed as the wizards large, slightly roughened hands moved over her skin, leaving trails of fire on her moist skin and the witch moved to his mouth, her lips capturing and pulling at his softly at first, but with increasing ardor.

Severus responded, kissing the witch back, then opening his mouth in invitation, his eyes half-lidded, watching her head move sensuously, his fingers tracing her flesh. Then her body began to join in, her flesh sliding against his own, heating up. Her mouth was hot as fire and the wizard soon lost himself in exploring it fully, his hands locking into her wet mane of hair and guiding her head motions, his own body beginning to arch as he was drawn into Hermione's passion.

The couple began to kiss hungrily, exchanging saliva, their mouths devouring each other, the wizard completely caught up in the witch's responses. Hermione was near whimpering as she felt Severus become more aggressive, taking over the kiss, scouring her mouth with his tongue and sucking hard. His body was so hot, and hard, his hands sliding up over her shoulders and sweeping down again.

Hermione attempted to pull away from the Potions Master's mouth to his throat again, but the wizard pulled her head back, hungrily possessing her mouth, then rolling over with the witch so he was on top of her, still kissing her, his dark hair falling around her face as he continued. He slid his body against hers sensually now, rhythmically, and his mouth slid down to her neck, surprising Hermione. She swept the sand off his back as she caressed it, tracing his scars, and gasping loudly at the feel of his mouth on her throat.

"Oh Severus…Severus," she breathed.

In response, the wizard moved lower, one pale hand sliding up the witch's waist and gripping her breast, fondling it, and tweaking her nipple between his fingers as his other hand gripped the top of her head tightly. The witch buckled and groaned…this was the first time the wizard had touched her breasts in any prolonged manner and the witch hissed, her body undulating beneath him. Severus then brought his warm mouth to her nipple and suckled it gently, then began to lightly bite the full flesh of her breast before returning to worry the taut nipple again.

Hermione arched so hard she actually lifted the wizard for a moment. She felt a low chuckle against her belly, then the wizard moved to her other breast, dragging his tongue across her body and covering as much of her breast with his mouth as he could, his tongue swirling in circles over her flesh. Hermione was in heaven, and felt a pulsing ache between her thighs as she pumped them against him.

Severus found he enjoyed the witch's wild reaction to his mouth and hands. He didn't know how to use them, eh? Shit. She'd see. He planned to torment her.

Severus moved lower, kissing and licking Hermione's skin. He felt the surf lick his elbow as he grasped both of her breasts. He rose to his knees, bending over the witch, moving steadily downward, Hermione arching upward again, then lifting her head to see his long black hair dragging down her belly.

"Oh gods…yes Severus…oh fuck," she hissed as the wizard's lips pulled at her pubic hair. Then suddenly he stopped and looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. Hermione's hips bucked upward insistently.

"Oh…don't stop now," the witch cried out, pushing his shoulders downward. Severus stubbornly didn't move.

"You'll teach me how to use my mouth, will you witch?" he breathed, his dark eyes glinting as he lightly caressed her inner thighs with his hands. The smell of Hermione's sex filled the air, mingling with the scent of the sea. His mouth watered. He hadn't feasted on a woman in so long he'd forgotten what one tasted like. The tide was creeping up the shore, tickling their bodies lightly.

"No…I was wrong. You know how to use it," Hermione said desperately, "show me how much you know, Severus! I'm dying to feel you!"

"Dying to feel my mouth?" he asked her, lowering his head to her pubic hair and letting his lips move through its softness, "Or my tongue?"

The Potions Master slowly and teasingly licked her labia and the Hermione squealed, attempting to capture his head with her thighs but Severus expected this reaction and held them spread.

"Which?" he purred at her, his black eyes drinking in her lust as she writhed.

"Both! Both!" Hermione hissed, locking her hands in his hair now. The witch was so aroused her grip was too tight, but Severus took the pain. It was…arousing to feel the normally gentle witch losing it.

He decided not to make Hermione wait any longer and moved downward, lifting her thighs over his shoulders, spread her wide with his fingers and lowered his mouth to her. He took a large lick, drawing her flavor in…his eyes closing in bliss as her sweet, musky taste coated his tongue. He swallowed.

"Damn," he breathed, then proceeded to eat the hell out of the witch's core, licking and sucking, holding her firmly as she bucked, writhed and yanked on his hair, letting out a string of muggle obscenities as his tongue and lips lashed her, the pleasure almost unbearable. She shrieked when he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her deeply, collecting her juices.

Suddenly the world shattered and Hermione was soaring, letting out a cry that rang through the night so loudly, the elves stopped bickering in the kitchen for a moment, their ears flicking back and forth, before they resumed, Eli on the offensive.

"Yes, witch," Severus thought as he drank down the wildly writhing witch's flow, Hermione pushing her core against his mouth, straining as she climaxed. He swallowed every drop of the witch's release, staying with her until she fell still, her breasts rising and falling with a rather shocked satisfaction.

If Hermione thought the wizard was going to give her a bit of respite, she was wrong. Severus launched himself over her body, pulling her thighs up, locking his glistening mouth to hers and entering her brutally, the witch shrieking into his mouth as his huge organ plowed into her hungrily. She could taste herself as he burrowed his tongue and his organ deep inside her and began to possess her strongly, the waves now splashing over them.

Severus drove into Hermione, slamming into her undulating body with a vengeance, sliding the gasping witch across the wet shoreline, their bodies leaving a deep groove as the surf crashed around them. Hermione clutched at his shoulders and the wizard stared down at her lustfully as her tightness sucked and clutched at him.

"You're beautiful," the Potions Master hissed without realizing it. "Give me everything, witch."

Hermione let out a whimper as Severus lifted himself up on his hands, stopping their wet slide across the beach and began slapping his loins between her thighs loudly, driving into the witch with all his strength and ardor, then dropping to her mouth against, kissing her almost frantically as his back locked and his thrusting became involuntary, instinctual, animalistic. He couldn't stop if he wanted to. His body was past control.

Hermione let out a screech as she orgasmed, swallowing down water as she exploded over Severus, the wizard slamming into her cervix brutally, groaning as her heat flowed over him. She gasped something. Something unexpected. Something that brought the wizard back to himself, staring at her in astonishment.

Severus slowed his stroke, gentling as the witch babbled a string of words he knew he wasn't meant to hear as if at Pentecost. The witch would never say these things to him if she were lucid. She knew he was not the kind of wizard to say such things to, that he had no real heart. But Hermione wasn't lucid…she was lost to him, and the wizard dropped on her soft body, his face buried in her wet hair, his ear close to her lips so he could hear every murmured tabooed word as he flexed into Hermione slow and easy, drawing out almost completely, then sliding back in so she could feel every inch of him savoring her complete and utter surrender. He shouldn't be listening to this, but found he wanted to hear her anyway. No woman had ever said the things to him that Hermione was whispering as the waves washed over them.

It was just the sex. It was too good to her…that's what it had to be. This…this couldn't be inside her…not the way he treated her. Why would she….? How could she…?

"Severus…Severus," Hermione breathed, her voice full of tenderness. He lifted his head and looked down at her. The witch's eyes were soft and deep as the ocean itself as she looked up at him. He felt as if he could fall into those amber eyes and tumble forever, never wishing to touch ground again. Then he caught himself.

Nonsense. Utter insanity. He wasn't himself…and it was Hermione's fault.

"You're a succubus," he breathed, his face contorting, kissing the witch hungrily then returning to his hands and taking her once again with a vengeance, driving her up the shoreline.

"An addiction! A weakness! A tempting bit of fluff!" the wizard hissed, riding Hermione for all all he was worth. "That's all you are, Hermione Granger, Spells Mistress. Potions Mistress. That's all you'll ever be to me! Don't try to be anything more, witch. I don't want it!"

He made this last declaration savagely as he rammed so deep into the witch, he felt her shift inside and begin to quake powerfully, increasing the wizard's pleasure as her vibrations ran up his plunging shaft.

"Damn you," Severus groaned as he felt himself drawing to the edge, "Damn you for making me feel you, witch! Damn you for invading my thoughts…my dreams. Damn you for making me want this. And above all, damn you for making me want you!"

Again Severus dropped to the witch, locking his mouth to hers as he pistoned into her almost limp body, taking every bit of Hermione he could, his hips blurring as pleasure poured over him like the surf. Then he slammed deep into the witch with a curse and came and came and came, his body shuddering, his own voice a whimper as he pulsed, filling Hermione to overflowing, the waves washing his gushing release away.

The Potions Master collapsed on her, exhausted, letting the water wash over them for a few moments more before withdrawing and pulling Hermione higher up on the beach, worried she'd drown. Sand clung to her soaked body and he brushed at it, staring down at the witch, who lay on her back, her breasts rising and falling gently, her unfocused amber irises peeking out from beneath her partially closed lids. Her legs were still parted and her hair a mass of dark, wet tangles.

With an effort, Severus sat up, his long legs bent, leaning back a bit and resting on his hands. He stared at Hermione a bit longer then turned his head and looked out over the dark waters, breathing deeply, feeling as if his entire world had just turned upside down, the pivotal point, the witch sleeping on the sand beside him.

The witch who had opened up her soul to him.

* * *

When Hermione awoke, the first thing she was aware of was a familiar ache inside, then being in a bed, then her body wrapped up tight in the sleeping Potions Master's arms, her back against his chest, his chin on top of her head. He was snoring.  
The witch realized she was in a short silk nightgown, and could feel by the fabric resting against her buttocks, that Severus was wearing boxers. Why were they dressed? She didn't bring a nightgown since she slept in the nude. The wizard must have created it for her. How had she gotten here?

The room was lightening. The sun was coming up.

Hermione shifted slightly, unable to believe the wizard was sleeping with his arms around her. The last thing she remembered was his taking her on the beach, driving her across the sand with his body. Gods, he had been so good. He gave her foreplay for the first time and was quite good at it. Hermione had hoped to get a dominant position in on him, but the wizard had flipped her over…and that was the end of that idea.

The witch felt a bit of warmth in her belly as she remembered the wizard kissing her deeply as he stroked her. He was right…kissing did make sex seem more intimate…Severus' kisses made her feel as if he cared about her beyond sex, but that was her emotional reaction to that type of intimate contact, not reality. Hermione did know the wizard desired her however. He was hooked and she knew it. But sexual desire did not equate to actual care.

She shifted again, then let out a little gasp as Severus' arms tightened around her and his loins pressed against her ass. She could feel him swelling inside his boxers. The snoring stopped and she felt the wizard's head shift, his lips resting against her ear.

"Be thankful my erection is just because I have to piss, witch. I don't think your body can take around round with me," he purred, releasing Hermione and rolling out of the bed, picking up a small case off the nightstand and walking into the bathroom. He didn't close the door.

Hermione heard him using the loo, the stream strong as he relieved himself. It flushed, then she heard water running in the basin, then the sound of brushing.

Hermione shifted to the edge of the bed. She had to pee.

"Are you going to be long?" she called to Severus. The brushing continued and Hermione stood up and minced over to the bathroom door, holding her legs together tightly. Severus was facing the mirror, brushing his long tongue.

"I have to go," Hermione squeaked. Severus' reflection scowled at her in the mirror.

"Go then. I'm not finished," he said, returning to his brushing.

Shit. Go with him in here? She stood in the doorway unmoving.

Severus' reflection looked at her again, the wizard lowering the toothbrush.

"Witch, I have swallowed fluids that come out of you. Stop being modest and pee already," he snarked.

Hermione colored. He was right. She hurried over to the loo, lifted her nightgown, sat down and peed.

"Owww!" the witch complained as the hot urine stung her delicate parts.

Severus smirked. He knew it would sting.

"I didn't bring any purple potion with me, but I imagine Dobby has a supply here. You should ask," the wizard suggested before cupping his hand under the faucet, sipping up some water, swishing it about and spitting it back into the sink.

Hermione stood up, wiped herself carefully, wincing as she did so, then tossed the tissue into the loo and flushed it. She walked around Severus to the other basin to wash her hands and noticed her toothbrush case on the counter. Severus must have retrieved it last night. Hermione opened it, took out the brush and rinsed it with cold water.

She looked into the mirror. Both of them standing side by side this way looked quite domestic. Severus cut his eyes toward her in the glass.

"Can I have a bit of your toothpowder?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"If it will rid you of that dragon's breath, you can have the entire jar," Severus replied, placing the toothpowder next to the witch.

Dragon's breath?

Hermione cupped her hand and breathed into it.

She took a sniff and immediately regretted it as she nearly gagged. Wow. She didn't have dragon's breath. Dragon's breath smelled better.

The wizard arched an eyebrow at her reaction as he rinsed and put his toothbrush away in its case.

"That is the main reason you were spared a morning ride," Severus said, exiting the bathroom. He began to dress.

Hermione took a lot of time brushing her teeth and tongue. When she finished, she walked over to the shower, pulled the door open and turned on the water.

Severus appeared in the door fully dressed as she started to remove her nightgown.

"You don't need a shower. I bathed you last night when we returned from the beach. You had sand everywhere and I couldn't sleep with half the beach in my bed," he said silkily, then disappeared from the doorway.

Hermione did feel completely clean, but taking a shower in the morning was an automatic act. He had bathed her? She must have really been out of it. She had no recollection of being brought back to Harry's house. The witch turned off the water and exited the bathroom

Severus was gone.

Oh well. Any questions she had could wait until later. Then her belly tightened. Later they would be doing the ritual.

Hermione quickly dressed in a pair of brightly colored cotton shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of sandals. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, then exited the room to find Severus and Harry already at breakfast. Harry was again in a bib, his black hair damp from his morning shower. He looked straight ahead as Dobby fed him.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said.

The wizard's green eyes shifted toward her and he smiled just as Dobby tried to slip the spoon in his mouth, the contents dripping down his chin and falling to his bib.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dobby," she said to the elf, who looked at her.

"He drops food whether you is here or not, Miss. Dobby is used to it," the elf replied, wiping Harry's chin with a napkin and going at it again.

Hermione sat down and had a slice of toast with jam. She also had a cup of coffee. That was it.

Severus looked at her disapprovingly. After last night, the witch should be on her second plate of food. The gods knew he had a hell of an appetite.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" he snapped at the witch, who looked up at him rather startled.

"Yes. I'm not that hungry," Hermione replied, chewing her toast slowly to make it appear filling. The truth was she was nervous about the upcoming ritual, and when Hermione was nervous…she didn't eat a lot. Food had a habit of coming back up.

"You're going to need energy," the Potions Master said, leveling his dark eyes on her, "You expended quite a bit last night."

Hermione thought she saw a flash of heat in those black eyes as the wizard looked at her.

"But then again, I'm not your mother. Eat what you want," Severus finished, resuming his meal.

Hermione ate a small piece of sausage and then left the table. She walked through the house until she came to a bedroom with posters of Quidditch players all over the walls. It must be Harry's bedroom. The witch walked into the bathroom and looked through the medicinal potions stores. Yes, there were several bottles of purple potion. She drank two down and immediately felt Severus' ache leave her. She let out a sigh, then went to her own room where she retrieved her Harmonics book, then exited the house, walking outside to the porch. Eli was busily sweeping the wood flooring and smiled a greeting at her. He had work to do and was quite pleased.

Hermione sat down on the wicker loveseat and leafed through the book to the ritual instructions again. She knew them by heart, but this was Hermione. Checking and rechecking was natural for her.

The screen door opened again and Dobby exited the house holding Harry by the hand. He led him down the steps and toward the beach for his morning exercise. Hermione watched as Harry shuffled along behind the elf, staring over the water. When they came to the shore, Dobby let him go and Harry promptly dropped to his hands and knees and started working his hands back and forth in the sand, making large furrows then throwing sand into the air. Dobby was scolding him because the sand fell back into his hair, but Harry was oblivious and continued to play.

Suddenly, Hermione heard music…violin music. Severus was in the study warming up, ready to do another run-through of Harry's song. Hermione quickly got up and hurried into the house, locating the Potions Master.

She entered the study and looked at the wizard, who was standing robeless in his bare feet, wearing a partially opened white shirt and black trousers, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were closed as he swayed, drawing the bow lovingly over the instrument. Hermione thought he looked delicious.

Suddenly Severus' eyes snapped open and he lowered the instrument, looking at Hermione blackly.

"Get out," he said, "I want no distractions."

"I just want to hear…" Hermione began.

"You will hear tonight. Now get out witch," Severus said warningly, taking a step towards her threateningly.

"Fine," Hermione spat, leaving the room in a huff.

What a bastard.

Severus smirked as Hermione stalked off, then walked over to his robes and pulled out his wand. He cast a silencing spell around the room and warded the doorway. The Potions Master could still be seen since the study was open and there was no actual door, but no one could enter or hear him. The wizard wouldn't be disturbed.

He played the opening strains to Harry's song.

* * *

Harry suddenly looked up from the hole he was digging in the sand, staring toward the house intently.  
"What is it, Master?" Dobby asked. Harry rarely focused on anything more than a moment, but he was looking at the house, his brow slightly furrowed.

Suddenly the wizard stood up and bolted for the house.

"Master!" a shocked Dobby yelled after him as the wizard ran.

Harry never ran. His gait was normally a shuffling step, almost like an old man's walk. He certainly wasn't shuffling now.

Hermione had just exited the house when she saw Harry running toward her, Dobby hot on his tail. Running?

"Harry?" she said as the wizard leapt up the stairs, ran past her and into the still open door, Dobby sprinting behind him. Hermione ran into the house behind Dobby.

Harry headed straight for the study where Severus was playing, running right into the ward, which was like hitting a stone wall. The wizard crumpled to the floor, knocked cold, blood running from his nose and his face badly bruised.

"Master!" Dobby cried, falling to his knees beside the unconscious wizard.

Hermione ran in after them, gasping and bringing her hand to her mouth as she looked at Harry. Dobby had his head in his lap and was stroking his hair.

"He never runs before," the elf was saying, "He never ever runs since he comes here."

Hermione looked up at Severus, who was completely lost in his playing, his body twisting, eyes closed as he drew the bow over the violin quickly. She couldn't hear what he was playing, but apparently…Harry could and responded to it

Dobby healed Harry's broken nose and cut lip with a touch of his long, scaly finger. Then he stood up and levitated the unconscious wizard to his bedroom, the other elves following, chittering worriedly.

Still playing, the Potions Master had no idea what had occurred. He was lost in the music, his shirt sticking wetly to his back as he poured all that he was into the song, feeling it swell his very soul. The wizard began to glow, Hermione watching his magic manifest itself. Even through the ward, she could feel his power.

If this was how Harry reacted to his song, he would have to be restrained in the circle tonight. Although she was upset about what happened to the wizard, Hermione was glad she found this out. Something horrible might have happened during the ritual if Harry launched himself at Severus.

* * *

The Dementors milled about in the shadows of the ruined temple, bent and hissing with pain. Minerva was taunting her captor as usual.  
"Upset belly?" the witch asked, an ugly smile on her face.

"Shut up before I tear you out of me!" the Dementor hissed.

"Hah! If that were possible, you would've done it long ago. They're closing in on all of you. Your days are marked!"

Once again the Dementor wished it had found another victim those many years ago.

One that was mute.

Suddenly the pain was gone, and the creatures all hissed in relief.

The moment Severus began to glow, a dull pain shot through all the Dementors and each felt the sensation of something tugging inside them. They had no idea what was happening, but whatever it was, they hoped it was the last time they experienced it.

Dementors gave pain just fine but they weren't made to deal with it.

* * *

Later that morning Hermione told Severus what had happened to Harry while he was playing the music.  
Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I placed a rather strong silencing charm around the room. He couldn't have heard the song. It had to be an internal reaction," the wizard said as they sat at the kitchen table.

Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful.

"His broken soul reacted," she replied, "It felt what was missing and drew him to it in an attempt to heal itself. That must be it."

"You say he ran directly into the ward?" Severus asked the witch.

"According to Dobby, yes," Hermione said, "I didn't see it for myself. He was already unconscious when I got there."

"Still running towards the unknown full force," Severus said, sneering a bit, "His soul might be broken but apparently some idiot behaviors never change."

Hermione scowled at the Potions Master.

"That's a terrible thing to say," she snapped at him.

The Potions Master looked at her coolly.

"Since I am the one who will be standing in a circle, risking life and limb and no doubt my own soul for the wizard, I believe I am entitled to say what I think," Severus said pointedly. "Unlike you, who will be standing a safe distance away."

"That's not fair. I'd gladly exchange places with you if I could, Severus," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her, his eyes going harsh.

"If we bring Potter back, Hermione…I want you to remember your body is mine for the duration of our agreement," he said darkly.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"What? You think I'd shag Harry?" she asked him incredulously.

Severus' eyes washed over her. He looked quite possessive as he did so.

"I think it is possible that your joy could translate into something physical, yes," he replied, "Such things have been known to happen. Two friends sharing joy or grief finding comfort in each others' arms."

"Well, that's not going to happen. Anyway, the patronage oath wouldn't allow it," the witch said frowning at the wizard.

"Fidelity is not a true part of the patronage agreement," the wizard said quietly, "Even though you agreed to it, the magic might not bind you. You might be able to indulge yourself with another wizard if you truly wanted to."

Hermione stared at Severus for several moments. He was trying to hide it, but she could see that this possibility didn't set very well with him. His mouth was drawn in a thin line, and his eyes rather hard.

"You don't have to worry about that, Severus. You meet my current physical needs, if not my emotional ones. Having Harry back will give me that. He loves me," she said softly, her eyes growing a bit distant. "And I love him."

Severus felt a pulse of jealousy and for a moment was tempted to tell the witch all that she whispered to him last night as he impaled her. How would she deal with that knowledge? It was clear she had no recollection of her words, but a quick look into his mind would remedy that. He shifted in his chair slightly, trying to decide if he would tell Hermione or not.

Dobby walked in.

"I is going to fix lunch now. No more eating after that. Ritual," the elf said. Eli walked in behind him, scowling.

"Tonight I will leads the elves in the chanting. Is my Master we is protecting," he declared.

Dobby frowned at Eli.

"No…is MY master that is being protected!" he argued, "I shall leads the chanting."

Both elves began to hiss at each other, claws crooking and sharp pointed teeth showing as they snarled and began to circle each other.

"Severus, do something before they hurt each other," Hermione said to the Potions Master.

"Eli, stop it," the Potions Master said, "You will be in charge of preparing the ritual area. The sand needs to be smoothed and cleaned of any foreign objects, torches set up for light to see by and wards put in place so no one inadvertently disturbs us. You will also hold the wands while Hermione draws the protective circles and protect her when the ritual starts. That is your work for this evening."

Eli bowed.

"Yes, Master. I will go and start preparing the beach now," the elf said, giving Dobby a smirk. He had more work to do than the other elf did and gloated. The happy Eli exited the kitchen, a frustrated Dobby looking after him.

"Will be glad when that one goes home," the elf muttered, walking to the cooler and taking out some sliced meat and making Hermione and Severus two rather dry, thin ham sandwiches and giving each a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Must check on the Master," he said, exiting the kitchen.

Severus and Hermione looked down at their plates.

"Maybe we need to eat less for the ritual," she said, lifting the bread and looking at the two thin slices of meat. There were no condiments. Just bread and meat.

Severus nodded.

"Perhaps I should have assigned Eli's work after Dobby made our food," the Potions Master said, sure that lunch would have been much better had he done so. He bit into the dry sandwich and chewed. Food was food. He'd had worse.

Hermione ate her sandwich half-heartedly. She liked lettuce, tomato, cheese, pickles and mustard on her ham sandwiches. Dobby was punishing them, she was sure. House elves were subservient, but obviously they could show their displeasure in ways that wouldn't get them in trouble or ruin their service. He had fixed them lunch like he said he would. He didn't say it would be a good lunch.

Severus finished his food, washing it down with the rest of the pumpkin juice and watched Hermione as she finished her food, his dark eyes unreadable. When the witch put down her empty juice glass, the wizard said, "I believe we should get some rest before tonight."

Hermione thought this a good idea so she could be fresh and sharp.

"Sounds good," she said rising from the table, "I'll see you later on."

She went to walk by the Potions Master, who caught her by the arm, his eyes glittering

"Where do you think you're going, witch?" Severus asked her, rising.

"To my room," Hermione replied.

"You have no room here," the wizard replied, beginning to lead her down the hall to his guestroom. "You will sleep with me."

Hermione didn't protest. She wouldn't win. Severus would push her into his bedroom anyway so she might as well cooperate.

Severus brought her into the room, plucked her wand out of her shorts pocket, then warded the bedroom door securely. He then began to unbutton his robes, looking at her.

"Undress. Down to your bra and knickers," he said, slipping off his robes and working on his shirt.

Bra and knickers? Obviously the wizard didn't intend to have sex with her. That was good because she would be terribly tired afterward.

Hermione removed her sandals and undressed as Severus pulled off his shirt and undid his trousers. He then sat on the bed and removed his boots and socks, tucking the socks inside the boots and sliding them under the bed. He then stood up and removed his trousers, stepping out of them. His silk boxers were only slightly tented as he looked at the witch in her white bra and knickers. His eyes swept over Hermione and there was a noticeable pulse under his shorts.

"Get in the bed," he said, watching the witch climb in and slide under the white sheets. He joined her, pulling the sheets over his long pale body and sticking her wand under his pillow.

"Come here," he said, lying down facing her.

Hermione moved closer and Severus forced her to turn over so her back was facing him and pulled her tight against his body, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his erection into her buttocks.

"I'd take you but we both need to be in top form tonight," he said, sliding one hand over her belly slowly, caressing it. Hermione caught her breath. "And I imagine if we are successful, you will be spending a bit of time with the wizard bringing him up to date on what has occurred over the years. Understandable. But I will not be neglected, Hermione. And you still have work to do under our agreement. I don't want you slacking because Mr. Potter is back. Do you understand me? I don't want to have to come and retrieve you, witch."

Hermione realized she was going to have to tell Harry that Ron was dead.

"He doesn't know about Ron," she said in a small voice. "I'm going to have to tell him."

Severus was silent for a moment.

"Yes you will. It is best to tell him quickly with all the details," the wizard replied. Severus had a lot of experience being the bearer of bad news. It was best to be direct and thorough so as not to have the person asking all manner of questions, making the bad new worse. He felt Hermione shaking slightly.

She was crying.

"Blast woman. Ronald Weasley has been dead over eight years now. Why in the world are you sobbing?" he asked her, his nose wrinkled in irritation.

"Because most likely to Harry, his death will seem like it just happened. I just find that so sad," the witch sniffed.

"The world is full of sadness, Hermione. Harry has dealt with loss his entire life. He will deal with this too," the wizard said by way of comfort. He felt Hermione cover his hand with her own and squeeze it gratefully.

She said nothing else as they lay there.

Severus didn't know why he was holding her like this. Presumably so she wouldn't sneak out. She was soft and warm and felt good pressed against his body. He rubbed against her possessively and felt the witch shudder.

Yes, she felt him.

The wizard closed his eyes and pulled Hermione against him tighter.

If something happened to him tonight, at least his last good memory would be having a relatively willing witch in his arms.

He wouldn't have spent his last hours alone.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly, and the couple woke up and prepared for the coming ritual. Hermione went to her room and showered, then donned a white robe, wearing nothing beneath it. She kept this little detail from Severus, not knowing if he would be able to resist taking a bit of advantage of her nudity. She didn't think the wizard beyond going for a quickie. Eli appeared in her doorway just as she brushed out her curls.  
"I is here," Eli said, gathering up both the long willow and ironwood wands. "The beach is prepared, and Master Potter has been puts to sleep by Dobby. They is ready to follow you out, Miss. And the Master is ready also."

"Thank you, Eli," Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath, turned and walked from the room. Severus was standing on the porch, barefoot, in his white shirt and trousers, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He held his Strad and bow in the crook of his arm, looking at the lighted beach.

He turned to look at Hermione as she exited in her pristine white robes. His mouth quirked.

"Now don't you look ready for defilement?" he purred at her.

"Stop it. This is a serious matter Severus," she snapped at him. His eyes went cold.

"Don't you think I realize that witch?" he said sharply. "I'm going to be inside that circle."

Hermione didn't say anything but moved aside as the house elves exited the house, Harry levitated between them as they walked two abreast, two behind with Dobby bringing up the rear. They seemed to be chanting under their breaths.

"They is ready Miss," Eli said to Hermione, who nodded and walked down the stairs, followed by Eli, Severus and the elves. The strange procession walked toward the shore. Eli had set up several torches that spread a red glow over the area. The atmosphere was heavy as if pregnant with expectancy.

Everyone watched as Hermione carefully drew the pentacle in the sand with the long willow wand, saying a quiet invocation under her breath as she drew the circle around it, making sure the tips of the star connected with it. She made it large enough so that Harry could rest inside it with his limbs spread. She then drew the Soul Circle, then switched wands and drew the Harper's circle, carefully dividing it into twelve equal sections. She stepped back to look at her handiwork. Yes, it was a good job.

A greater heaviness seemed to fall on the space, and the elves' chanting grew a bit louder.

"Place him inside the pentacle," Hermione said, "Be careful not to step on any of the lines"

The elves carefully maneuvered Harry's body over the pentacle, extending his arms and legs in mid-air, then lowered him gently to the ground. Then they exited the circle, surrounding it, heads bowed and still chanting.

Suddenly a blue light flared up around Harry in the shape of the star and faded away.

"Makes your circle quick!" Eli hissed, looking about worriedly. "Master, takes your place! Quickly.

Hermione quickly drew a protective circle with the willow wand and stepped into it, as Severus took his place above the head of Harry. Eli stood in front of Hermione and began to chant as the air was suddenly filled with black shadowy shapes that whipped about frantically. Hermione was reminded of a school of fish in a feeding frenzy. The black things were tadpole shaped and began to attack both Severus and Hermione, crashing against the invisible barriers that protected them.

Hermione could see they had skull-like faces and wore hungry, lustful expressions as they pounded against the barriers. These must be the creatures that sought entrance into the physical world. They were horrible.

The elves began to chant louder and the things writhed about as if in pain, but still kept trying to get at the witch and wizard.

"Play Master! Play!" Eli cried out suddenly. "We can't holds them off too long!"

Severus started. He had been staring at the attacking spirits as if mesmerized.

He brought the bow to string. The moment it touched the instrument, a powerful golden light flared up around the Professor and telescoped around the outer circle, lighting each space, almost blinding Hermione with its intensity. The shadows around them fled a distance away but continued darting and whipping about almost angrily.

The light faded and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gods," she breathed, unable to believe her eyes.

* * *

CLICK HERE TO HEAR INTERACTIVE STREAMING MP3 FILE  
theburningpen . com Slash Gray Slash snapeh . m3u

* * *

Hermione stared at the circle in amazement. It seemed the question as to how all parts of the score would be played. Standing in a circle around Harry, eyes closed and bows in different positions stood not one, but twelve Potions Masters, each with a violin. Initially Severus and the Severus next to him played the opening strains, then three others joined in, and the participation increased thereafter, with duets, solos, quartets and all manner of combinations, the passion and power increasing. What was amazing was that each Severus appeared oblivious to the others as he played.  
Streaks of light flew from the instruments and into Harry every time a bow touched string, the wizard looking as if he were in the center of an electrical storm as the music became more intense. Above the circle a swirling cloud formation appeared, darkening and spinning, a hole opening up in the center, a powerful wind issuing from it. The Severuses played wildly, their bodies twisting rhythmically and sensually as their bows flew over the violins. For a moment, Hermione wished she was in the middle of that circle.

The dark shadows screamed and tried to flee but were sucked up into the strange cloud which began to flicker with its own light as the music became more powerful, all the Severuses playing passionately. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder and a ball of white light shot out of the opening and landed in the Soul Circle. There was so much static in the air, Hermione's hair was standing up as energy crackled around the glowing sphere as it hovered in the circle. Then slowly it began to circle Harry, starting to elongate, four tendrils of light dropping down, a bulb of light stretching from the front and more tendrils stretching upward. The bottom tendrils fleshed out and began moving as the body of light became recognizable. Hermione gasped, covering her mouth.

Prongs.

It was Harry's patronus, in the shape of his father's animagus form, a stag. It galloped around Harry, horns lowered as if charging some unseen creature. It ran faster and faster until it was a blur of light between the Severuses and Harry. Suddenly the music came to an end and the light expanded, covering all of them, then coalesced into a small glowing ball and hovered above Harry, dropping lower.

Suddenly Harry gasped, his mouth falling open and a long tendril of light issued from the orifice, reaching up and entwining like a constricting snake around the glowing orb. It snapped back inside Harry, who made a choking, coughing noise. The Severuses suddenly telescoped back around the circle, slipping into the original Potions Master, whose eyes flew open. He looked over at Hermione, then his dark eyes dropped to Harry, who lay coughing in the center of the pentacle.

The elves stopped chanting and stared at Harry, Dobby especially, his ears pricked forward.

"Comes on, Master," he breathed.

Hermione stood frozen staring from Severus to Harry to Severus.

The Potions Master watched Harry shudder and cough for a moment, then scowling, handed the nearest house elf his violin and bow, strode over to the pentacle, pulled Harry up by one arm and beat him on the back.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Hermione called from the protective circle, horrified as the wizard pounded Harry's back.

"He's choking," Severus called back. Suddenly Harry sucked in a huge amount of air and the coughing stopped. Severus let him go, and the green-eyed wizard looked about him blankly.

Hermione felt her heart dropping at the blank expression on his face. Harry looked up at Severus.

"Professor Snape…what are you doing here? Where am I? Where's Voldemort?" the wizard rattled off at the Potions Master.

Severus frowned at him then looked over at Hermione.

"He's fine," he sniffed, walking out of the circle and retrieving his violin and bow.

The wizard started walking back towards the house and he heard Hermione shriek. It must have just hit her that the boy-who-lived was truly back.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, bolting from the circle and diving on the startled wizard, taking him down into the sand.

"Master!" Dobby screamed, diving into the small pileup.

The other elves all chattered and danced around in joy, doing somersaults and handstands.

Harry spluttered, spitting out some sand as both Hermione and Dobby clung to him.

"Talk to me, Harry! Say something! Anything!" Hermione said breathlessly, her bare legs showing above mid-thigh. Harry looked at her legs.

"Hermione, are you wearing anything under your robes?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised to his hairline.

"No! No I'm not!" Hermione yelled joyously, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the mouth happily.

Harry pulled away from her kiss.

"Then I really don't think you should be kissing me like this. It feels…well…weird, knowing you are naked under your robes," the wizard said, adjusting his glasses. "Now if I were Ron…well then…"

Hermione colored and released Harry. He had mentioned Ron.

Ron and Hermione had been showing a marked interest in each other when the Final Battle came upon them. In fact, Hermione lost her virginity to the red-haired wizard the night before he died. Hermione hadn't wanted them to die virgins.

"But I'm not a virgin. I got some from Padma last year," Ron had told her and almost ruined his chances as the witch tried to scramble away, furious.

But he managed to convince Hermione it was just a friendly shag between friends, and that this would really mean something to him because he liked her so much. It wasn't a declaration of love, but they really weren't in love yet, just extremely attracted to each other.

So Hermione cast a contraceptive spell on herself and they did it. There had been a bit of pain, some very fast humping, then hot wetness. That was all Hermione had gotten out of it, though she told Ron it was good. This was part of the reason she had so few lovers. She initially thought sex sucked and was highly over-rated. It had been too fast and not hard enough. Overall, Hermione's first sexual experience left her more frustrated than anything.

"What am I doing here? And where's Voldemort? The last thing I remember is killing him. I did kill him, didn't I?" Harry asked the witch.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes you did kill him Harry. You're a hero," she said softly, wondering how she was going to tell him he had been a walking vegetable for the past eight years.

"I don't care anything about being a hero as long as that slithery bastard is dead," the wizard said, standing up and brushing the sand from his robes, then shaking his leg because Dobby was clinging to it, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let go, Dobby," he said to the elf.

Dobby released him, staring up into his face, tears rolling freely. Hermione stood up too and watched as Harry looked around at the torches, then the circle he was standing in. He looked up at Hermione.

"Something went wrong, didn't it Hermione?" he asked her in a low voice.

The witch nodded.

"A Dementor grabbed you and kissed you while you were distracted by Voldemort," she said in a trembling voice. "Draco blasted it away from you, but not before it absorbed part of your soul. It didn't get everything, but you were left…well kind of empty…not totally like the other victims. Dobby has been taking care of you," she said softly.

Harry looked down at the elf.

"For how long, Dobby?" he asked the elf, a knot forming in his stomach.

"For eight long years, Harry Potter," the elf replied.

Harry's eyes went round and he looked at Hermione again. Yes, she was definitely older, a grown woman…then he looked down at himself. He was much broader than he remembered.

"Eight years, Hermione?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes, Harry. Eight years," she confirmed.

The wizard stared at her.

"Where's Ron?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione swallowed and her eyes began to glisten. Harry bit his lip.

"He's dead, isn't he?" he asked her, his voice cracking a bit.

Hermione nodded.

"He fell at the Final Battle. He's a hero too," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Harry blinked rapidly several times.

"Ron," he said in a hushed voice.

He stood there in silence for several minutes, Hermione and the elves staring at him. Finally he looked up at her.

"How did you bring me back?" he asked her.

"Sev…the Professor did it. He's a Harper," she replied. "I helped."

Harry knew that if the Potions Master brought him back, Hermione must have done more than helped. That snarky bastard never did anything without a reason.

"What's a Harper?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. There was so much to explain to Harry now that he was back. Standing on the beach wasn't the place to do it. She caught the wizard by his arm.

"Come on, Harry, let's go back to your house and talk there. I have a lot to tell you," the witch said.

"My house?" the wizard mouthed as Hermione led him up the beach, followed closely by Dobby and the rest of the elves. Eli picked up the wands, put out the torches and removed the wards.

"My Master is the most powerful Master in the world," the elf thought to himself. "He can fix souls."

Smiling, Eli walked behind the others, his chest poked out with pride.

* * *

Severus paced in the guestroom for a while, tempted to head back to Hogwarts. Hermione would be occupied with Harry now and most likely wouldn't even act as if he existed. He didn't feel like sitting in and listening to her go over every boring detail of the last eight years, or watching her gush over Harry.  
Well, she had one of her best friends back, which meant that her attention would now be divided between him, her work and Harry. He was concerned that something might flare up between the two, and even if Hermione didn't sleep with the boy-who-lived, the Potions Master still didn't like the idea of the wizard waiting in the wings for his patronage to end. It would feel like the wizard was in his bed.

He had to do something to nip the possibility in the bud and soon.

Severus sat down on the bed to think, wishing there was some firewhiskey about. But Harry had no use for it at the time. The Potions Master scoured every memory he had of Harry at Hogwarts his last year, trying to find something that could help him.

He sat there a good hour before it came to him. A slow, rather evil smile crossed the wizard's pale face.

He knew what to do.

Feeling much better, the wizard divestoed his clothing and climbed into bed. He could count on spending the night alone.

* * *

At about three o'clock in the morning, the wizard felt someone climbing into the bed and made a grab, wrapping his arms around a soft almost nude body. He took his wand off the nightstand with one hand and turned up the torches.  
"Hermione?" he said, looking at the witch in surprise.

"Yes, Hermione, unless you have other witches that climb into bed with you at this time of morning," she replied, yawning. She was in her bra and knickers.

The surprised wizard released her and watched as she slid under the sheets and turned toward him, her eyes sleepy.

"I thought you would be with Harry until the wee hours of the morning," the wizard said, studying the witch.

"It is the wee hours of the morning," she answered him sleepily.

"But you are in my bed. Surely Harry won't approve of this," the Potions Master said.

"I told him about your patronage and how you helped me bring him back. To say he was happy about the arrangement would be an overstatement…but he has to accept it. I'm not a child. He can't tell me what to do or who to be with," she said, her voice growing heavy.

"But you didn't have to sleep with me," the Potions Master said, his eyes glinting at the witch.

"Yes I did," Hermione murmured, moving closer to him and curling up against the wizard. "I don't have a room here, remember?"

Severus didn't say anything to this. He just looked down at the witch resting her head on his arm and curled into him like a child. He felt himself hardening. It would be a simple thing to take her. But he held back.

She had come to his room of her own free will…to sleep.

He'd let her.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Severus gone. She went to her room, showered and dressed then turned up in the kitchen to find Harry gorging himself on a huge stack of pancakes. A pile of sausages were in front of him and a large platter of scrambled eggs. Dobby was watching him put the food away happily. No more bibs and spoons for his Master.

"Good morning," Harry said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Hi Harry," Hermione replied. The wizard thought she looked a bit distracted.

"Have you seen the Professor this morning?" the witch asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, he had a bit of breakfast and left. He said he had to go see someone," Harry replied. "Sit down and have some breakfast. Everything tastes great."

Hermione sat down and joined Harry, but her thoughts were on Severus. Where did he go?

Ginny Weasley sat at her kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet and sipping a cup of black coffee. The red-headed witch laughed as she read Rita Skeeter's column, which was full of its usual outrageous commentary.

Ginny worked at the Owl Post. It was a good, secure job with benefits and she loved working with the owls. They were intelligent creatures and clean. She could have done worse for herself. She had a small flat in Little Hangelton and lived a rather quiet life, enjoying her solitude after being raised with six boisterous brothers. She had five now. Losing Ron had broken her heart. He was the brother closest to her in age and she always felt a special bond with him. She was inconsolable for a long time about him…and about Harry.

She and Harry had a relationship. He had taken her virginity the same night Hermione lost hers. But there was a difference. She had loved Harry Potter. Yes, it was young love but the only love she ever really had for a wizard. She had dated and slept with a few wizards over the years…but never met one that moved her the way Harry had.

She visited him quite frequently at first, but eventually she couldn't take his condition any longer. It was so sad, and he would never get better. He didn't even know who she was…so her visits became less frequent and finally she stopped coming all together. But she thought about him often, and how life might have been for them if the Dementor had been destroyed in time.

She turned the page of the Prophet, then set it on the table, preparing to get another cup of coffee when there was a knock on her front door.

"Who could that be?" Ginny wondered as she set her cup down, picked up her wand and looked out the peephole.

She nearly fainted. It was Professor Snape. What on earth could he want?

She opened the door and stared up at the dark wizard, who nodded to her.

"Good morning, Miss Weasley," the Potions Master purred, "I wonder if I might have a word with you."

"A word with me? Professor, I haven't seen you in years…and I wasn't even a student of yours after the class became elective. What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" she said suspiciously.

Professor Snape always seemed a little shady to Ginny. She thought he'd have no problem raping a witch if he was so inclined. She held on to the door, wand poised for action, waiting for him to answer.

"Two words," he said smoothly, arching an eyebrow at the witch.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen, talking about how they would announce his return to the land of the living. Harry still hated the limelight, and wanted to do it as quietly as possible. Hermione didn't think it would work. The return of the wizard who killed Voldemort from a Dementor-induced state was going to be big news, no matter how they tried to tone it down. She and Severus would also be in the limelight.  
Harry decided his first appearance would be at Hogwarts. He wanted to see Albus, and had an idea how to do it that Hermione really didn't approve of…but that didn't matter. Harry had a right to startle the hell out of Dumbledore if he wanted to…she just hoped the old wizard's heart could take it. That, plus what Severus had to tell him about Minerva might just put him over the edge. Maybe they should meet him in the Infirmary, just in case.

Suddenly there was the sound of apparition outside. Hermione and Harry looked toward the front door. Severus must have returned. Sure enough, the screen door opened and the wizard strode in. There was someone with him.

The Potions Master made sure he blocked their view of the guest he brought as he billowed through the house, but Hermione saw who it was first, and she scowled darkly.

Ginny.

Hermione hadn't forgiven Ginny for bailing on Harry after two years of visiting him. She was supposed to have loved him, but stopped coming to see him. She didn't deserve to be here now.

"I'm back," Severus said, looking down his nose at Harry, "I brought someone to see you."

The pale wizard stepped aside and Ginny stood there, her brown eyes glistening. Hermione watched as Harry slowly rose, his eyes locked to the red-headed witch. His last remembrance of Ginny was making love to her the night before the Final Battle, and unlike Ron and Hermione's first time, he and Ginny connected fully.

Harry had known it was coming, and he wanted to make sure he knew what to do and how to do it, so he went to Remus Lupin and had a candid talk with the werewolf. Remus' love life was erratic to say the least. His werewolf part was very animalistic and always present in carnal situations, and any witch who tangled with Remus was in for quite a pounding until his first ejaculation. After that, he was able to relate to a witch like a human. When he discovered this, Remus found a way to make love to the witches he wanted by making plans with them beforehand, then going to the brothel first and shagging the shit out of a prostitute, then showering and going to meet the witch he wanted.

This worked well for him until the witches found out…then he was out in the cold again. Not one understood the reason he did this. They only saw that he had shagged a whore first. As a result, Remus had a lot of scorch marks on various parts of his body from pissed off witches. But, he was a very good and considerate lover once the onus of the wolf was off of him and he told Harry exactly how to treat Ginny.

"This is her first time and yours. Stay close to her, kiss her and caress her throughout," the wizard told Harry, "And take your time, no matter how good it feels. Go slow and be sure to connect with her emotionally as well as physically. Witches need contact and to feel appreciated. Give her that, and she will be very happy. If you are lucky, you will give her more than that."

Harry loved Ginny, and when they came together, it was awkward at first, but soon became good, with Harry kissing and caressing the young witch the entire time. Ginny responded to him powerfully and their first time had been wonderful and filled with love. Both had been very satisfied.

This was what Harry remembered as he looked at the witch.

"Ginny," he said hoarsely, walking over to the witch as if under the Imperious Spell, Severus looking on with a very obvious look of satisfaction, and Hermione frowning with disapproval. Harry stopped inches from the witch, looking down at her. Yes, Ginny was older and she had filled out nicely. She was very slender when they were together, but a bit of Molly's genetics had come into play, and now Ginny had a very curvaceous shape, toned down by her father's tall, lean build. Ginny was tall…about five foot ten.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "Harry…you're back. I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Ginny. I don't feel as if I've been anywhere," he said softly, his green eyes full of passion.

Ginny swallowed and looked over at Hermione, who was scowling at her. Ginny felt guilt wash over her and looked up at Harry. She could clearly see the love in the wizard's eyes, and her belly tightened. She had missed him so much. So very much. But still, she had abandoned him in the end.

"Harry…I stopped coming to see you," she said, "I gave up on you. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stand seeing you that way. I wish I had been stronger."

Hermione harrumphed. Surely Harry wasn't going to fall for that.

Harry looked down at her and gave her a tender smile.

"To me, we were just together, Ginny. I don't feel as if you've abandoned me. I feel like you love me," the wizard said, "You do, don't you?"

Ginny stared up at him. She had never loved any other wizard than Harry.

Hermione stiffened. Oh good gods. She'd better not say yes.

Severus' black eyes shifted to Hermione and he smirked. Yes, this was working just the way he thought it would. He'd just…help it along, otherwise Hermione was going to blast the witch and ruin a truly romantic moment.

Before Ginny could answer, the Potions Master cleared his throat.

"Perhaps it would be best if you two talked in private," he said silkily.

"You could go into the study," Hermione suggested, trying to head off any more intimate setting. Harry looked at her and was about to agree when Severus cut in again.

"Actually, there is an unused guestroom with a door just down the hall. That would offer you more privacy," the wizard said.

He was directing them to the bedroom Hermione was supposed to have occupied. The only place they could sit was on the huge four-poster bed. Severus hoped there wouldn't be much talking.

Harry nodded.

"That sounds good, Professor," he said, catching Ginny by the hand, "Come on, Ginny."

Harry led Ginny down the hall and into the guestroom, then closed the door behind them. It clicked.

"I hope they use a silencing charm," the Potions Master said, looking at Hermione who was red-faced and nearly shaking with rage.

"She has some nerve coming here after abandoning Harry like she did," the witch seethed, "And look at him. He's just…just fawning all over her."

Severus looked at Hermione.

"So, you condemn Miss Weasley because she couldn't handle the pain of seeing Harry in such a state, Hermione? Not everyone has your threshold for pain. I understand she visited him in his vegetative state for two years before she stopped and moved on with her life. What was she supposed to do? Stop living as well?" the wizard asked the witch. "Become his nursemaid? Cut off her young life when it was just coming into bloom? It is obvious by the way she looked at him that she's never stopped…loving him."

Severus made this observation with a bit of a sneer.

Hermione just stared at the wizard.

"Besides, it is obvious Harry still loves her, Hermione. After eight years I believe a bit of trim is in order. It will ground him," the Potions Master purred.

Hermione looked at the Potions Master shocked.

"You brought her here so Harry would sleep with her," she said to the wizard accusingly.

"Call it 'rehabilitation,'" Severus responded, smirking at the witch. "You weren't the only one who missed him, Hermione. And you don't have a monopoly on the wizard's time. As a matter of fact, I believe Miss Weasley's re-introduction into his life will free you up for your other pursuits. She can clue him in to the latest developments in the wizarding world just as well as you can."

"But I was the one who came to see him over the years," Hermione complained, looking back at the room. "I was here for him."

Severus sat down.

"He has no recollection of that, Hermione. At the time of his attack, Miss Weasley was the one closest to him, not you. He loves you as a friend, Hermione…but he loves Ginny as his…shall we say 'woman.' She can give him what you can't. No matter how much time you spent holding his hand over the past eight years, his strongest connection right now is with Miss Weasley," the wizard said.

Hermione dropped her head. The Professor was right. No matter how she felt about Ginny, Harry still loved her as much as he did eight years ago. If she tried to interfere, most likely he would turn away from her and continue to see the witch. Hermione wasn't about to let that happen.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny's voice gasped loudly.

Severus gave a wicked smile as he heard Ginny cast a silencing spell. Hermione's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"She's letting him…" she began.

"I believe she is," Severus purred victoriously.

Well, the problem of Harry and Hermione getting too close was solved nicely.

Hermione stood up.

"Perhaps I should head back to the house," she said glumly, "There's not much more I can do here right now. Not with Harry 'making up' with Ginny. They might be locked down for days."

Severus cocked his head at the witch, his eyes sweeping over her. He could think of several interesting things to do.

"I doubt that. Miss Weasley has a job to go to," Severus said, "Besides, Harry is going to need support when he returns to the wizarding world. As his friend, I would think you'd want to be there for him. Don't abandon him because Miss Weasley is in his bed. After all you've gone through to get him back, it would be a terrible waste."

Hermione sat back down. Again, Severus was right. She was acting like a petulant child.

"Yes, he does need me. He wants to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and see Albus. I don't like the way he wants to do it, though," she said.

Severus looked quite interested.

"And how does he want to do it?" he asked.

"Well, we talked about it and adjusted the plan a bit. We plan to go to Poppy first and…"

Hermione told Severus the plan. The wizard quirked his lip as he listened.

"I want to be there," he said, his eyes glittering. "I have a message for Albus."

Hermione was glad the wizard offered to accompany them. She didn't know if she had the nerve to do it with just her, Harry and Dobby. Severus would be a strong presence.

"You're welcome to come," she said, relieved.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her, his dark eyes growing a bit hot. Hermione colored.

"I didn't mean that literally," she amended.

The Potions Master stood up, walked around the table and grasped the witch by the arm. She had spent over twenty-four hours in his presence without being touched. Far too long.

"Too late," he said silkily, helping Hermione to her feet and escorting the witch to the guestroom.

"Invitation accepted."

* * *

About four hours later, a very disheveled Ginny Weasley and a smiling, tired Harry Potter emerged from the guest bedroom. Their "talk" had been quite draining. Harry walked Ginny to the door and after kissing her passionately and getting promises that he would see her again soon, let her apparate back to her flat.  
He walked back in the house to find Dobby fixing him supper. A big one.

"Master needs nourishment after in-outie," the elf sang, smiling as he quickly grilled a large steak and fried a pan full of potatoes and onions.

"I'm starved, Dobby," the wizard said.

Harry was barefoot and dressed in scarlet boxers with an open housecoat over them. He sat down at the table, sniffing appreciatively. After a moment, Severus walked into the kitchen, also barefoot, in black boxers and an open housecoat, his large nose pulsating as he smelled supper. The pale wizard sat down and Dobby quickly put on another steak.

He and Harry looked at each other.

"I imagine your 'talk' with Miss Weasley went well," Severus said, his black eyes washing over the wizard across from him. His torso was visible, and he had indeed filled out.

Harry looked at the Potions Master. He knew the wizard had been shagging Hermione. He still had to come to terms with that. Yet, he was engaged in the same activity with Ginny, and it had been wonderful. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Yes, it went very well, Professor. Thank you for bringing her," Harry replied.

Severus nodded as Dobby served Harry his steak with potatoes and a side of salad.

"Yours will be along soon, sir," Dobby said to Severus, returning to the stove.

Severus watched as Harry tore into his steak. The wizard certainly had an appetite. Dobby turned to look at his Master, then put another steak on the grill. He was quite hungry. It must have been excellent in-outie.

The edge of his hunger sated, Harry looked up at Severus.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you did, Professor. Bringing me back like you did. Hermione told me how you did it. Amazing," Harry said to the Potions Master who leveled his eyes on the wizard as Dobby placed his meal in front of him.

"You can thank me, Mr. Potter, by paying the bill I will be sending you shortly," the Professor replied.

"Bill?" Harry said, staring at the wizard.

Severus cut into his steak.

"Yes, bill Mr. Potter. I rendered you a service just as if I had brewed you an elixir. I am entitled to compensation," the wizard said coolly, inserting a piece of steak into his mouth and chewing. It was medium rare. Perfect.

"Besides," the wizard said, "Given our history…I am sure you would rather pay me than feel you owed me for the rest of your life," Severus said, arching an eyebrow at him. "It would put us back on equal footing. Your gratitude means nothing to me after all, but your galleons…"

Harry nodded. Now this was the Professor Snape he knew. He felt rather relieved. It was a bit difficult to swallow the snarky Potions Master doing him a kindness. Now that money was involved he felt much better.

"How much?" Harry asked him.

Severus took a sip of the ice-cold pumpkin juice Dobby set on the table.

"How much is your repaired soul worth, Mr. Potter?" the wizard responded.

Harry blinked at him.

"I don't know," Harry said honestly.

"Well, neither do I. I will have to figure it out…but I assure you, it will be quite expensive," the Potions Master said as he speared a fried potato with a bit of onion.

Harry had no doubt about that.

The two wizards finished their meal in silence. Severus had Dobby fix another plate of food and carried it back to the guestroom, presumably to re-energize Hermione when she woke up.

Harry returned to the guestroom and crawled under the covers. The bed smelled of Ginny and he snuggled down in it, breathing in her scent deeply. He needed his rest.

Tomorrow, he would return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Poppy was in her office when she heard the floo. The medi-witch put down the quill she was using to make updates on a few student files, wiped her hands on her apron and exited her office. She stopped for a moment when she saw Dobby, Harry and Hermione.  
"Well, it's time for Harry's bi-annual check-up already, Dobby?" Poppy asked frowning a bit.

Dobby looked a little shifty but nodded.

"Yes Miss, though we be a bits early," the elf replied, his ears flattening at the blatant lie.

Poppy looked at Hermione.

"Ah Hermione, good to see you. I suppose you were visiting with Harry?" she asked the witch.

"Yes Poppy," Hermione responded, "And it's good to see you too."

Poppy walked over to the nearest privacy curtain and pulled it back.

"Bring him over here, Dobby," the medi-witch said.

Dobby took Harry's hand and the wizard shuffled along behind the elf, staring blankly.

Poppy's eyes saddened as the young wizard shuffled past. Such a shame Harry had ended up like this. He had been so brave and full of life. Dobby helped the wizard sit up on the cot. Poppy walked up to him and caressed his cheek gently.

"Hello Harry," she said softly.

Harry gave her a bright smile for a moment, then his face sobered. Hermione rolled her eyes. He certainly was hamming it up.

Poppy patted his hand.

"Poor dear," she said.

Suddenly there was another "foomph" from the floo and Severus Snape entered. Poppy walked away from Harry and pulled back the curtain as the Potions Master walked up.

"Good morning, Severus," she said to the pale wizard, whose eyes washed over Harry, Hermione and Dobby before he answered.

"Good morning Poppy. Mr. Potter is here for his check-up I see," he said, sneering.

"Yes he is, Severus," Poppy replied, frowning at the wizard's obvious dislike for the young hero. Harry had been through enough. Severus needed to get over his hatred.

"Well, don't let me disturb you. I just brought a few bottles of healing potions for your stores. I'll put them away," Severus said, walking to the back of the infirmary.

"Thank you, Severus," Poppy said, turning around and walking over to Harry, pulling out her wand.

"Um, Poppy. Do you think we should tell Albus Harry is here?" Hermione suggested. "I'm sure he'd like to see him."

Poppy smiled.

"That's an excellent idea, Hermione. He said he meant to stop by and see him…this is much more convenient. Give me a moment," the medi-witch said, leaving the enclosure and walking over to the floo. She threw in a handful of floo powder she retrieved out of a box off the mantle and called Albus.

"Headmaster? Headmaster!" she called.

There was the sound of a drawer closing, then, "Yes, Poppy?"

"Albus, Harry Potter is here for his check-up. I thought you might like to see him," the medi-witch said.

"Why yes I would, Poppy. I will floo in momentarily," Albus replied.

"All right," Poppy replied, leaving the floo and returning to the group. "Albus will be here shortly. Now let's see how you're doing, Harry."

Poppy pulled out her wand and proceeded to examine Harry.

Albus pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. So Harry was here. He had meant to go and see him but hadn't got around to it. It took the old wizard a couple of days to prepare himself to go see the stricken wizard. It was difficult to see him like this, a shadow of the vibrant lad he used to be. How cruel fate was to finally free him from the curse of Voldemort only to have half his soul torn away so he could not experience that blessed freedom to the fullest.

The wizard sighed and put his glasses back on. Behind him, Fawkes let out a joyous trill, his beautiful eyes whirling in his head as he shifted back and forth on his perch excitedly.

Albus turned to the bird.

"Fawkes, what's gotten into you?" the wizard asked.

Fawkes bobbed his head at the wizard, but sent him no image…which was strange.

Albus looked at him, puzzled.

"Aren't you going to show me what has you so excited, Fawkes?" the wizard asked the Phoenix. The bird shook its head in the negative. That was rare.

Albus gave Fawkes a little scowl.

"All right, I'll find out soon enough I suppose," Albus said, walking over to the floo.

Fawkes let out another bright, happy trill and Albus shook his head. He threw some floo powder into the flames.

"Infirmary," he said, stepping through.

The Headmaster arrived in the infirmary and heard Poppy exclaiming.

"My Harry, your vital signs are much stronger. A very marked improvement. What have you been feeding him, Dobby?" the medi-witch asked excited as Harry stared straight ahead, not reacting.

"The sames," Dobby replied, his ears still flattened. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and Albus entered. He smiled when he saw Hermione.

"Hermione, how wonderful to see you," he said, opening his arms and embracing the witch. Severus reappeared at the curtain.

"I've stocked your stores, Poppy," he said as Albus turned to him. "Good morning, Headmaster."

"Hello Severus," Albus replied, "I've come to see Harry."

"So good for you sir," Severus said dryly.

Albus' eyes darkened for a moment, then he turned and walked up to Harry. He took both of the wizard's hands in his, and looked into his green eyes sadly, his own blue eyes full of grief.

"Hello my boy," he said softly to Harry.

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said back, smiling broadly.

Albus froze, tightening his hold on the young wizard's hands so hard, Harry winced. Poppy stood straight up, frozen too…staring at Harry.

"Did…did you just speak to Albus?" she asked the wizard, her voice trembling.

"Yes I did. And now I just spoke to you, Poppy," Harry said to the medi-witch.

Suddenly Harry was grasped by the lapels and shaken strongly by Albus.

"Harry! Harry! Are you really back! This…this isn't some cruel trick is it? Not some…illusion or…or glamour is it?" Albus demanded his blue eyes wide.

"No sir. No tricks. It's me. I'm back. Hermione and Professor Snape brought me back," the wizard said.

Albus stared at him, and tears began to roll down his face.

Suddenly he crushed Harry to him with all his strength, sobbing, "My boy! My dear, dear boy! It's a miracle."

Severus watched the touching scene thinking it wasn't a miracle as much as it was a lot of damn hard work on his and Hermione's part.

Hermione, Dobby and Poppy were all crying as Albus clutched Harry to him, the wizards' arms wrapped tightly around each other as they rocked back and forth.

"Oh good gods," Severus sighed as he watched the blubberfest with a wrinkled nose. Albus or Poppy could have at least fainted.

"Headmaster…Headmaster I can't breathe," Harry gasped. Albus reluctantly let him go. Poppy replaced him immediately, though her embrace was much gentler.

"I just can't believe it. You're back from…from the Dementor's kiss," the Albus said.

"A partial Dementor's kiss, Albus," Severus corrected, getting Dumbledore's attention. "However, I have something that you need to see as soon as possible sir."

Severus produced a small sealed pensieve from his robes pocket.

"Before we restored Mr. Potter, I performed Legilimency on him and was sucked through his mind toward what seemed to be a clutch of Dementors. I was rescued by my house elf Eli, and on my way back I saw you and Bara standing outside a ruined temple…but that isn't all I saw sir," Severus said in a low voice.

He handed the pensieve to Albus.

"I know about this clutch, Severus. I am making plans as we speak on how to destroy it. What else did you see?" the old wizard asked.

Severus arched an eyebrow at him.

"In this case sir, I think it will be easier to believe if you saw it as I saw it. Then we can go into the details. I think you may not want to destroy the Dementors at this time, sir," the Potions Master said silkily. "At least not until we explore other options."

Albus looked at Severus. Other options? What possible options could there be for Dementors other than destroying the cursed creatures? He looked down at the pensieve. He started to unseal it. Severus stopped him, covering his hand with his own.

"Not here, sir. I advise you to wait until you are alone. Once you see it, you will understand why," Severus said.

"Very well, Severus," Albus said, burning up with curiosity but putting the pensieve away and turning back to Harry, his eyes shining.

"I can't believe this. We must retire to my office and you all can tell me how this miracle came about from beginning to end. Severus I will send a substitute to cover your class," the Headmaster said. Severus nodded.

"I think sir, that you should precede us and view the pensieve. We will give you half an hour, then follow," the Potions Master said, "Then we can explain more fully what we did to bring Harry back and what are theories are concerning the Dementors."

Albus was anxious to see what was in the pensieve and so agreed, hugging Harry again then departing for his office.

Fifteen minutes later found Albus seated behind his desk, his eyes running once again.

Minerva. Severus had seen Minerva.

And she was very much alive…her message more than proved that. He had spoken to no one else about the Ministry.

Her soul was still alive…she wasn't gone, only separated from her body.

Severus and Hermione had managed to bring Harry back when he only had half a soul.

Maybe they could bring Minerva back as well. His Minerva. His one true love.

The wizard wiped his eyes and felt himself fill with a new resolve, a new strength. Minerva McGonagall was alive and trapped inside one of those shadowy monsters.

He would get her back if he had to suck her out of the Dementor himself.

* * *

Dobby returned home and Harry, Severus and Hermione went to the Headmaster's office to discuss matters. Hermione led the conversation, Severus sitting back in an armchair listening to the witch, his black eyes resting on her as he considered what a marked difference there was between the confident witch speaking so knowledgably and the passionate witch that surrendered to him so completely behind closed doors. He felt a slight throb and adjusted himself in the chair, forcing himself to listen and not think.  
"So the Dementors haven't been digesting souls, they've been using them to sustain their own lives," Hermione told Albus. If the body of a victim dies, the soul dies with it and the creatures kiss someone else to replace it. If the Dementor dies, the soul dies and the body of the victim dies shortly afterwards."

Albus looked thoughtful.

"So, if we destroy the Dementors, then we lose the soul they possess as well," Albus said to Hermione.

"Exactly. No one has ever revived after a Dementor's kiss, and after the Final Battle, many victims that were doing well under care sickened and died. We didn't put it together then. One of the Dementors that escaped holds Minerva's soul."

"How can we retrieve her?" the Headmaster asked.

Severus looked at Hermione.

"I believe we are going to have to count on the Gryffindor brain once again, Albus. She's already brimming over with theories and ideas, chomping at the bit. She almost left Mr. Potter in her zeal to attack the problem," the Potions Master said silkily.

Hermione flushed.

Albus thought he detected a bit of pride in Severus' voice…just a slight inflection when he spoke of Hermione's readiness to start the project. The Headmaster learned with a bit of surprise that Hermione was under the dark wizard's patronage. He wondered if the agreement was with full rights. Severus was quite a cold, contained wizard who didn't dally with witches much, if at all.

The Headmaster wondered at first if it was purely a monetary arrangement. Hermione was brilliant and no doubt would make a pretty galleon for the wizard, but then he surreptiously watched Severus and saw signs of possessiveness in the wizard's body language when Hermione spoke. When she shifted position, his slightly shifted as well in a shadow movement. A sure sign of someone invested.

Maybe the wizard was finally coming out of his shell and living a little. Albus certainly hoped so. Hermione was an amazing witch. Perhaps she could give the snarky wizard a new lease on life, or at least a bit of happiness. No man should go through life without experiencing what it was like to be truly happy.

"I have Damius' journal that tells how he made the original Dementor that is the progenitor of all that followed. The ingredients he used are available if expensive, with the exception of the basilisk heart and blood. What I'm going to have to do is create a couple of Dementors…"

Everyone stared at Hermione as if she were insane.

"Small versions. Using nifflers," she amended.

"Nifflers?" Harry said, imagining small furry cloaked creatures floating around Hermione's lab hissing and attempting to suck out the souls of all they came in contact with. "Are you sure that's safe, Hermione?"

"Certainly. I will have my patronus, and they will be small enough to bat away. Most likely they will go after other nifflers," she said.

"But animals are not believed to have 'souls" Hermione," Severus said, his brow furrowed.

"No. They don't have souls as we have souls, but they do have spirits. I'm working along the theory that in the case of Dementors they gravitate to whatever generates their 'kind' to power them. In the case of a human-generated Dementor, they require human souls. But in the case of a niffler-generated Dementor, it would require a niffler spirit to maintain itself. If it weren't so, the Dementors could kiss any living thing and survive. But they only kiss humans," she said.

It made sense. Still Harry shuddered at the idea of a bunch of them drifting about, hissing.

"Then after I create the nifflers and they kiss the others, I can work on developing a kind of anti-potion, and a method of delivery. I already have some ideas. The Agistani flower was used for the Restorative Elixir…"

"Which is banned now," Severus said darkly.

Hermione ignored him. She couldn't be bothered with little details such as legalities. She continued.

"…which can restore someone on the brink of death to full life, with a completely renewed body. The basilisk heart and blood are deadly, and it is that ingredient which I believe turns the user, bringing him to the brink of death, releasing the soul, then the Agistani flower catches them but invigorates the soulless body created instead, without a soul or spirit. It becomes an altered creature then seeks a soul to power it. Most likely if it doesn't find one within a certain period of time, it dies. I think by experimenting with increasing the amount of Agistani flower to the amount of basilisk blood and heart, I can create an elixir that will allow…"

Here Hermione took a deep breath because she knew her idea would sound positively insane.

"…that will allow a Dementor to be "kissed." Only the soul will not be absorbed by the kisser. It will have no place to go since a soul will already occupy the kisser's body and will return to its original host body. The Dementor it was taken from will be stricken much as a human is and eventually die if unable to retrieve another soul. At least…that's the theory I've come up with."

Everyone stared at Hermione. Kiss a Dementor? Dear Merlin. Who on earth would be willing to do that?

Plus it meant someone would have to drink a potion made with ingredients from a basilisk…any parts of which being very, very deadly to humans.

The room fell very quiet as the wizards looked at the witch.

"What?" she snapped. She knew they thought she was attempting to do the impossible. If there was one thing Hermione Granger loved, it was proving people wrong.

Severus' black eyes rested on the witch. Her jaw was thrust out stubbornly and her amber eyes flashed with challenge.

"I think, Hermione, that you would be challenged to find someone to drink such a potion," Severus said carefully.

"After all my tests, it will be safe to drink. I wouldn't give anyone anything that would kill them," the witch spat, "And if I can't find anyone brave enough to drink it, then the Headmaster can take me to the temple and I will kiss them myself!"

Everyone started protesting except for Severus. He was a Potions Master. He understood Hermione's faith in her abilities. There had been times he had to drink his own creations, unable to find anyone willing to test them.

"Hermione you are mad!" Harry shouted at her. "I won't let you drink basilisk's blood!"

"There will be other ingredients that will alter its effects Harry. You know nothing about potions and the interactions of ingredients…so be quiet!" Hermione shouted back at him. "Besides, you aren't my father."

"But I'm your friend," Harry said, quieter now. He looked at Severus for help.

"Professor, tell her this is madness," he said to the wizard.

Severus looked at Harry coolly.

"She's a full Potions Mistress, Mr. Potter. Far be it from me to tell her what she can and cannot do with her brews," Severus replied.

"But you're her patron! You can restrict her!" Harry said, now shouting at Severus who gave him a dangerous look.

"Restriction is not part of our agreement. If she creates something that proves to be profitable, then she has fulfilled her part of the deal. I have no say over what she creates," he said with deceptive softness. "And I advise you to lower the bass in your voice when you speak to me unless you wish to cross wands, boy."

Harry scowled at the wizard furiously, but didn't say anything.

Albus had stopped protesting when Hermione stated she knew what she was doing. The wizard was torn. He wanted Minerva back so badly. Hell, he would drink the potion himself if he could…but he knew he couldn't. Most likely he wouldn't even be able to be present when they went for the Dementors. They could sense him and would flee. He was going to have to play general again…making the plans, giving the orders and waiting to find out if it worked or not. He sighed.

"What I think we should do is let Hermione do her experiments and create this elixir. As to how it is delivered and by whom can be hashed out later. We need to get a plan in order how to contain the Dementors so they cannot escape when the time comes. And if Hermione cannot create a viable elixir…"

Here the Headmaster's heart dropped.

"We will have to simply destroy them. There is no other way," the wizard said. "In the meantime, we will have to send aid and medi-witches to India to help maintain those Untouchables who are stricken so they can be saved should Hermione be successful. How long do you think you'll need, Hermione?"

The witch did some mental calculations.

"I'll need eight months at least…if my patron will allow me to focus solely on this project," Hermione said, looking at Severus. "In the event that it does work, all the remaining Dementors will be destroyed and there will be nothing with which to make a profit. So it will be all loss…financially."

Severus stared at the witch. So, it was all placed on his shoulders.

"I will help with the costs," Albus said, trying to take some of the heat off his Potions Master.

Severus looked into Hermione's eyes. This was a test to see if he was really as black-hearted as others believed. Then the wizard looked over at Albus. Hope was in his eyes. If this worked, he would get Minerva back. Harry sat sullenly in the armchair. He didn't like any of this.

Severus looked back at Hermione.

"That won't be necessary, Headmaster. Hermione is my charge. I will support her project fully. There is other recompense besides galleons," he said silkily, his eyes drifting over the witch. "I even have the basilisk heart and blood she needs. Living and viable. It's still pumping."

Hermione's eyes widened at this revelation.

"What?" she said, her voice thick with disbelief.

"I have a living basilisk heart and blood. They are at your disposal when you need them," the wizard said.

Hermione gave the Potions Master a look that made Harry and Albus absolutely blush. No doubt she was going to show her patron how grateful she was in no uncertain manner. Even Severus swallowed at the way Hermione looked at him.

The witch turned to Albus.

"So we are in agreement then? Eight months?" she asked the wizard.

Albus nodded.

"Yes. I will organize aid for the stricken as soon as possible," the wizard replied. Hermione then looked at Severus.

"Headmaster, would you mind terribly if I borrowed the Potions Master for the rest of the day. We have a lot to…discuss," she said, not taking her eyes off the wizard.

"Certainly you may, Hermione. I can provide a substitute for today," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling now.

Harry continued to sit quietly, brooding. Snape was supposed to protect Hermione as part of his patronage. He wasn't doing shit to protect her.

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said warmly, then she looked at Harry. "Are you coming with us?"

"No. I want to talk to the Headmaster," he said darkly. "Alone."

Severus' black eyes shifted to Harry, who looked back at him scowling. No doubt Albus was going to get an earful from the wizard. Harry was still an idiot. He didn't see the bigger picture here. He wouldn't get far with the Headmaster though. Severus rose and walked over to Hermione, looking down at her.

"We should go," he said, his eyes glittering. He wondered what would happen when they got back to the house. The witch was certainly on point when she gave him 'that look.'

It was quite promising.

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Albus and exited through the floo with Severus, returning to his rooms with him.

She turned and looked up at him.

"You really have a basilisk heart…a living one, Severus?" she asked him.

He scowled.

"I wouldn't make such a claim if it wasn't so, witch," the wizard replied, "Do you think I would lie about such a thing?"

"No…it's just so unbelievable that you would have exactly what I need," she said softly. "In more ways than one," she added meaningfully.

The wizard looked down at her and felt a powerful throb.

"You keep speaking to me that suggestively witch, and I'll give you what you need," Severus growled.

"What about what you need, Severus? What you really need?" the witch replied.

"I have everything I need. My work. My books. A convenient little charge to keep my wand wet. What more do I need?" he asked her.

Hermione looked toward his bedroom door, then pulled out her wand and cast a silencing spell. The wizard didn't protest. Hermione grasped his pale hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

"You need this," she said quietly, drawing him through the door.

* * *

As Hermione walked a surprisingly compliant Severus through his bedroom door, she was thinking hard. She had been in this position at the beach, one of control…then he flipped the script on her and she hadn't been able to give the wizard what she wanted. Severus had his own ideas of the roles of witches and wizards sexually, and from his view, he was the one who dominated the situation.  
Hermione wanted to be the first witch to reverse this, to show him what it was like to surrender. She felt that was what he needed to experience, what it was to be wanted. Hermione stopped in the middle of the room, pulled out her wand and closed the door, warding it. Severus looked at her with an eyebrow arched.

"Locking me in, witch?" he asked her.

"Yes," Hermione replied, replacing her wand in her robes pocket.

She felt a bit nervous. The Potions Master was going to be livid…she knew it. Hopefully by the end he will have accepted what she'd done and not want vengeance. She looked up at him.

"Severus, you have been kinder and more supportive to me than I would have ever thought possible. I just want you to know I appreciate that very much," she said softly, reaching up and beginning to unfasten his robes.

"If by being kind you mean fucking you into conniptions and doing my part as your patron, your appreciation is duly noted." he replied, his dark eyes resting on her as she worked on his robes.

"You didn't have to help me restore Harry, but you did. I think that was kind," she said as she parted his robes, walked around them and slid them off his shoulders. She carried it over to the chair, folded it and set it down.

Severus sighed as she came back and started on his shirt.

"Hermione, the main reason I helped Harry was because I wanted to see exactly what my Harper powers could do, and how. The only way I could do that was to participate in your project. Were it not for that, I would not have helped either of you," he said evenly, "You are reading things into my character that are not there. I could care less if Potter remained as animated as a piece of broccoli for the rest of his life."

Hermione scowled slightly as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I don't believe it. I still think you would have helped even if you weren't a Harper. You offered to play the music for me to show me how it should sound before we knew of your power. You helped me judge too. You didn't have to do those things," she said, pulling his shirt out of his pants, then opening his cuffs.

"I only helped you judge because you didn't know what you were looking for and that made you waste valuable time you could be using on other projects. It was expediency, not kindness that moved me to assist you," he said coldly as she slipped the shirt off his shoulders and also placed it on the chair.

Hermione walked back to the wizard and knelt down in front of him, removing first one boot and sock, then the other. She tucked the socks into the boots and slid them under his bed.

She began to open his trousers which were very tented, looking up at him as she did so.

"I think you did the things you did to make me happy," she said to the wizard.

"And why would I care if you were happy or not?" the wizard questioned her…scowling at her attempts to turn him into a nice guy. He wasn't nice, no matter how she interpreted his treatment of her. He had never been "nice."

"Because it's better to shag a happy witch than an unhappy one," she replied, drawing down his trousers. Severus stepped out of them. This was the first time a witch ever undressed him.

"There might be a bit of truth to that, if I didn't enjoy you crying as much as I do," the wizard growled.

This was true. He often had Hermione absolutely sobbing when he took her. This was a recent development though…just like his roughness. He wasn't always this way. There was just something about the witch's masochism that plucked a chord in him and turned him into an animal.

"Yes, but I'm not crying from sadness in those situations, Severus. Passion and ache bring those kinds of tears. Sometimes I want to cry when you're on top of me and am far from unhappy in that case," she said softly as she hooked her fingers into his boxers and drew them down.

Severus let out a little growl when she said she wanted to cry under him. He was fully erect, his stiff member poking Hermione in the belly as he stood before her naked…the witch fully clothed. Hermione ran her hands down his pale torso, over his ridged belly and down his lean muscular thighs on either side of his swollen organ. She didn't touch it. Severus hoped she was going to give him a blow job. It had been a while.

"Now what about this "gratitude?" he asked Hermione impatiently, thrusting his hips forward and actually stabbing her in her belly on purpose this time.

"Get in the bed," she said to the wizard…a bit of command in her voice.

Severus looked at her as if deciding whether to obey her or not. He wasn't used to being ordered about by witches. Then he remembered the look she gave him in Albus' office and found himself curious as to what she would do. So the wizard got into the bed, and lay down on his back, looking at the witch.

Hermione took a deep breath, pulled out her wand and hit Severus with a restraining spell. There were no ropes or bindings, but he couldn't move his arms, legs or even his hips. The wizard struggled, his face black as an incoming storm.

"You little minx! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Release me immediately!" he shouted at her, furious.

Severus hated feeling helpless and at anyone's mercy.

Hermione shook her head.

"No. If you were free, you would take over. I don't want you to take over. I want to be the one in control of sex this time," she said.

"I'll let you be in control," the wizard lied.

Shit, he was going to bugger her for this indignity. The angry glint in his eyes told Hermione it was too late to release him. She might as well go for broke.

"No you won't. You don't ever relinquish control, Severus. It's 'wizard on top' all the time. I'm capable of giving you pleasure in other ways. You shut me down at the beach…took over completely. I never had a chance to do any of the things I said I wanted to do to you. You did what you always do, dominated me."

Severus frowned at her. His erection was at half-mast now.

"You want to be dominated," he said, "From day one you wanted me to fuck you like an animal. I've only done what you wanted, Hermione. Now you tie me down insisting I relinquish control. You've always been in control witch. You've set the rules of engagement, not me. I may control the where and when…but you control the how. Now let me loose."

Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said flatly.

"LET ME LOOSE,WITCH!" Severus roared, making Hermione cringe for a moment as his black eyes flashed at her murderously. He looked as if he would kill her if she let him loose. The witch had never seen an angrier wizard.

Maybe she miscalculated.

But gods, he looked delicious restrained in the bed, every muscle flexing as he struggled against his invisible bonds. Severus ceased struggling as he looked at the witch looking at his body hungrily.

"You like seeing me like this. Helpless. It turns you on, doesn't it, Hermione?" he said quietly, rage still in his eyes.

"Yes," she said a bit hollowly. "You're like a beautiful animal. So strong. Untamed. Powerful."

"And at your mercy," he added, relaxing somewhat.

"Under my control," she said in a near whisper, her eyes glistening as she pulled out her wand again. She pointed it at herself.

"Divesto," she breathed.

Instantly, the witch was nude, her clothes appearing neatly folded on top of Severus' own. The wizard looked at her petite, curvaceous body and swallowed. Despite his situation, he began to harden again. He couldn't help reacting to her. One thing was for certain, there were layers to Hermione's sexuality. She wasn't just a masochist. Severus wasn't exactly sure what this meant, but he hoped that there wasn't a sadist hiding inside her twisted little nature.

Though he didn't mind a little pain connected with sex, preferably in the form of nails raking down his back mid-coitus. Another new discovery since bedding Hermione. Come to think of it…Severus realized discovered several new avenues of sexual pleasure since forming the patronage agreement with the brilliant witch.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. No, he didn't like being at anyone's mercy. He'd had enough of being bound and punished during his service to Voldemort. He didn't think Hermione meant to punish him. That was more his nature, not hers.

He watched as the witch approached the bed and looked down on his body. She certainly looked appreciative as her eyes drifted over him. Then they flicked up to his face.

"You're going to get me for this, aren't you?" she asked the wizard.

"Most likely, witch," he replied. "Even if I find what you do to me pleasurable, there is still the matter of you binding me against my will. Such an indignity requires…punishment."

Hermione sighed, then climbed into the bed, straddling the wizard's stomach, her wet core juicing up his flesh. Severus hissed as he felt her heat and wetness. He could smell her too. She really was turned on.

"I guess I'd better enjoy you all I can right now then…but this is about your pleasure, and your surrender, Severus," she said softly.

The wizard's eyes grew hard.

"I surrender to no one witch," he replied. "Not you…not anyone."

"How about surrendering to pleasure?" she said softly, leaning down and licking his Adam's apple slowly, tasting his skin. Severus closed his eyes as her soft, limber muscle washed over him.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" she asked him, her voice husky.

Severus didn't reply and Hermione licked his throat again.

"Imagine what my tongue would feel like all over your body," the witch whispered, "Has a witch ever worshipped your body with her tongue, Severus? Bathed you from head to toe? Left no part of you untasted?"

Severus felt as if he were going to explode as Hermione questioned him.

"No," he said hoarsely, his hands clenching and unclenching. He couldn't even buck his hips.

"Would you like to know what it feels like to have a witch do such a thing?" she asked him.

"No," he responded, trying to keep the control.

"You liar," Hermione chuckled, flicking her tongue behind his ear, making the pinned wizard shudder, "But it doesn't matter. I've been dying to run my tongue over you for weeks now. I always knew it would have to happen this way or you wouldn't stand for it. Why are you such a hard man, Severus Snape?"

"I have a naked witch on top of me," he replied, ignoring the deeper question.

"Yes you do," Hermione agreed, beginning her slow, thorough worship of the wizard's tall lean frame, slipping and flicking her tongue over every inch of his body, beginning with his face, the wizard grimacing and twisting his head as she did so, claiming she was acting like an overzealous canine. But he couldn't help leaning his head back as her mouth washed over his throat and shoulders, then his arms, forearms hands, and sucking on his fingers with he found totally erotic. For a moment he was tempted to grab hold of her hair and twist until she was forced to let him go, but realized her wand was on the chair, so it wouldn't have made sense to do it.

Besides, her tongue felt exquisite. So, this was gratitude, was it?

Hermione moved back to his torso, licking every inch of it, her head moving sensuously as she laved his sides, her full breasts dragging across his lower belly, and her body climbing over him as she switched sides…then she moved lower and his organ was caught between her breasts, and she purposely moved her body up and down as she licked him, caressing his shaft between her full globes. Severus closed his eyes and groaned, wishing he could push them together tighter over him. He couldn't even hump against her.

"You are a cruel witch," he said, the silkiness of his voice washing over Hermione. He sounded so delicious. Hermione moved lower, flicking her tongue into the wizard's navel. He couldn't even buckle against the tiny penetration. Then she followed the trail of black hair beneath his navel, her chin skimming over his tool.

Severus held his breath as she exhaled, letting warm air wash over his shaft, then moving her head to the right then left, licking the tops of his thighs, then moving lower, down his legs, over his ankles, even his feet, repeating what she did to his fingers to his toes, sucking them and running her tongue between them. Gods, that felt incredible.

Hermione worked her way back up the Potions Master's legs until she reached his juncture. She stopped, wrapping her hand around the base of his huge, pale erection and holding it upright.

Severus lifted his head to watch as Hermione began to lick it like a lollipop, bathing him in her saliva until he glistened, moving down to the base and running her tongue over his sensitive scrotum, the wizard groaning as it snaked around drawing him into her mouth momentarily then blowing his flesh out through her pursed lips, which felt amazing. She ran her lips back up his shaft and began bathing his organ again, the wizard groaning now, his voice full of desire as she teased him unmercifully, pursing her lips around the tip and wriggling them, refusing to swallow him down as she slid the silken skin back and forth over its core of iron with both her small hands.

"Suck me," the wizard hissed at her, feeling he would shatter into pieces if the witch's warm mouth didn't slip over his pulsing organ.

"Say the magic word," Hermione asked, her eyes full of heat and mirth as she looked up at him, her hands still working up and down his length.

"Suck me, NOW!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Not enough magic," Hermione replied throatily, starting to lick and torment the wizard again.

Gods, when he got loose, he was going to gag her mercilessly with his tool.

Hermione worked him over until Severus' erection was almost completely red with unrequited need. Finally the Potions Master could bear it no longer. With an effort, he forced the blasted word that would bring him relief out.

"Please," he hissed, his head falling back and sighing with pleasure as Hermione's warm mouth quickly slid over him, sucking gently as she bobbed. Damn, it felt so good.

But he had to say please.

Which meant Hermione would have to shriek it before this day was over.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of Part 2. Thanks for reading.


	3. Walking the Gray Line Part 3

Walking the Gray Line Part 3

Hermione gave Severus a very slow, thorough and visual blow job, the wizard biting his lip and trying to watch her, his head falling back until finally she stopped and adjusted the pillows for him, the wizard protesting as her mouth moved away.

"Sssh. You want to see don't you?" she smiled at him.

"It would be better if you let me loose, witch," he said to her.

Hermione kissed him, a slow, languid possession, scouring his mouth with her tongue for a moment before sliding back down his body and resuming her laving of his tool, making sure her curls were out of the way so Severus could watch.And the Potions Master did watch her, his nostrils flared, sounds of pleasure escaping him as he was forced to be a sensate observer rather than a participant. But the witch wasn't trying to bring him to orgasm and he wanted to release, He was swollen to an immense size, Hermione having to stretch her mouth as wide as she could to engulf him.

"Faster," he hissed.

Hermione ignored the wizard, enjoying the feel of his hot hardness filling her mouth at her own pace.

"Hermione…faster," the Potions Master groaned, frustrated. "Make me come, witch."

The witch still paid him no attention, sliding to the very tip, swirling her tongue over it and bobbing back down steadily. He was throbbing in her mouth and Hermione could taste his salty pre-cum as she moved over him. Her own core was dripping now, she was so aroused by having Severus trapped and subject to her will. She found she loved being in control. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at Severus who was absolutely wet-eyed with need.

"I could get used to having you like this," she said to him sitting up, the wizard groaning as he realized she wasn't going to bring him to climax.

"You could, but believe me, Hermione…you won't," he seethed, "You're a tease, witch. You bring me to the edge then let me fall back."

Hermione stretched out on his body, holding her face close to his.

"There's more than one way to come to the edge, Severus," she breathed as she began to rub her body over his, grinding her pelvis against him in a circular motion, the wizard gasping as she pressed against him.

Once again Hermione covered his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss, the wizard responding powerfully. All he could touch her with was his tongue and he plundered her mouth hungrily, hoping to arouse her to the point she would give him release. Still, her teasing and taunting meant something to him…she was investing time in him…her passion appeared to be real. This was not the act of a charge fulfilling an agreement. This was the second time she initiated sex with him, and although he said he would not be at her beck and call, it appeared his body had different ideas and he was becoming more and more a slave to his body when it came to Hermione.

He enjoyed kissing Hermione now too. After his experience with the witch at the beach, he decided just shagging her wouldn't be enough now. There were so many other ways to feel pleasure with the witch. He found out making the witch feel him in other ways was almost arousing as having sex with her. She tasted good too, every part of her. Clean. Musky, Delicious.

She had quite a vocal range as well.

Suddenly Severus was gripped with a stomach-clenching thought. The end of his patronage. Why this thought would enter his mind as Hermione kissed him so passionately he didn't know. The thought of her beyond his reach made his blood run cold. He was used to having her now. Damn it, he liked having her available to him. It was almost as if…

Hermione felt the change in the wizard and stopped kissing him, her eyes worried.

"Severus…Severus, what's wrong?" she asked him, looking into his dark eyes. They looked so vulnerable for a moment, then became hooded and hard as he looked up at her.

"Just do what you mean to do witch," he said harshly. "Then let me loose."

Hermione stared down at him. What had just happened? Severus had seemed as if he was accepting her ministrations fine, enjoying them and now…now he seemed angry at her. Resigned. Disconnected.

"All right," she said in a low voice, sitting up and sliding back resting her core on the wizard's member.

Severus' hard eyes focused on her angrily. Why was he so angry again?

"Don't be angry, Severus," she said softly, caressing his cheek. "I don't want you angry. I want you to accept me. Accept this."

"How much more can I accept you, witch? I give you my protection. I give you opportunity. I give you the whole of my home. I give you my…time. And I give it to you the way you want it. What more do you want from me?" Severus replied.

Hermione stared down at him.

"I want you to let me give back to you," the witch said softly. "All your life, you've given Severus…given everything for everyone with no reward, no recompense. You sacrificed years of your life for an ungrateful society without as much as a thank you in the end. You've been used, and knew you were being used, but still did what was right to do. Severus…in the beginning it was that way with me. I wanted to use you. I wanted access to what you had to help Harry, your books and your knowledge. That was all I wanted. I had completely selfish motives…."

Hermione drew in a deep breath at her admission of shallowness. It was so…unGryffindorish. Her amber eyes began to glisten as she continued.

"…but over the weeks and months…I've discovered what I really want is access to you. You gave much more to me than was required, Severus. There are aspects to being your charge that I would have never imagined would be so satisfying and fulfilling."

Severus' eyes never left the witch's face. He knew she was talking about the sex they shared. She had no idea it was because he had watched her with the Wheezer that he knew what she needed to be satisfied. But the bottom line was he still satisfied her. Hermione continued.

"I want you to let me show appreciation, to show you what you do for me matters and not just because you are my patron, Severus. But because…because I feel you are truly a special man in many, many ways. Accept me that way, Severus. That's what I want from you. I will meet all of my obligations to you regardless, but I want you to know what happens between us is not totally because of our agreement. I know I am bound to meet your physical needs, Severus…but I find you desirable beyond that…and I want you to know it. That is what I want you to accept. That you are more than a patron to me."

Severus stared at the witch, his eyes washing over her. She was a lovely young woman, someone he honestly thought he would never have been able to attract on his own merits. Yes, because he was well off, he could most likely have "kept" a woman who would service him because of his situation…but a witch like Hermione Granger…brilliant, educated, dedicated…no…he didn't believe he could have drawn her to him under circumstances other than patronage.

Hermione stared down at the Potions Master, obviously waiting for a response to her declaration, her desire. Severus found he couldn't answer her the way she wanted. It was…too much. Too affecting. To close to "making a commitment."

"Do what you're going to do, witch," the Potions Master repeated, though her words affected him powerfully. "Then release me."

Hermione sighed inwardly. Had she even made a dent in his hard heart? She had no way to tell. Ooh, Severus was so aggravating. Well, if he didn't react to her words, he would certainly react to her body.

Hermione lifted her body and reached down between her thighs and grasped Severus' member. The wizard made a noise as he watched her raise her body higher and lift his weeping organ, pointing it at the apex of her body. He bit his lip in anticipation as Hermione looked at him and lowered herself slowly, burying him inch by inch until she had him fully immersed inside her and rested on his thighs.

Hermione placed her hands on Severus' strong shoulders, leaned down and covered his mouth with her own, the wizard groaning as the angle of his penetration shifted. As she snaked her tongue into his mouth, Hermione began to move back and forth, riding him slowly, whirling her hips and tightening her inner muscles to stimulate him as she rode his body.

"Shit," the wizard gasped into her mouth, feeling Hermione smile and speed up, her lips sliding over his cheek until they rested against his ear as her petite body flexed.

"You feel so good, Severus," she breathed, her warm breath tickling her ear. "I bet this is the first time you've ever been shagged by a witch. Does it feel good? Do I feel good to you?"

"Yes. Keep going, witch," the wizard growled in response, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as Hermione did all the work, her body caressing his swollen, hungry organ, her sweet orifice so wet and tight. "Keep doing what you're doing."

Encouraged by Severus' response, Hermione sat up, her hands still on his shoulders and began to bounce on the Potions Master harder, her thighs slapping against his loins, looking down and watching his pale thickness disappear inside her over and over.

"Oh gods, yes!" she hissed, speeding up, Severus' eyes watching her hotly. His face contorted as she suddenly looked at him, her eyes blazing.

"I love doing this to you," she breathed, releasing his shoulders and sitting straight up, rising and falling, her hair bouncing and whipping around her face, her hands resting on her thighs, slamming down on him and starting to shriek as his ache hit her.

Gods, she was beautiful in her passion.

Severus felt like bucking his hips up into her, but Hermione had restrained that part of his body too. He could only be ridden, not do the riding.

"Release me," he hissed, wanting to roll the witch over and really make her shriek.

Hermione didn't hear him. She was too far gone possessing the wizard. Severus closed his eyes, his head craning back into the pillows as his pleasure built and built, the shrieking witch taking him to the very edge of bliss. Suddenly she exploded over him, her body choking him as her hot flow poured over his shaft and spread over his loins, wetting his thighs. His mouth watered as he scented her release, Hermione whimpering her pleasure, her mouth hanging slackly.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes soft and smoldering. Suddenly the Potions Master let out a howl and came, his come fountaining like a geyser inside the witch as his mouth dropped open, Hermione hissing as his heat filled her, then falling forward, capturing the wizard's mouth and kissing him deeply as he shot pulse after pulse into her body, shuddering under her.

Severus hadn't expected that release, though he was on the edge when Hermione came. It was when she looked at him the way she did that he pitched over, his balls tightening almost painfully as his release tore through him in such a pleasurable rush he couldn't help but howl in ecstasy. It was that good. One of the best releases he had ever experienced.

As he panted into Hermione's mouth, Severus decided being taken by a witch wasn't so bad at all. Hermione released his mouth but rested her forehead against his, still panting from her own orgasm, her skin damp. The scent of sex was heavy and heady, and she felt giddy, almost intoxicated as their eyes met.

"Are you still going to get me for this?" she asked him breathlessly.

"Eventually," he gasped back at her, closing his eyes.

Even though Hermione had done all the work, he felt exhausted. His breathing eased and Hermione rested against him for several minutes until she was sure he was asleep. That ejaculation must have really been good for him. He rarely fell asleep after sex.

Hermione looked down at him, then eased up, letting his spent organ slip out of her. Severus groaned slightly but didn't wake. Carefully she climbed off of him. Ooh, she still ached. Quietly she walked over to the chair and picked up her wand, scourgifying herself, then Severus. Then she carefully removed his restraints and magically dressed herself.

She planned on getting while the getting was good. The Potions Master could come to the house and find her after he woke up. She was about to creep out of his bedroom when suddenly nature called.

Shit. She had to pee.

Hermione quietly walked into the bathroom and used the loo, wincing a bit as it stung. She didn't flush, afraid it would wake the wizard. She walked back into the bedroom and looked at the bed.

Shit. It was empty.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Severus asked her, catching her by the arm and plucking her wand out of her pocket.

He had awakened the moment she climbed off of him, but pretended to still be sleeping. He had only fallen into a light doze. When she entered the bathroom he rolled out of the bed, stood to the side of the bathroom door and waited for her to exit.

So she planned to leave him there, did she?

"I never imagined you as a witch to "love them and leave them," he purred, pulling her against his naked body.

"Well, you were resting so nicely, I didn't want to disturb you," Hermione said lamely as his black eyes glittered down at her.

"No, you wanted to get out of here before I woke up free," he replied, his lip quirking.

Hermione didn't say anything. It was true after all.

He pushed her toward the bed.

"Sit down and wait for me to dress. We'll leave together," he said. "You do have me for the entire day after all. I don't plan on wasting it sleeping."

Hermione obediently sat down, wondering what he planned on doing to her.

Severus smirked as he dressed manually, knowing that as he took his time, Hermione was probably worrying more and more about what his revenge would be. Actually, revenge was the furthest thing from his mind. Severus had enjoyed what the witch did immensely, once he got over being forcibly restrained. Oh, he would do something to Hermione all right, but it wouldn't be actual retaliation for him, though the witch would most likely think it was.

He wouldn't correct her.

* * *

Hermione and Severus apparated to his home and were greeted by Eli. Hermione walked to her rooms to put away her things and change into something more comfortable. Severus waited several moments, then followed her, smirking wickedly. He walked up to her bedroom, pulled out his wand then opened her door quickly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he cried, hitting the startled witch with the hex.

Hermione's arms and legs snapped together and she toppled on her back to the bed, her eyes shifting back and forth frantically. Severus entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"It seems," he purred at the stricken witch, "that 'eventually' came sooner rather than later."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes narrowed. She couldn't speak.

Severus walked over to the bed, caught her by her stiff legs and straightened her out so she lay in the bed on her back, stiff as a board. He still had her wand and released her from the body bind.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"That was for this," he said, pointing his wand at her again.

A rope flew out of the tip of it, securely tying Hermione's right wrist to the right bedpost. The witch gasped and tugged at the rope frantically. Then she looked at the wizard.

"Severus…" she began.

"I realize ropes aren't as creative as your invisible restraints, Hermione, but I am a visual wizard. I want to see you tied up," he said, pointing his wand at her legs and binding them spread-eagled by the ankles to the bedposts as the witch struggled. He then bound her last flailing limb. The witch arched up against the ropes as Severus looked down at her hotly.

"One more thing," he said, flicking his wand at her lazily, "Divesto."

Suddenly Hermione was naked.

"Much better," Severus said silkily, picking up the pillows off the bed and throwing them into a corner of the room. His black eyes glittered down at her. "I'll be right back."

The wizard left the room, leaving Hermione nude and tied to her bed. She struggled but the ropes binding her were magical and held her firm. Finally, she gave up and let her head drop back to the bed. Dear gods, was Severus going to recreate her own act?

Hermione felt a gush between her legs at the thought of Severus taking her while she was restrained and at his mercy. A masochist's dream.

Presently, Severus entered the bedroom again, closing the door behind him and placing something on her dresser. She couldn't see what it was. He looked down at the witch, then slowly and purposely started unbuttoning his robes.

Hermione looked at him, her amber eyes glistening. She was silent.

The Potions Master arched an eyebrow at her.

"No questions about what I'm going to do to you? No begging to be released, or asking for mercy, Hermione?" he asked her.

She still didn't say anything. The wizard stopped unfastening his robes and bent over her, sniffing. He straightened.

"No, I imagine not," he said with a smirk.

The scent of her arousal was strong. He began unbuttoning his robes again, eyeing her.

"Now, how am I supposed to punish you witch if you want punishing?" he said, more to himself than Hermione. "That's the trouble with masochists. They like being punished."

Hermione felt another gush and made a little sound as she writhed a bit, her nipples hardening as Severus slipped his robes off and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. That was it. He undressed no further. Hermione looked at him puzzled.

Severus walked across the room and grabbed the little wooden folding chair from against the wall, stopped by the dresser and picked up the unknown item then set the chair down next to the bed, facing it. He sat down in it, his eyes sweeping down Hermione's body before resting on her face. Whatever the item he had was, she couldn't see it. He was holding it between his legs.

"Aren't you going to undress?" Hermione asked the wizard, her voice husky with desire.

Severus smirked.

"I don't think so," he replied.

What? He wasn't going to undress?

Hermione stared at him.

"Why not?" she asked in a rather disappointed voice, then she said hopefully, "or are you just going to…you know…open your trousers?"

Maybe he was going to do her fully dressed. She could go for that too.

He shook his head.

"I will not be 'dropping trou' either," the wizard responded smirking.

Dropping trou? How the hell had he learned that muggle American term? Well, that didn't matter…what mattered was, it seemed he didn't intend to take her.

Now that was punishment…especially after getting her all worked up.

"Well, why do you have me all tied up then? If you aren't going to do me, Severus…you might as well let me go," Hermione said in a very frustrated voice.

Severus looked so delicious in his partially opened shirt and trousers, his lanky hair swinging forward as he leaned toward her, his dark eyes fixed on her face, a look of amusement on his pale face.

"You seem to have the erroneous notion that you are in charge here, Hermione. Taking you would not be a punishment at all. Giving you a brutal sexual beating is a reward to you witch. Gentleness would be a punishment. A light touch."

Severus turned his hand and raised it. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw what was in his hand. A long, black feather.

"Raucous says hello," he purred.

It seemed Severus' familiar was going to get back a bit of his own, although he wouldn't be there to see it himself.

Hermione stared at the feather, then began to struggle against her restraints rather wildly.

"No Severus. Don't touch me with that," she said, a bit of fear in her eyes.

The wizard arched an eyebrow as the witch struggled, her full breasts jiggling invitingly. Why was Hermione so frightened? He dangled the feather over her belly, tip down.

"Why not?" he asked, waving it a little.

"Because," Hermione panted, sucking her belly in, "I am horribly, horribly ticklish."

Severus cocked his head.

"Are you really?" he asked silkily, standing up and walking to the bottom of the bed, Hermione watching him like a trapped animal. He took the feather and tickled the bottom of her right foot with it.

"AHHhahahahahaha!" Hermione laughed, struggling to move her foot. "Stop it! Hahahahaha!"

Severus smirked and moved to her other foot.

"Ahahahahahaha! Oh go..hahahaha! Stop!" the witch gasped between hysterical laughter. "Please stop! Hahahahahahah!"

Severus took the feather away and watched as the witch tried to regain her composure, her breasts rising and falling. He had never tied a witch up, and certainly never tickled one with a feather before. He had to admit…it was rather fun.

"You bastard!" Hermione spat at him.

"Such language. That deserves another tickle," the Potions Master purred, running the feather slowly up her inner right leg. Hermione burst out into choked laughter again, Severus smirking as she did so. He stopped at her inner thigh, his black eyes focused on her glistening core.

The wizard thought about tickling her there, but her juices would gum up the feather. Maybe after he tortured her a bit more he'd go back to it. Severus climbed into the bed, settling his knees between her legs and bent over her, bringing the tip of the feather just above her nipples.

"No…no…" Hermione gasped as he pretended to bring the feather down to the tip of her right breast.

"Yes. Yessss," he responded, moving the feather in a circle around the swell of her breast, causing a fresh peal of laughter before brushing it back and forth over her nipple which hardened again. He pulled the feather away and leaned forward, taking the hard nub into his mouth and sucking gently.

Hermione's laughter quickly turned into sighs as she felt his warm mouth engulf her. Now it was the Potions Master's tongue that swirled around her nipple. The witch arched and groaned, letting out a small wail as the wizard left her breast with a pop. He looked at the glistening tip and said, "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes…more," Hermione whispered, offering her other breast.

Instead, Severus put the tip of the feather under her navel and slowly drew it up her body, over her belly, between her breasts and around her throat, the witch laughing hysterically, but dropping her head and catching the feather under her chin.

"Please, stop Severus. I can't take it…you're going to make me pee on myself," she gasped.

Well the Potions Master didn't want that. He had never tried 'golden showers' but wasn't the least bit interested in exploring the act. He stretched out his arm and dropped the feather on the side of the bed.

"I don't want that type of stain on my mattress," he purred, rolling slightly to the side and bringing his hand down to Hermione's apex, running a finger between her legs and making her buckle as he flicked it expertly. He began to play in her softness, twiddling his fingers over her sensitive flesh, the witch arching and bucking her hips as he stared down at her, watching her respond to his touch, panting, crying out, begging for more. He slipped two fingers inside her and began to stroke her gently, stopping when she was at the point of climax, the witch cursing him soundly. When she calmed, he began again.

After about twenty minutes of this torment, Hermione was wild-eyed and covered in perspiration, her hair clinging to her face. The Potions Master had a raging erection from the witch's response and pleas. She had begged him to mount her and make her come, the desperation on her face turning him on immensely. She wanted him badly.

Severus knew that Hermione Granger was not like the witches he had been with before…when they were hot and bothered, any wizard would do. Hermione wanted only him. It gave the snarky wizard a good feeling inside to know this.

Hermione promised him the sun, moon and stars if he would just do her.

"Begging becomes you, witch," he said softly, his eyes on her flushed face. Suddenly he moved back down the bed, getting up and sucking his fingers clean, his eyes on Hermione's writhing body. The witch watched him hungrily.

"What are you doing?" she called to him.

"Leaving. I have papers I have to grade. We had a busy weekend and I'm behind," he said buttoning up his shirt and walking over to his robes.

"Leaving? Leaving me like this?" she asked him incredulously, her voice shrilly.

"I will untie you," he responded, "But I don't want you jumping all over me when I do. I said I am leaving and have work to do. I mean it."

He looked at her somberly as he pulled on his robes. Hermione could tell he did mean it.

"You're a cruel bastard," Hermione said bitterly.

Severus smirked at her as he fastened his robes up.

"Yes. But then…people who punish are supposed to be cruel, aren't they?" he responded, flicking his wand at her four times.

The ropes flew back into his wand tip and Hermione was loose. She lay in the bed in the same position however. She was aching for the wizard, truly burning up for him.

"Severus…" she said in a broken voice.

The wizard looked back at her.

"Perhaps I will see you in a few hours. Maybe a nap will help in the meantime," he said smoothly, opening the door and exiting the room.

Hermione sprang up in the bed and let out a string of obscenities.

Severus smirked as he heard her and strode toward his study. He still had Hermione's wand in his pocket. She couldn't be trusted with it in her state. More than likely she'd body bind him and have her way again.

Not this time, witch.

Severus chuckled.

Yes, he really was a cruel bastard. He hadn't lost it. Not a bit.

* * *

Hot, bothered and randy as hell, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, rocking, her arms wrapped around her belly as the bubble of need inside her pulsed. Severus had brought her so close to the edge it was unbearable.

Suddenly she looked toward her nightstand.

The Wheezer. Oh gods, yes!

Quickly Hermione opened her drawer and reached to the back of it for the bag that contained her ultimate release. It wasn't Severus, but could do the job…and she needed the job done. She scowled as she didn't feel the bag.

Standing up, Hermione pulled the entire drawer out of the nightstand, set it on the bed and rifled through it.

Gone! The Wheezer was gone!

What the hell could have happened to it? Had Eli taken it?

No, she doubted the house elf would do that. Could she have inadvertently thrown it away?

No. She hadn't ever cleaned out the nightstand drawer.

Hermione sat heavily back down on the bed next to the drawer. This was terrible. Absolutely terrible.

In his study, Severus watched through his security mirror as Hermione desperately looked for her Wheezer, a nasty little smirk on his face.

She'd never find it.

He put the mirror away and pulled the stack of student parchments closer, dipping his quill into the bottle of red ink on his desk.

He'd bet his last galleon that next time Hermione Granger felt inclined to restrain him, she'd ask first.

* * *

Severus did come back later, and had a real time of it with the witch. Hermione was all over him, riding him like the succubus he often called her, leaving him exhausted, covered in scratches, love bites and perspiration. No witch had ever taken him to the mats before, and for all her small size, Hermione had a huge appetite. The wizard made a mental note to never leave her hanging again without having a stash of stamina potion someplace. He practically crawled back to Hogwarts, Hermione curled up innocently in the bed asleep when he left her. Back at the school, the wizard barely managed to divesto his clothing before falling face first into his bed.

The next morning, Severus had to glamour his throat…it was covered in hickeys, and his back stung like hell when he got into the shower. When he entered his class, he went straight to his potions stores and drank a bottle of healing potion.

But damn…what a witch.

Hermione woke up sore and aching, but with a wicked smile on her face as she slowly walked to the bathroom and drank down the necessary potions to soothe her sex-wracked body. She had shown the Potions Master what she was made of, and was quite satisfied with herself. She bet he'd think twice before leaving her in such a condition again. Her favorite part was when the Potions Master was hanging off the side of the bed, his head and shoulders bouncing on the floor and she was on top of him, riding the wizard like a hippogriff as he pleaded with her to let him up.

Shit, she showed the snarky bastard.

Eli had a positively huge breakfast waiting for Hermione when she walked into the kitchen. The Daily Prophet was on the table and she briefly checked it for news of Harry. There was none. Perhaps the wizard had decided to lay low for a bit. Hermione doubted it would last long. No doubt Ginny had informed her family by now about the wizard's recovery. It wouldn't take long for the news to spread after they saw him.

Hermione began to eat her breakfast, thinking about how Harry had acted at the meeting with Dumbledore. He was still the same as he was in school, when everyone else around him had matured. That had to be unsettling to the wizard. Hopefully he could adjust. She'd stop by to see him this week, prepared for an argument. He still saw her as a last year student at Hogwarts, not a certified Potions Mistress or Spells Mistress. He was going to have to change his views.

Still, he was back. Harry was back. And now she had a new project to work on. She finished her breakfast and retrieved Damius Altercare's journal. She walked into the living room and curled up in an armchair and began to read in earnest.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bara was strolling down the dungeon corridor on his way to Slytherin house. The boy had the run of the school and the houses, being Dumbledore's charge. He still wasn't wearing any shoes. He had several run-ins with Poppy about this, the medi-witch threatening to attach the shoes to his feet permanently.

In fact, she had actually tried it, but Bara kicked off the shoes and dodged her until he could escape the infirmary. Finally, Albus put a glamour on his feet so it looked like he was wearing shoes.

"Just for the time being," he said to the boy with a wink. "Eventually you are going to have to wear shoes like all civilized wizards."

Bara thought that would be a long time coming. He didn't need shoes. His feet were hard as elephant tusks.

The young wizard was learning English at an astounding rate, now that he had stopped using the translator. Albus wore one at all times so he could understand the boy. But he could understand basic conversations quite well. Everyone knew his story and he was quite admired by most. The Slytherins accepted him because he was close to Dumbledore. Being nice to the boy might pay off in some way.

Bara walked up to the wall that hid the entrance to Slytherin.

"Serpensensia," he said in his dialect. The wall slid open and he walked down the long, damp corridor. Slytherin House proper was located under the Lake, and it was always damp going to the common room, though Slytherin house itself was quite comfortable.

Bara pushed opened the doors that led to the common room and stopped as he took in a number of students searching around, moving furniture and other objects. A Slytherin third year stood in the middle of the group, wet-eyed and holding an empty cage in her hands.

"We've got to find her," she said with a sob. "Someone might step on her."

Bara walked up to the girl.

"What?" he asked her.

"Precious…my snake. She escaped from her cage. I had it right on the chess table and only turned away for a minute. When I looked back she was gone," the blonde witch said, her blue eyes glistening.

Bara took in the word "snake" and the empty cage and understood immediately.

"I will find," he said.

He turned and looked around the room.

"Come back snake. You are not safe…someone may crush you. Come back," he called.

Every student in Slytherin house stopped what they were doing, straightened and stared at Bara with their mouths open.

The little wizard peered around, then smiled as a small green snake wriggled out from under a throw rug and made a beeline for him. He bent and picked it up, holding it close to the side of his head for a moment, the snake's tongue flicking against his ear. Bara then brought the animal over to its owner and frowned at the cage.

"She wants big cage," he said to the witch, putting the snake back into the cage, "And no dead bugs."

The girl stared at Bara with wide eyes as did the other students.

"You're welcome," he said to her, smiling then leaving the common room. He had just stopped in to see what was going on.

The Slytherins all looked at each other.

"He's a parselmouth," the girl said in amazement. "He can talk to snakes!"

So, Bara could speak parseltongue.

Well, that explained how the young wizard captured all those snakes he ate in India.

* * *

Harry sat on his porch, looking out over the water. He didn't remember getting this beach house, but he liked it just fine.

Eight years of his life were gone. He was having a time wrapping his mind around that once it settled in. And Hermione had stuck with him all those years…never giving up on finding a way to bring him back. What a loyal friend she was. Who would have imagined that annoying, pushy, bushy-haired little girl he and Ron met on the train to Hogwarts so long ago would turn out to be one of the brightest minds of the wizarding world and his best friend?

Harry scowled.

And who would have imagined she'd be shagging her former Potions Professor when she grew up?

The wizard sighed.

He'd have to find a way to get over his dislike of Snape, particularly since he was an integral part of Hermione's life right now…at least until she broke free of his patronage. Harry understood it, but he didn't approve of the system. Again, Harry was raised a muggle and any exchange based on sex didn't sit well with him. It was too much like prostitution…which was legal in the wizarding world. He didn't like the idea of Hermione prostituting herself, though she seemed all right with it. Hell, he could tell she intended to shag the snarky Potions Master when she left the school that morning. It made him sick to his stomach that she actually wanted to do it. Was a basilisk heart really worth letting Snape crawl all over her?

Harry shuddered as he forced the image that was trying to form out of his mind. He didn't even want to imagine the pale wizard shagging his friend. Sure, he didn't say anything about it when Severus laid wand to Hermione when Ginny was there…but he had been engaged in the same activity and it would have sounded hypocritical. Plus, everything was so…weird at the time. It was still rather weird.

Shit. He would have to let people know he was back sometime. But this was the first time in his life when he wasn't in the limelight and felt he could breathe. The moment it was found out he was alive, he'd be an item again. First, because he was brought back after being damaged by a Dementor's kiss, and second…because the wizarding world would belatedly be celebrating his killing Voldemort. There'd be presentations, medals, all types of hoopla.

He briefly considered taking Ginny and going back to the muggle world…but Ginny was a witch raised in the wizarding world, and Harry wasn't sure how she would adapt. He thought about Ginny for a moment. When he made love to her, she sure knew what she was doing. More than likely she had been with other wizards over the past eight years, but Harry had a feeling her heart had never left him. Not the way she clung to him and responded to him. Not the way she looked up at him and kissed him as he took her. That couldn't be faked.

Maybe after all the furor settled down, he'd ask Ginny to marry him. That had been his intention eight years ago after the Final Battle was fought. He thought Ron might have been happy to have him in the family for real, after they had a row about him wanting Ginny of course. The young couple hid their relationship from Ron. He just wouldn't have understood. He felt Harry was like a brother. In Ron's mind that made Ginny Harry's sister in some way. You didn't shag your sister.

Ron knew Harry was sweet on someone. He just never could find out whom. Hermione didn't help.

"You're so thick, Ron," she'd say.

Ron. How Harry missed him. He thought the red-headed wizard would always be around. People like Ron didn't die. They lived forever.

Harry wiped at his eyes beneath his glasses. He had to go visit Ron's grave. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it was something that had to be done. According to Hermione he was buried with hero's honors. Ron would have liked that. He always felt a bit overshadowed by both Harry and Hermione. This was something he'd accomplished on his own. A pity he wasn't here to enjoy it.

Suddenly there was the sound of apparition. Harry looked up to see a woman in high heels and a skin tight dress with rigid blonde curls, jeweled glasses and a strong chin, stumbling through the sand, followed by a short, rather chunky wizard with a camera.

Oh shit. Rita Skeeter.

"There he is, Bilbo…sitting right where he was eight years ago. I told them they were crazy. No one comes back from a Dementor's kiss," she complained to the fat photographer.

Rita walked up the stairs, straight to where Harry was sitting, and rapped him in the head with her knuckles three times.

"Anybody home?" she asked, frowning at the wizard.

"Ow!" Harry said, pushing the witch's hand away.

Rita's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gods, Bilbo…he speaks! Quick, get a picture!" she cried excitedly, pulling out her quick quotes quill.

Harry dropped his head into his hands as Rita began to fire off questions at him.

"So Harry, what's it like to be back with the living? Do you remember anything about being a vegetable? How'd you come back? Did you just wake up…or did someone use a spell on you? Have you been anywhere yet? Do you find life disorienting now that eight years have passed? What do you plan to do with your life now? Get married? Have a family of little Potters? Cash in on your fame?"

Harry looked at Rita through his fingers.

This was it. The droxy was out of the cage now.

* * *

Albus, Severus and Professor Binns sat in the Headmaster's office, the Potions Master's nose wrinkled because of all the ectoplasm the aged ghost was leaking all over the armchair he rested in. Binns had on occasion filled in for his Potions class, and had on every occasion left something behind in the Professor's swivel chair that had to be meticulously cleaned.

When his Slytherins informed Severus that Bara had called a snake to him in parseltongue in the common room, the wizard wasted no time informing Albus that his charge had quite a special talent. They immediately wondered how this could be, and summoned Professor Binns in the hope that his historical knowledge would help solve at least part of the riddle. Now the old ghost regaled them with information.

"At the time the four founders decided to build Hogwarts, there were no stone buildings in Britain with the exception of churches and quite possibly Westminster Abbey. So there were no castles. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor traveled to India to study the structure of their stone temples. It's said that they were forced to leave the country early on account of Salazar's gift for seducing chaste young Indian beauties, something the people of that land apparently frowned on greatly since virginity was necessary for a good marriage. Most likely he left offspring behind. Bara is probably one of his illegitimate descendents several times removed," the ghost said in his hollow voice.

"A descendent of Salazar Slytherin," Albus intoned, looking at Severus.

"That would set him squarely in Slytherin house when it comes time for his sorting," Severus said.

Albus looked disturbed. He had hoped Bara would be a Gryffindor.

"But other than the gift of being a parselmouth, Severus…he doesn't show any Slytherin qualities," the Headmaster said, hoping the Potions Master would see things as he did.

Severus quirked his lip.

"Albus…maybe now Bara doesn't demonstrate Slytherin qualities, but he was quite cunning and resourceful when on his own in India. Most likely he did quite a few Slytherinish acts to survive, self-preservation being one of our most valued concerns. Here at Hogwarts he is provided with what he needs. Most likely if he wasn't, he would 'find' ways to acquire them himself without discovery," the wizard said.

Albus considered this. Although Bara visited all the houses, he had a marked preference for Slytherin house. But they didn't know just how much wizarding blood the boy contained. The gift of speaking parseltongue definitely ruled out his being a muggle-born. The only other known parselmouth was Harry, and his powers had been transferred to him by Voldemort when still a child. Voldemort was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin as well.

Shit, it appeared Bara was a distant relative of the defunct Dark Lord. Quite a few eyes would be on the boy if this got out.

"But…Slytherin House only accepts Purebloods," Albus said to the Potions Master hopefully.

"True in most cases, Headmaster…but there are exceptions…myself being one of them," the dark wizard replied.

This was true. Severus was a half-blood but still placed in Slytherin. The Potions Master was so self-contained as a student, none of his housemates ever knew. Since he was placed in Slytherin…it was assumed that his parents had been purebloods. Both had died when he was in his third year, his mother at his father's hand, and his father at his own hand when he realized what he'd done.

His half-blood status is what made the wizard work so hard to excel as a student. Severus realized early on it wasn't lineage but power and skill that mattered. If he had enough, others would be forced to accept him, though it didn't work out that way. As brilliant as he was, the wizard was still ostracized and set upon by the Marauders. But it was this lust for power that led him to Tom Riddle. The rest was history.

"Bara will have to be carefully groomed. If he is a descendent of Salazar and the others find out, he will be treated differently... with much reverence. It could ruin the boy. I wish we could know for certain if he is of Salazar's bloodline," Albus said.

Professor Binns cleared his throat. Both Albus and Severus looked at him rather startled. They had both forgotten the ghost was here.

"There is a way to find out," the ghost said, "The Wall of Generations. A magical device created by Salazar Slytherin about the same time he created the Chamber of Secrets. It magically divines bloodlines connected to the four founders, which Salazar considered the best and purest bloodlines of all. Godric Gryffindor had it sealed off and all references to the wall removed from the history books when Salazar left Hogwarts. It is located in the lower subdungeons. If Bara has any of Salazar's blood in him, the wall will identify it. There is only one problem however…" the ghost said.

"And what is that, Professor?" the Headmaster asked.

"If the person tested isn't descended from the four founders, he or she is instantly killed for their audacity in being tested in the first place. The words "Truth or Death" are etched into the wall as a warning. Which is why Godric sealed it off," the wizard explained.

"Why didn't he destroy it?" Severus asked the ghost, "Surely such an evil device would be better destroyed then sealed in."

"He couldn't. Salazar was a Slytherin through and through. The wall is intimately and magically linked with the very foundation of Hogwarts castle. If it were destroyed, the entire castle would crumble and be destroyed with it. No one could figure out a way to break the link, Salazar's signature was so strong…so the wall was left standing," Professor Binns said.

Well, that made sense.

Severus' black eyes rested on Albus.

"I don't believe you want to know Bara's bloodline that badly, Headmaster. If we are in error, and use the Wall, it would cost the boy his life. I think in this case, we should accept the possibility he is a descendent of Salazar based on the wizard's travels to India and the history Professor Binns has given us. It is the most reasonable explanation after all," the Potions Master said silkily.

"You are right, of course Severus," the Headmaster said rather glumly. He could already see Bara moving away from his influence. Not that Slytherins were bad, mind you, but they just weren't Gryffindors. Most wizards of questionable reputation came out of Slytherin.

Albus looked at Severus.

But then again, some were quite exemplary. Strong, loyal and courageous in their own selfish way. Bara seemed to have a generous heart however. Maybe Salazar's talent was a latent ability that came to the fore, and the other darker aspects of the wizard remained deeply buried or hopefully were not passed along at all. On a better note, human behavior was not just based on genetics. Upbringing and experience had much to do with how a child turned out. Maybe Bara might not be sorted into Slytherin after all if Albus really worked with him.

Severus could see Albus already plotting to keep Bara out of Slytherin house. The Potions Master didn't feel any particular way about this…it made sense since Albus was a Gryffindor after all…and Bara was for all intents and purposes…his son. What father didn't want his son to follow in his footsteps?

Still, Severus would keep an eye on Bara, watch his development and interactions with others carefully. If he saw any blatant Slytherin tendencies that had the potential to be troublesome, he would step in and advise the boy. He had already done it once and the boy listened to him, ridding himself of the translation charm. He was learning English quickly and no doubt believed that Severus knew what he was talking about. It shouldn't be hard to influence him.

Besides, Bara had been sneaking into his first year potions class and sitting way in the back, watching his every move. Severus ran him out quite a few times, but it didn't keep the little wizard from sneaking back. Maybe he would just let him sit in from now on. See what the boy was about.

Maybe he'd learn something.

* * *

Severus took his leave of Albus and Professor Binns and headed for the dungeons. He wondered how Hermione was doing. He hadn't seen her since their last wild engagement, though he thought about her every night before he retired, usually getting an erection in the process. Their last night together had all but hooked the wizard by his big nose, and he was completely taken by the little witch.

The Potions Master especially remembered how she had pinned him in an awkward position halfway out of the bed. Severus had been taking her from behind, holding on to her waist tightly and putting it to the lusty witch as best he could, when Hermione suddenly rose up on her knees and fell backwards full weight, catching the wizard by surprise and throwing him off-balance. He twisted his body and fell sideways, his upper body lying off the side of the bed.

He was pushing himself up on one arm when Hermione quickly rolled him to his back with surprising strength and mounted him. Severus was in such an odd position, with the small of his back resting right on the edge of the mattress he could neither reach her nor pull himself up. Hermione jerking his body the way she was doing as she panted, riding him insanely, didn't help matters. By the time she let him up to change positions, both of his shoulders were bruised and he had a small lump on the back of his head. He had definitely been witchhandled.

And he had loved it. He wasn't about to let Hermione go now…patronage or no patronage. It wasn't about love however…it was about convenience and the best sexual partner he had ever had. After Hermione, he'd never be satisfied with another witch lying under him, taking and not giving much more than a wet hole to stroke. Hermione gave everything she was during sex.

There was just one issue that bothered him slightly. Well, more than slightly actually. Severus didn't mind taking Hermione the way she wanted, but there were times he would like to go slow and easy, take his time and not be such an animal. He had seen more than his share of brutality in his life, and at first possessing the witch in this manner was exciting…it still was really, but there were other aspects of sex just as pleasurable. A slow, leisurely slide into a warm, wet sleeve…the intimate caress of it. The easy flex of two bodies in perfect, flowing rhythm. An orgasm eased from the body with competence and skill, not torn from it violently.

For Hermione Granger…that would be her ultimate surrender…not the collapse under a violent pounding, but acceptance of a gentler sexual union. But the witch was so determined to be pounded every single time.

Severus didn't know that what he wanted was to make love to Hermione Granger, and have her respond to him in a more, well, normal fashion. He understood her masochism, but it didn't have to always rule her sexuality. Actually, it was quite unfair that he always had to meet her darker needs, the witch assuming he met his own in the process. Certainly he came…he experienced very intense orgasms with the young witch, but he felt there should be more now.

What it was, was that Severus had never experienced much tenderness in his life, and as he became more attached to Hermione, he wanted something more than the wild ride with the witch. Kissing during sex had become more regular between them now, as had caressing. But then the act always became rough and hard. His challenge was to have the witch respond to him another way. If he could do that…he'd know he had her.

Eli was right. Severus did need a mate. A witch he could relate to and could give him those things that had always escaped him. Care. Tenderness. Even love. Things he never believed he could have. But with Hermione in his life in such an intimate fashion, the wizard was beginning to get glimpses, at least subconsciously of how it could be. The things the witch said to him. The soft, sated look in her eyes after sex when she looked up at him. He was already sampling happiness to a certain degree. When he woke up the next morning after Hermione's sexual takeover…he was achy, but as close to being genuinely happy as he had ever been.

Now how was he going to make Hermione Granger change her spots for him? It was a puzzle…but he had time.

He sat down at his desk in his study and took out his security mirror.

"Focus: Hermione Granger," he said.

Yes, there she was…her hair an absolute mess, her eyes bleary as she wrote line after line of something in her journal. She was immersed in her work now, and looked horrible…which meant she was accomplishing something. He'd give her another week before he showed up. Maybe he would show her the prize. The basilisk heart.

Suddenly the floo turned green and Albus called him.

"Severus, there are a slew of reporters at the door demanding an interview with you. It appears Mr. Potter's recovery is now public knowledge," the Headmaster said.

Severus leaned back in the chair and drummed his pale fingers on the top of the desk.

"Would you be so kind as to relay a statement to them for me, Headmaster?" the Potions Master asked silkily.

"Why yes, Severus. What would you like me to tell them?" Albus replied.

"Tell them I will grant only one interview, and to the highest bidder," the wizard said, smirking slightly. "and that my time is quite valuable."

Albus chuckled. That was his Potions Master.

"And they are asking about the whereabouts of Hermione," the old wizard said.

"I will relay that reporters wish to speak with her when I see her next," Severus replied, "Tell them if she is interested in granting an interview, she will contact them."

"I see. Very well, Severus. I will field them for you," the Headmaster replied.

"Thank you Headmaster," Severus said as the floo returned to red flames.

* * *

Bara was walking through the main hall when he saw a small movement along the side of the wall. He was a sharp-eyed little boy. He circled around and crept up to the wall, then his hand flashed out, grabbing something very small.

He turned his fist over, opened his palm and looked at the beetle he'd caught.

"You will make a fine meal for Precious," the boy said happily, running down the dungeon corridor toward Slytherin house, Rita Skeeter clutched firmly in his hand.

As Bara ran, the beetle started writhing about in his hand powerfully. Suddenly his hand flew open and the insect fell to the floor, where began to grow and change, the little wizard staring at it, his mouth open.

It grew tall pale and greenish, suddenly becoming a witch with tight blonde hair in a green dress, with glasses, a very mannish chin and pursed lips. She had an alligator purse tucked under her arm and she was scowling at him.

"A meal for Precious? What is a Precious?" Rita demanded of the boy.

"Snake," Bara said in a small voice, looking up at the angry woman.

"You were going to feed me to a snake? Why you little…" Rita seethed.

"Bug-lady?" Bara asked her.

Rita studied the little Indian boy. He looked too young to be a student at Hogwarts. He seemed to be about eight or nine years old. Well, it didn't matter how old he was. What mattered was he knew her secret…and that would never do.

Rita pulled her wand out of her bag.

"Yes, I'm a bug-lady…and no one is supposed to know that, so I'm going to have to alter that little memory of yours," she said, pointing her wand at Bara, who immediately sprinted down the hall. He might not have understood everything she said, but because of Poppy knew that when a wand was pointed at him it meant bad news.

"Come back here!" Rita yelled, chasing him in her high heels. Rita was a veteran of running in heels and she covered a lot of ground in a surprisingly short period of time.

"Obliviate!" she cried, firing a blast at Bara, who slipped to the other side of the corridor, the spell missing him.

"Damn it," Rita hissed, firing another shot that just missed Bara.

"This bug-lady is evil," the young wizard thought. He passed a niche but Rita was too close and would have seen him dart in. They were almost by the Potions office now.

Severus was in his office and heard a shout and blast. Pulling his wand he hurriedly opened the door and was shocked when Bara darted in, a blast hitting the doorsill behind him.

Not knowing who was attacking the boy or why, Severus stepped into the hallway, pointed his wand and shouted, "Expelliamus!"

Rita was knocked back several feet, her wand clattering to the floor as she fell heavily on her ass. Severus ran up the hallway, collected the wand then strode over to Rita, his wand held on her. Bara came up behind the wizard and peeked at the witch from behind the safety of Severus' robes.

"What is the meaning of attacking this boy?" Severus demanded of the dazed witch, who crawled to her knees, then stood up shakily.

Rita thought quick.

"He…he stole my quick quotes quill. I was trying to stun him," she claimed, frowning at the boy. Bara looked up at her wide-eyed.

But Severus had very sharp hearing.

"You tried to stun him using an Obliviate spell, Miss Skeeter?" he asked her, his black eyes narrowed.

"Just give me back my wand and I'll go Professor…maybe after a few words about how you brought Harry Potter back from his Dementor-induced state?" the reporter said brazenly.

The reason Rita was in Hogwarts was to try and get a few words out of the Potions Master. She had transformed and was making her way into the castle when Bara had caught her.

"I will not be giving you an interview, Miss Skeeter, nor will you be going anywhere. You are trespassing on school grounds and tried to injure Albus Dumbledore's charge. I believe a call to the Aurors is in order," the Potions Master said evenly. "First we are going to see Albus. Now, start walking witch."

Rita's shoulders slumped and she began walking up the dungeon corridor, Severus walking behind her, poking her in the back with his wand. Bara watched them go. The bug-lady had tried to hurt him. He looked back at the Potions office and saw the door was slightly open. He walked over, looked up and down the hall and started to slip in.

"Bara! Close my office door and come with me!" Severus' voice boomed down the corridor. Bara jumped guiltily and closed the Professor's door quickly then ran down the hall to catch up with the wizard.

Severus looked down at the boy walking beside him.

"If I ever catch you in my office or classroom without permission Bara, you will wish you never left India," the Potions Master said to him, his black eyes glittering.

Rita perked up.

"India? The boy's from India? And is Albus' charge? Why is he here? Who are his parents? Is he a protégé? How old is he? Why is Albus taking care of a child at his age? What is…."

"Shut up Rita!" Severus snarled at the witch, who quieted immediately. "You'd best think about your own answers once the Aurors get here. The obliviate spell requires special license to use, and I am sure you don't have one."

"She is a bug-lady," Bara said to the Potions Master, "First bug…then lady."

Severus looked at the boy as they turned into the main hall. Rita looked longingly at the main doors leading out of Hogwarts. She was in for it now.

"First bug, then lady," Severus repeated…then he understood.

"Why Rita," he purred, "Don't tell me you are an unregistered animagus?"

"Fuck," Rita thought.

"Looks like you will be writing your column from Azkaban for the next few months. Maybe you can do an expose on the deplorable conditions there," the Potions Master continued. He had never liked Rita or her column.

Severus, Rita and Bara marched up the main stairwell, heading for the Headmaster's office.

Rita Skeeter received eight months in Azkaban for her attack on Bara and for being an unregistered animagus. The Daily Prophet intended to run reprints of her old column until she served her time. She didn't even get a chance to write her exclusive interview with Harry Potter. Her editor had made her go to the wizard's beach house to find out if a rumor about Harry's recovery were true. No one believed it at first, but when Bilbo returned with a picture of Harry talking to Rita all hell broke loose. But by that time, Harry…who was quite gifted with spells too, made his home unplottable and no one else was able to find his house on the beach. From his chair on the porch, he watched the reporters arrive, look about then leave muttering about bad directions.

* * *

Bilbo had given bits of the story about Professor Snape and Hermione Granger assisting in bringing the wizard back, and since the reporters couldn't find Harry, they sought out the witch and wizard instead. Severus had still not received a price he felt worth his time and Hermione was oblivious to being sought after…she was so caught up in Damius' work. She had ordered all of the ingredients to begin brewing the elixir to create the Dementor, but still needed the basilisk heart and blood. The witch intended to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and tell the Professor she was ready for the ingredients, but he came that very night, walking into the Potions lab, scowling at her and wrinkling his nose.

"Hermione, can't you at least shower, witch? It would take five maybe ten minutes out of your day," he complained.

Hermione picked at her rat's nest and looked up at him, looking for all the world like a guttersnipe in a lab coat.

"I…I just work, Severus," she said absently, clearly distracted.

Severus frowned at her then sighed. This was just how Hermione was. When she was engaged in a project…nothing else mattered but the Work. It was as if she were many witches in one. To look at her now, Severus could hardly believe she was the same witch who almost killed him in bed over a month ago.

"Well, I brought something to show you, but I refuse to be in your presence a minute longer with you smelling and looking as you do," he said evenly, heading for the lab door.

"Wait. What is it?" Hermione said, her attention fully on him now. "Is it the basilisk heart? Because I am ready for it if it is…"

Severus looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't" he said obliquely.

Hermione ran up to him.

"Don't go Severus. I'll get in the shower right now. All right? Please…don't go!" she begged him, her amber eyes bright and hungry now.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes," he said, eyeing her hair.

"Make sure you wash that mass of knots too," he called after her as she bolted up the stairs, leaving a trail of body odor. Severus pulled out his wand and did a freshening spell to clear the air.

Most would find this aspect of Hermione Granger quite unsavory, especially since she was a witch. But on occasion, when involved in some labor-intensive project…Severus had gone a day or two without showering, though he did at least scourgify himself. Well, one thing was for sure, Hermione definitely wasn't thinking about sex when she worked.

It was Friday night. Severus could stay overnight if he wished, but Hermione was exhausted…he could tell. He spoke with Eli before he walked down to the Potions Lab and the elf told him he was having a time getting her to eat, and that he had hidden all the pepper-up potion because he was afraid the Miss was going to overdose on it.

Perhaps he should stay over the weekend and make Hermione take a couple of days off. The witch needed to operate at top condition, and as her patron he had a duty to make sure she was physically and mentally capable of pursuing her research. Judging by her condition, she wasn't up to par.

The wizard walked up the stairs and over to his desk to check the top drawer for receipts for the past month. He had trouble getting it open and when he did, receipts flew all over. The drawer was stuffed with them.

The Potions Master arched an eyebrow as he picked the slips of parchment up, and sat down at his desk. His eyes widened as he began to read over them. It was a good thing he was a relatively rich wizard with good investments, or he'd be broke by now. Good grindelows! No wonder he had received a letter from Gringotts bank inquiring about the recent activity in his accounts. Whenever a pattern of spending changed, the goblins stayed on top of it in case there was illegal activity occurring. Severus informed them he was investing in private research and that took care of the matter.

Hermione reappeared in the living room, dressed in a t-shirt and loose cotton pants with a drawstring. She was barefoot and her hair was damp. She smelled clean, and looked a little less tired, but she did have small bags under her eyes. She saw Severus looking at the receipts.

"Um…I spent a little more than usual," she said haltingly.

Severus looked up at her.

"I see that," he said coolly. "I take it the ingredients were quite costly."

She nodded, then hesitated. Suddenly she blurted out, "I hate spending your galleons knowing that you won't be reimbursed for them, Severus."

The wizard stood up, walked around the desk and over to the witch. He looked down at her.

"All patrons take risks and losses Hermione. I wouldn't have taken you on if I didn't think I could support your work," he said evenly. "The more intelligent the charge, the more costly the patronage."

"Still, I feel terribly guilty about it," she said.

"Don't. The patent for the 'Sequentius' spell you created has gone through. I have hired demonstrators to present it at the next Spells expo. We will be seeing residuals soon. It is the kind of spell that will be used by everyone. Not just Potions Masters, but housewives, shopkeepers, builders…all manner of people Hermione. That one spell alone might be enough to end our patronage agreement, it will bring in so much money. So don't be concerned about your spending on this project. Besides, I have figured out a way to cash in on this project, despite the lack of Dementors that will result," the wizard said.

Hermione's eyes brightened.

"You have?" she asked him.

Severus nodded and gestured for her to sit on the sofa. Hermione did, and he joined her.

"We can sell your memories of the project as docu-pensives. Many will be interested in the history and development of Dementors, and your use of nifflers to recreate them. It will be quite educational as well as interesting. All we need to do at the end of the project is collect your memories, add some captions and scripted voiceovers, copyright them and have them distributed on the market, first to special interest groups, universities and schools, then to the public. This is another item guaranteed to make us galleons. We can also do the same with Harry's recovery. You see, there are many ways to recoup the money I've spent. By the time your patronage is finished, Hermione…you will be well-established, in demand and most likely quite wealthy yourself. You will need no one to take care of you then," he said, his dark eyes searching her face.

"No, I won't," she agreed, her voice rather low as she looked down at her hands. "At least not financially."

Severus looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked the witch.

Hermione looked up at the wizard. How could a man be so brilliant and yet…so stupid?

"What were you going to show me?" she asked Severus, changing the subject.

The wizard drew the burlap sack out of his pocket and held it out.

"Put your hand on it," he said to the witch, watching her face closely as she did so.

Slowly Hermione rested her hand on the bag, her brow furrowed. Then her eyebrows rose and she looked awestruck.

"It's warm, and it's beating," she said almost in a whisper.

"How did you get this, Severus?" she asked the wizard.

"By agreeing to meet with the most exasperating witch I ever knew," he replied with a wry smirk. "This was the bribe that got you in my door, courtesy of my godson Draco."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gods. This must have cost Draco a fortune. I've got to thank him," Hermione exclaimed.

Severus glowered at her.

"As long as you don't thank him like you thanked me," the wizard growled possessively.

Hermione gave him a naughty little grin. The wizard found he didn't like it, though the witch was only teasing him.

"I mean it!" he hissed at her, almost becoming completely undone.

Hermione sobered.

"Severus. What's wrong with you? I would never do that. I am under an agreement with you," she said to the wizard.

"An agreement," he snorted, rising from the sofa and starting to pace with the burlap bag in his hand. "What good is an agreement when someone wants to be unfaithful? Marriages are 'agreements' and witches cheat every day. I know. At times I was the one they cheated with."

Hermione looked at the upset wizard.

"Severus, not all witches are unfaithful. I'm not. I do my best to keep my word," she said.

Severus stopped pacing and gave her a black look.

"Write Draco a thank you note," Severus said, thinking of the handsome young wizard. He attracted more pussy than a cat food can being opened, "I don't want you going to his manor."

"What?" Hermione said, staring at him.

"I don't want him seducing you," Severus said, turning to the witch, his dark eyes hard.

"Severus, what in the world makes you think Draco could seduce me?" she asked the wizard.

Severus didn't answer her. He couldn't. It would make him look weak. Insecure. He didn't want to admit his insecurity.

Draco was everything Severus was not. Young, handsome, charming, with good teeth and great hair. He was a witch's wizard, and could charm the knickers off of almost any witch he wanted. It was a gift all Malfoy males had…specially cultivated by their sires. Draco was a polished diamond and compared to him, Severus was a lump of coal.

Or so he thought.

But Hermione realized what it was, and what the wizard was feeling even if he wouldn't say. Draco was young, rich and handsome and most witches fell right into his arms. Hermione had been dodging the Slytherin's slithery grip for years. She had no desire to sleep with half the female population of the wizarding world. Besides, Severus took wonderful care of her needs. And she thought he was much sexier than Draco.

"All right. I'll write him, Severus," the witch said softly. "It's not necessary I visit him. Besides, you are the one giving me the basilisk heart and blood, not him. Maybe I won't write him at all."

Severus let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. His chest hurt a little but he felt relieved the witch would not be going to the manor, or the snake's den in this case. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione…he didn't trust Draco. In fact, the wizard realized he wouldn't trust any male around Hermione. He didn't even trust Harry, and he had been her friend for years.

"That's your choice," Severus said, trying to sound unaffected.

Hermione gave that annoying little smile again, but hid it from the wizard. Severus was jealous as hell over her and she knew it.

Severus sat back down next to the witch…a bit closer this time.

"Now, tell me about your research," he said, "How much of this will you need?"

* * *

Hermione informed Severus that she had calculated and reduced the ratio of ingredients to create a potion suitable for nifflers. She would have to have enough of the heart and blood to experiment with, but Damius' formula used very minute amounts of the precious component, which was extremely powerful. About a quarter cup of heart and blood would do her.

Severus was quite pleased, although he was prepared to turn the entire heart over to the witch if necessary. He was quite pleased with Hermione's decision not to visit Draco as well and was feeling quite magnanimous toward the witch.

They spent the rest of the evening discussing the next leg of her project, which was brewing. The elixir would take three weeks, but Hermione planned to use the Sequentius spell and start a new elixir each day with altered amounts of agistani flower to basilisk heart and blood, so when it came time to test the reversed kiss, she would have several versions. This could cut the time she estimated in half if she managed to create the Dementor nifflers without too much trouble.

"How do you plan to store them?" Severus asked her curiously.

"I will keep them in a covered cage. Dementors are solid and can't pass through objects, so they will be fine if I keep them out of the light," she replied.

Severus thought it would be quite interesting to see niffler-dementors. Only Hermione could come up with something like this. He eyed the witch, then drew in a deep breath.

"Hermione, you realize that it is my duty to look after your well-being as well as provide for your needs, don't you?" he asked the witch.

"Yes, I know that, Severus," the witch replied.

"Good," he said to her, "Then you will not protest when I inform you that you are not to work on this project for the next two days. You have been working yourself ragged, not eating properly, not looking after your hygiene and are well on your way to becoming a pepper-up potion addict. This is entirely unacceptable. I will be remaining here this weekend to insure that you follow my instructions," the wizard said evenly.

"But Severus…the time frame," Hermione began desperately.

Severus held up a pale hand to stop her.

"Hermione, two days off is not going to make that much of a difference. Besides, you have just explained to me how you plan to shave weeks, if not months off of the timeline…so no need to try to use that excuse to persuade me to let you work. The lab will be locked and warded with my signature AND alarms…Miss Spells Mistress, just in case you try to sneak and use your skills to gain entrance. As of right now, you are on vacation," the Potions Master said silkily.

Hermione folded her arms and looked absolutely mutinous.

"Fine," she pouted, her lips puckered.

Before he knew what he was doing, Severus leaned in and kissed that petulant mouth softly, surprising both himself and Hermione.

She blinked at him as he pulled back. The wizard was blinking a bit too. What on earth made him kiss the witch?

"What was that for?" Hermione asked him, still rather shocked.

Severus scowled.

"To teach you not to pucker up your lips in obstinance," he said gruffly. "You should accept my directives with grace."

"So you were 'teaching me a lesson?"" she asked the wizard, the annoying smile back on her lips now.

"Of course," Severus replied, "Why else would I kiss you?"

The Potions Master scowled at that smile. He hated it. It always made him feel Hermione knew something he didn't.

"And stop smiling at me like that," he growled.

Hermione looked at him rather wickedly.

"Any other lessons you feel the urge to 'teach' me?" she asked the wizard suggestively.

Severus looked at her and felt a little throb. But no…she really wasn't in the condition for sex, though she physically looked better. A nice shower would do that though.

"No. You are to rest tonight and tomorrow night. No strenuous activity," the wizard replied.

One thing was for certain. If Hermione was to engage in sex…she'd want it very strenuous. Now if she could accept a gentle tryst, she would get what she was asking for. But she wasn't thinking along those lines.

Severus stood up.

"I am going downstairs to ward both labs, then I will retire and see you in the morning, hopefully well-rested," he said to the witch.

"See me in the morning?" Hermione repeated. Severus had been absent over a month and she had been sleeping alone. Sleeping with the Potions Master was quite nice really. Even before they began to be more intimate with each other, he would keep her nestled against him as they slept. She felt safe and protected in his bed. Also wanted. "You don't want me to sleep with you?"

Severus looked at the witch, remembering what happened last time she was in his bed.

"I fear for my virtue. You ravished me the last time I 'slept' with you," the wizard said, hardening a bit at the memory.

"You deserved ravishing for what you did to me," Hermione said, her eyes glittering as she remembered how shocked and overcome the wizard was by her ardor. He shouldn't have left her so randy. "But it isn't like that tonight. We can sleep together without having sex. We've done it before."

Hermione was referring to the night she stayed up late talking to Harry at his beach house. She had come to Severus' bed at about three in the morning, very tired and he let her sleep. He hadn't expected her to come at all and had been quite surprised and a bit moved because she didn't focus on Harry completely as he expected her to. He had wanted to take her…just because of that…but restrained himself.

"We had Harry Potter to act as a damper that night. We don't have that tonight," the wizard replied, arching an eyebrow at her.

"But I want to sleep with you. I've missed it. We don't have to do anything," the witch said persuasively.

"'We don't have to do anything.' Isn't that a sixth-year line used to disarm witches for sex?" Severus inquired, smirking a bit.

"We don't," Hermione insisted. She really did mean it…lame as she sounded. She just wanted to be near the wizard. But if the opportunity presented itself...

Severus stared at the witch for several moments. He would like to feel her next to him in the night. He believed he could restrain himself. The Potions Master truly was concerned about her state.

"Very well. You may sleep with me, Hermione. But you are to be covered up…and I mean by more than a bra and knickers. No temptation, witch…or I promise I will give you the boot and ward my door with something quite nasty," the wizard said warningly.

"Fine," Hermione said popping up and heading for her bedroom.

Severus watched her go, then started for his own bedroom, unbuttoning his robes on the way.

Severus lay in his bed under the sheets in his boxers, his organ only slightly erect. He hoped it remained that way when Hermione entered.

He needn't have worried.

Hermione appeared in the doorway and leaned back against the sill, striking a sexy pose, her head slung back, breasts jutting out and knee bent provocatively.

"I'm here," she announced in a sing-song voice.

Severus looked at her and shook his head.

She was dress in a white flannel granny gown with tiny pink roses on it (a real turn-off for the Professor, who hated roses). It was long-sleeved, and buttoned up to her chin. Not an inch of skin was showing except for her face.

She walked into the room and spun for him.

"And if this isn't enough," she said raising the gown and pulling it above her waist, revealing a very large pair of granny knickers, "These should top it off nicely."

Hermione dropped the gown grinning, walked over to the bed and climbed over Severus, slipping under the sheets and snuggling up to him.

It felt as if she were wrapped up in a heavy overcoat.

"You certainly know how to cover up," the wizard said, wrapping his long arms around her and adjusting the witch until her back was resting against his chest. Severus had an unconscious preference for spooning and bent his knee, forcing Hermione to bend hers, his loins resting against her well-protected buttocks.

"Well, you said no temptation," she chuckled, relaxing against him and enjoying the feel of him holding her so possessively.

The wizard fell silent but he didn't go to sleep. He was thinking about Hermione's masochism. He wondered if now would be a good time to address it.

"Hermione," Severus said softly.

Hermione was awake.

"Yes Severus?" she answered.

"Why do you always want me to possess you so roughly, witch?" he asked her. The wizard knew she was a masochist, but often wondered if she knew what drove her to be the way she was.

Hermione went silent for a moment, then said, "Because if feels good, Severus."

"It hurts you, Hermione," he responded, not willing to accept such a generic answer.

"Yes. But it is a good ache, Severus. It makes me feel…feel as if I no longer belong to myself. That someone else has control. That you have total control," she said softly.

"But Hermione, does that control have to be so…punishing? If you indeed give me total control witch, shouldn't I be able to have you the way I want? You always insist I be brutal, slam into you until you are broken and in tears. It truly is pain, Hermione. You can't tell me it isn't," he said quietly, tightening his hold on the witch. "Why do you want to be hurt all the time?"

"I like it, Severus. I don't know why. I like to be pinned down, restrained and just taken. You're perfect. You're such a dark wizard…and have a dominating nature, and you just look and feel so delicious when you're treating me that way…all your coldness disappears, and you just take and take…" the witch's voice faltered. She was getting very randy talking about this. "Don't you like shagging me as hard as you like?"

"Hermione, yes I enjoy you immensely, but just because I am a dark wizard doesn't mean I want or need to be brutal to you. You may be a masochist witch, but I am no sadist. I've seen too much sexual violence against women in my lifetime. I admit, it does turn me on to be able to let go on you, but…there are times when I would like you to respond to me as…how can I put this…as an ordinary man..." Severus said, trying to find the right words to express himself.

"I guess what I am saying, Hermione…is that I have needs too," the wizard said, "And they don't involve me always pounding you into conniptions. There are times…"

The Potions Master swallowed and fell silent. This was too difficult…too close.

Hermione listened to him breathe, her brow furrowed. Severus wasn't satisfied with her? What was he going to say?

"There are times…?" she urged, "Tell me Severus. I won't know what you want if you don't tell me."

"There are times, Hermione when I want to be gentler, enjoy you, savor you. Times when I want to hear you whisper my name, not shriek it as I lose myself in you. I want you to orgasm because I've reached you another way, not because I've forced it out of you through pain," the wizard said quietly, a far-away look in his eyes. "I want to show you there is more to my sex than taking you like an animal."

"But Severus…I can't really peak that way," Hermione said softly. "There's…there's something wrong with me."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. That is what she had always thought about herself once she discovered what she wanted out of sex. She always believed it was abnormal that she wanted men to brutalize her until she was in tears. Now Severus was calling her on it. Gods.

Severus felt Hermione begin to tremble. He decided to give her both wandblasts. She needed to hear this.

"There's nothing wrong with you Hermione except you have a skewed view of yourself. I imagine you have met wizards of low self-worth who felt you too challenging, intelligent and aggressive. Unwitchlike, in their opinion and you subconsciously bought into that nonsense. I seem to remember that idiot Ronald Weasley telling you in Potions class once that you needed to show "more leg and less brain if you wanted a boyfriend." In fact Mr. Weasley was the only young wizard I saw that had an 'interest' in you outside of getting you to help him with his assignments."

"Ron was my first," Hermione whispered. "He was the only one who wanted me that way."

Severus frowned slightly.

"It seems he got to you in more ways than one. Now you are the consummate female doormat sexually, Hermione. Not fully, but much of the time. It's as if you want to be punished for being competition for wizards, for being brilliant, for being 'less than a woman.' When you are brutalized, you think yourself more of a woman…you feel vindicated…that you've proven you can be submissive, that you've proven you're desirable and not just a big, pulsing brain.

Hermione let out a small sob. She did feel like that. So many wizards had told her she didn't know how to act the 'proper witch' and let the wizard be the man when she dated them a few times. She wasn't 'fast' and didn't engage in casual sex, wanting conversation and courtship first. That was the way it was supposed to work, after all. But most wizards couldn't keep up with her intellect and felt overshadowed and, let's face it…stupid. By the second date, most were gone…and the few she did get involved with, didn't meet her physical needs…so she let them go as well.

"You've always been more than a brain, Hermione. You just never came to terms with yourself, with your own formidable gifts. You use harsh sex as an escape and a buffer. I understand that, witch. I don't think there is anything 'wrong' with you. What I would like is to show you that you don't have to be taken that way to satisfy a wizard, or to be satisfied. You only have to be willing to share yourself, and not enter into the act believing there can be no satisfaction because you aren't being ripped from end to end like a 'proper' witch. If you truly want to surrender, Hermione and be whole…this is the way to do it."

Hermione sighed.

"I've had sex that way, Severus. It doesn't work for me," she said softly.

"You've had sex that way, but not with me. We have had our moments of respite between the wildness, but you haven't opened up to me that way witch. I want you to do that. I want you to let me be the man I am. Actually relinquish control and trust me. You've told me you want access to me…now I want access to you…to the true Hermione Granger," the wizard said, feeling freer than he ever felt before. He was opening up and it felt good to tell the witch what was on his mind.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked.

Her belly was tight with apprehension. She didn't think Severus would satisfy her and she didn't want to tell him afterwards that it did nothing for her. He might hate her for it. No man wanted to be told they were lousy in bed. The Potions Master was a proud man. Of course he'd be angry.

"No," he replied, not tonight…but sometime in the near future. When I think you are ready."

Hermione thought it might be in the far distance future if Severus was going to wait for her to be ready. She'd never be ready.

"Now sleep," the wizard said, his voice thick. "Get some rest, witch."

The Potions Master adjusted his spoon around her body and drifted off.

But it took Hermione a long, long time to fall asleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night, Hermione must have gotten too warm in her granny gown, because when Severus awoke, both of them were out from under the sheets and Hermione lay in his arms bare-breasted and in the large pair of granny knickers she had donned to "cover up." The gown was crumpled up next to her.

The knickers were large, but that didn't stop the wizard from getting a huge erection as he felt the near naked witch in his arms. Unable to help himself, he cupped both of Hermione's breasts and fondled them for a moment, his palms full of her firm flesh. The witch groaned in her sleep and pressed back against his erection. Severus bit his lip and released her.

"I promised her rest," he thought as Hermione rolled to her back and looked at him. Obviously, she had the female equivalent of a morning hard-on that expressed itself through her puckered nipples.

"Good morning," she said, giving him a sleepy, somewhat sexy smile.

Severus' eyes washed over her body, eyeing the hardened tips of her breasts then shifting down to the voluminous white knickers.

"You appear to have lost part of your protection during the night," he said to her, his black eyes starting to glitter. Maybe just a little sex her way wouldn't hurt this morning. He wasn't going to rush her.

"More like subconscious stripping," Hermione replied suggestively, her breath washing over the Potions Master.

Severus got a whiff of her morning breath, stiffened then pursed his lips.

"Well you've just managed to strengthen my resolve," he said rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Hermione looked after him, puzzled for a moment, then cupped her hand to her mouth and blew.

"Oh gods. I've GOT to invest in some of the Weasley Twins' "Magical Mints" or I'm never going to get any in the morning," she said to herself.

Hermione had read an ad in the Prophet about the mints.

**Don't Wake Up with the Breath of Death!  
Magical Mints Refresh your Breath!  
_Available now at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!_**

There was a picture of the Grim Reaper exhaling on a startled wizard in bed, then the wizard offering the specter a roll of Magical Mints, taking one himself, then both smiling at the reader with little tendrils of freshness rolling from their mouths, Death's bright smile the only thing visible inside his hood.

Basically you only had to take the mint candy at night and in the morning say "Refresh!" to invoke it, and your breath was instantly minty fresh. Each candy lasted twenty-four hours and came twelve to a roll.

Hermione lay in the bed, then the memory of Severus' talk came back to her. She felt herself tense up. If they had sex, would he have immediately changed his method? Hermione hoped not. She had become used to being completely satisfied, and it irked her a bit that the wizard wanted to change everything.

She knew she was being horribly selfish, but she couldn't help it. She also felt a little angry as well. Why was he trying to ruin a good thing?

Hermione sat up and pulled on her granny gown, scowling, then rolled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Severus was in the shower. For a moment, Hermione thought about having a bowel movement as she sat on the loo. That would show "Mr. Sensitive Nose." Most wizards didn't give a damn about morning breath. But she simply peed, flushed the loo and washed her hands. She watched Severus' scattered outline as he bathed his body. He held out his long member and soaped it, looking down, then turning his head towards her.

She knew he was probably smirking.

"I'm going to my room to shower and get dressed," she announced, then stalked out of his bedroom and down to her own.

Severus chuckled as he turned off the spigot.

Hermione was something else.

* * *

Hermione joined Severus at the breakfast table. The wizard was already eating. Hermione scanned the food, licking her lips. Eli had made eggs, sausage, buttered toast with jam and coffee. Hermione was just about to bite into a sausage when Eli brought in the Daily Prophet and handed it to Severus.

The Potions Master immediately opened it up, going to the investment section. Hermione glanced at the large picture on the front page and dropped her fork.

"Oh my gods!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hand and staring at the paper. Startled, Severus looked around it.

"What's wrong with you witch?' he asked, scowling.

Her mouth still covered, Hermione pointed one trembling finger at the front page. Severus closed the paper and looked at it. His eyebrows rose, then he looked at Hermione.

"Oh, I meant to tell you about this," he said lamely.

On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a huge picture of Hermione. The caption over it read: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WITCH?

Beneath the photo read "Daily Prophet offers One Thousand Galleons for Information leading to locating Miss Hermione Granger.

"Why do they want me?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Harry's recovery has become common knowledge, but he has disappeared…more than likely made the beach house unplottable. So they are looking for us to tell the story," Severus said.

"How long has it been since they found out about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"About three weeks," Severus replied, putting the paper down and drinking his coffee.

"And you didn't think I should know about this?" Hermione seethed at him.

Severus scowled at her over his coffee, then put the cup down.

"You were involved in your work. It would have only been an aggravation and distraction to deal with all those reporters. However, if you want to subject yourself to that madness, all you have to do is go down to the Daily Prophet. You might even be able to collect the one thousand galleons," he said snarkily, cutting and spearing a piece of sausage.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then sighed. He was right. It would have been a real pain dealing with all of that. She would have to do it eventually however. Restoring Harry was a big deal. She wondered how he was doing.

"I should go see Harry," she said.

"Sounds like a good idea. It would get you out of the house," the wizard said. "Most likely he will have set the ward to allow you in."

Hermione finished her breakfast. She asked Severus to come but he said he needed to work through the mountain of receipts she had left him and figure out if he had any money left.

Hermione stuck her tongue at him, thinking he didn't see her, but he did.

"Don't let your mouth make promises it can't keep, Hermione," he said, not looking up from the pile of small parchments littering his desk. He had a quill and a ledger and was carefully notating expenditures in the columns.

Hermione snorted at him and disapparated.

* * *

She arrived on the beach and there was a light rain falling. Yes, she could see Harry's house. He had left an opening for her. She ran through the damp sand up the steps and stopped in front of the door. She was about to knock…when she heard giggling and thumping noises.

Hermione frowned slightly as a scream went up, then another, both female…both different. She moved to a window and looked in. A naked female body flashed past.

"What?" Hermione said to herself.

Another female body flashed by the window again, then ran around an armchair. Hermione saw a brunette woman laughing behind the chair, then Ginny appeared next her…also laughing. Their breasts jiggled with mirth and they clutched each other.

Then she saw Harry stalking both of them. He was in scarlet boxers however. He was smiling and easing toward the witches, feinting right then left. Finally he ran toward them and dove over the armchair, taking both of the squealing witches down. Hermione could see the tangle of legs kicking and struggling, sticking out from behind the chair…and then the squealing stopped, soon replaced by more intimate sounds.

Hermione moved away from the window.

Apparently Ginny had introduced Harry to Gail, the witch she was with in Cedric's Sex Symposium. More than introduced him judging by what Hermione just witnessed.

Slowly, Hermione exited the porch and walked back toward the beach. Harry had enough company to tide him over. She'd visit him some other time.

She apparated back to Severus' house.

The wizard looked up. Hermione had only been gone ten minutes.

"Back so soon?" he asked her, his eyes resting on the witch's troubled face.

"Yes. Harry had 'company.'" the witch replied sullenly, dropping into an armchair.

"Ginny Weasley?" the Potions Master asked, putting his quill down.

"Yes. And friends," she said darkly.

Severus looked interested.

"Friends?" he inquired. That shouldn't have stopped Hermione from visiting Harry. She was rather social in nature.

"Well, one friend. A very good one from what I witnessed," Hermione groused. "Harry was chasing both of them around the house. Both witches were naked. I saw through the window."

Severus sat back in the chair.

"Well, well. I wouldn't have thought Potter had it in him," the wizard said.

"Obviously he has it in Ginny and her little girlfriend as well," Hermione spat.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You seem quite angry about Harry's dalliance," the wizard observed.

"I am," Hermione breathed, "How can Ginny claim to love him and then bring another witch to shag him? She's no good for him, Severus. She's ruining him."

Severus looked at the witch.

"Hermione, Harry is a grown wizard and Ginny a grown witch. As consenting adults they have a right to do whatever they want sexually. Perhaps Miss Weasley enjoys recreational sex as well as intimate sex, and Harry has a taste for it too? I am quite sure she didn't force the witch on him, Hermione. From what you described, it sounds as if everyone were enjoying themselves. Do you begrudge Harry a bit of pleasure?' the wizard asked her, his black eyes somber.

"No," she said slowly…it's just that I feel if they are together, then they should be together…just the two," Hermione stated, "What kind of love lets someone else into a relationship that is supposed to be…well…special?"

"For all you know, Hermione…what Ginny and Harry have is special. You can't presume to judge their lifestyle. If you care about Harry as much as you claim to, you will accept him as he is, not as he was. Things are different now," Severus said. "He seemed happy, didn't he?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"And your reason for bringing him back was to give him the opportunity to live his life as he wanted and to be happy, correct?" the wizard continued.

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

"So you have accomplished what you set out to do, witch. Harry is on his own now. You cannot decide the kind of life he leads, just as he cannot decide yours. All you can do is continue to be his friend and be there for him…or…leave him alone," Severus said quietly.

Hermione looked at him. Leave Harry alone? Never. He was her friend. Yes, she was disappointed with what she saw, but then again…it was mostly because it was something she could never imagine doing. Ginny was much different from her…and Hermione realized she felt superior to the witch because she wasn't as sexually promiscuous as Ginny was. In her opinion, Ginny was a slut and didn't deserve Harry. Seeing Harry accept Ginny's sexuality so willingly instead of being turned off by it threw her for a loop.

"Ginny Weasley disturbs you because she is a sexual free spirit, doesn't she Hermione?" Severus inquired.

"I guess that's one way of putting what she is," Hermione replied, frowning.

"Did it ever occur to you that Ginny may have become that way because of inner turmoil? That abandoning Harry had a bad effect on her and she used sex as an escape much as you do…though your expression is much different than hers? Seeking comfort in the arms of others and now it is a part of her psyche even though she has Harry back?"

Hermione looked at Severus.

"What are you? Some kind of sex guru?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I had an opportunity to study a bit of sexual psychology recently," the wizard admitted. "Fascinating subject really. Especially the female psyche when it comes to intimacy."

"Dr. Severus," Hermione snorted. "Knows the answers to everything remotely connected to the female libido."

Severus frowned at her.

"The fact is, I don't know everything, which was why I studied the topic. Next I might get a book on repressed, judgmental little witches," he said testily.

"I am not repressed. I just have my own beliefs about what's proper," Hermione replied.

"Just remember, Voldemort had his beliefs too. He believed it was proper for purebloods to rule and muggle-borns to be exterminated. Had that belief been accepted, you would not be here today witch. Don't be so strait-laced and stubborn. Let other people live their lives in the way that makes them happiest. You'll be happier too," Severus said, going back to his ledger.

Hermione spent the next hour sitting in silence as Severus got his books in order. Finally the wizard finished, looked up at Hermione and sighed.

"Have you gotten over Harry's little witchfest yet?" he asked Hermione, who looked at him.

"I suppose so. I was just shocked and disappointed I think. I thought he would need me more," the witch admitted.

Severus rose and walked over to where the witch was sitting. He sat down in the other armchair.

"He will always need you, Hermione. You are a part of his life. There are just other parts, other aspects…as there should be. Ginny fits in one part and you in another. Ideally, there should be a balance. She is not competition…just an addition, an enhancement. You have to come to terms with that," he said.

Hermione studied the wizard.

"Severus…you are so contained, so solitary. How can you understand these aspects of life so well when you don't participate in them? It seems odd you should have such a grasp of the motivations of others," she said.

Severus was silent for a moment.

"I am an observer, Hermione. I spent years observing as a teacher, a deatheater and member of the Order. I had to be able to determine the motivations of others, be able to get inside their heads. I am also a head of house, and need to understand motivations to advise my Slytherins. By being emotionally removed from situations and not affected by them personally, I get a clearer picture of what is occurring than those invested in human interactions," he said, "I have always avoided becoming entangled myself. I stayed alive that way."

Hermione frowned slightly.

"But now Voldemort is dead. Surely you can open up now that his threat is gone," the witch said.

"I learned that there is much pain dealing with people, Hermione. Pain, disappointment, distress, discomfort…and the list is endless. People are misery. I can be miserable alone. By staying aloof I am not in that loop of pain. I can live my life freely now that the Dark Lord is gone, and I am doing that. I just choose not to open myself up to more pain," the wizard said softly. Yet his eyes were hard.

Hermione thought about this. Severus' life had been one full of pain. He was also unappreciated and overlooked by others he risked his life to protect. He had no one to confide in, no one to go to for comfort. He suffered alone. It made sense he was as cold as he was to others. No one had ever shown him kindness, appreciation…or love.

"Severus…do I bring you pain?" she asked him.

Severus' black eyes flicked over the witch.

"No. You bring me respite," he replied, "My association with you has turned out to be quite pleasurable, though I initially had my doubts."

"What will you do when our association is over?" she asked him. The truth was, Hermione wondered what she would do when he was no longer her patron.

He looked at her.

"I don't think that far ahead, witch. But since you asked, I imagine I will return to my quiet, celibate life and live off the residuals you've brought me," he said. Then he looked at her. "And what will you do?"

Hermione gave the wizard an appraising look...then her eyes went soft.

"Miss you," she replied.

The Potions Master found himself face to face with what could be a turning point, an intimate moment, an opportunity to make this arrangement much more than what it was. All he had to say was he would miss the witch too.

But…being who he was, Severus didn't do it.

Instead he said, "I believe Hermione, a specific part of my anatomy is what you will miss. Not me."

Hermione stared at the Potions Master, not knowing what to say to this. Severus arched an eyebrow at the witch's silence.

"Truth got your tongue, witch?" he asked her with an ugly little smirk.

"You're a bastard," Hermione replied, standing up. "I'm going to my room."

The witch stormed off. Severus' black eyes sobered the moment she disappeared and he sighed.

He hadn't handled that well at all. Why was he sabotaging himself? The wizard had come to realize he wanted Hermione, but when faced with opportunities to get closer to the witch, he let them pass. Was he frightened of the possibility she would accept him?

The wizard shook the thought out of his head. He was Severus Snape. He wasn't frightened of anything. Particularly a twenty-six year old witch he'd known since she was a child.

Still, he had hurt her by being so crass.

But he had an idea how to make it up to her.

* * *

Hermione was lying in her four-poster on her back staring up at the ceiling when a knock sounded on her door.

"Go away!" she yelled, flipping over to her stomach and burying her face in the pillow.

Severus tried the door. It was locked.

The wizard scowled and pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora!" he hissed.

The door clicked open. Hermione had not thought to ward it.

Severus stormed through the door.

"Get up!" he said to the witch, who didn't move.

"Go away, Severus. I've talked to you enough today," Hermione replied, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Severus stalked over to the bed, caught her by the arm and yanked Hermione out of it.

"I told you to get up, witch. I am your patron…you do as I say," he growled, "And if you ever lock this door against me again, I will remove it. Now come with me."

Hermione barely managed to grab her wand off the nightstand as Severus dragged her out the bedroom and up the hall. For a split second she thought about hexing him, but his rage would have been terrible when he recovered.

"You're walking too fast," she said, trying to keep up with the wizard's long strides. Scowling, Severus slowed and released her.

"Keep up," he said, walking to the back of the house and out the back door into the large backyard. There was nothing out there but well-trimmed grass. Severus stalked across the landscape.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him.

"Just come along witch. You'll see soon enough," the wizard said.

Hermione followed him silently, wondering just where the dark wizard was taking her.

Suddenly Severus stopped, made a pulling motion with his arm, then disappeared.

Hermione stared wide-eyed. Where did he go?

Suddenly the wizard reappeared. Well, half of him did. He was leaning slightly and cut off vertically up his back. His legs weren't visible either. He looked as if he were leaning out of an invisible door.

Suddenly Hermione realized he was.

"Come on, witch!" he commanded.

Hermione hurried up, and Severus appeared fully as he held the door open. She walked through into total blackness.

"Lumos" Severus said. Suddenly there was light, and Hermione saw a long staircase leading down into the earth.

"Follow me and watch your step. I don't feel like tumbling to the lower level," Severus said, walking down the stairs, his robes billowing. Hermione followed. What was this place?

After about five minutes they reached the bottom landing. There was a door. Severus unwarded it and walked through. Hermione followed, then gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

They were standing in a circular library, books filling the shelves as high as the eye could see. There was a huge circular catalog drawer that went around the entire room, set into the wall below the bookshelves. On the black marble floor was a huge circle, with a large pentacle in the center and symbols drawn all around it in red. A large table with two chairs sat in the middle of the pentacle. There were parchments and quills on it.

Hermione noted that some of the books were chained in place, and some were wriggling as if trying to attract attention. There were huge tomes and tiny booklets. Most of the titles appeared to be in Latin, but a few were in English and other languages.

Severus watched the witch as she took in his library, then she turned to him breathlessly.

"Your library of Dark Magic," she breathed.

"Yes," Severus said, nodding and looking around at his collection before letting his eyes fall back on the witch. "Since this was the primary reason you accepted my patronage, I thought you should at least get a look at it, since it seems you won't actually need any of these books."

"It's amazing. You have so many," Hermione breathed, starting to walk toward a shelf. Severus snatched her back.

"Never…never ever approach any of these books that way, witch. Not if you wish to leave this place," he hissed at her. "Always go to the catalogue and look up what you need. These books are not meant for browsing. You must have a subject or specific book in mind when you come here."

Severus strode over to the catalogue and opened up the "D" drawer. It was at least ten feet long. He motioned for Hermione to come closer so he could show her the reference cards. There was a title, a symbol and an invocation on the card. Severus pointed at the symbol.

This is the protective symbol you must draw before summoning the book. It doesn't matter where you draw it. This large circle amplifies its power and protects everything within its boundaries. You draw this immediately. Underneath the symbol is the invocation which will bring the book to you. You should never summon a book if someone is in the process of entering or leaving this abode…they are unprotected and could be taken. Not that anyone enters here but me…but it is still important to know. "

"Never open a book before it is placed on the table. There are additional wards that will protect you in case there is an inhabitant in the book. And you cannot leave the circle until the book is properly returned to its place on the shelf. A simple 'return' said with intent will send it back. Never leave the circle until a book is secured," the wizard said looking somberly at the witch. She better have paid attention.

Severus took out his wand and drew the symbol for a book called "Demonis Spiritus" then spoke the invocation. Hermione looked up and saw a book pull itself out of a high shelf and float down to the Potions Master, who carried it over to the table. It was a scaly-looking tome. Hermione didn't like it on sight.

Severus set it on the table. He looked at Hermione.

"Open it," he said, gesturing toward the book and stepping aside.

Hermione looked at the wizard for a moment, then walked forward and slowly opened the tome.

She screamed as a horned demon with the face and tusks of a boar sprang halfway out, claws curled to rend and tear, snorting fire and roaring so powerfully, her hair was blown back. But it didn't attack. It couldn't. Snarling it withdrew back into the book.

Hermione turned to Severus, trembling.

"That was mean," she said in a squeaking voice.

Severus smirked.

"No, that was a lesson. All manner of things are contained in these books. Some have monsters that spring out at every new chapter. A few of the creatures are quite tempting, appearing as very beautiful women or very handsome men. They will lie and say they've been imprisoned in the books by someone evil, but they are the true evil. They will promise all manner of pleasure if you will release them and give you the word to say to liberate them. But if you release them, you will never see daylight again and can count on a slow and painful death," the Potions Master said. "The circle will not protect you against your own stupidity. Never repeat anything out loud read in these books. Not a passage or even a single word. Not every one will react to being read out loud, but it is better to be safe than dead in this case."

Hermione turned a couple of pages in the book, prepared for another manifestation, but none came. She read it.

"This is a list of names with different kinds of attributes next to them," she said.

"Yes. It is a list of demons you can bind and use to fulfill your needs," the wizard said rather darkly, "But there is always an unpleasant price to pay for their services…usually in the Afterlife. I've heard they use females as concubines and usually have more than one sexual appendage. Spiked."

Hermione shuddered and closed the book.

"Return," she said.

The book floated upward and returned to its place on the shelf. Hermione turned and looked at the catalogue.

"Can I browse through the catalogue, Severus?" she asked.

"Certainly. Just remember what I told you," the wizard said, sitting down at the table and watching as Hermione quickly walked over to the catalogue and began leafing through it, her eyes glowing.

Yes, he had made up for his crassness this morning. Most likely he had made points as well.

Hermione leafed through the catalogue for about forty-five minutes, before calling Severus. He walked over and she pointed to a card.

"Severus, what is this symbol?" she asked. Severus looked at the card. There was the pentacle symbol and another below it. He smirked.

"What does it look like?" he asked her.

"A man and a woman engaged in sex," she replied looking up at him then back at the card curiously.

"That particular book requires a protective circle and an act of sex to summon it," the wizard said, his dark eyes resting on Hermione. "Do you wish to see it?"

"No, not right now," Hermione replied, flushing a little.

There were so many cards to go through and besides…she'd feel strange having sex in this place. It would be as if the books themselves were watching them. They probably would be too.

"Well, I am at your disposal if you need me," Severus purred at her, returning to his seat.

All in all they spent three hours in the library before Severus said it was time to go. Hermione looked crestfallen. She could spend weeks here just going through the catalogue.

As they made their way up the stairs, Severus said, "Perhaps I will make it a point to come here on the weekends and escort you here to browse if you promise not to work on Saturday and Sunday," the wizard offered.

Hermione hastily agreed, a broad smile on her face.

"Thank you, Severus," she said breathlessly.

He had been forgiven.

When they returned to the house, Severus summoned Eli and said something to him. The elf bowed and left.

Hermione sat down in the armchair in the living room and gushed about how wonderful his library was, and how interesting the titles were, and how many protective circles there were.

Severus listened to her chatter patiently. When Hermione chattered, she was excited and thoroughly taken in by whatever captured her imagination. It was the first time the witch had been so open and animated with him. Years ago, this would have annoyed the hell out of the wizard, but now…it rather pleased him.

They were interrupted by Eli.

"Lunch is ready," he announced. Both Hermione and Severus walked into the kitchen, and on the table were two huge ham sandwiches complete with cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. Hermione's had sweet pickles on it. She recognized the ham right away. Iberico.

The witch glanced at Eli who looked at her with his ears pressed back.

Severus sat down and looked at Hermione, who joined him.

"This ham is quite special. I think you will enjoy it," the wizard said, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. Bliss washed over his face.

"Excellent," he breathed, his eyes half closed in pleasure. Severus certainly liked his ham.

Hermione took a bite of her sandwich. It was delicious of course. But she knew that. Still…

"MMMmmm" she said exaggeratedly, "This is sooooo delicious, Severus."

The wizard nodded.

"It is a special ham from Spain, called Iberico," the wizard said. He proceeded to tell Hermione about the Iberian hogs the meat came from, the acorn feeding and the years it took to purchase it because of the waiting list. Hermione knew most of this, but not how difficult it was to get.

"Is it expensive?" she asked.

"Yes. Quite expensive. Since it comes from a muggle source, I have to convert my galleons to English currency. The ham costs about forty-three pounds per pound. Of course, I buy an entire ham. It comes to about six hundred and forty seven pounds in all."

"That's obscene!" she exclaimed, looking at the sandwich. "That's terribly, terribly expensive, Severus."

"I appreciate the very best," the wizard replied, his dark eyes washing over her.

Hermione got the distinct impression he wasn't talking ham and colored a bit.

"Now eat up. It's not often you get to eat a sandwich worth forty-two pounds," he said to the witch.

He had no idea that Hermione had eaten at least one-hundred pounds worth of his ham her first few weeks. And if Hermione had her way he never would.

Severus patted his stomach after finishing his sandwich and pumpkin juice. He looked at Hermione.

"I believe a nap is in order," he said to the witch. He felt full and comfortable. "Will you join me?"

Hermione nodded.

Severus walked over to her, and for the first time…pulled out her chair and offered her his arm, which she took. He walked her to his bedroom.

Severus didn't undress fully but slept in his shirt and trousers, and Hermione in her jeans and t-shirt. The wizard dozed off quite quickly, Hermione studying his face and wondering if there would be any action for her this weekend.

The answer was no. Severus was quite serious when he said she needed to recharge and he made sure she did. The wizard left Sunday night without laying a finger on her. She did manage to steal a goodbye kiss however…the Potions Master giving her a half-scowl and disapparating with a billow of robes.

The moment Severus left, Hermione thought about the basilisk heart.

"Oh no, I didn't get it from him," she said, thinking she would have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. She wasn't looking forward to that because of the reward the Prophet had out. Then again, she could wear a glamour.

But she needn't have worried. When she entered the Potions labs the next day, she found the treasured ingredients in a bowl, carefully sealed with a stasis spell to keep it fresh.

"Thank you, Severus," she breathed, then began to set up the Sequentius spell that would brew the Dementor Elixir.

* * *

Severus was in his office marking a few papers before supper when there was a knock on his door. Irritated, he looked up.

"Who is it?" he called, frowning.

Sometimes the wizard swore people hid in niches and watched for him to enter his office for a quiet moment, then knocked on his door just to disturb him.

"It's Draco, Godfather. Open up!" Draco called from the other side of the door.

Severus sighed. Now what was Draco doing slithering about the castle? Trying to get information about Hermione most likely. Severus pulled out his wand and unwarded his door.

"Come in if you must," the wizard snarked.

Draco opened the door and entered, giving Severus a bright smile.

"Oh, I must, Godfather, I must," the blonde wizard said, pulling out his wand and transforming the rickety chair into a comfy armchair, then sitting down and eyeing Severus.

Severus scowled at the transformation. That chair was uncomfortable for a reason…so the asses that sat in it would beat a hasty retreat. His eyes glittered.

"Two years have not yet passed, Draco. What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

Draco's own eyes glittered.

"Curiosity, as you well know Godfather. Hermione hasn't contacted me in months and I wondered how your little talk went," the wizard replied. "I did set it up after all and no one seems to know where she is. I need to know if you've killed her and buried her body someplace on the Hogwarts grounds," Draco said with a smirk.

The young wizard believed no such thing of course, but couldn't pass on the opportunity to tease the dour wizard.

Severus scowled.

"Miss Granger is currently alive and well, Draco," he said with a scowl.

"I see," Draco replied…and waited for more as Severus started marking parchments again. After several minutes, Draco said, "Oh come now, Godfather…you know I am waiting for you to tell me where she is. Are you her patron?"

Severus put down his quill, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Miss Granger and I came to an agreement," he answered.

Draco looked a bit shocked.

"Full patronage…with full rights?" he asked the snarky wizard.

"It is a standard patronage arrangement," Severus replied.

"Oh my gods, are you shagging her?" Draco asked, delighted.

Severus folded his arms and his black eyes glittered.

"That is none of your concern, Draco," Severus said evenly.

"You ARE shagging her! Damn Godfather. I would have thought your tool would have rusted off from non-use by now. So tell me…is she good? I've been after that witch for years but she won't have anything to do with me. It figures it would be books that got her to cock her legs. Knowledge is probably her aphrodisiac. I was never the literary type."

He looked at Severus expectantly.

"I never said I have touched the witch, Draco," the Professor said.

Draco's eyebrows rose.

"But she is at your home utilizing your labs and your books I imagine," Draco pressed.

"Yes," Severus said stiffly.

"Well then…if you aren't exercising your patronly rights with the witch, then you shouldn't have a problem with me dropping by and seeing if I can get my wand wet. After being locked up for all these months, she's bound to be randy," Draco said to the wizard, his gray eyes hot.

"Get out," Severus said in a low voice.

Draco looked surprised.

"What Godfather?" Draco responded.

Severus rose to his full height behind his desk.

"I said get out you randy pup. You shag witches whenever you wish, and still you want to target a woman who has no interest in you and is under my protection. I will not have you disturbing her from her work with your advances, Draco. You show up at my door and you will leave in a smoking matchbox. Do I make myself clear?" Severus said, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Calm down, Godfather. Hermione's your charge, not your daughter…though the gods know you're old enough to be her father. I just thought she'd like a bit of respite. You aren't the best company," Draco said, rising from the armchair.

Severus pointed his wand at the chair and transformed it back to its original state of discomfort, then pointed at the door.

"Out now, Draco. I won't tell you again," the wizard said blackly.

"Fine, fine Godfather," Draco said, backing up to the office door and feeling for the handle with his hand. He found it and pulled it open, slipping through. Before he exited he said, "Always a pleasure, Godfather," then ducked out as Severus slammed the door with magic, trying to catch Draco's head before he withdrew it. He didn't.

"He's shagging her," Draco said to himself as he walked up the corridor, "I bet every time he climbs on top of her, Hermione wishes she'd taken me up on my offer instead."

The wizard shook his head and shuddered at bit at the thought of the Potions Master taking the witch. It must be quite a chore for her. Severus was so blasted ugly. She probably kept her eyes closed and pretended pleasure made her do it.

Draco scowled as he realized Severus had run him out so quickly he didn't have a chance to inquire about Harry's rumored return to the living. He hoped it were true. Then that twinge of guilt he'd carried all these years could finally be put to rest. Draco felt that if he had been faster casting the spell to destroy the Dementor that attacked the-boy-who-lived, then Harry would have been left intact. The truth was he couldn't have been any faster. It happened so quickly.

Well, at least he knew where Hermione was. If he wanted to be a bastard to his godfather, he could let the Prophet know and let him have to deal with the hordes of reporters and curiosity seekers who would turn up outside his house seeking out the witch.

Draco smiled wickedly.

One thousand galleons was mere pocket change to the wizard…but then again…galleons were galleons.

* * *

Hermione spent the week brewing some of the potions Severus had given her, since the Sequentius spell was taking care of the Dementor elixir. She continued to read Damius' journal, but was more laid back. She had a bit of time now and was showering and eating properly. Subconsciously, she wanted to be in good shape when the Potions Master returned this weekend so she'd be desirable to him. She was feeling quite randy. It had been over a month since they had engaged in sex.

She even went to visit Harry on Wednesday evening. This time the wizard was alone, and they sat and chatted. Hermione couldn't resist delving into his private life.

"So, have you seen Ginny lately?" Hermione asked him.

Immediately a rather goofy smile appeared on Harry's face, and his eyes glazed a bit behind his glasses. Hermione fought back a scowl at his expression…it was easy to see he was head-over-heels for Ginny.

"Oh yes. I've seen her," he replied.

"How are things with you two?" Hermione pressed him, wanting to know how he saw his relationship with the promiscuous witch.

"Things are fine. More than fine. Ginny is something else Hermione. A real free spirit. She knows how to open up, and open me up to new experiences. She's shown me a whole new world," Harry said earnestly.

Hermione wanted to snort. She knew what kind of "new experiences" Harry was talking about.

"Do you love her, Harry?" Hermione asked him, hoping to gods he said no.

"With all my heart, Hermione," the wizard replied, his green eyes shining with happiness.

Hermione looked at Harry. She just had to ask.

"Are you exclusive?"

Harry looked at her.

"Sort of," he replied obliquely.

Hermione frowned.

"How can you be "sort of" exclusive? Either you are or you aren't," Hermione said, her nose wrinkling.

Harry looked at Hermione. He knew she wouldn't approve of the kind of love life he and Ginny had. She was always a little prude. Well, this was his life…and if she didn't like it, that was just too damn bad.

"Well, Ginny has this friend…more than a friend really. Her name is Gail. She met her about a year after the Dementor had kissed me. Up to that point, Ginny was grieving for Ron and for me and had closed up. She wasn't seeing anyone, not even living her life. She only went to work and came to see me," Harry said. "Once in a while she would have lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione remembered when Ginny was like this. Hermione thought it was fitting for her to be that way, not running about when Harry was in such a condition.

"Gail had seen Ginny eating alone at the Three Broomsticks for months, and one day she joined her, and the two of them talked and became close friends. She tried to draw Ginny out but it was so difficult to do. She cared about her very much," the wizard said, "She set Ginny up on a couple of dates to try and get her to live again, and Ginny tried it…even was intimate with a couple of blokes, but eventually…she closed up again. She wanted me. She still loved me," Harry explained.

"Some way to show she loved you, sleeping with other wizards," Hermione said, her eyes narrowed. "She should have been faithful."

Harry gave the witch a black look.

"Hermione, Ginny had no way of knowing I would ever come back. I would have hated to learn that she stopped living because of me. She did in a way, but Gail helped her through it…and I'm grateful for that," the black-haired wizard said firmly.

Hermione fell silent.

Harry took a deep breath in preparation for what he had to reveal next.

"Ginny cried a lot, a whole lot…and Gail would comfort her…then one night the comforting became…became something more than comfort. Ginny was looking for someone to ease her pain and Gail was there, willing to do it. They became lovers as well as friends, Hermione. Ginny is bi-sexual. She's been with Gail for six years," the wizard said. "How could I come between a six-year relationship?"

Hermione frowned.

"You could have left her alone, Harry," the witch said.

Harry frowned at her.

"Hermione, I made love to Ginny for the first time the night before the Final Battle. When you brought me back, it was as if only a day had passed. I still loved her, Hermione, we shared something beautiful and special…and I love her now. I can't help it and I don't want to," the wizard said.

Hermione felt her heart clutch a bit. Ginny was very lucky to have someone love her and who was not ashamed to say he did. Not afraid to say the words. No wizard had ever told Hermione he loved her. Deep in her heart, Hermione envied Ginny Weasley terribly.

"Harry, how can you love her when she's been with other wizards…and witches?" Hermione said, unable to let it go.

"Hermione that doesn't matter. Not when she's with me. When she's with me I am the only wizard in the world for her. She's not seeing any other men now that I am back," the wizard said.

"Not wizards maybe…but what about Gail?" Hermione asked him.

"Gail is kind of our third wheel," the wizard admitted. "She's a very sweet and kind witch, Hermione, and cares about Ginny very much. I couldn't demand Ginny throw her out of her life when for a while Gail was all that held it together for her. Gail and I both love Ginny, and we've both made love to Ginny at the same time…and it was amazing. Sometimes I have sex with Gail too, but we are more like shag-buddies. It's about physical pleasure. If Ginny and I feel like a bit of fun, we contact Gail and all have a shag together. And it's good, Hermione. It works for us. And it doesn't change how I feel about Ginny one bit."

Hermione hadn't known Harry was so open about sex, or so accepting. But then again, he was having sex with two beautiful women, one who loved him and one who liked him and who both got along, very, very well. For a wizard, it couldn't get much better than that.

"In fact, I'm thinking about asking Ginny to move in with me," the wizard said, "Sort of a test run…for marriage."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Marriage, Harry? To Ginny? But…but…" Hermione spluttered.

All right. Romping around the house with Ginny and Gail was one thing…but marrying Ginny? It didn't seem like a very good idea…love or no love.

"Harry, she's not suitable for a wife…surely you can see that…" Hermione said. "You need a decent witch to marry…not one who has a witch for a lover and who has been bed hopping throughout the wizarding world doing gods know what for the past six years…"

Harry stiffened, looking over Hermione's shoulder. His face went white.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ginny standing in the kitchen doorway, her brown eyes looking at her, glistening with unshed tears. She didn't say anything at all to the witch. Her eyes shifted toward Harry, then she turned around and exited the house.

Harry frowned at Hermione as he quickly stood up.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione. Now go home," he hissed at her, then ran out of the kitchen behind Ginny. Hermione heard the screen door slam.

Oh shit. Ginny had heard her. Fuckfuckfuck.

Hermione slowly rose, walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and on to the porch. She could see Harry and Ginny facing each other on the beach, Harry talking to Ginny and Ginny shaking her head. Suddenly Harry launched himself at the witch and embraced her in a bear hug. The couple sank down to the ground and rocked together, Harry holding the sobbing witch close protectively, rubbing her back and pressing her head to his shoulder.

Hermione walked down the steps and disapparated.

Neither Harry nor Ginny looked up at the sound of her departure.

* * *

Hermione was curled up on the couch reading when Eli came into the living room and cleared his throat. Hermione looked up.

"Harry Potter is at the gate, Miss. He wants to comes in to see you," the elf said, rubbing his claws together. He could feel the tension emanating off the wizard even from a distance. This was not going to be a good visit, he was sure.

Hermione's stomach dropped. Gods, she didn't want to see Harry. She felt horrible about what Ginny heard her say, though she did mean it. She just didn't mean for Ginny to hear it. Now Harry was here to take her to task most likely. Well, they were friends…friends were honest with each other. She took a deep breath.

"Drop the ward and let him in, Eli," she said, closing her book and putting it on the end table.

"Yes Miss," Eli said, and walked out the front door to let Harry in the gate.

Hermione smoothed her hair and straightened on the couch. In a moment, Harry entered the living room, his face sober. He was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and trainers. The wizard looked as if he hadn't slept well.

Harry took an armchair and looked at Hermione, frowning.

"You almost made Ginny leave me, Hermione. She has enough guilt of her own without you adding to it. I don't appreciate what you said about her or you trying to tell me who to be with," Harry said to her without a greeting.

"I was just telling you how I feel," Hermione said defensively, "I didn't plan on Ginny hearing me."

Harry blinked at her.

"Well, here's a headline for you Hermione. When it comes to Ginny, I don't give a damn how you feel. And if you value our friendship, you will keep your opinions to yourself. I mean it," Harry said darkly. "You think because you came to see me all those times that you are better than Ginny? Hermione, it didn't make a difference to me. I mean, I'm glad you were so loyal and stuck by me, but if you did it to prove just how much of a friend you are and to lord it over me and everyone else, I'd rather you had just stayed away too."

"What do you mean, lord it over you?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"I mean, trying to be seen as the long-suffering St. Hermione, that's what I mean. That I owe you something because you came to see me all those times and found a way to bring me back. I'm grateful Hermione. I really am. But I can't put you on a pedestal and push everyone else I care about away because they couldn't do what you did. Ginny and I had a different relationship than you and I did. We were lovers. Intimate. It was harder for her than for you, Hermione, much harder…and she wasn't as strong as you were. You look down on Ginny for what she did, but she did what she did to survive and keep going. You think you're better than she is…but you aren't. You just live under different circumstance. Look at what you're doing. Shagging Snape so you can further yourself. What is that, Hermione? What does that make you if we use your standards? A witch who's selling herself, a prostitute for knowledge. A whore for personal gain."

Hermione flushed at Harry's words.

"It's an accepted practice to take a patron," she said, falling back on tradition to shore her up.

"Well, for some it's an accepted practice to have more than one lover at a time, or to have a lover who is the same sex. I'm sure it's been going on from the beginning Hermione. Much longer than the wizarding world's patronage system. You think I like the idea of Snape sleeping with you? He mistreated us almost the entire time we attended Hogwarts. He was particularly mean to you, Hermione…and now you're letting him shag you when he wishes, and keep you like a kept woman. Yes, it's tradition…but a lot of people wouldn't think it right. Do your parents know about your patronage?"

"Yes," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Do they know all of the details surrounding it? Did you tell them you had to sleep with Snape?" Harry asked her.

"No," she admitted, "They wouldn't have understood."

"I imagine not," Harry said darkly, "And what do you think they would think of you if they knew…or if anyone in the muggle world knew? Hmm?"

"I don't know," Hermione lied. She knew.

"They would think you weren't a decent woman. Most mothers wouldn't want you to marry their sons. You are no better than Ginny when you look at it like that, Hermione. You may not have slept around as much as she did, or have a witch for a lover, but you cock your legs for a man that mistreated you for years just to gain access what he has. At least Ginny loves me. Can you say the same thing about Snape?" he asked her.

"No. I can't. But it's not the way you're describing it Harry," Hermione said, her eyes glistening.

"Neither is my and Ginny's relationship the way you describe it," the wizard answered quietly. "I'm not judging you, Hermione. You have the right to live the way you want…no matter how I feel about Snape. I have the same rights. You hurt Ginny very badly with what you said. She wanted to leave me Hermione. She already feels like you do, that she isn't good enough for me because of what she's done the years I was without hope. But she is good enough, more than good enough. And she's who I want. I won't have you adding to her misery Hermione. I am trying to bring her out of it," Harry said.

"I know you were being honest with me, but now I am going to be honest with you. I know this doesn't sound remotely fair since we have been friends since we first started Hogwarts…but friendship doesn't compare to love," Harry said softly.

"I want you to stay away from me and Ginny for a while…a good while until we can get things straightened out between us. I love you Hermione, but you have hurt someone else I love…someone I want to spend my life with. You've made this into a situation where I have to choose who I focus on. I choose Ginny," the wizard said.

Tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes. She really didn't have anyone she truly considered a friend other than Harry. She had associates…but not good true friends.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. So sorry," she gasped, "I just…I don't know what it was. I wanted you to need me after all these years…not Ginny. Ginny wasn't there. I was," she said.

"Hermione, I will always need you. You're my friend," Harry said, echoing Severus' words. "But Ginny is more than a friend. She's my heart. You have to remember, no time passed for me during those eight years. I love the witch, Hermione…and to have you in my life right now when she knows you feel that she's not worthy of me, would cause additional strain on our relationship…and I don't want that. So I'm going to have to leave you alone for a while. But just for a while. Just until I show Ginny that no matter what anyone else thinks, I love her," Harry said, standing up and opening his arms to Hermione.

Crying, Hermione stood up and hugged Harry as if she would never see him again. This was worse than when he was under the Kiss.

"Harry, can't we just forget…" she began as Harry pulled away from her.

He looked as if his heart were breaking. The wizard took a deep breath.

"No Hermione, it's too late to forget. The damage is done and I have to fix it. I can't fix it if you're around adding salt to the wound. I'm sorry. I have to go," the wizard said, heading for the door.

Hermione watched him go. When he walked through the outer gate, Hermione ran to the door.

"Harry, I love you!" she called to him, tears rolling freely down her face.

Harry looked at her.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said softly, then disapparated.

Hermione closed the door, walked back into the living room and curled up on the couch.

She had brought this on herself. She should have just kept her mouth shut and let Harry be happy with Ginny. Now he had been forced to choose, and made the only choice that he could. Everyone wanted love, true love. Harry was no different. He was denied so much for so long because of who he was. He couldn't travel freely or do the things that children did his age because of Voldemort. He was always afraid that the people he cared for would meet sticky ends because of him. Everyone he loved…his mother, his father and Sirius, died because of him. Now he was free and he loved Ginny, and there was no one trying to destroy them.

No one but Hermione. Yet she was no Dark Lord. He could do something about her.

The wizard did what he had to do for the sake of his own happiness.

He walked away. Not forever…but for long enough to give himself and Ginny a chance at happiness without a shadow hanging over their heads.

Hermione sat there, numb.

Harry had dumped her.

Hermione realized that Harry wasn't the only one living in the past. Harry used to listen to her logic when they were students. She could boss him around and get him to do what she wanted. Harry was no longer that wizard, but Hermione had tried to treat him like he was, to make him listen to her. And that's where she blew it.

Now, all she could do was wait and see if their friendship could be repaired.

The witch hung her head…and then…she cried.

* * *

On Friday, Severus arrived to find all the potions work he'd given Hermione, completed. He also found the witch clean and healthy, and therefore ripe for the plucking. He was more than ready to light into her. But Hermione gave him a half-hearted greeting.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked her. He figured the witch would be so randy for him, she would have dragged him into her/his bedroom by now.

"Harry doesn't want to see me for a while," the witch said glumly.

Severus sat down in the armchair next to hers.

"Trouble in Paradise?" he asked.

He wondered what the witch did to jeopardize their friendship.

"Ginny is so lucky to have a wizard who loves her and isn't afraid to say or show it," Hermione said, "I was jealous, Severus. Jealous of her and Harry. But not because I wanted Harry for myself…but because of what they had. I tried to ruin it. I realize that now."

"What happened?" the Potions Master asked her, suspecting Hermione had said something she should have just kept to herself. Hermione sighed.

"Harry mentioned wanting to marry her, and I grew furious and implied…no stated that Ginny wasn't good enough because of all the men she'd slept with and because she had a witch for a lover…and Ginny walked in and heard me," she said quietly.

"Ouch," Severus thought. The witch had certainly stuck her foot in it.

"I presume Harry made a choice between the two of you, choosing Ginny. Well, I tried to warn you, Hermione," the Potions Master said softly. "Harry is his own man. I guess you realize that now."

Hermione nodded miserably.

"Yes, I do. And I miss him already," she said, starting to cry.

Severus looked at her helplessly. This was not what he had expected to walk into…

Then the Slytherin in him came to the fore as he looked at the distraught witch. She hurt and needed comfort…tenderness…

The wizard's eyes glittered.

He could give her that.

The Potions Master stood up, walked over to the liquor cabinet, opened it, took out a bottle of wine and poured quite a bit in a glass. He walked back over to Hermione and gave it to her, setting the bottle on the endtable.

"In situations like this, Hermione…'drowning your sorrows' can be good therapy," he said, handing her the glass.

Hermione looked at the sparkling liquid and took the glass from him.

"Thank you," she said, drinking the wine straight down as Severus returned to the armchair. He refilled her glass the moment she set the glass down on the table.

Hermione looked at him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Severus?" she asked him.

The wizard's dark eyes met hers.

"Yes," he replied.

Hermione studied him, then picked up the glass of wine.

"Good. I was just making sure," she said, bringing the glass to her lips, the Professor watching her closely…a small smirk on his lips.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

Thank you, Mr. Potter.

* * *

Harry returned home to find Ginny in the kitchen, drinking tea and chatting with Dobby. She looked up at the wizard as he walked in, kissed her on the forehead and sat down across from her.

Dobby took one look at the wizard and exited the kitchen. Ginny studied him. He looked upset.

"Are you all right Harry? Where did you go?" Ginny asked him.

Harry adjusted his glasses.

"I went to talk to Hermione, Ginny. I'm not going to see her for a while," the wizard said. "I think it's better if I don't."

Ginny looked at him over her tea. Hermione and Harry had been friends practically forever.

"I see," she said shortly. "Because of me?"

"Well, you're part of it…yes. But Hermione needs to realize she doesn't control the world. She's there shagging Snape to get his support and have him take care of her, and has the nerve to judge you," he said bitterly.

Ginny studied him a moment, then said softly, "But Harry…the only reason she accepted the Professor's patronage in the first place was because she wanted to find a way to save you. She didn't do it for herself, Harry. She did it for you. She made that sacrifice to try and bring you back…and she did."

Harry looked at Ginny as if she'd hit him with a rock cake. He had been so angry with the witch, he had forgotten all about that. The only reason she was sleeping with Snape was because she had wanted to save him so desperately. She had done it, but now was stuck in the patronage until she met all the requirements.

"Oh Hermione. You crazy witch. You'd probably give up your life for me if you could," Harry thought to himself miserably. He felt the same about Hermione. He looked at Ginny with pain in his eyes.

"Ginny…why do things have to be so complicated?" he asked the red-haired witch as if she had the answers he needed.

"I think the gods purposely made life that way to keep themselves entertained," Ginny replied, giving the wizard a small smile. "But Harry, I've had a bit of time to think about what Hermione said. Actually, since you've been back, I've had the opportunity to think about a lot of things...things I couldn't face before. Things about myself. Hermione said what she said because she felt I abandoned you and was trying to protect you, maybe thinking I will abandon you again. She might also be angry because you turned to me and not to her when you recovered. Maybe even…even a little jealous. I think if I were in her shoes, I might feel the same way," Ginny said quietly. "She loves you, Harry. You are like her brother, her family. It might not be the kind of romantic love shared between a man and woman, but it's just as strong."

"Well, she needs to accept my decisions," Harry said angrily. "She almost drove you off."

Ginny looked at Harry soberly.

"Harry, if I were to leave…it wouldn't be because of Hermione. I might have used what she said as an excuse, but the choice to stay or go lies with me and not anyone else. I wanted to leave, but it is because I really don't feel good enough to be with you the way you want, Harry, not because of Hermione. The worst part is, if I had left…you would have blamed her when it wouldn't have been her fault," Ginny said.

Harry stared at Ginny, his heart aching. She really wanted to leave him?

"You want to leave me?" he asked her plaintively, his green eyes glistening. "But I love you, Ginny."

"I'm not the same witch you fell in love with at Hogwarts, Harry. I was pure then, innocent. Your first love. Your first intimate relationship. But the truth is Harry, I've changed so much. I've never loved anyone but you…but I've changed. I've done things and seen things that make me a much different woman than the girl you knew," she said softly.

Ginny's own eyes started to glisten.

"Harry, you love a witch that no longer exists. It's…I hate to say this, but an adolescent love at best…a first love. You haven't even been with anyone else you can compare me to," she said.

"But you love me, Ginny," he said, his voice cracking.

Ginny reached across the table and took Harry's hand.

"Yes, I do love you Harry. I've always loved you and will always have a place in my heart for you. But don't you see…Hermione is right. A real love between us wouldn't have space for someone else. Not Gail…not anyone. You see how readily you accepted Gail into our bedroom, Harry? The idea excited you…and you know why that is? You are ready to experiment, to try other women, but you didn't know how to do that without risking hurting me. You are a romantic, Harry. A very sweet romantic who needs to get out into the world and meet other witches."

"But…but Ginny!" he said tears beginning to spill from his eyes.

"Harry…I'm not going anywhere. I didn't mean I was going to leave you in that way. I like being with you. I just think we need to make our relationship less intense…more adult. We can still be together when we want to be. But Hermione is right. I'm not the kind of witch to settle down. Not now. But I am the kind of witch who will always be here if you need me until you find the right one. Can't that be enough, Harry?" Ginny asked him, her brown eyes searching his face.

Harry looked at her, then lifted his glasses and wiped at his eyes. He lowered them.

"I…I don't know, Ginny. For me, it's only you," the wizard said.

"And Gail," she added with a smirk.

"Yes, and sometimes Gail," he admitted.

"I've watched you with her, Harry. You like having sex with her as much as I do, if not more. And it's okay. But that's even more proof that you aren't ready for a serious love relationship any more than I am. Like I said, we need to ease off of that aspect and just…just enjoy each other and our lives. Doesn't that make sense?" Ginny asked him.

Harry scowled.

"But that means you'll be with other wizards. I don't like that Ginny," he said.

"That's just the testosterone…the male caveman gene, Harry. Your territorial instincts. No matter who I'm with when I'm away from you, when I'm with you…it will be us. Remember, you'll be meeting other witches too," she said.

"I still don't like it," Harry said, frowning.

Ginny leaned over, lifted the wizard's hand and kissed the back of it.

"We'll work on it," Ginny said, "Right now, you are the only wizard I am interested in…so no worries. I will let you know if that changes. Then we'll deal with it."

Harry looked at Ginny, a little ache in his heart. This wasn't the way he wanted things to go. He wanted to live happily ever after…but Ginny had just made it very clear this was the real world, not a fairytale existence. She was no longer the innocent witch he deflowered under the stars on the grounds of Hogwarts. He was no longer the young wizard destined to destroy the greatest menace of the wizarding world. They were just two people who found each other again. He guessed he could be happy with that. Ginny would still be in his life, and in his bed. He wouldn't be alone. Then…there was the added bonus of Gail.

Harry liked watching Ginny with the brunette witch. They were something to see. He looked over Ginny. Hell, he might even like watching her with another wizard, she was so beautiful to him. He looked at Ginny.

"I'm going to need to talk to Hermione again, aren't I?" he asked the witch.

"I would think so. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a friend that loves him so much she's willing to fushagck someone as cold and cruel as Professor Snape to try and save him. No matter how prudish she is," Ginny replied, smiling at him.

"All right. I just need to give her a little time. She was hurting when I left," he said, thinking about Hermione standing in the doorway of Snape's house. "I don't know how I'm going to do this. I was so…." he began.

"Just be honest, Harry. Hermione is your friend. She'll understand," the witch said trying to comfort him.

"I just hope she will be more understanding than I was," Harry sighed.

Gods, what a mess.

Coming to a new understanding of where they stood had been quite emotional, and Ginny needed to work off the remnants of their discussion. Harry looked like he could use a bit of comfort himself. She gave him one of her "Looks."

"You look like you could use a bit of stress relief," she said, standing up and giving Harry that special little smile she used when she wanted a tumble. The wizard didn't miss it.

Harry rolled his neck and shoulders exaggeratedly. A little pained look flashed across his face, also exaggerated.

"Yeah, I feel a little tight," he said, standing up also.

Ginny grinned wickedly.

"That's something we've both got in common," she said, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"I'll say," Harry replied, his green eyes going hot. "Last one to the bedroom is on the bottom!"

Harry bolted past Ginny, who shrieked "Cheater!"and raced after him.

* * *

Hermione was on her fifth glass of wine and giggling insanely at the way Severus was looking at her.

"You always look so 'pinched' Severus," she laughed, "As if you've been constipated for weeks!"

Hermione laughed hysterically as Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

She certainly wasn't helping him to maintain his resolve for the "gentle" approach tonight.

"So I looked 'pinched' do I witch?" he asked her, giving her more shovel to dig a hole with.

"Well, not all the time. When you're doing me you look much different. Too bad you can't shag me all the time. That would take care of the 'pinched' look," the witch observed, sitting up a bit straighter in the armchair.

"Would it now?" Severus asked her, standing up, picking up the significantly lower bottle of wine and putting it away.

"Hey!" Hermione protested. "I wasn't done with that!"

Severus walked back over to Hermione and stood over her, looking down at her.

"I assure you, you are finished, witch," he said silkily. He held out his hand.

Hermione looked at it cross-eyed for a moment, then took it. Severus pulled her up out of the chair and began walking down the hall with her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked him.

"To take care of my 'pinched' look," the Potions Master replied, pushing her into his bedroom. She squealed and stumbled a little, then spun, looking at him accusingly.

"You pushed me!" she spat as Severus closed and warded the door. He turned and looked at the witch coolly. Her face was flushed and her hair was a bit wild. He slowly walked up to her.

"You say that as if it's something new," he purred at the witch, standing inches from her.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I don't appreciate it. I'm a lady," Hermione said, lifting her chin slightly. "I expect you to treat me like one."

Severus snorted.

"That was no lady in my bed a little more than a month ago," he replied. "A few terms that aptly describe what you are, witch, are as follows: Succubus. Hellcat. Maenid. Wild Woman. None of which, I might add, will be in my bed tonight."

Hermione stared up at him, dimly understanding what he meant.

"And as far as treating you like a lady, Hermione, you normally don't give me the option to do that," he said, lifting her chin…his dark eyes beginning to show some heat, "but tonight I will treat you like a woman, if not a 'lady.'

"No hard shagging?" she asked him.

"I think it would be best put as 'no brutalizing,'" the wizard responded, his eyes softening.

"Now come here, witch. Let's see what we can do about my 'pinched' look," he said. Suddenly he lifted Hermione and locked his mouth to hers in a very slow, deep kiss, the witch gasping in surprise as the wizard's tongue snaked into her mouth, scouring it lazily. Severus walked with her until they were up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

Hermione felt fire flow from where their lips connected, covering her body in a sweet, aching blaze as Severus rolled his tongue sensuously in her mouth and pressed against her body gently, moving just enough to stimulate her. Hermione's eyes closed as she surrendered to his kiss. He was gentle, but good. It felt very intimate, kissing him this way. Still, there was a definitely ache growing between her legs. It was a slow, building burn, a kind of yearning, rather than a demanding throb. She sighed into his mouth and the wizard broke the kiss, his black eyes searching her face.

"You enjoyed that," he said to the witch.

"Mmmm," was Hermione's only reply as her delicious responses to the wizard's proximity washed over her.

"More," Hermione breathed. The glow of the wine was fast becoming the glow of the Potions Master.

Severus obliged her, this time leaning down to claim her mouth as he pulled her t-shirt gently out of her jeans, then caressed her sides, and back, his kiss still gentle but passionate. He could savor the taste of her this way, her mouth fruity from the wine, hot and wet.

He moved to her throat, his lips running up as the witch cocked her head to the side to give him better access. Severus stopped next to her ear.

"You are jealous that Ginny has a wizard who loves her, Hermione?" he asked the witch.

This question made the witch let out a sob. Why did he ask her that now, now when he was kissing her and touching her…but not loving her?

"Yes, Severus," she replied in a whisper, "And I'm ashamed of it."

"Don't worry witch," Severus said, his silken voice a bit raw, "Tonight…you will feel loved."

Hermione began to cry in earnest as Severus moved back to her throat, then captured her lips between his own, tasting the salt of her tears.

Severus continued to kiss Hermione gently, the salt of her tears flavoring her taste, feeling her inner turmoil, doing his best to turn her mind from her pain to him.

"Lift your arms," he said to her softly, pulling up her t-shirt.

Her eyes closed, Hermione obeyed him and felt the cool air hit her skin as Severus removed her shirt, drawing it up and over her head and extended arms. The wizard dropped it to the floor and she was left in her white cotton bra. Severus began to kiss her again as he reached around and unclasped her brasserie, stepping back and drawing it down her arms and dropping it to the floor. His black eyes rested on her full breasts for a moment, then flicked up to her face.

Hermione was no longer sobbing, though her eyes were still full of tears.

"You're a very lovely witch, Hermione Granger," Severus said to her, "You have much to offer a wizard who appreciates your talents, your charms. I consider myself quite the lucky man to be able to partake of your gifts, witch. Make no mistake about that."

Hermione continued to look at Severus.

"Because of your state, I am going to make an admission to you…because I believe you need to hear this. I am not a man of great emotion or demonstrative for the most part. But I am honest when I speak. I cannot tell you I love you witch, because I would not lie to you…not even to give you the comfort you need. But I can tell you this, there is no other witch that draws me as you do and I do not find any woman more attractive on so many levels as I do you. I will have no other witch while you are available to me, even if she were to parade naked through my bedroom, lubed and ready to go," he said softly.

Hermione blinked up at him, still silent…but her tears drying. Severus continued, his chest tight with the unfamiliarity of speaking what was inside him so candidly.

"You may feel envious of Ginny Weasley for having Harry's love, but Harry doesn't feel about Ginny the way that I do about you. I wouldn't share you with man or woman, witch. While you are under my protection, you are my own and my only. It's not love, Hermione…I do not think I am capable of love in a romantic sense, but it is something we have that Harry and Ginny do not. I hope that at least, brings you some comfort."

Hermione looked up at the pale dark wizard and found it did bring her comfort. She gave a small, albeit sad smile, and Severus was heartened. It seemed she understood him. Now if he could only bring himself to tell her that he wanted her beyond the patronage…that he didn't want to end their intimate association. But…one thing at a time. He began to caress her shoulders and arms, his dark eyes locked to hers as he felt himself reacting to her.

"Tonight, you will surrender to me under my terms, witch. There will be no screams, no shrieking, no pulling of hair or rough penetrations. In other words, no brutality," he said his hand slipping to her belly and caressing her soft, taut flesh. Hermione stared at him as if mesmerized. "Tonight, there will only be passion and…worship. There is so little pleasure in my life witch. Beside my art, you are my only pleasure. Although I show little emotion, I still feel. You help me to feel. I want you to trust me, Hermione. Trust that I know what I am doing," he said as he fell to her mouth again, both of his hands sliding up her waist and cupping her breasts as he moved to her throat, kissing and suckling gently.

Hermione sighed at the feeling of his hands and mouth on her skin. He had never taken this much time, and she was more than randy for the wizard as he began to kneel, his mouth sliding down her flesh as he fondled and petted her. Hermione's body began to move sensuously under his ministration, unable to resist the wizard foreplay.

Severus kissed the swell of her breasts reverently, capturing each in his mouth and laving them until Hermione's nipples stood at attention, the witch beginning to sigh and moan as her arousal grew. The wizard knelt completely now, his mouth moving over her belly as one hand slid down her thigh and the other unfastened her jeans. Hermione looked down at the kneeling wizard kissing, licking and stroking her body. All she could see was the top of his head and lank, black hair. She ran her hand through it, scratching his scalp lightly. The wizard growled with pleasure at her touch.

Severus pulled back from Hermione and looked up at her for a moment before removing her trainers and socks. Hermione couldn't believe that the proud, cold Potions Master was on his knees before her…but he was. And it turned her on immensely.

Severus tugged at her jeans until he managed to pull them down over her hips and thighs, Hermione resting one hand on his shoulders as he removed them. Now, she was only in her knickers, the wizard's dark eyes resting on the dark patch beneath them as he caressed her hips and outer thighs. Suddenly he hooked one finger into the elastic waistband and drew them down, revealing the witch in all her glory. His nostrils pulsated as he scented her arousal, his mouth watering as he removed her knickers.

Again he looked up at her, and brought her damp knickers to his nose, inhaling deeply, his black eyes going half-lidded for a moment, then he dropped them too.

"Spread your legs," he commanded hoarsely. "Give me access."

Oh gods. Hermione felt a gush roll out of her and coat her inner thighs. Severus drew in a breath and fingered her, making Hermione writhed as he stuck his finger in his mouth and drew it out with a pop. He then slapped her inner thigh a bit impatiently.

"Open," he breathed, scowling a bit.

Hermione spread her legs wide, leaning back against the wall, and the Potions Master moved back a bit and twisted his head, his long tongue sliding between her thighs and tasting her flavor. Hermione's hips bucked and he placed both pale hands on her thighs and began to lave her hungrily, his supple muscle turning the witch into a writhing, mass of sensation and pleasure.

"Oh gods Severus," she whispered, her hand resting on his rolling head as he licked and nibbled her core, making deep, silky sound of appreciation as he did so. Hermione's head twisted side to side as he became more ardent. Suddenly the wizard pulled her down by parting her legs wider and lifting them, careful orchestrating her descent with his body so she slid slowly down until her buttocks rested on the floor, only her shoulders coming in contact with the wall.

Severus backed up again and bent forward, inserting his tongue inside her and lapping, Hermione squealing and gripping his head as he took her higher and higher, nibbling and pulling with his lips until she was gyrating her hips wildly…the only thing keeping them on the floor the wizard's pale hands gripping her inner thighs.

Hermione felt the pressure building, the sweet inner blossoming that heralded the upcoming release.

"Severus…Severus I'm going to come," she breathed, her voice husky with passion.

She might as well have lashed the wizard with a bullwhip. Severus began to apply himself with more gusto, his head whirling as he laid his tongue and mouth to her, seeking the liquid reward within. Hermione let out a cry, drawing her legs up as she exploded, her hot juices rolling down and bathing the wizard's face in wetness as he sought to drink in every drop of release she gifted him with…Hermione shuddering under his tongue. Severus drank his fill, his eyes closed in bliss as he swallowed down her ambrosia. She was delicious and an elixir for his soul.

He stayed with the witch until her final shudder, then withdrew, rising to his knees and looking down at the woman sprawled before him, her legs still bent and spread, the pretty pink core showing, her face flushed, mouth slack and amber eyes half-closed with satisfaction.

"Beautiful," he breathed, licking his lips to collect the last remnants of her flavor. Then he stood, leaned down and picked her up, the witch sighing as he carried her to his bed, kissing the witch before laying her down in the bed on her back. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself.

"Divesto," Severus hissed, his clothes disappearing, revealing his lean, muscular body and huge erection. His organ was so swollen it was almost completely red with blood, the head a deep crimson. Hermione's eyes rested on it and she shifted unconsciously. Severus drank in her obvious desire and moved closer to the bed in a quiet invitation.

Hermione looked up at him and then sat up, slipping her mouth over his organ without hesitation, Severus groaning and throwing his head back as her warmth closed over him.

"Yessss…" he hissed as Hermione began to slide back and forth over him, using her hands to caress and squeeze. As good as she felt, the wizard had no intentions on letting her make him come. He had waited too long for this night already.

The wizard groaned again as Hermione began to lick and kiss his length lovingly, and looked down to watch her mouth move over him. Gods, what an erotic sight, her small mouth moving over his huge tool. She was a whole lot of witch in a small package. Severus bit his lip and with an effort, pulled away from her, Hermione letting out a little cry of disappointment.

"I'm sorry witch, but I'm anxious to get at you," the wizard said apologetically as she looked up at him with hot eyes. He throbbed visibly, Hermione's eyes dropping back to his loins. She looked as if she were about to move in again.

Severus quickly pushed her back and climbed into the bed, wasting no time rolling on top of her. He raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at the witch. Her body was undulating beneath him, hungry for his penetration.

"Such a wanton little witch," he breathed, then lowered his head and kissed her, Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to move against her, his hard body sliding over hers, making her cream herself as his tongue wrapped around her own. His kiss was tender yet consuming. The witch felt as if her entire body was ablaze.

Hermione pulled away from his mouth.

"Now Severus. It's been so long," she groaned up at him, the wizard staring down at her, his face slightly contorted as he continued to work against her soft, sweet body.

"In a moment witch," he replied, dropping to her mouth again and continuing his possession of it, reveling in her taste and heat, and his ability to make her want him so badly. He loved that most of all…her blatant desire for him. Severus continued kissing Hermione until the witch was bucking against him wildly, her pelvis rolling and thrusting, perspiration beginning to form on her brow as the wizard brought her to the edge with his kisses and body. He slid to her throat and Hermione let out a longing moan of both pleasure and despair. She felt him chuckle.

"You're cruel," she hissed as the wizard suckled on her neck.

"I'm not cruel witch. It is you who are cruel trying to tempt me to action when I am savoring you," he breathed into her ear before licking it. Hermione shuddered.

"I want you now, Severus. I'm dying," the witch cried, thrusting up.

Severus chuckled against her throat again at her passionate exaggeration. He was loving this, loving her wanting him so desperately. There were few times in his life when he felt truly wanted and most of them were with Hermione over the last few months. It was a pleasant feeling…one he coveted. He lifted his head.

"All right witch. I am ready to take you…but remember, there will be no brutality with us tonight. You will accept me as I am and surrender to me. I want you to feel me, Hermione…feel who I really am," the wizard said to her softly. Yet there was command beneath the softness. The wizard meant what he said. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. She was at the point where she would agree to anything, anything at all to feel him slide inside her.

"Good," he said, adjusting himself and sliding down a bit. "Bend your knees."

Hermione did so and gasped as she felt his thickness press against her, ready for entry.

Severus' black eyes smoldered into hers.

"Are you ready for this, Hermione? Ready for me?" he asked her, a slight tremor in his voice as he held back.

"So ready, Severus," she whispered, her eyes ablaze and hips rolling helplessly.

The wizard locked his mouth to hers and slowly slid his hard length into her soft, warm body.

Both Hermione and Severus let out groans and moans of pleasure as the wizard slowly sheathed himself inside the witch, stretching Hermione deliciously slow as he penetrated her. The Professor kept his mouth locked to the witch's kissing her deeply as he began to thrust, burying himself in her softness over and over, slowly and rhythmically, making sure his pelvis bumped against her core.

The wizard released Hermione's lips, and looked down at Hermione, who met his eyes noting they looked different than when they usually had sex. They were warm, liquid and dark. What was more, they were soft as he looked at her…she had never seen Severus' eyes look so gentle or so appreciative. There was still hunger there, but pleasure as well. The wizard suddenly wound his hips as he stroked her, winding inside her body and angling his penetration several different ways on a single stroke, making the witch arch up and gasp. Gods, that felt so good.

"Do that again, Severus," Hermione breathed.

"This?" the wizard asked her, winding his hips again on the down stroke.

Hermione buckled with pleasure.

"Yesssss," she sighed

Severus began to possess Hermione with a winding motion, wrapping his arms around her and rolling to the side, returning to her mouth. She could feel him even more intensely this way, his muscular thighs rolling against hers. He held her so close as he took her, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. It wasn't because he was holding her too tightly, but because he was holding her for the first time like a lover. She felt connected.

The wizard reached down and pulled one of her legs over his thigh, opening the witch wider, increasing his speed, growling and hissing his pleasure as he took his fill of the witch, her tight wet sleeve caressing his shaft, soothing his need with her body. The witch moaned as the wizard moved faster, becoming more intense, his hold tightening as his kiss deepened.

Then Severus rolled again, on to his back, holding Hermione tight against his loins so he wouldn't slip out. She was lying on top of him now, her legs spread on either side of the wizard as he stroked up into her, his hands now moving over her body, petting and caressing her from her shoulders to her thighs, moving over her ass and gripping it lightly as he continued taking her.

Severus was in heaven listening to the witch sighing and moaning, piercing her body over and over, her juices wetting his body. He could hear his organ squishing through her now, soft sucking sounds as she squelched around him. Then Hermione sighed his name softly against his lips.

"Severus," she breathed, and the wizard felt his stomach tighten at the pleasure in her voice and he moved his lips to her ear, not missing a stroke.

"You are the most delicious witch I have ever experienced, Hermione Granger. I feel as if I can't get close enough to you…will never get enough of you," he breathed, his stroke becoming harder, but not brutal…hard enough for the witch to feel his power and his desire. Gods, his voice, his body, the way he moved, his hold on her…Hermione felt as if she were going to melt away in his arms, one sticky puddle of bliss.

The wizard rolled back over, ending up on top of the witch again, this time raising up on his hands as he worked his tool in and out of her, watching his thickness slip between her open thighs, his mouth dropping open, his eyes slowly moving up her body, taking in the way she gently jerked under him, her full breasts bouncing, the nipples hardened to dark peaks, her mouth slack and amber eyes rolling up with pleasure. He felt her tightening…he had reached her…she was about to come.

"You see, Hermione," he breathed down at her. "I can bring you pleasure this way…I can give you what you need…"

Severus began to whirl his hips again, stroking deep and straining against her cervix, stimulating her as much as he could, his eyes locked to her face as the witch closed her eyes and began to arch against him, her pelvis thrusting in counterpoint, her body starting to tighten around him.

"Yesss…yessss. Let go witch. Surrender," he hissed, his own eyes fluttering with delight as he felt the beginning pulse of her climax clutching at him. He dropped back down on her, gathering the witch in his arms, once again locking his mouth to hers and pumping into her furiously, hungrily, seeking to burst that bubble deep inside, wanting the reward of her completion.

And he got it as Hermione erupted around him with a soft cry, her body quaking as she clutched him close, her legs locking around his waist as her heat washed over him. The wizard stilled his motion, kissing her deeply as she orgasmed, then pulling away and whispering encouragement and tender obscenities in her ear as he felt her flow and her inner flesh pulsing, squeezing, throbbing around him.

"I don't want to think of you coming for anyone other than me, witch," the wizard declared passionately, "I want no one to touch you but me. If any wizard tries…"

Severus forced the declaration back and to cover his emotion began to take Hermione again, losing himself in her shuddering body, stroking fast and hard, his back locking into thrust mode as he buried his face in her hair and poured that unsaid emotion into her body, letting the witch swallow it down, swallow him down as she cried out his name softly.

The wizard groaned as he felt himself rising to the pinnacle of pleasure, Hermione's passionate cries taking him over, the wizard plunging into the abyss of bliss as his release burst through him in a torrent, hot come filling Hermione's body as he held her tight against him, breathing her name over and over with satisfaction and falling still as jet after jet escaped him. Gasping, he kissed the witch again, pulling back only when his climax ended. He lay on her body heavily, relaxing as Hermione stroked his hair gently and affectionately.

"That was good, Severus," she breathed.

The wizard shifted against her.

"Only good, witch?" he murmured, his voice muffled in her hair.

Hermione smiled.

"Considering that was my first satisfying experience without being pummeled to tears…good is an accolade," she replied.

Severus lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Next time I'm going for standing ovation," he growled, "With all the bells and whistles that go along with it."

Then the Potions Master kissed Hermione with a deep appreciation.

Yes. This had been good.

Severus made love to Hermione several times that night, the witch discovering the wizard recovered faster and lasted longer when he set the pace…and he gave her countless orgasms as he took her over and over, changing positions frequently, and holding her close the entire time. She never once felt disconnected from the wizard. And Severus never felt closer to a woman in his life. More than once he had to catch himself to keep from saying something in his passion that he might regret later. But Hermione could see things unsaid in Severus' eyes as she looked up at him, his pale body flexing over her and inside of her as he stared down at her, his black eyes deep and unfathomable.

It was the wee hours of morning before they finally collapsed, sated and exhausted…wrapped in each others' arms, the wizard holding Hermione as if he would never let her go, Hermione listening to his strong heartbeat as he drifted off. She followed shortly after.

* * *

In the morning, Severus was the first to rise, leaving the witch asleep in bed, groping after him and frowning in her sleep before sinking back into dreamland. The wizard relieved and scourgified himself, brushed his teeth, donned his housecoat and slippers and walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a look at the Daily Prophet.

Eli was waiting for him with a black steaming cup of java.

"Did you haves a good night, Master?" the elf inquired, grinning ear to ear. He could feel Severus' emotions since he was bonded to him, and knew what went through the wizard's mind and heart as he took Hermione last night. Eli was very pleased at how things were developing between the Master and the Miss…though he wished it would happen faster.

"I had a fine night, Eli," Severus replied in an extraordinarily good mood. The elf smiled broadly…then suddenly frowned. Severus noticed.

"What's wrong, Eli?" the Potions Master asked him.

"Harry Potter is at the gate sir," the elf replied, "He wants to see the Miss."

Severus scowled.

"The Miss is asleep, Eli. Send him away," the wizard replied.

"Yes sir," Eli said, smiling. Harry Potter hurt the Miss last time he was here…after all she had done for him. It would be a pleasure to send him away.

Eli was about to walk out the kitchen when Severus said, "Wait a minute, Eli. Invite him in."

Eli frowned but nodded as Severus stood up and walked swiftly down the hall. He stopped outside the bedroom and placed a silencing charm and a couple of wards on the door so Hermione could neither hear anything nor get out easily. Of course she could remove the ward, being a Spells Mistress, but he put his signature on the wards. She would have to remove each signature and it took several minutes to do that, if she were on the top of her game.

Severus walked back up the hallway and found Harry Potter standing in the middle of the living room looking distinctly uncomfortable. He strode up to the wizard.

"May I help you, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked him, his eyes narrowed.

Harry looked around him down the hallway. He could tell by the way the wizard was dressed that most likely he had spent the night with Hermione.

"I've come to see Hermione," the wizard said.

Severus' eyes drifted over the wizard.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger is still asleep. She had a long night last night and needs her rest. Perhaps I can help you," Severus purred.

Harry scowled a bit as the Potions Master let him know that he had spent the night shagging the witch. Then he looked at Severus consideringly. Maybe he could help him to help Hermione.

"Perhaps you can, Professor, if you allow me to be candid," Harry said.

Severus gestured to the armchair for Harry to sit down, then took the other.

Severus looked at him.

"Be candid, Mr. Potter," he said, his eyes resting on the young wizard rather coldly. He knew Harry was going to say something incredibly stupid.

He was.

"Professor, release Hermione from the Patronage agreement. She only accepted you as a patron because she wanted to help me…and she did with your help. Since she accomplished what she set out to do…it's only fair that you release her," the wizard said, "instead of continuing to take advantage of her."

Severus looked at Harry coldly for a moment.

"Mr. Potter, I was under the impression you didn't wish to associate with Miss Granger any longer because of your sexual relationship with Miss Weasley. Usually that means staying out of her affairs as well," the wizard said evenly.

Harry looked embarrassed.

"I might have been a bit hasty with that decision, Professor. It's really why I came here, to tell her I was sorry and I still want to be her friend," Harry said.

"You 'still want to be her friend.' How magnanimous of you Mr. Potter, particularly since you threw over the witch who brought you back from your condition for a bit of overused trim," the Potions Master sneered. "You broke her heart. Did you know that? Of course you knew…but you didn't give a damn as long as you could fuck Miss Weasley with impunity. Miss Granger was only being honest with you and you turned your back on her. I always knew you were a sanctimonious twit, Mr. Potter, but I had no idea how truly reprehensible you are. Even a Slytherin would not be so cruel to someone who gave him back his life."

Severus glowered at Harry.

"I made a mistake, Professor. I came here to fix it," Harry said.

"Fix it, Mr Potter? If Miss Granger had any sense at all, she would turn her back on you for good. You aren't worthy of the witch's friendship…or her love," Severus snarled.

Harry frowned.

"Like you can talk. You are taking something from Hermione that you aren't worthy of either. You shag her like you own her," Harry snarled back at him, his hands gripping the armchair tightly.

"For all intents and purposes, Mr. Potter, I do own her," the Professor said, trying to rile the wizard up to the point he could hex him. "I own every bit of her, from her brilliant mind to her curvaceous, supple little body until the patronage spell releases her. Which will not happen anytime soon. And I will take the witch every night if I see fit."

Severus hoped the idea of him shagging Hermione at will would drive Harry over the edge of reason.

"Release her, Professor," Harry growled, his green eyes flashing.

"No," Severus said calmly. Harry had no idea that the patronage agreement had to run its course. Severus couldn't release Hermione from it if he wanted to...which he didn't.

The wizards stared at each other with ugly expressions on their faces. Eli, who had been standing near the kitchen, suddenly turned and bolted through the door.

Severus and Harry leapt out of their chairs at the same time, wands drawn and pointed at each others' chests.

"I believe our little discussion has come to an impasse, Mr. Potter," Severus growled, "Unless you want to take this outside. I have a large backyard."

"I'll take it wherever I can, as long as I can blast your snarky ass," Harry replied, his eyes dark with hatred.

Severus' eyes glittered with pleasure.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Follow me," the wizard said, pointing his wand at his housecoat and transfiguring it into a set of robes. He then transfigured his slippers into boots.

Harry lowered his wand and followed Severus out of the back door and into the yard, his eyes burning a hole into the Potions Master's back. He should hex him right now, the bloody bastard.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Potter. I cast a repelling spell on myself while transfiguring my clothing…just in case you weren't as much a Gryffindor as you pretend. Which, by the way…you aren't," the wizard said.

Harry wondered if Severus had slipped into his mind and saw what he was thinking.

Severus turned to face him. They were now in the middle of the backyard, nothing but open space all around them. The Potions Master removed the repelling spell and met Harry's eyes, his lip curled with disdain.

"In case you are wondering if I used Legilimency on you…I didn't. All wizards consider hexing their opponent in the back when preparing to duel," the Potions Master said, adjusting his robes. Harry was in jeans and a t-shirt again and didn't have to prepare. "Twenty paces?"

Harry nodded, and both wizards turned, their backs to each other and began to count off the paces, each taking large strides to get as much distance between them as possible. The further apart they were, the better the chances of dodging a hex.

"Eighteen…nineteen…twenty…!" Harry cried, spinning and casting an Expelliamus spell at the Potions Master who disappeared and reappeared in front of the startled wizard, dropping his wand and hitting Harry with a powerful right cross, then an uppercut, which dropped him. His wand fell out of his hand.

The Potions Master reached down, grabbed Harry's wand, then dragged the wizard up by his shirt and head-butted him in the face, breaking his glasses.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Potter," Severus snarled angrily, "You have quite a set of balls on you to dare duel me at my own home. You're lucky I don't take your miserable life. I assure you the only reason you aren't in wriggling little pieces is because of Miss Granger. She still cares about you…though the gods know why and I want to stay on her good side. Personally, I don't give a fuck if you are considered the wizarding world's savior. You cross me again, Mr. Potter and regardless how Miss Granger feels, you will not walk away. You stay away from my home, understand me? If you want to talk to Miss Granger, you send an owl."

Severus shook Harry viciously, the dazed wizard's head snapping back and forth. The Potions Master would like to beat him to a pulp and not just because he was angry, but because of the way Harry had hurt Hermione. She gave up everything to help him and he just cast her aside. And this made Severus furious. He had no idea how angry he was at Harry until he saw him face to face. The Potions Master had purposely made him angry so he could punish the young wizard in a very physical way. Harry was quite good at dueling, but hadn't expected Severus to apparate and attack him physically. Which was why he got his ass kicked.

Severus dragged Harry back to the house, through the kitchen, the living room and out the front door. He walked the wizard to the front gate and flung him through, Harry tripping over the curb and falling on his face in the street. Severus threw his wand after him and replaced the strong wards on his gate. He then walked back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Lying on the street, Harry groaned. What the fuck happened? Still dazed, his jaw aching and vision blurred, he pushed himself to a sitting position and stared at Severus' house for a moment, then disapparated.

* * *

Back in the house, Severus rubbed his knuckles. They were red and bruised. He shook his hand as if that would help the pain, then transfigured his robes and boots back into a housecoat and slippers. He hurried back down to the bedroom and removed the wards and silencing spell. He opened the door and looked in on Hermione. She was still sound asleep. Severus sighed with relief.

Quietly he removed his robe and slippers and climbed back into the bed with the witch, stretching out beside her and pulling her into his chest. He kissed her forehead and Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

Severus held a finger to her lips before she spoke.

"Don't speak," he said, "You will ruin a fine awakening, witch. Just let me look at you."

Hermione frowned slightly. Severus was shying away from her morning breath.

Well, she couldn't blame him.

She really needed to invest in some Magical Mints.

* * *

Hermione and Severus had a late brunch together, eggs, Iberico ham, toast and jam along with some fresh fruit, milk, pumpkin juice and coffee. The elf offered plenty of fluids…he knew they both needed replenishing after their night of good in-outie.

Severus debated whether or not to tell Hermione Harry came by, and exactly how much to tell the witch if he did. The wizard decided to give her the abridged version. More than likely she would see Harry sooner or later, and be furious Severus didn't tell her he came by.

"Mr. Potter stopped by this morning while you were sleeping," Severus said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of coffee as he looked over the Daily Prophet.

Hermione put down her fork, her eyes wide.

"He did? What did he want?" she asked the wizard, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Severus leveled his eyes on her.

"I didn't wake you because you needed your rest for one, and secondly I saw no reason for you to jump up and go running to him after the way he treated you. You were a good friend to Harry, Hermione, and he tossed you aside for being honest. However, I believe he came here to apologize," the wizard said, scowling a little at the joy in Hermione's eyes. "He will be sending you an owl when he wants to get together with you."

"An owl? Maybe I should go over there," Hermione said.

Severus frowned at her.

"You most definitely should not go over there unless he asks you to," the wizard replied darkly. "In fact, you should give him the cold shoulder for a while considering how he treated you."

"I'm not like that," Hermione said, "Not towards Harry at least."

Severus snorted.

"More's the pity," the wizard replied, finishing his coffee.

Hermione was still on the front page of the Prophet, her picture much smaller…but the reward was up to fifteen hundred galleons for information leading to finding her.

The witch decided to change the subject from Harry, and studied the wizard, feeling a bit of heat as she thought about the night they shared. Severus had been wonderful, intense and passionate, giving her orgasm after orgasm, making her feel as if she were the most special witch in the world and that she totally belonged to him. Her eyes glazed over a bit.

Severus felt her eyes on him and looked around the paper to see the witch's eyes unfocused and hot. He smirked. The wizard knew she was thinking about last night. He had been good to her, and once or twice received a 'standing ovation' for his performance. His own eyes heated up as he remembered how the witch responded to him, clinging to him and curling her petite body around his, whispering his name as he took her.

"Experiencing a mental replay of last night witch?" he crooned at her.

Hermione colored. It was a miracle she could still blush.

"A little," she said softly, dropping her eyes as the wizard looked at her intensely.

Severus felt he could spend the rest of the day sequestered in the bedroom with the witch, taking her over and over again. Last night had been amazing…and a part of him didn't want it to end. Yet, he needed to remain disciplined. The witch had already made him lose much of his resolve concerning her. He couldn't just let his desire for her bring him to his knees. No matter how delicious she was. Plus, he doubted if he had any come left to even fulfill an orgasm. Hermione had drained him.

Hermione began to eat again, forcing herself not to stare at the wizard. For the first time since being with the Potions Master, Hermione didn't have any powerful aches. She felt a delicious burn from the friction of his penetrating her so much, but the cramping ache that normally followed a night of sex with him was not in evidence, because he had taken his time and not brutalized her. It felt a bit strange not having to guzzle down a couple of vials of purple potion.

The witch felt as if the wizard had fixed what was wrong with her. Not that she wouldn't want rough, consuming sex any longer, because she did love it. But it didn't have to always be that way now…at least, not with Severus. It was as if he knew her body inside and out, and what to do to make it feel wonderful. Hermione doubted another wizard could make her feel the way the Potions Master could, whether gentle or powerful. She wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day in his strong arms…but she doubted she had enough fluids left to even have an orgasm.

They finished their breakfast in silence, then Severus retired to his desk to look over receipts and record them in his ledger, while Hermione curled up with Damius' journal. The couple sat in companionable silence, neither feeling alone.

Suddenly Eli burst through the kitchen.

"Master! Master there is a crowd of people outside trying to break through the wards!" the elf squealed, running to the window and looking outside. Both Hermione and Severus rose and hurried over to the windows, pulling aside the curtains and peering out.

In front of Severus' house, hordes of reporters and photographers milled about, bulbs flashing as photos were taken of the house. Several wizards had their wands out, attempting to break the ward that protected the Potions Master's home. Severus scowled blackly, wrapped his robes around himself and started for the door.

"Severus! What are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"These wizards are trying to gain entrance to my abode without permission. I must protect my home and my privacy," the wizard grimaced, pulling the door open and storming out.

The minute the reporters saw Severus they started shouting questions. More flashbulbs flashed as the scowling wizard stood on his porch.

"Professor Snape, do you have Hermione Granger in your home?" one reporter shouted.

"Are you her patron?" another cried

"Where is Harry Potter?"

Severus eyed the reporters, his black eyes resting on several still trying to crack his ward. The wizard pulled out his wand and fired a repelling blast toward them, and they flew back into the crowd, twenty or thirty people falling to the ground because of the collision.

"Leave my wards alone!" Severus shouted at them. "They are there for a reason. I have let you all know that in order for me to grant an interview, I will have to be paid for it. That requirement hasn't changed. As to Miss Granger's whereabouts, it is up to the witch to reveal it. Most likely she doesn't want to be beset upon by you literary vultures. Now, I am giving you one minute to depart from in front of my door, or I will start blasting!"

The reporters all looked at each other, then at Severus.

"You don't have any right to withhold information, Professor. The public has a right to know!" a voice rose up from the middle of the crowd.

"I have a right to my privacy, and to be compensated for information that will make your papers galleons. I find it quite unfair that you believe I should not earn a return on information that will in turn sell your papers," Severus said. Then he thought about something…some free advertising.

"I can tell you this however. Miss Granger and I will shortly be releasing a docu-pensieve that will tell and show the entire story concerning Mr. Harry Potter in the near future. Now, depart my premises," the wizard said darkly, holding his wand at the ready.

The reporters milled about mutinously. Surely the wizard was yanking their robes. He wouldn't dare attack the press.

They didn't know Severus Snape. When the minute passed, the wizard calmly walked down the stairs and began stunning reporters and photographers. There would be a rather nasty story about him in the Prophet the next day, but the wizard didn't give a damn about that as he singed the robes of fleeing newspaper wizards. They all began to disapparate and after ten minutes, all was quiet again. Severus returned to the house, Hermione staring at him wide-eyed.

"Severus…you can't attack the press!" she said to the wizard as he straightened his robes. He looked at her, his black eyes glittering.

"As far as I'm concerned, Hermione…the press attacked me by attempting to break through my wards and not dispersing when I asked them to," the Potions Master replied.

"But Severus, they weren't on your property. You don't own the street," the witch replied, "You can get in trouble for what you've done. They could send Aurors and arrest you."

"As I said Hermione, several of the reporters were trying to break my wards and were part of that crowd. I was merely defending my home. If they had simply been in the street, there would have been no problem," the wizard said evenly. "I gave ample warning. They chose to challenge me."

Hermione shook her head.

"I hope you're right, Severus…otherwise I'm going to have to come down to the Ministry and bail you out…and that will make me an easy target of the reporters," the witch said.

"You could always leave me there. Albus will get me out if necessary," Severus replied.

"No. I couldn't stand the idea of you locked up even for an hour," Hermione said.

Severus looked at the worried witch and his scowl softened.

"If I were to spend a few months in Azkaban, then you would be left to your own devices, undisturbed by my advances, Hermione," he said softly. "Your days and nights would be your own completely."

Hermione suddenly walked up to him, her body inches from his own as the wizard looked down at the witch.

"I welcome your advances," Hermione replied, "Life would be so much less without them, Severus. Without you."

The wizard stared at Hermione for a moment.

"You make me wish to continue what we started last night, witch…against my better judgment," the Potions Master said silkily. "You are becoming far too…influencing."

Hermione looked up at him, her belly flipping over as his dark eyes met hers. Gods, she had it so bad for the pale wizard. Slowly, she took his hand, raised it and pressed her lips against the slightly calloused palm, then turned her head so it caressed her cheek.

"Then let's listen to your not-so-better judgment," she breathed, looking up at him with soft eyes.

The wizard's jaw tightened as he underwent an internal battle. He had kicked Harry Potter's ass for the witch this morning…and drove off the reporters for her sake and not his own. To the victor went the spoils…

"Damn you, witch," he snarled as his resolve broke, sweeping Hermione into his arms and stalking down the hallway into his bedroom.

Considering the way the wizard reacted, more than likely the witch was in for a very ardent, old-fashioned encounter this time.

* * *

Severus and Hermione spent the entire weekend in bed…the first time the wizard had ever allowed himself to indulge in such a manner with a witch. They alternated between rough-riding, making love, eating, sleeping and showering. No Aurors showed up, though a few disillusioned paparazzi set up in various locations around the Potions Master's house hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione.

Severus departed late Sunday night, kissing the witch goodbye passionately, reluctant to leave her. He tried not to show it, but Hermione could see it in the wizard's eyes. This weekend had sealed it. Hermione knew Severus felt more than a patron towards her for certain.

Now, how to get him to admit it?

The witch slept in Severus' bedroom that night, and every night that followed, breathing in his scent as she slept. This was where she belonged now. If he didn't like it, he could simply tell her to return to her own bedroom when he returned.

Somehow, Hermione knew he wouldn't do that.

First thing Monday morning, Severus sent Raucous to the Malfoy mansion. The snarky bird refused to give any house elf the message attached to him and the smart raven wouldn't enter the manor proper, so the elves were forced to contact Draco and tell him that there was a message that the delivery bird would not allow them to retrieve.

Draco didn't think this too odd. He often received correspondence that was to be delivered directly to him. Raucous sat on the head of one of the two stone serpents that stood guard before the manor stairs. Draco walked out. He looked at the raven, having no idea it belonged to his godfather.

"What a ghastly bird," Draco said out loud, Raucous puffing up in rage. Draco walked down the stairs.

"Give me the message, bird," he said to Raucous who gave a rather nasty birdie smile. Oh, he'd give him the message all right. The raven looked the wizard over and saw no telltale imprint of a wand on his person. Draco had left it in his study.

Raucous fluttered down and allowed Draco to untie the parchment, but before the wizard could draw his hand back, the raven pecked him, drawing blood.

"Ow! You bloody bird!" Draco exclaimed, taking a swing at Raucous who slipped it and pecked him hard in the head before full out attacking the wizard.

"Damn it!" Draco cursed, fleeing up the stairs, Raucous beating him about the head with his wings, pulling at his hair with his claws and pecking at his hands as he flailed at him.

The raven topped the blonde wizard off with a huge wet, nasty dripping turd before he made it inside the manor, cawing at him in raucous birdie laughter before taking off for Hogwarts again. His master would be quite pleased. Maybe Severus would give him some anchovies.

Raucous loved anchovies.

Cursing, Draco walked back to his study, clutching the parchment in his bloody hand, bird shit dripping from his hair on to his shoulders, ruining his green silk smoking jacket. Once there, he grabbed his wand and scourgified himself, then healed the small wound left by Raucous' beak and sat down, tearing open the parchment.

Inside he saw the Hogwarts seal and the seal of Slytherin house. Now it made sense. It was from his godfather. No doubt the attack on him had been planned.

Draco's ice blue eyes scanned the letter.

_I know it was you who leaked Hermione's location to the press. You can claim innocence, but we both know better. The next time you enter my presence, you'd best have your wand drawn._

_Sincerely,_

Your Godfather

Draco's eyebrow arched. Well, that was short and sweet…he'd expected much more threat, but his godfather wasn't a man of many words. Ah well. He really didn't need to see him anyway. The wizard already had restricted him from his premises and Hermione. No loss really. He just wished he could have seen the dark wizard's face when all those reporters showed up at his door.

Draco crumbled up the parchment and tossed it into the trash bin. His hand throbbed where Raucous had pecked him. He healed it but it was still tender.

"Damn bird," Draco hissed, though he thought such a creature could certainly come in handy when sending missives to those he disliked. Shit. He couldn't even ask Severus where he got him from.

* * *

Bara sat at a desk in front of Professor Flitwick, his little brow furrowed as he pronounced the sounds of the letters the diminutive Charms teacher pointed to on the blackboard with a long rubber-tipped pointer.

"Buh, Cuh, Duh, Eh, Fff, Guh…" the boy rattled off as the wizard tapped the letters. Flitwick then alternated letters, just to make sure the boy hadn't memorized the order of them. He hadn't.

Professor Flitwick put down the pointer and clapped his hands.

"Very, very good Bara. I must say you're a quick study," Flitwick said, praising the beaming boy, "And now for your reward."

Bara watched eagerly as Professor Flitwick retrieved a wand from out of his file cabinet and handed it to the young wizard. Bara ran his hand over the chipped, well-handled wand. It was a substitute used by students when their own wands were lost or sent out for repairs. Flitwick placed a large white feather on the desk in front of the boy.

"Now remember Bara, say the invocation clearly, then swish and flick!" the professor said, swishing and flicking his own wand in demonstration. They had been working on this spell for about two weeks now.

Bara concentrated for a moment, visualizing the feather rising and floating.

"Wingardiam Leviosa!" the boy said clearly, swishing and flicking his wand at the feather. It shuddered, then lifted about two feet before falling back to the desk. Bara let out a joyous shout and trill. It was the first time the feather had ever lifted.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Flitwick said, patting the boy on his hand. "You are coming along nicely for a lad your age. Well done young wizard."

"Thank you," Bara beamed, his brown eyes resting on the feather. He wanted to try it again, but the professor only let him try once each lesson, so he didn't over-extend himself. Bara reluctantly handed the wand back and watched as the wizard replaced it in the file cabinet and slid the drawer closed. Bara cocked his head.

The professor hadn't warded the drawer.

Flitwick turned around and smiled at the young wizard.

"All right Bara, you may go. I need to go into my storeroom and retrieve some class supplies," Flitwick said.

Bara walked toward the door slowly as Flitwick left the room to retrieve some parchment for his next class. Bara stopped and looked in the direction the wizard disappeared, then ran back toward the file cabinet and quickly opened it, looking down. Several wands were inside.

The boy looked back toward the storeroom, then quickly plucked a wand out of the drawer and stuck it in his pocket. He closed the file cabinet and quickly left the classroom.

Bara felt he was a proper wizard now.

He had a wand.

* * *

Hermione finished putting the last memories of the ritual that brought Harry back into the medium-sized pensieve. It had taken her a couple of hours, beginning with Severus handing her Damius journal, right after he had exercised his patron's rights for the first time. She couldn't very well add herself getting reamed in the ass, though that might have upped sales. She also didn't include Harry being tackled by her and Dobby when he "woke up," though she did include him walking back to the house, standing on the porch and talking to the house elves to show he was lucid and restored.

Hermione then reviewed the pensieve to make sure it included everything necessary to put together the whole picture. It took about an hour and a half to view in entirety. She then gathered together some parchments, sat at Severus' desk and went about writing the narration. She was quite good at being clear and concise, starting and stopping the viewing, while notating where dialogue would be taken out and embellished.

The scene where Severus divided into twelve separate parts and played the score was very, very exciting. The wizard looked delicious as he threw himself into the song passionately and Hermione frowned slightly. More than likely, this pensieve would make the wizard, who was perceived as cold and unfeeling, much more appealing to witches. He could start being approached by interested women once it was available to the public

Hermione's wand hand twitched.

She wished a witch would approach her wizard.

Hermione paused. Her wizard? She wondered what Severus would say to that designation?

"I belong to myself and no other, witch."

Hermione sighed. That's probably exactly what he would say.

* * *

When Severus returned to his rooms that evening after supper, he found Raucous waiting for him impatiently, perched on the back of the armchair in his study. The bird let out an excited squawk when the wizard walked in, flew to his shoulder and started preening his lank hair. Severus waved at him, and the bird fluttered off his shoulder for a moment, then landed back down.

Severus sat down in the armchair and Raucous hopped down to the arm of it, looking up at the pale wizard expectantly.

"Show me," Severus said to the bird.

Immediately the wizard's mind was filled with images of Raucous' attack on Draco from the bird's point of view. Severus laughed out loud as the bird pecked him over and over, the wizard running and stumbling as he sought the safety of the manor. The last image was of Draco darting inside, a large bird dropping running down his blonde locks.

Severus petted the bird.

"Excellent, Raucous," he purred, the bird rubbing its head against his pale fingers. Then Raucous sent him an image of small fish.

"Anchovies?" the Potions Master asked.

Raucous squawked and fluttered about excitedly.

"Yes, you deserve them," the wizard said, standing up and walking over to the floo. He took some floo powder out of the box on the mantle, threw it in and contacted the kitchen. A few minutes later, Raucous was blissfully consuming a plateful of the salted little fishes, a bowl of water next to him on the tiled floor.

Severus fixed himself a firewhiskey and relaxed in front of the fire, his thoughts idly turning toward Hermione. He felt a strong desire to apparate to his house and spend the night there. Not engaging in sex, but just sleeping with the witch. It was nice having her curled against him in the night, warm, soft and accepting. He wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone after the passionate weekend he'd spent with her.

Severus took another sip of his firewhiskey and scowled.

"She's bewitched me," he said to himself, the flames in the fireplace reflected in his dark eyes. "The witch has worked her wiles on me. Damn it."

He decided right then and there he would not apparate back to his home until the weekend, no matter how much he was tempted to. He was still a disciplined wizard. He could control his urges. No little chestnut-haired succubus was going to make him throw away years of practiced control, no matter how good she was.

A small voice in the back of his mind whispered, _"It's not just the sex. You can get sex for a couple of galleons. It's the witch. It's Hermione. You can't let her go."_

"Shut up!" the wizard snarled and the little voice went silent. But the message was absorbed.

"I don't have to worry about that right now. The patronage agreement has only been in effect for several months. Most likely she won't be released for at least three years," the wizard thought to himself. "There's no need to say anything if she's not going anyplace. We can just keep doing what we are doing."

Severus tossed down the rest of his firewhiskey, attempting to be satisfied with his "do nothing" solution on how to deal with Hermione. Even as he went to fix another firewhiskey, he knew he wasn't satisfied. The Potions Master liked his situations solved and neatly tied into a satisfactory conclusion. His situation with Hermione was nowhere near solved. The problems were just beginning.

He tried to wish he had never taken her on as his charge, but found he couldn't even do that.

As much as Severus hated to admit it, Hermione Granger was a gift and a blessing.

And that irked him to no end.

The wizard finished his second firewhiskey, letting the slight glow soothe him. It was too early for bed.

The wizard rose and walked over to his bookshelf, drew back the hidden panel and removed his violin case and bow. He carried them over to his desk, took out his Strad, raised it to his chin and drew his bow across the string, his eyes closed.

Severus didn't see the golden note that sprang from beneath the bow and hung suspended before him, shimmering with tone before fading away, nor the others that followed as he began to play in earnest, the notes filling the room, glittering and gliding, cascading about him in a cacophony of sound, physical representations of his increased Harper powers.

The wizard's book hunter had yet to track down a book that told of the uses of the Harper powers, but these notes that stemmed from his instruments could be used to protect, to bind and even to destroy, depending on the wizard's intent. In other words, they would obey him.

Yet as Severus flowed and melded with his music, caught up in the bliss of artistry and sound, he had no idea what he was truly creating.

It seemed the wizard needed to open his eyes in more than one area of his life.

* * *

Hermione completed the docu-pensieve over the next two days, but it seemed as if something were missing. She viewed it several times before she realized what it was…background music. It didn't need much of it, just in places…music that could convey tension, build-up, excitement, terror…just little touches. The witch went back to her script and wrote in notations where the music should begin and end. After about three hours Hermione surveyed her handiwork. Severus could provide the music with his violin. Now, how to get the message to him? She didn't have an owl or magic mirror. She could go to Hogwarts, but was sure there were paparazzi set up all around the gates of the school, waiting to pounce.

Eli walked through the living room. Hermione's amber eyes rested on him for a moment.

"Eli?" she said.

The elf stopped and walked back to Hermione.

"Yes Miss?" the elf replied, looking up at the witch with a smile.

"Could you deliver a message to your Master for me?" she asked him. Eli fairly quivered with excitement.

"Oh yes, Miss. Eli can takes it right to him," the elf replied.

"Excellent," Hermione said to him, pulling over a piece of parchment and scrawling a message on it. She folded it and handed it to Eli.

"Give him that, will you?" she asked the elf who bowed.

"Yes Miss," Eli replied, immediately winking out.

Severus was sitting at his desk in his office with a Gryffindor student when Eli winked in.

"What are you doing here, Eli?" the wizard asked scowling as the witch he was talking to looked at the elf wide-eyed.

"The Miss asks me to brings you a message, Master," Eli replied, his ears flattened at the Potions Master's displeasure.

Severus realized Hermione had no other method to contact him. He'd have to arrange something more convenient. He took the message from the elf and put it in his robes pocket.

"You may go, Eli," the wizard said.

Relieved he didn't get a tongue-lashing, Eli winked out.

"Who was that?" the student asked the Potions Master, who frowned at her.

"Never mind who that was," he snapped at the witch, who blanched, "If you focused on your grades as much as you focus on things that don't concern you, Miss Blanchard, you wouldn't be here now taking up my time. Now, let us continue…"

When Severus finished browbeating the Gryffindor student and loading her down with extra assignments to shore up her grades, he retired to his private rooms and took out Hermione's note, scanning it quickly.

"Mood music?" he said, arching an eyebrow and shaking his head slightly. The witch was something else. But then again, if mood music would enhance the presentation of the docu-pensieve, which in turn would enhance sales, he was all for it. He'd bring his violin with him this weekend.

* * *

Severus found Hermione waiting for him in the living room, docu-pensieve in hand. The wizard's dark eyes washed over her for a moment as he set down his violin case and bow. Again, she looked quite healthy and presentable…but he had a feeling that by this time next week, she would revert to her usual, overworked self. The Dementor elixir would be completed by the middle of next week, and the witch would begin her experimentation with the nifflers. 

Hermione had promised not to work on the weekends but most likely he would have to force her to comply with her promise. Even the lure of his dark library paled when it came to discovering new knowledge He knew she would be in no condition to either fuck or make love. The wizard found himself already scowling about this…but it was standard Hermione. He'd just have to deal with it for the next few months.

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to the witch and taking the pensieve. He walked over to his desk, put the pensieve on top of it and sat down, prepared to view it.

"What is this?" Hermione asked him, looking at the rectangular piece of parchment. Then her eyes widened. She looked up at the Potions Master. "Severus, what is this?"

"A check for your portion of the residuals from the "Sequentius Spell." It seems it was a hit at the expo. It isn't much, but it will grow significantly as the spell catches on," the wizard said.

"But this is over two thousand galleons," Hermione said.

"Like I said, a rather low return. But it will get better," the wizard said, "You need to send your account information to my solicitor so your portion can be deposited directly into Gringotts."

The wizard entered the pensieve as the witch stared at the check. So much money! And it was just starting? Dear gods. She really was going to be rich. She looked over at Severus who was completely still staring down into the pensieve. Well, he'd be tied up for the next hour and a half. Hermione's eyes fell on his violin case, then shifted back to the wizard. Surely he wouldn't mind if she looked at his instrument.

The witch walked over to the case and bow, picked them up and set them on the sofa. She opened the case and took the shining instrument out. It was certainly a pretty, well-kept violin. She looked at it closely, searching for the label that would identify the instrument's maker. She could find none.

Looking at Severus furtively, Hermione lifted the violin to her chin, picked up the bow and drew it across the strings, making a perfectly horrendous noise that caused the wizard to stir, blinking and look over at the witch. His eyes widened.

"Put down my Strad you silly chit!" he roared, leaping up from his desk and quickly striding over to the witch, who held out the violin and bow, blinking rapidly…her heart pounding as Severus took them from her gently, his eyes hard as diamond.

He brought the violin to his chin and drew the bow across the strings, eyes open, listening intently, then sighed with relief. She hadn't ruined its tone. He scowled down at Hermione as he put the violin away, shutting the case with a snap.

"Never, ever touch my violin," he seethed at the witch, who sunk down to the couch with a hurt look on her face. After all they'd done together, the wizard wouldn't let her handle his violin? Her face fell and the witch began to sulk as Severus returned to the pensieve. Hermione sat on the sofa staring into the fireplace the entire time the wizard viewed the pensieve. Finally he finished and carried it back over to the witch.

"An excellent job Hermione," he said to the witch, who didn't acknowledge his praise…which was strange. Her eyes always lit up when he gave her the slightest acknowledgement. "I should be able to add the touches you wish if I knew where they were to be inserted."

Hermione silently handed the wizard the notations on the script. He studied them, then studied Hermione, who stared into the fire and wouldn't look at him at all. He scowled at her silence.

"What is wrong with you witch?" he asked her.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes empty and cold…then looked back at the flame.

"Nothing," she muttered stiffly.

Severus stared down at her. He could tell something was wrong with her, but couldn't figure out what. He wasn't pleased with the coldness he felt coming off of her.

"I can tell something is wrong witch. Tell me what it is," the wizard demanded, scowling.

Hermione looked up at him, a crease between her brows. She stood up straight, her chin thrust out.

"Severus Snape, I'm not about to tell you what you should already know. Figure it out," she said, turning and walking down the hallway and entering her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Severus looked after the witch. She had walked away from him refusing to tell him what was wrong, then slammed her door. She better not have locked it. The wizard stormed after the witch, throwing her door open and wrenching her out of the bed by one arm, determined to demand she tell him what was the matter, when suddenly Hermione slapped him, hard.

Shocked, the wizard let her go, bringing his hand to his face.

"You're going to stop treating me any kind of way," the witch said, her amber eyes hard as she looked up at him.

Severus couldn't believe it. The tiny witch had struck him…hard and with intent. He glared at her, not knowing exactly what to do. Part of him urged the Potions Master to strike her back, but the part of him that felt connected to the witch wouldn't let him.

"Why did you strike me?" he asked the witch.

"Because you came into my bedroom like some kind of caveman and yanked me about like a rag doll. You're much bigger than me, Severus. I'm tired of you forcing me to do things. After all the times you've put your hands on me, I've decided it's time to put my hands on you, you big oaf!" she spat, sinking down on her bed and folding her arms stubbornly. "Now leave me alone. I don't want you near me. Go back to your precious violin. As a matter of fact, sleep with it tonight. It has several openings."

Sleep with his violin? She didn't want him near her?

Severus' belly tightened at the witch's rejection. He still didn't see what he had done wrong or that he had hurt Hermione's feelings when he yelled at her for touching his Strad. Hell, he handled her like he always handled her.

"Fine, witch," he seethed. "Stay in your own bed then. I didn't want you anyway," he lied, stalking from the room. He spun in the hallway, his black eyes flashing at her. "But if I did want you witch, you would have to oblige me. It's my right."

Hermione slammed the door in his face, thinking she would let the oath of agreement choke her to death before she'd let him stick a single inch inside her. Severus was such a Neanderthal.

The Potions Master stared at the door, tempted to actually go back into Hermione's bedroom and take her just because she was being such a bitch. He hesitated, then walked off to the living room. He began to pace back and forth, going over the events before Hermione stormed out of the room.

He gave her the check. Took the pensieve. Yelled at her about the violin…

He paused.

But he always yelled at her. She never reacted like this before…

Severus rubbed his temples, then realization dawned on him. That had been before their weekend together. The dynamics had changed…for the witch at least. He was still his usual, snarky self. He was very protective of his belongings and he never let anyone handle his violin before. His outburst was a gut reaction. His Stradivarius was priceless to him in many ways.

"_So is Hermione_," the small unwelcome voice in his head chided. "_You need to apologize to her._"

Severus frowned at his conscience's insane suggestion. Apologize? He never apologized for anything he did. Hell, the witch still had to service him. Why bother apologizing?

"_Because you have to think about what will happen when your patronage ends, that's why. If the witch is unhappy with you, she will leave. You will never have her again,_" the voice continued.

Fuck. When had he gotten a conscience anyway? It had been blissfully silent all these years and suddenly it was an unwelcome subtext in his head. But it had a point…it would be in his best interest to apologize to the witch, and he could deal with that. It was a Slytherin point of view after all.

All right. An apology. How hard could it be? The witch was taken by him after all. Severus straightened his robes and ran his hand through his lanky hair, took a deep breath and walked back down the hall to Hermione's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Hermione called, frowning at the door as she lay on her side in the bed.

"Hermione, I would like to talk to you," the wizard said.

"No!" the witch said stubbornly.

"I want to…to…apologize," the wizard said uncomfortably, one hand resting on the door as he leaned in. "Apologize for shouting at you concerning my violin. I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just that…no one ever handled it before. I reacted before I thought. I am sorry, witch."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. Severus Snape apologizing? That had to be a first. Still, he had acted like a caveman afterwards…was he going to apologize for that?

The wizard waited for Hermione to call out "I forgive you, Severus."

It didn't come.

"Did you hear me, Hermione? I said I was sorry," the wizard said.

"Yes, I heard you. Now go away," she said.

He wasn't getting off the hook that easy.

"Go away?" Severus mouthed silently, frowning at the door. He'd apologized. Hermione was supposed to forgive him.

Shit, she was a witch. Witches were naturally unreasonable.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked through the door.

"Does it sound as if I've forgiven you?" she shot back.

"No," he said.

"Brilliant deduction. Now leave me alone, Severus," Hermione said, burying her face in the pillow and wrapping it around her ears.

Severus stared at the door a moment, then walked back down the hall slightly bewildered. He had apologized as sincerely as he could. The wizard walked into the living room and stood over his violin case for a moment…looking down at it. Suddenly he opened the case, took out his Strad, picked up his bow and walked back down the hallway.

He stood outside Hermione's door a moment, then envisioned making love to the witch and how she had made him feel. He brought the violin up to his chin, closed his eyes and began to play Hermione's song.

Inside the room, Hermione raised her head from the pillow, listening as Severus stood outside her door, playing his heart out for the witch. A warmth fell over her, and she sat up in the bed feeling as if the music were caressing her very soul. She felt a powerful urge to go to the wizard and stood up, swaying towards the door. It was then she saw them, shimmering into existence…golden notes pouring through the door and swirling around her, caressing her.

Hermione held up her arms as the notes glided over her skin gently, sending pulses of desire throughout her body.

"Oh my gods. What is this?" the witch breathed as she was caught in the middle of a cyclone of musical notes. They began to move her gently toward the door and the Potions Master. She couldn't resist them and opened the door.

Severus, who was playing with his eyes closed, opened them as he heard the door click, then his eyes widened as he saw the notes swirling around Hermione, who was gently touching them, wonder in her eyes. Stunned, Severus stopped playing and the notes faded out, leaving Hermione standing before him.

"My gods, Severus. Your music…your music came to get me," the witch whispered, "How is that?"

Severus stared at his violin, then at the witch.

"I wanted you," he said quietly, his eyes reflecting the wonder in the witch's own as he studied his bow. "I wanted you to forgive me and come to me."

"And I wanted to come," the witch replied, her eyes resting on the wizard thoughtfully. "Severus…your Harper powers do much more than embellish music. They can affect others…it seems it can convey your feelings and your will. This is amazing."

Severus blinked down at her.

Yes it was amazing…and a bit daunting as well.

* * *

A/N: End of Part 3 of "Walking the Gray Line" One part left. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Walking the Gray Line Part 4

"Severus, let's go down to the Spells lab and experiment a bit with your Harper magic. Find out what else you can do," Hermione suggested, her eyes bright with excitement, the wizard's previous transgressions all but forgotten.

Still a bit stunned at what he witnessed, Severus nodded, then followed the witch to the door leading to the labs and entered behind her. Hermione unwarded and opened the spells lab, then entered, Severus following.

"I think that your Harper magic works based on your intent while you are playing. Try to get it to do something else to me," Hermione said, walking to the middle of the room.

Severus stared at her for a moment, then a rather wicked grin flickered across his face, and he lifted the violin into position, focusing his thoughts. Then he began to play a slow, sensuous melody. Immediately the golden notes sprang out from where his bow connected with the strings and surrounded Hermione at first, shimmering. Suddenly they converged on her, covering her body.

Hermione gasped.

"Oh…oh shit," the witch breathed, writhing in pleasure as her core was stimulated as if someone were giving her oral sex. "Stop! Stop Severus!' Hermione clamped her legs together but it didn't help as the notes clung to her body. The Potions Master played several more bars, his black eyes glittering and a smirk on his face. Suddenly the witch let out a shriek and orgasmed.

"Yesssss," the Potions Master breathed, lowering the bow, the notes fading away as Hermione stood there shuddering, her knickers soaked with her release. Severus looked at his violin appreciatively. Now this was a handy magic.

"Severus Snape…I told you to stop," Hermione said, trying to sound angry as she drew her wand and scourgified herself.

"I did stop," the wizard replied, his lip quirking.

"But not soon enough," Hermione said, scowling at him.

Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a matter of opinion. Actually, I wanted to see how far the notes could go. It seems they go 'all the way,'" the wizard said, trying looking innocent as he said the pun…as if that were possible. Severus always looked as if he were up to no good.

"I see I am going to have to tell you what to try," Hermione said evenly, thinking the wizard might think about having sex with her next time he played. That's all she needed, to be penetrated by proxy with golden notes.

The witch looked at Severus who had a rather wicked gleam in his eyes. She'd fix that.

"Think about the notes protecting you," the witch said with a nasty smirk, pulling out her wand. She'd only throw a stunner…but if it connected…oh well.

Severus scowled at her, knowing the witch was trying to get him back for the note-inspired orgasm. Shit, she should be pleased. But, at least she was talking to him. The wizard raised the violin again and began to play. The notes once again appeared, this time whirling around the wizard, forming a cylinder around his lean body as he played.

Hermione focused and cast a stunner at him. The hex bounced off, Hermione leaping aside to keep from being hit. Severus grinned from within the cylinder. Hermione frowned at him.

"Maybe I should try something stronger," she suggested.

The wizard gave her a challenging look, playing a slow, taunting strain now.

Hermione frowned and cast the "Expelliamus" hex, careful to move aside as she did so. That hex was also cast aside. Hermione began to feel very excited.

"Severus, stop playing and cast a repelling spell around yourself. I want to try stronger hexes," the witch said.

Severus stopped playing and the circling notes disappeared.

"I don't think that would be a proper test, Hermione. We wouldn't know if the spell was turned by the notes or the repelling spell. I can take a bit of pain for research," the wizard replied.

Hermione nodded. He was right of course. Severus began to play again, the notes circling his body.

"Reducto!" Hermione cried, sending a powerful blast toward the wizard that should have blasted him off his feet. The hex bounced harmlessly off the spinning notes. Severus continued playing, a small smirk on his face.

"Amazing," Hermione breathed. Again she pointed her wand.

"Incarceous!" she shouted, chains flying out of her wand tip. Several notes sprang out of the cylinder and blocked the chains before they could reach the wizard. The lengths of chain dropped harmlessly to the floor.

"Locomotor Mortis! Densaugeo! Diffindo! Incendio! Furnunculus! Impedimenta!"

Hermione fired spell after spell at the wizard. Not one got through. Finally, Hermione stopped, her chest heaving from her efforts. Severus stopped playing and the notes faded away. Once again he studied his violin and bow.

"Impressive," he said shortly, looking up at Hermione who had a wild look in her eyes.

"Wait here," she said, hurrying from the Spells lab. Presently she returned with a niffler. She placed it on the floor and cast a containment spell around the lab so the magical signatures of the spells cast wouldn't be picked up by the Ministry. She looked at Severus, her eyes glittering.

"I want you to focus on protecting this niffler's life," she said to the wizard, drawing her wand.

Severus looked at the witch, who seemed overly-animated. He looked at the small furry creature standing on its hind legs and sniffing the air and focused on protecting it, bringing his instrument up and drawing his bow across it. Once again the golden notes flew out, surrounding the startled niffler, which began to squeak in fear. It couldn't move from the cylinder swirling around it.

Hermione eyed the niffler, her eyes going dark. Her face contorted.

"Avada Kedavra!" she hissed, pointing the wand at the niffler. Both the animal and notes were bathed in the dread green light as Severus continued to play. After several seconds, Hermione stopped the curse, peering at the cylinder.

The niffler was unharmed, though pressed again the back of the cylinder greatly frightened.

Hermione turned to stare at Severus who stopped playing as the enormity of what just happened sank in. He could be protected and protect others from the Killing Curse…something considered impossible. The notes faded and Hermione scooped up the niffler, examining the animal closely. Not a hair was out of place.

"You can stop the Killing Curse," Hermione said to the wizard in a low voice. "You can stop a curse that up to this point in time was considered unstoppable. You can protect others from an Unforgivable, Severus. The most deadly Unforgivable. This makes you one of the most powerful wizards that ever existed."

Hermione and Severus stared at each other, the niffler wriggling in Hermione's arms, recovered now.

"I don't know about that," Severus replied, lowering his violin and bow.

"I do, Severus," Hermione said, awe in her voice as she looked at her Patron. "And this is only the beginning. We need to find out what else you can do," the witch said, her eyes glittering hungrily as she looked at him.

Severus scowled at her.

"You're looking at me like a lab project, Hermione…as if I am one huge niffler. I have no intentions on letting you poke and prod me, trying to find the source of my magic, witch. Though I do admit being interested in finding out the limits of this magic, we will not focus on this until we have dealt with the Dementors. That is my final word on this," the wizard said firmly.

Hermione deflated a bit. Yes, she already had a very important project…but gods…Severus' Harper powers were amazing and needed to be explored and documented. She had a thought.

"All right Severus…just one more test. One more. Then I will back off," the witch said.

"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked her frowning.

Hermione put the niffler down. It began to scamper around the room, sniffing about.

"See if you can bind the niffler so it can't move," she said.

Severus looked at the hairy little rodent, then raised his instrument and bow. He began to play and the golden notes soared out and surrounded the niffler, who couldn't move. Hermione looked extremely thoughtful.

"That's enough," she said.

Severus stopped playing and looked at the witch quizzically. What was going on in that brilliant little mind?

"I may need you to help me further with my project," the witch said to him.

Severus sighed. As her patron he was bound to assist her if she needed assistance.

"I will make myself available," he said.

Hermione picked up the niffler and exited the Spells lab. She walked into the Potions Lab and put the animal back in its cage. It chattered at her as she lowered the torches and exited. Severus was already on his way up the stairs. Hermione followed him, her mind going a thousand kilometers a second.

Severus walked into the living room and put his violin back in its case. Hermione watched him. The wizard straightened and looked at the witch. Her awe was visible. Severus looked at her.

"I've impressed you," he said silkily.

Hermione blinked and started.

"You've always impressed me, Severus…but this…my gods," she said.

Severus' eyes swept over the witch and suddenly he wanted her under him. Normally he would just walk up to her, catch her by the arm and drag her to his bedroom…but after the slap, he was hesitant. He did manhandle her quite often. This meant he would have to ask her to come to his bed. He had done it before, but not under these circumstances. He really wasn't sure if she had forgiven him.

But Hermione was completely taken by the wizard again. Gods, he was so powerful. Like many women, Hermione was attracted to power, though with her it wasn't that obvious. But the idea of a wizard of Severus' caliber being attracted to her was quite arousing, and her amber eyes were a bit hot as she looked at him. She wanted to engage the wizard.

Severus saw the look in her eyes and realized immediately she wanted him, despite what happened earlier. She looked a little star-struck actually. The wizard went for it, walking up to the witch and taking her gently by the arm.

"Would you mind indulging a Harper, Miss Granger?" he asked her silkily, "I would like to make another kind of music with you. I know what strings to pluck."

Hermione felt a strong pulse of desire in her lower belly. The hell with maintaining an attitude. The wizard was delicious and she wanted him. She gave Severus a smile of consent, and the wizard escorted her to his bedroom, opening the door for her and letting her walk through, rather than pushing her in.

He was learning.

888888888888888888888

Four days later, Hermione moved about the Potions lab excitedly as she prepared to feed the first niffler the Dementor elixir. She picked up the cage containing the unfortunate creature, a dropper, her journal and her wand, then moved to her spells lab, where there was more room. She sat the cage on the counter, then closed the door.

She picked up the dropper which was filled with the proper dosage to turn the niffler, took a deep breath and thrust it into the cage. One thing about nifflers, they would drink anything, no matter how bad it tasted. This one was familiar with droppers and walked right up to it and drank down the elixir as Hermione squeezed the dropper until every bit was downed.

The witch sat down on a stool and watched the niffler intently.

At first nothing happened. Hermione began to wonder if she had miscalculated the dosage. Then the niffler let out a terrible squeal and began shuddering. Its fur began to fall out in patches and its flesh took on a gray, mottled pallor. Hermione watched with horror as the little creature's eyes dropped back, leaving hollows, its teeth retracted and its mouth grew larger vertically. Suddenly it rose from the floor, dangling. Its paws were larger and the claws long and black. It turned its face toward her and hissed, drifting mid-air. It looked frightening. Suddenly it began to keen loudly, bumping against the bars.

Hermione quickly ran back to the Potions lab and removed another niffler from its cage. She petted it as she brought it back to the Spells lab.

"I'm sorry," she said as she placed it in the cage with the Dementor niffler, which turned toward it, hissing with excitement.

The niffler's eyes widened and it squealed with fear, backing up against the bar on its hind legs. The Dementor niffler drifted closer slowly. Hermione could see tendrils of spirit being drawn from the sacrificial niffler, and the creature slumping a bit, its eyes glazing.

Suddenly the Dementor niffler darted forward, locking its long mouth over the niffler's muzzle. The stricken animal twitched as its spirit was drawn out of it. After a few minutes, the niffler Dement released it and it fell, eyes open and empty, but breathing shallowly.

The niffler Dementor drifted away, breathing heavily, and settled in a corner, seeming sated. Hermione stared at it for several moments, then began to write in her journal. She had succeeded in creating a Dementor. Now she needed to find out if she could get the spirit back out of it and restore the fallen one.

She would start on that tomorrow.

* * *

For the next three months, sex was non-existent between Severus and Hermione, the witch was so caught up in her experiments with the Dementor-nifflers, the stricken nifflers and finding the proper balance of Agistani flower to Basilisk heart and blood. 

Hermione had ten niffler Dementors now, and ten stricken nifflers which had the spirit sucked out of them. Eli cared for these animals for her, forcing a nutritious fluid down each throat with an eyedropper three times a day, working their limbs so they didn't atrophy and turning their bodies periodically so no sores developed. They were quite labor-intensive and the elf loved the extra work.

The first nifflers she tried the adapted elixir on turned into rather altered Dementors which died within ten hours. They couldn't absorb spirits and showed no interest in attacking the other Dementors, only living nifflers. Hermione continued adapting the potion. The nifflers lost less hair during the transformation and kept their eyes, but still showed no desire to kiss other Dementors.

Then Hermione began to use the Imperious curse on the newly changed nifflers, after carefully adding a sustained containment spell around her lab so no Aurors would catch the signature of the Unforgivable. The Dementor-nifflers would suck out what was left of the spirits of the altered nifflers, since the elixir still released part of the soul.

Hermione worked furiously, even getting up in the middle of the night when an idea hit her and running down to the lab to implement it.

Severus would arrive on the weekends to try and get the witch to take a break, but he was hard put for it. She didn't sleep with him because she was in such a disagreeable condition and temper. One Saturday evening she slipped down to the lab, and Severus busted her. The witch tried to hex him so she could continue working. Severus grabbed her, twisted her arm and walked her screaming and yelling back up the stairs, took her wand and locked her in her bedroom.

For the most part when he was there, Hermione paced constantly, scribbling notes and talking to herself, preparing for Monday morning when she could get back to the Work. There was no sex between them, but it wasn't that hard on the wizard considering how bad Hermione looked. One Sunday morning he was so disgusted at her appearance at breakfast that he wrestled her into his bedroom, stripped her and forced her into the shower with him. He was fully clothed and scrubbed the fighting witch thoroughly. It was like dealing with a wild child.

But not all Severus' time was spent babysitting Hermione. He utilized the Spells lab to practice and hone his Harper magic. He found he could move objects with the notes as well as…pulverize them. He crushed several large stones Eli moved to the basement for him with the power of the notes. He even managed to practice a bit on an unwilling Hermione, strapping her to a chair and manipulating her emotions. Too bad it only worked when he was playing. He might have sweetened the witch's disposition. As she was, she was snarkier than Severus.

He even had to spank Hermione once, when she bad-temperedly threw a bowl of soup at him when he wouldn't let her go down to the lab for an hour. He spanked her with her jeans on however, but Hermione was hardly contrite despite the spanking.

Finally the wizard gave up and let Hermione work every day. This improved her temper but not her appearance. Her libido had all but disappeared. Severus patiently waited, sitting in on her experiments after scourgifying her several times so it was bearable to be in her presence. He watched as she tried elixir after elixir…the results varying. Finally she created one that didn't seem to physically affect the test animal at all. When she put the niffler in the cage with the niffler-Dementors, and used the Imperious curse to make it kiss one, the animal didn't pull out the Dementor's spirit, but neither could the Dementor pull out the spirit of the altered niffler. That was a big success.

Severus watched as the rat-haired witch danced about wildly, thrusting her fist in the air. Hermione attempted to hug him, but he extended his pale hand and shook his head as he eyed her absolutely filthy lab coat.

"Not on your life, witch," he said to her, frowning.

Hermione didn't care. She had a breakthrough…finally. She had reached a median. Now she applied herself even more to the work, sleeping only four hours a night. Once again Eli had to hide the pepper-up potion, and Severus himself had to come to the house several times during the week and make Hermione eat, binding her to the kitchen chair and sitting down at the table and actually feeding her himself, using his wand to shock her when she wouldn't cooperate.

"If you would just eat, I wouldn't have to torment you," the wizard said, a blatant smile on his face as he gave Hermione shock after shock to make her open her mouth. He enjoyed that part.

A month and a half later, Severus was in the Spells lab strengthening his Harper abilities when a loud shriek came from the Potions lab. Hastily he put his instrument down and drew his wand, running to the lab thinking something awful had happened. He found Hermione staring at the Dementor-niffler cage. One of the Dementors was on the floor of the cage twitching, as an altered niffler stood over it. The rest of the Dementors were backed into a corner of the cage, hissing in fear…and in the large cage that held the stricken nifflers, one was sitting up, sniffing about…its spirit restored.

"It worked," Hermione said in a low voice. She turned her hollow, baggy eyes toward Severus. "Severus…it worked. The niffler got its spirit back. I've found the antidote…I've…finally…found it."

Severus rushed forward and caught the exhausted witch before she hit the lab floor. When Hermione realized she had found the proper elixir, all the wear and tear she had put on her body caught up with her. The witch was nearly dead on her feet. Severus looked down at her and shook his head.

Slowly he carried the witch upstairs and tended to her, putting her in the bath and bathing her thoroughly, washing the semi-conscious witch's hair and adding replenishing potion to the water. Severus dried her, dressed her in a nightgown and put her in his own bed. He then undressed down to his boxers and slid in beside her, drawing her warm body into his and listening to her breathe.

"Sleep witch. You've done it. Now sleep," he said softly, kissing her mouth lightly and closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

After testing and retesting the anti-Dementor elixir, Hermione was satisfied she had the answer. Now, the next question was how to administer it to free range Dementors. They weren't caged after all, and could fly. When they realized what was happening, they would attempt escape. Then there was the question of who would do the kissing. 

Hermione asked Severus to come to the Spells lab with his violin. She had created five more Dementor nifflers. It seemed only five could be kissed before more potion had to be imbibed. So the kisser was vulnerable to being kissed himself if he wasn't fast when taking the next dosage. Hermione needed to design a delivery system for drinking the potion quickly between Dementors. Luckily only about a cup of the elixir was necessary to be effective.

Severus entered the lab with his violin and bow. Hermione was looking much better now that she had the elixir, but was still focused on the project. Severus hoped she could wrap it up within the next two weeks. He wasn't used to being celibate anymore, and was having very erotic dreams about the witch. His black eyes glittered when he looked at her, but Hermione didn't even notice. The five Dementors floated hissing in their cage and another cage held five stricken nifflers whose spirits were in the others.

Hermione dosed a normal niffler to turn it into a Kisser and placed it on the floor, then released the five Dementor-nifflers which drifted hissing about the room, out of range of the altered creature that was supposed to kiss them.

Hermione addressed Severus.

"You see, Severus. This is the problem. The Dementors can evade the Kisser. We can count on the same problem when we go for the real ones. I want you to try and bind the Dementor-nifflers and bring them down to where they can be reached. I don't know if you can bind all of them…but it would be ideal if you could," she said, looking at the wizard hopefully.

Severus had discovered he could make the notes do several things at once. He had no doubt he could bind the little horrors. He nodded at the witch, lifted his instrument and began to play. Immediately the golden notes emerged and converged on the hissing nifflers, wrapping around them and bringing them to floor level. Using the Imperious curse, Hermione had the dosed niffler kiss all five of them. The Dementors fell to the floor and the stricken creatures woke up, sniffing and staring about as if to say, "What are we doing here?"

Hermione smiled.

"We've done it," she said, looking at Severus. "You are going to have to bind the Dementors while I kiss them."

Severus looked at her incredulously.

"You?" he said, "Why you, Hermione?"

"Because it makes sense for me to agree to do it, then spend time trying to find a volunteer who won't trust the potion. I'm not afraid to do it, Severus and I am the best choice," the witch said. "I know the elixir inside and out."

The Professor's face contorted as he thought of those lips he had kissed so many times locking on to a Dementor's mouth. The creatures were absolutely fetid. But then again, it had to be done…and her Gryffindorness was in full force. Besides, he would be there to help her and protect her. Yes…it could be done.

Severus invited Albus to his house to give a demonstration of the elixir using the nifflers. The Headmaster watched as Hermione administered the elixir to a niffler, and Severus played music on a violin that emitted golden notes which bound the Dementor-niffler and brought it within reach of the Kisser. Using the Imperious curse, Hermione made the niffler kiss the Dementor, which fell to the floor shuddering, and suddenly the stricken niffler squealed and stood up, looking bewildered.

Albus jumped up and ran over to the restored niffler, who wriggled its nose at him. He examined it thoroughly, then turned to Hermione with tears in his eyes.

"How soon?" he croaked, "How soon until we can use this miraculous restorative?"

"As soon as you can arrange passage to India, Headmaster. I will be doing the kissing myself," Hermione said as tears rolled down Albus' face. "Severus will do the binding."

Albus looked at the Potions Master, who cleared his throat at the old wizard's great emotion.

"We already have a plan to contain the creatures utilizing Order members distributed around the temple with Patronuses to keep them from exiting the ruin. Both of you can enter and dispose of them. A contingent of Order members will go with you as backup," Albus said, wiping at his eyes. He looked at Hermione and opened his arms.

The witch walked up to him and Albus embraced her.

"Thank you. Thank you my dear for making it possible for Minerva to come back to me," he said, his voice hoarse. "Thank you Hermione. Thank you."

Hermione's eyes glistened.

"You're welcome, Headmaster," she said softly, kissing his cheek.

Albus released the witch and sniffed, then held out his hand to Severus, who took it firmly in his own.

"And thank you Severus, for making this possible. Without your patronage, none of this could have been accomplished," the Headmaster said.

The wizard nodded but didn't respond.

Albus drew a deep breath.

"I must go," he said, sounding stronger, "There are souls to recover!"

* * *

Strange occurrences had been happening around Hogwarts for the past several months. Several Slytherin students walking down the dungeon corridor suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the astronomy tower. It was found that some kind of magical wormhole had been created in the middle of the corridor. No one had ever seen anything like this, and the spell was placed inside of a containment spell and transferred to Professor Flitwick's lab for further study. 

There were also incidents of random magic happening all over the school. For example, windows were appearing and disappearing in the strangest places. The windows wouldn't be that extraordinary except that they gave views of the Hogwarts landscape from great heights, and it was found that an object dropped out of them would actually fall. The windows were no illusion and quite dangerous since they could appear suddenly in walls, floors or even mid-air, suspended by nothing. All students were directed to be vigilant when moving through the castle lest they inadvertently fall out of one.

Strange doors were appearing too. When opened, they contained whirling, multi-colored vortexes which would try and suck a person in. So far, no one had been taken, but there were several close calls. Everyone was admonished not to open strange doors.

Every manifestation seemed to bend space. Flitwick was stumped but quite excited. If the secret of these spells could be divined, another mode of travel might be possible. If a window could be opened on a particular landscape, a witch or wizard could simply climb through it and instantly be transported to that area. For example, a window could be opened on Diagon Alley or another town, city or country. Flitwick suspected that the doors opened on active port activity…with Port keys one was drawn through a wormhole specifically created to take one to a specified destination. The wormholes behind these doors could take one anywhere…most likely. But there was no way to test the wormholes because it was likely the witch or wizard who went through might not be able to come back.

Albus was quite distracted by the upcoming quest to retrieve the taken souls from the Dementors in India. Then again, distracted was an understatement. Consumed was a better word. He decided that he would not go himself. The Dementors feared him and could feel him approaching. There had to be some element of surprise. Bara was to accompany a recon team of two Order members to India. Their purpose was to inspect the ruins for any and all potential escape routes and to distribute several port key destinations surrounding the ruins, so their forces would automatically be placed in position rather than having to spread out on foot and risking tipping off the creatures. Since Bara knew the area well and the danger was minimal since it would be done during the day, it was felt the boy could be of assistance. Of course he was excited.

Ideally the Order members would arrive directly to their positions and generate their Patronuses to guard the temple and drive back any Dementors that attempted to escape. Then Hermione, Severus and several Order members would enter the ruin, the Order members setting up Patronuses to guard the entrance as well as Hermione and Severus.

Personally, Severus felt the extra Order members would be in the way and a distraction, but Albus wouldn't budge on it. He wanted Severus and Hermione protected at all costs.

Professor Flitwick was quite pleased with Bara's progress both academically and magically. The boy could read now and his vocabulary increased dramatically. He could hold a full conversation now, and other than having a little problem with his tenses, was doing quite well. And his spells development…well now. It seemed the boy was learning a spell a week, his focus was so strong. Flitwick was quite amazed. It seemed Bara was a prodigy.

But the Professor didn't know that Bara was sneaking into the Room of Requirement with his ill-gotten wand and practicing the new spells until he was exhausted. He was also running about Hogwarts making up pretend spells and swishing and flicking his wand all over the place. Since Flitwick didn't know Bara had a wand, he had not yet told him about the dangers of randomly coming up with an intent and flicking his wand about. Magic was magic and could be easily and dangerously distorted by an unthinking wizard or witch…and strange things could happen.

Like magical doors and windows appearing out of nowhere.

* * *

Finally, the day of departure arrived. There was some consternation initially. Severus pointed out that no one knew how many Dementors there actually were, but Hermione quickly solved that problem. Count the stricken Untouchables being cared for in the disillusioned aid camp, and add a few on for good measure. This was as good an estimation measure as any. 

When Albus first sent aid, the medi-witches soon found themselves deluged by healthy Untouchables who wanted food that was for the upkeep of the stricken. Eventually they had to move the camp, ward it and keep it invisible so they could care for the stricken. It was difficult because the Untouchables had hungry children…but they couldn't provide for everyone. There were just too many of them. The walls of the camp from the inside were opaque, so the tender-hearted medi-witches wouldn't see the Untouchables and feel guilty.

Hermione had created a kind of harness that held over four liters of elixir that was strapped to her chest. It had a straw. Eight gulps provided enough elixir to kiss the Dementors, according to her calculations. Severus was a bit nervous about this. She hadn't actually tested it…and the results could be disastrous if she were wrong. Hermione pointed out that the Dementor would be unable to extract her soul even if her calculations were slightly off and she would only have to consume more elixir until she got it right. They would be bound by his music and unable to escape as she did this.

Severus sighed. The witch had an answer for everything.

The couple still had not engaged in intercourse, and Severus was chomping at the bit to get to the Dementors and be rid of them. All they were to the wizard at this point were floating cockblockers. The sooner they were destroyed, the sooner Hermione would turn her attentions on him again.

Harry had sent several owls to Hermione over the months, which Severus had Eli intercept. Hermione was in no state to deal with the wizard while working on the project. Harry still had not come out of hiding, though Ginny did her best to get him to do so. He said he wasn't ready yet. Actually, he wanted Hermione with him when he made himself public. He loved Ginny but Hermione was more of a steadying influence. Whenever he had to face a difficult situation, Hermione's presence always made facing it easier. He missed her desperately and couldn't understand why she hadn't contacted him yet. Maybe she was angry. Well, he'd keep trying.

Severus, Hermione and one hundred Order members stood on the grounds of Hogwarts, port keys in hand, ready to make the synchronized journey to India. Hermione and Severus were to follow exactly ten minutes after the Order members, to give them time to set up the Patronuses. Bara and the recon team had done their jobs without disturbing the dark creatures, the port key destinations surrounding the ruined temple. Some of the Order members would be arriving in dense jungle. The vines and trees had been cut back so they wouldn't have too much difficulty.

They timed their arrival to be shortly after sunrise, when the Dementors would be least active. Albus gave the Order members their final directives and wished them success. The Headmaster would be at St. Mungos with Minerva as they faced the creatures. If she awoke, he would know they had been successful.

Hermione and Severus watched as the Order members all said "Portis" and disappeared. It had begun. Severus was dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and black trainers so he could navigate the rubble of the temple. He held his violin and bow tightly. Hermione was in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, her hair braided in a French braid, the end rolled up and pinned. The harness containing the elixir was strapped to her chest, the retractable straw capped and ready to be accessed. She also held a magical torch that looked very much like a muggle hurricane lamp. She looked at Severus.

"Are you ready?" she asked the wizard. The witch had butterflies in her stomach.

Severus' dark eyes washed over her.

"Yes, I am ready," he replied, "But I want no Gryffindor heroics, Hermione. You wait until I have bound all the Dementors before you act. A mistake can be costly."

"Don't worry Severus. I know what to do," the witch replied.

Severus looked at her. He was worried but didn't show it. If anything were to happen to the witch…he would destroy every Dementor there…souls or no souls. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

Albus walked up to both of them.

"It is time," he said, his blue eyes somber. "Good luck to both of you."

Hermione and Severus activated their port keys, and were gone.

* * *

When they arrived on the edge of the jungle facing the ruined temple, the witch and wizard were met by an Order member who told them the amount of stricken in the camp. Thirty-two. Hermione estimated there might be forty Dementors if they had absorbed more souls recently. The Untouchables let the stricken die if they weren't taken by the medi-witches, so the Dementors had to replace the lost souls when that occurred. 

Hermione looked about. There were Order members spaced evenly around the perimeter of the temple, silver Patronuses of all shapes and sizes pacing back and forth before them. It was quite impressive.

Severus eyed the crumbling opening that led to the temple depths. Hermione took several sips of the elixir through the straw and capped it, then took a deep breath, her eyes resting on the ruins.

"Let's go, Severus," she said, walking purposely toward the entrance, Severus following silently. But he was on point, one hundred and ten percent. They climbed over fallen stones and statues, entering the ruins. The first thing they heard was hissing. Hermione held up the lamp and saw several snakes fleeing the light.

"Maybe we should have brought Bara," Severus mused. A lot of the snakes in India were poisonous. "He could have told them to all go away."

"Snakes are the least of our problem," Hermione said, pointing upward. There were hundreds of points of lights. "Bats. Bats mean guano. Cover your nose and walk quickly."

Sure enough the strong odor of ammonia rose as they picked their way past the bats clinging to the ragged temple ceiling. The couple appeared to be in a huge corridor, stone pillars on either side of them in various states of erosion. Ahead of them was a large door leading into darkness.

Hermione heard a hiss, and spun, holding up her lantern. She thought she saw a motion. Severus drew his wand, clutching his violin and bow in one hand. Both backed up until their backs collided.

"We're surrounded," the wizard hissed.

Sure enough, the Dementors appeared from behind the pillars. hissing, drifting toward them in a terrifyingly unhurried manner as if absolutely sure the humans had no way to escape. None of the creatures were particularly hungry for souls but this was an infringement on their territory. Humans were not welcome here. The creatures had waited until Severus and Hermione were in the middle of the long corridor before cutting off their escape and their advance. The creatures were all around them.

Hermione could feel her courage being drained out of her slowly as they approached, feeding off her strength. Robed in black and hooded, their large mottled hands and black fingernails dangling as they drifted three feet off the ground, the Dementors were visually terrifying.

Her heart pounding, Hermione took an extra sip of elixir and set the torch down, opening the blinder wide to let out more light, light slowing the creatures somewhat…but they still drifted closer. They weren't deterred. Hermione could hear their ragged breathing as she and Severus stood back to back.

"Now would be a good time to start playing," Hermione said nervously as the noose of Dementors drew tighter.

"I want them close so none can flee the notes," Severus breathed. He had his instrument in position, ready to play. He could feel the Dementors pulling at his spirit, but the wizard didn't have that much happiness to steal in the first place, so he was only mildly affected by them.

"Not too damn close," Hermione hissed as the creatures drew closer, their slowness making their approach all the more horrible.

Severus waited until the Dementors were about fifteen feet away, then started to play.

* * *

Suddenly a shout went up, and Severus hesitated. Several Order members were charging the Dementors along with their Patronuses. This was their backup which was sidetracked by last minute planning. The wizards had been horrified to learn Severus and Hermione entered the temple alone and quickly followed. When they saw the pair surrounded by Dementors, they charged. 

"No!" Hermione cried as the Dementors hissed and flew away from them toward the Order members and the Patronuses. They were badly outnumbered though. Only twelve wizards to the thirty-odd creatures. The Patronuses drove back several, but the majority of the creatures closed over the Order members.

"Severus, help them!" Hermione cried.

Severus began playing and the golden notes streaked toward the mass of Dementors attacking the Order members, wrapping around them and binding the creatures, pulling them away from the wizards.

"Stay back! We have them!" Hermione cried running forward, Severus following, still playing.

The Dementors were struggling and hissing as the notes bound them and held them low to the ground. Try as they might, the creatures couldn't break free.

"Destroy them now!" one rather crazed Order member cried, pulling out his wand to send a destructive blast developed for the Final Battle.

"No!" Hermione screamed, pulling her own wand and quickly stunning the Order member. The others all stared at her…not knowing what to do.

"Get out!" Hermione screamed at them. The wizards were too frightened and volatile. "We have it under control. You're not needed."

"Albus said to protect you," one wizard cried out stubbornly, his eyes on the writhing Dementors.

"But who's going to protect you? Now get out. I'll take responsibility for what happens," the witch cried, stopping a few feet from the closest Dementor, who hissed at her.

The wizards milled about a bit, then reluctantly withdrew. Hermione sighed with relief then studied the Dementors. The notes were surrounding them completely. How was she to kiss them?

"Severus, I can't access their mouths," the witch said, looking back at the wizard, who changed the melody he was playing slightly. Suddenly the notes parted around the Dementors' hoods, leaving an opening. Hermione swallowed.

All right. She was going to kiss a Dementor.

As she approached the first one, a stench like that of a rotting corpse washed over her. She nearly brought up the elixir.

"Gods, they stink," she said to herself, her eyes watering. She walked up to the Dementor, who was resting on the floor, its hood directly before her. Another pulse of stench washed over her…presumably the creature's breath.

Severus watched, his face twisted in disgust as the witch closed in on the Dementor. Hermione leaned forward, and the Dementor did also, intending to kiss the witch. Hermione's face disappeared into the hood. The Dementor and witch seemed to freeze for a moment. Then the Dementor keened long and loud before dropping to the floor. Hermione stood there with a look of disgust on her glistening face. Apparently kissing a Dementor was slimy business.

"Oh my gods," Hermione grimaced, "That was disgusting."

"Keep kissing!" Severus shouted at her.

In the aid camp, a medi-witch was gently washing a stricken Untouchable, when the woman suddenly opened her eyes, looked up at the witch and said, "Who are you?" in her native language. The medi-witch didn't understand what the woman said, but understood one thing.

She had her soul back.

"It's started!" the excited witch called out to the other members of the camp, pointing at the woman who was attempting to sit up, wondering what this place was. A cheer went up. They were doing it. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape were releasing souls.

All the Dementors started keening with fear as they looked at their fallen comrade and realized it had been stricken by the human. They struggled more fiercely, but the notes held them tightly.

Inside her Dementor, Minerva felt a cold wash of fear from her captor.

"What's going on?" she wondered, then looked to the right when a trapped Indian woman suddenly began to glow brightly, holding out her arms and looking at herself then at Minerva with wide eyes before disappearing completely.

That wasn't death. Minerva had seen many deaths and replacements over eight years. The soul would grow dark, then crumple in on itself, screaming. This was something else.

"She's been freed, hasn't she?" Minerva called to her captor, who was keening in fear. "They're setting us free, aren't they?"

The witch did a little dance of joy.

"I told you! I told you!" she taunted the creature, "Now you'll see. You'll go back to the darkness that spawned you!"

The Dementor continued to keen…too afraid to respond to Minerva.

"Albus…oh Albus. Will I really see you again?" the witch breathed as another soul glowed and disappeared.

Hermione was on her third kiss. She'd almost vomited kissing the last Dementor. She knew it was going to be horrible…but damn.

The Dementors were all screaming and keening in horror as Hermione moved through them, sipping more elixir then stoically pressing her face into their hoods. She had to scourgify their putrid saliva from her face several times. The hooded bodies were piling up…but Severus kept the notes on the fallen…just in case. She was through almost half of them.

Suddenly Severus caught a cramp in his shoulder and his playing stopped for a moment, the notes dissipating. The Dementors began to scatter.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed at him. "They're getting away!"

The wizard grimaced and began playing again, the golden notes racing toward the Dementors and binding the keening creatures again, dragging them back towards Hermione.

The Dementors firmly in place, Hermione continued kissing them.

"She is going to have to be purified, scourgified and scrubbed until she's raw," Severus thought as a long string of saliva stuck to the witch's face issued from inside the hood of a fallen Dementor. Completely squicked, Hermione slapped it off and wiped her hands on her jeans, her face twisted with disgust before she scourgified herself yet again.

In St. Mungos, medi-witches were flocking to a room in answer to a weak call from a wizard who had been there over eight years, stricken by a Dementor's kiss.

"Water," the wizard said weakly, holding up his hand as they stared at him in disbelief. Not one moved. The wizard scowled.

"What's a man have to do to get some water around here? Die?" he groused, his voice cracking.

In Minerva's room, Albus heard the commotion.

"He's awake! Tom Cummings is awake!" the shouts went up. The old wizard could hear rushing footsteps and exclamations of disbelief. He looked down at Minerva intently, holding her thin hand in his.

"Come back, Minerva," he said, caressing the back of the witch's hand with his thumb. "Come back to me. I've missed you terribly."

Minerva heard Albus and watched as another soul disappeared in a burst of white light.

"I'm coming Albus. I will be there, my love," she called back, then shouted at the Dementor.

"You hear that you cursed thing? I am going to be free! Free! And you will be no more!" the witch gloated, "Eight long years I've been with you but finally I can leave this horrible prison and get on with my life. Go back to the ones I love. Love, you hideous creature…the strongest power on earth. It is love that has defeated you!"

Suddenly Minerva felt her prison quake horribly, and this was followed by a deep, hollow sigh. She pressed her hands forward but there was no resistance…no invisible barrier. Suddenly she felt extremely light and white light began to glow around her.

"I'm free!" she cried as suddenly she transformed into a ball of light and shot away at an amazing speed, colors flashing past her, a great roaring wind around her. The witch felt she had left her stomach behind as she traveled at the speed of light…back…back…back to where she belonged.

Suddenly she was in a white room, hovering above Albus and a thin, drawn, white-haired body lying on a cot.

"Is that…me?" she said, frowning as she looked down. "I look one-hundred and fifty years old! I'm going to definitely have to get some work done."

Suddenly Minerva screamed as she dropped down into the frail body.

Albus was sitting with the back of her hand pressed against his lips, his eyes closed, waiting. Suddenly, the hand flexed. Albus opened his eyes. Minerva's body often spasmed. He looked down at her, then his eyes widened.

The witch's body might spasm, but she hadn't opened her eyes in over eight years.

Yet they were open now, and looking right at him, the green irises shining brightly from within the wizened form.

"Minerva?" Albus whispered, afraid this was some kind of waking dream…he'd had them before.

The witch nodded slightly.

Her mouth moved several times before she managed to croak out, "I've come back, Albus."

Albus kissed the witch's hand passionately, then leaned down and kissed her dry lips gently.

"Ah, my Minerva…I've waited so long for you to return to me. Some said I should let you go, but I couldn't. I was too selfish," he said softly, staring at the witch with love.

"Thank the stars for selfishness then,' the witch replied hoarsely, then, "Water please, Albus. Though I could use a good belt of firewhiskey after eight years."

Minerva loved her firewhiskey. Albus smiled at her.

"Let's just get you up to par first, my dear. Then I will pour the first shot for you myself," he said fondly, kissing her hand again, his heart swelling.

He had her back. His Minerva.

The world was right again.

* * *

Hermione kissed the final Dementor, grimacing as it keened and fell, then spitting, shaking her head. 

"Dear gods. Nothing, and I mean nothing can be as disgusting as this," she complained, turning to Severus.

The wizard looked at her, then at the fallen Dementors. His black eyes glittered. These were the things that kept him from getting any for the past few months.

Payback time.

"Move away from them, Hermione," he said darkly.

Hermione walked over to the wizard and stood behind him as the music he played changed, becoming dark and violent. The notes began to spin around the stricken creatures, their bodies beginning to shudder, then bulge.

"Oh no, Severus," Hermione breathed.

The wizard continued to play passionately, his face contorted murderously. The notes tightened vise-like around the bodies, crushing them. Hermione turned her face away as they burst, black goo and stench everywhere, the robes covered in gore. Severus stopped playing and the notes faded away.

Severus looked at his handiwork.

"That's that," he said with finality.

"Damn Severus, that was disgusting," Hermione said, scowling at the wizard as they began to walk toward the temple entrance.

"No more disgusting than watching you French kiss them," the wizard retorted. "You are going to have to undergo a series of cleansing treatments before coming anywhere near me, witch."

"Oh really?" Hermione said, making a grab for the wizard, who leapt aside and began running for the entrance, Hermione laughing and right on his heels.

888888888888888888888

Hermione and Severus returned to Hogwarts a few hours later after visiting the camp and seeing all the recovered Untouchables. The medi-witches were already breaking it down when they arrived, all of their charges now awakened. They crowded around Severus and Hermione shaking their hands…or trying to. Severus didn't want anyone touching him. There were all kinds of diseases in India.

Albus immediately moved Minerva from St. Mungos to the Hogwarts infirmary, and Severus and Hermione found him seated by Minerva's bedside, feeding her some chicken broth. It smelled delicious.

Severus scowled at a beaming Poppy.

"Why does Minerva get chicken broth when all you ever gave me was gray gruel?" he demanded.

"Because Minerva has a better disposition than you did," the medi-witch replied with a wicked grin.

"That slop didn't help it any," the wizard groused as Hermione hugged her former Head of House and kissed her on the cheek. Severus grimaced.

"Really Hermione, I'd think you'd had enough kissing after today," he commented, "Besides…you might give Minerva something. You haven't been properly scoured yet."

"Shut up, Severus," Hermione hissed.

Albus' eyes twinkled as Severus didn't take the witch to task for her comment. Something definitely was going on here. Something decidedly good.

Minerva looked at Severus.

"You look a lot more composed than you did last time I saw you," Minerva said with a grin. "Your robes were billowing around your head. Very undignified."

Severus stalked up to Minerva bedside, then kissed her hand, surprising Hermione with the gesture.

"Everyone has a bad day, Minerva" he replied, "Just be glad I wasn't 'swinging free.'"

Minerva chortled as Hermione looked scandalized. Was he flirting with Professor McGonagall? Severus?

He was, but just to make the old bird laugh. She needed a good laugh after eight years of powering a Dementor.

Albus rose.

"Hermione, Severus…I just want to thank you again for restoring Minerva to me," the old wizard said, tears in his eyes.

"It was our pleasure," Hermione said, looking at the former Transfiguration teacher fondly, "We missed her too."

They stood about chatting for several minutes before Poppy shooed them all out, saying Minerva had to get her rest. Hermione and Severus returned to the wizard's rooms, the wizard putting away his beloved violin and bow. Hermione stood looking at him.

"You were wonderful, Severus," she said softly.

"As were you," he said gruffly. "But it is time for you to head back to the house. I have paperwork to catch up on."

Hermione blinked at him. He wasn't coming?

"I will be there this weekend as usual," the wizard said, taking her arm.

They disapparated, appearing in the living room of the house. Severus released her, bowed and returned to Hogwarts with a crack of thunder.

Hermione had hoped he would spend the night. But then again, he appeared to still be disturbed about her kissing the Dementors. It had been rather disgusting. Well, in four more days it would be Friday.

She'd be all cleaned up by then and Severus should be sufficiently recovered.

They had some catching up to do.

* * *

While most of the Hogwarts staff and students were at supper, Bara was on the third floor looking out the window at the Hogwarts grounds wistfully. He was not allowed outside without an escort ever since he purposely visited the Forbidden forest when specifically warned not to by Albus. Although the Headmaster could see him clearly on the Marauder's map, for some strange reason he could not transport the boy to him, and the forest had to be searched for him. They found Bara near the cave of the Acromantulas just before nightfall. 

Albus had been supremely angry with the boy, restricting him to the castle unless in the company of an escort. Unfortunately none of the staff had time to take him out, and Bara was naughty with students and headstrong…running off at the first opportunity, shouting "I am not a baby!" as he fled. No amount of scolding could break Bara of this habit and as a result, no students could escort him any longer.

The boy sighed.

He didn't mean to be bad, but he was used to doing as he wished to do. He had survived on his own in India for months. He didn't understand why he couldn't wander where he wished. Albus tried to explain to him that there were dangerous magical creatures in the Forbidden forest that wouldn't mind having a young wizard for a quick meal. Bara quickly responded there were tigers, leopards and red dogs in the jungles of India and he managed to survive them.

"This isn't India," Albus said to the stubborn young wizard.

"India is much more dangerous," the boy replied, frowning.

Albus sighed. It was as if there were no talking to the boy on this matter. He was extremely stubborn. Severus suggested throwing Bara into the Acromantula cave for about five minutes, with a repelling charm on him of course and let the spiders correct him. But Albus refused.

Severus was now on his way to the infirmary to see Poppy and look in on Minerva and riding the shifting stairwell when he saw Bara leaning out of the third floor window wistfully. The Potions Master was about to mount the next landing when he saw the boy pull something out of his pocket. The wizard's eyes narrowed.

The little wizard had a wand, and was waving it about.

Severus stalled and disillusioned himself, then entered the corridor. Bara moved away from the window and strolled down the hall, chanting something and waving his wand around, the Potions Master following him. Suddenly a door materialized on Severus' left. The wizard's eyes widened.

Bara was the one creating the doors, windows and floating transports. Most likely the boy had no idea he was doing it. He was inadvertently producing random magic. But why doors and windows?

Severus thought about it for a moment, then realized that probably the magic was reflecting his urge to escape the castle. Windows and doors were exits.

Silently the Potions Master walked up behind Bara and plucked the wand out of the startled boy's hand. Bara spun and saw his wand floating in a shimmer.

"Who is there?" he asked, shivering a little. Severus removed the disillusionment spell and stared down at the little wizard.

"Uh oh," Bara said as Severus eyed him.

"Where did you get this wand, Bara?" Severus asked him, his voice severe.

Bara swallowed. He knew he was in trouble.

"From Professor Flitwick's class. I took it so I could practice spells," the boy said, "Professor Flitwick was teaching me too slow."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him.

"So you stole it," the Potions Master said.

"No. I was going to give it back. Sometime," the boy said.

Severus folded his arms. So Bara had taken the wand because he wanted to learn magic faster. The Potions Master remembered Flitwick bragging on how quickly the boy was catching on to doing spells…and was able to work them after only one lesson. Albus had been quite proud, claiming he was a chip off the old Gryffindor block.

The Potions Master smirked.

Bara was more like a scale off the old Slytherin serpent.

"Well Bara, you have been causing a lot of problems around the castle with this wand. You have not been taught how to properly handle one. What were you chanting?" the wizard asked the boy.

"I want to be free," Bara replied. "I always say it."

Severus looked at the boy thoughtfully. Yes, that would be enough intent to cause the magical windows and doors.

"Well we are going to return this wand to Professor Flitwick and you are going to apologize. Then we are going to see the Headmaster and decide your punishment. Now come with me," Severus said, turning and striding away.

Bara hung his head and followed the tall, pale wizard. Things were bad before, but now they were infinitely worse.

Albus restricted Bara to his room for a month, and all his meals would be served there. In addition, he had to write lines daily. "I will not steal." Flitwick would send his work up to him and it would be collected at the end of the day. The little Professor had been quite surprised Bara had taken the wand. He hadn't even missed it.

"And I thought he was a prodigy," the wizard said, pulling at his beard and shaking his head.

He, Severus and Albus were sitting in the Headmaster's office discussing the boy.

"No, he's not a prodigy, Filius. But he is resourceful," Severus replied. Albus looked up at the dark wizard. He knew what Severus was implying.

Slytherin tendencies.

"Perhaps if more emphasis was placed on teaching the boy the difference between right and wrong," the Headmaster suggested, "He might improve."

Severus looked at the Headmaster evenly.

"Albus, Bara already knows what's right and wrong, but he measures it against what he wants and needs. He is willing to break the rules to acquire what he wants…he just doesn't know how to do it properly," Severus said, "He got caught."

Albus shook his head.

"I'm afraid the boy is a Slytherin," the wizard said despairingly.

"It seems so…but there is one way to be absolutely sure," Severus said, looking up at the top shelf behind Albus' desk, where the Sorting Hat rested.

Albus looked at Severus then turned to where his gaze rested.

"But he is too young to be sorted, Severus," Albus said, turning back to the Potions Master. Filius listened to the conversation but didn't say anything. He was sure Bara was a Slytherin as well.

"We will not be sorting him, Albus, but the Sorting Hat can tell us his tendencies for certain. Then we will know how to deal with him. If he is indeed a Slytherin, then he should be taught the Slytherin philosophy as soon as possible so as not to repeat his error," the Potions Master said silkily.

Albus eyed him. Did Severus mean the error of stealing the wand, or the error of being caught with it? He suspected the latter. But what the wizard said made sense. The Headmaster stood up, walked around his desk and up the hallway to Bara's bedroom. He removed the ward. Bara was lying on his back in his bed. He looked so tiny in the four-poster. He was staring up at the ceiling. When he heard the ward come down he looked toward Albus.

"Bara, come with me," Albus said, looking at the boy sternly.

Bara rolled out of the bed, wondering what he did now. He exited the bedroom and followed Albus to his office. He greeted Severus and Filius politely. Albus removed the Sorting Hat from the top shelf and looked at Bara, who was standing in front of his desk.

"Bara, this is the Sorting Hat. Usually it is used to sort students into one of the four houses by identifying their tendencies," the wizard said.

"Tendencies?" Bara repeated, not understanding the word.

"The way they are inside," Albus amended.

Bara nodded.

"But it will be three years before you can be sorted into a house. However, we want to know what house you will be sorted into. The hat will tell us when I put it on your head," the old wizard said, walking around the desk and positioning the hat over Bara's head.

Severus and Filius watched as Albus placed the hat on Bara. It was so large his whole head disappeared into the old pointed chapeau.

The hat immediately became animated.

"This one is too young!" it declared, wriggling on Bara's head a bit. The boy jumped at the voice. He hadn't expected the hat to talk.

"He is not being sorted. But we do need to know where he will be going when it is time for him to be sorted," Albus said to the hat.

"Ah," the hat said, "A pre-sort. I've done this type of thing before…but it's been many years. Let's see I think it was in…"

"Just tell us," Severus snarked, not interested in the hat's reminiscing.

"Fine," the hat spat indignantly, the slit of its mouth turning down at the wizard. Then it focused on Bara.

"Very smart this one. Inquisitive and a fast learner. He wants to know everything. Not a bad candidate for Ravenclaw," the hat began.

Flitwick sat up straighter. He was the head of Ravenclaw. Bara could come to him.

"Hm. Extremely brave and courageous. Definitely some Gryffindor traits…and doesn't mind hard work. He could be a Hufflepuff if not for the sharp mind. Hmmm…." The hat continued. It fell silent for a moment.

"Oh my," the hat said, "This boy is definitely a Slytherin. He has a strong sense of self-preservation, is willful, believes in himself and will do what he feels he must to get his own way despite the consequences. He is also ambitious. When it comes time to sort him, he will definitely be placed in Slytherin."

The hat fell silent and Albus removed it, looking down at Bara sadly.

"What is wrong, Father Albus?" the boy asked the Headmaster.

"I wanted you to be a Gryffindor," the old wizard admitted. "That was my house."

Bara felt very sad about this. He watched as Albus returned the hat to the top shelf behind his desk and sat down heavily.

"I can still go to Gryffindor, Father Albus. I will learn to be one if that would make you happy," he said to the white-haired wizard. "I do not have to go to Slytherin."

Albus smiled at the boy tenderly, some of the twinkle coming back into his eyes at the boy's desire to make him happy. .

"I'm afraid you can't learn to be a Gryffindor, Bara. You are who you are, and I would not have you change for me or anyone," the wizard said. "I will get used to the idea. But as a potential Slytherin, you will have to be in contact with Professor Snape more often. He will teach you what you need to know as a Slytherin."

Bara turned and looked at Severus, who arched an eyebrow at him. The young wizard's eyes washed over the pale wizard. Then he turned back to Albus.

"But…but you will still be my Father Albus, won't you?" he asked the Headmaster anxiously. "I do not want to leave you."

Albus gave him an affectionate smile.

"I will always be your Father Albus, Bara," he replied. The little wizard walked around the desk and embraced the wizard. Severus looked on and Flitwick wiped a tear from his eye at the display.

"Good," the boy said, kissing Albus on his cheek. Kissing was common in India, and Bara didn't feel ashamed to do it.

Albus looked at him fondly, then tried to glower.

"All right Bara, return to your room. You are still on punishment," the Headmaster said gruffly, trying to show the Professors he wasn't a soft touch. He failed miserably, but neither Severus nor Filius called him on it.

"Yes, sir," Bara replied obediently. He said goodbye to Severus and Filius then returned to his room.

Severus looked after him, then at Albus.

"I believe you'd better ward Bara's door, Headmaster, or he will be wandering the halls of Hogwarts within the hour," the wizard said with a small smirk.

Albus started. Yes, he'd better do that. Sweet as Bara was…he was a Slytherin. The Headmaster would have to be on point with the boy from now on. He had not yet told Minerva about his charge, but was sure once the witch was up to par, she would provide a very strict but loving influence on Bara. Minerva was sharp as a whip and wouldn't be taken in by him one bit, even if she doted on him…which she most likely would, particularly once she heard his history. If Bara acted up too badly, the boy might find himself transfigured into something quite uncomfortable.

Albus excused himself and walked down the hall to ward Bara's bedroom.

Flitwick looked at Severus.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one, Severus," the wizard commented.

Severus looked at the diminutive wizard, his dark eyes glittering.

"I can handle it," he said shortly. "Troublemakers are my specialty."

* * *

After Severus left so abruptly, Hermione was greeted by a very happy Eli, who knew exactly what had happened in India. His claws were gnawed almost to stumps, the elf had been biting them so hard as he watched his Master and Miss face the Dementors via his bond to the dark wizard. He prepared Hermione a nice Iberico ham sandwich and sparkling pumpkin juice. He knew the Master wouldn't mind now that he felt he had introduced the witch to the delicacy. Hermione thanked Eli, ate and retired to her bedroom to shower and scrub. 

The witch was absolutely pink by the time she finished showering, using a very gritty soap and rough loofah to shear off the first layer of skin cells. She had been under the spray forty-five minutes at least. Then she spent a half hour brushing her teeth and gargling, trying to get the imagined taste of Dementor slobber out of her mouth. Finally Hermione exited the bathroom and found a stack of sealed parchments on her bed, topped by a note from Severus. She read the note.

**_These are letters from Harry Potter that I withheld until you finished the project. You were too deeply immersed in your work to respond to the idiot properly. Now you are free to pursue this insane friendship to its deplorable end._**

Hermione scowled at Severus' assessment of her friendship with Harry. Yes, they were on the outs, but she was more than willing to patch things up with the wizard. She and Harry went a long way back…and really were more than friends. They were like family. You didn't turn your back on family, even when they act like assholes.

Hermione opened the first parchment.

_**I am sorry to send a letter rather than come to see you in person, but Professor Snape has forbidden me to come to the house. I want to see you, talk to you and apologize to you. Please come to the beach house when you can.**_

Hermione opened the next parchment and read it:

_**Since you haven't responded, I presume you are still mad at me. Please don't be…I've realized my mistake and I desperately need to talk to you. I would come to see you but as I said, Professor Snape has barred me from the premises, and most likely I would have to duel him to see you. I don't want to do that. The first duel didn't go very well for me. Please come to the beach house so I can apologize properly.**_

Hermione frowned. First duel? What first duel? Severus didn't say anything about dueling Harry. Hermione's frown turned into a dark scowl. No, Severus wouldn't say anything about it because he knew how she would react, the sneaky bastard. He must have beaten Harry and barred him from the house. But what caused them to duel in the first place? She'd find out from Harry.

Hermione continued to open the parchments, which became more and more desperate, the final one saying that Harry knew she hated him and would never speak to him again, because he was the lowest form of scum on the earth, things of that nature. Hermione's heart went out to the wizard and she intended to visit him tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the beach house the next day. Dobby was sweeping the porch when she appeared and the elf was ecstatic to see her. 

"The Miss comes…oh thanks you Miss. Thanks you. The Master has not been himself and pines for his best friend. He wills be so happy to see you!" the elf said, opening the door and letting Hermione in.

She walked right into Ginny, who was leaving. The two witches looked at each other.

"Harry needs you," Ginny said shortly, "He's in the study."

Then the witch walked past her and through the screen door, Hermione looking after her. Well, that had been rather icy…but what could she expect after what Ginny heard her say? She walked through the house into the study. Harry was sitting on the sofa. He looked up when he heard someone enter.

"Hermione?" he said as if he couldn't believe she were here in the flesh.

"Harry," Hermione said, her voice catching.

The wizard looked horrible, as if he hadn't bathed or showered for weeks. There was heavy stubble around his chin, dark circles under his eyes and his hair had grown out and was tangled. He wore a wrinkled t-shirt and crumpled jeans. He was barefoot, even his toenails overgrown.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Are you really here? Or are you another dream?" he asked her, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I'm really here, Harry," the witch replied, her own eyes filling with tears as she looked at the wizard. Was he like this because of her?

Harry swallowed and stood up, walking over to Hermione and looking down at her as if he couldn't believe she were truly present. Slowly, carefully, he reached out and touched her shoulder lightly. His eyes widened as he came in contact with solid skin. He clutched her shoulder…then tears began to run down his face.

"I'm so, so sorry Hermione," he said brokenly. "I was an idiot, an ass, a selfish, uncaring bastard. All I cared about was shagging Ginny. I was thinking with my wand, not my head. You were only trying to protect me and being honest with me. You've always been honest with me. I see now you weren't trying to hurt me or Ginny," he said taking both her hands in his. "You know, you were right. Ginny and I get along, but she's a different witch now than the one I remember. We're more like shag buddies than real lovers. I don't think we'll ever marry…"

He gripped Hermione's hands even tighter.

"You were there the entire time, Hermione…and never gave up on me. You worked at my recovery for years and finally brought me back…and what did I do? Turn away from you. I haven't even thanked you properly for bringing me back, for saving me. Hermione, I know I've been a terrible friend, and don't deserve having someone as loyal and dedicated as you in my life…but…but I don't know what I'd do without you. It's as if my entire life has stopped. I haven't touched Ginny for weeks…I can't think straight I'm so wracked with guilt. It's like nothing will ever matter again if you don't forgive me," Harry said his eyes glistening.

"You know I've always been an idiot Hermione…always acted before I thought, flying off the handle. I haven't had a chance to mature like you have. I'm starting to, but I was still…still at Hogwarts. I was still eighteen in my head when I said those things to you. Nothing had sunk in yet really. It's not an excuse though…there is no excuse for how horribly I've treated you. Hermione, you're the only real friend I have…the only one other than Ron who saw me for who I am behind the boy who survived Voldemort. I don't want to lose you…you mean too much to me."

Harry sank down to his knees, looking up at Hermione, still clasping her hands.

"Please…please say you'll forgive me, Hermione. Please say you'll remain my friend. I will do anything you ask to make it up to you…just don't turn away from me," the wizard said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Hermione had intended to take Harry to task, but the wizard had said everything she would have said. Seeing Harry on his knees begging her to forgive him made her heart catch. She looked down at Harry.

"Get up you big sod," she said softly, drawing Harry up and embracing him. "Of course I forgive you."

"Thank you, thank you Hermione," the wizard breathed. "I don't deserve it."

Severus would heartily agree.

Hermione pulled back from him and looked him over.

"You need a shower, a shave, a haircut and your toes trimmed," she said, frowning slightly as she appraised his condition. The wizard was an utter mess. He stunk too.

Harry looked down at himself and rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"You're a bit ripe, Harry. Why don't you go shower and I will wait for you in the kitchen. Then we can chat. I want to know about the duel between you and Severus," the witch said.

Harry frowned at the memory of the Potions Master royally kicking his ass.

"All right," he said, then he shouted, "Dobby, make Hermione some coffee!"

Dobby instantly appeared.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir," the elf said, delighted his master was up and about again, "Right away."

The elf winked out and Harry headed for his bedroom.

Dobby served Hermione coffee and some thin crispy cookies which were delicious. Harry reappeared looking and smelling much better. His long hair was still damp. He sat down at the table and Dobby brought him a sandwich.

"You must eats now, Harry Potter," the elf said.

Harry picked up the sandwich and lit into it, Dobby smiling in approval.

A pile of unread Daily Prophets were on the table and Harry dragged the top one over, glancing at the headline.

**"Wizards and Witches Awake From Dementor's Kiss"**

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Hermione.

"You did it!" he breathed.

"Severus and I did it," Hermione corrected. "Professor McGonagall is back."

Harry smiled at Hermione broadly.

"You are a bloody wonder," he said, Hermione blushing furiously.

At Harry's urging she told him all about her work, the niffler-Dementors and going to the temple. Harry's eyes widened when she told him about the Potions Master's Harper magic.

"My gods, that's amazing…and kind of frightening knowing that git has that much power. He could be another Dark Lord," Harry said.

Hermione glowered at him.

"Trust me, Severus doesn't want to rule over anyone. He hardly wants to talk to people as it is. And speaking of Severus…why did you two duel?" she asked Harry.

Harry told Hermione how he had asked Severus to end the patronage now that Hermione had awakened him, and how Severus refused and made obscene comments concerning her that pissed him off. He wouldn't tell her what Severus said about fucking her every night if he wanted to, but Hermione knew it was something along those lines. The wizard had obviously wanted to make Harry angry and succeeded.

"But Harry, he can't end the patronage. It dissolves itself once all the conditions are met," Hermione said.

"Well, the least he could do is stay off of you then," Harry said, his eyes dark. "It must be terrible to have to let him…be intimate with you any time he wants. I bet he's always after you."

Hermione looked at Harry and colored.

"It's not so terrible," she said, feeling a little rush of desire in her belly as she thought of the Potions Master on top of her, his dark eyes full of pleasure. If anything, he wasn't after her enough. The man could wait forever for sex.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione…you can't possible like it? He's ugly as hell to start with," the wizard said in disbelief.

Hermione frowned at him. Severus was not ugly…not to her.

"Harry, I think it best we agree not to talk about each other's sex lives. I can deal with the Professor. I don't want you trying to interfere anymore. Besides, he helped to bring you back. You could be more appreciative," Hermione said.

"I was appreciative. I paid him," Harry said, "Quite a lot too."

"You what? You paid him?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes. He charged me for bringing me back. For his services," Harry replied, "Didn't you know?"

"No I didn't. Why that sneaky, greedy, conniving…ooh. Wait until I see him," Hermione fumed.

"Well, don't be too upset. I'd rather pay him than feel like I owed him for the rest of my life," Harry said to the witch. "I can't think of anything worse than being indebted to Severus Snape."

Harry shuddered.

Hermione almost smirked. To Harry, that was true. Maybe it was better he had paid the snarky wizard off. Still, Severus could have said something instead of letting her think he had done a good, selfless act.

But then again, the Potions Master was a Slytherin…so it really wasn't surprising he didn't say anything about it…just like he didn't say anything about dueling Harry. Harry didn't give her any details except to say it was a very short duel and he got the worst of it.

Hermione and Harry discussed him "coming out" and living a normal life. The wizard was hesitant. He liked being left alone. Hermione pointed out that now that Minerva and the others woke up from a full kiss, he wasn't so amazing anymore.

"There will still be the awards and hullabaloo," Harry said, frowning.

"You can make it plain you don't want that, Harry. People will respect your wishes. You have to get back out in the world. You can't spend your life hiding out here. I didn't bring you back for that. I want you to live and live well," Hermione said softly. "For the first time in your life, you're free Harry. Free to do what you want. Take advantage of it."

Harry nodded.

"You're right Hermione. I think I will go to Hogwarts and visit Professor McGonagall," the wizard said.

"You should get the Headmaster to arrange a press conference for you too, to get the reporters off your back," Hermione suggested. "He will be a good support for you."

"If I do that…will you come?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought about it. The reporters were after her too. It might be a good idea to attend the press conference and make some statements. She looked at Harry.

"Yes, I think I will," she replied smiling at him.

"Good show," the wizard said, returning her smile.

Hermione spent another hour chatting with her restored friend, then returned to the house. The witch took out a large pensieve and began to remove her memories of destroying the Dementors. She wasn't going to do any work on the docu-pensieve yet, but at least she'd have everything prepared.

The witch thought about Severus coming this weekend. He'd have a lot to explain.

Then she'd shag his sneaky, greedy, conniving head off.

* * *

Harry owled the Headmaster that night, and Albus quickly arranged a press conference for two o'clock Wednesday afternoon in the Great Hall. He wrote down the wards for the main gate for Harry and suggested he and Hermione arrive disillusioned and remain that way until they made it inside the castle. The paparazzi were on the prowl. 

Albus then informed Severus of the press conference and asked him if he wanted to sit in.

"I will sit in, only to promote the release of the upcoming docu-pensieves," the Potions Master said. "The press may contact my solicitor's for a free preview copy of "The Return of Harry Potter" which is completed and almost ready for the open market."

Severus knew that the papers would review the docu-pensieve, which would generate interest and therefore sales. The wizard was quite a shrewd businessman. More than likely they would cease to pursue him for an interview about Harry's return…yet his Harper powers would be targeted next. They were quite rare. Possibly a history would be dug up about them. The Daily Prophet had excellent researchers and no doubt would put them on it as soon as possible. Less work for the wizard to do himself.

Since Hermione and Harry were both going to be interviewed, Severus assumed they had made up and were as disgustingly close as ever. No doubt the boy-who-lived had told Hermione about both the payment for his services and the duel. Hermione would have questions for him. Well, it was going to be a short interrogation at any rate. There was some serious, serious shagging to be done and he wasn't about to let the witch hold him up for long. He had waited too long as it was. The wizard planned to start out giving the witch what she needed, then fall into his preferred method of taking her…slow, easy and all night long.

Severus allowed himself to fantasize about Hermione shrieking his name for a moment, then pushed the thought out of his mind. No need to torment himself when in two more days he'd have the witch pinned to the mattress of his four-poster working off months of forced celibacy.

The wizard's two o'clock Potions class was cancelled so he could attend the press conference, much to his students' delight. However, he had double homework assignments for them tomorrow, so their joy would be very short-lived.

He arrived at the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance. The noise of the clamoring reporters could be heard throughout the castle. He billowed in, his black eyes scanning the room as the press jostled for seats and cameras flashed. He scowled at the mass of witches and wizards, then took a seat next to Hermione, who gave him a rather angry look.

Yes, Potter had spilled his guts all right.

Severus pointedly ignored the witch, which only worsened her attitude. Harry looked at the wizard with a small frown as well. Last time he had seen Severus, he was flinging him through the front gate by the scruff of his neck. The Potions Master gave him a nasty smirk in acknowledgement.

Albus stood up, and the room went relatively silent as the reporters looked at him with rapt attention.

"Welcome members of the press. This press conference will last half an hour, ten minutes of questioning will be allowed for each person. Those wishing to ask questions are to raise their hands, and I will select who will speak. You will identify yourself and the paper or magazine you are associated with. I retain the authority to cut questions short, and there will be only one question per selected person. Is this clear?" Albus said, looking around the room as flashbulbs popped. A murmur of assent went up from the crowd.

"Good," Albus said, "First up will be Mr. Harry Potter."

One hundred hands went up immediately. Albus selected a short wizard with brown hair and glasses.

"Siegfried Monston, Popular Wizarding Magazine. Mr. Potter, it's rumored you recovered several months ago. Where have you been all this time?

"Um, at my home," Harry responded…his voice cracking a bit.

Hands went up again. Albus selected another reporter. A witch this time.

"Abigail Husseltaven, Witch Weekly Magazine. Mr. Potter, why didn't you let the public know you had returned?"

"I needed to get myself together first. I knew that there would be a lot of excitement about my return, and I wasn't ready for all that. I've been famous all my life…and now that Voldemort is dead…all I want is to be left alone to live my life like anyone else," the wizard replied honestly.

A murmur went up as wizards and witches scribbled furiously on parchments. Hands went up again, and Albus chose another reporter.

"Wendy Witchell, the Daily Prophet. Mr. Potter, what was it like to be you all those years? You were barely cognizant of your surroundings according to early accounts of your condition."

Harry thought about this.

"It wasn't like anything," Harry replied, "One moment I was standing over Voldemort's body, the next moment I was waking up on the beach with Hermione and Professor Snape. It was as if no time had passed at all."

The witch sat down and more hands flew up.

Albus nodded to a wizard.

"Kyle Sommers, The Magical Enquirer. What happened on the beach, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know. Hermione told me she and Professor Snape had performed a ritual using music to restore my soul. And some house elves helped," Harry answered.

Another murmur went up. House elves? That was very interesting.

Several more reporters questioned Harry and his ten minutes were up.

"Next, Miss Granger," Albus said.

A flurry of waving hands went up. Everyone was curious about the elusive witch.

Albus selected one very animated witch, who wore a pointed black hat.

"Miss Granger, where have you been all this time?" the witch asked.

The entire room went silent.

"I was domiciled at the home of my patron, Professor Severus Snape, deeply involved in a project to restore the souls of persons that had been kissed by Dementors," the witch replied.

Murmurs of "I knew it" rose from the crowd.

Albus selected another wizard.

"Fredrick Hasseltome, Playwizard Magazine. How did you use music to restore Harry Potter? That is quite an unusual method, " the reporter asked.

"Well it was quite complicated really. It involved charting Harry's planets at the moment of his birth, which was the "pattern of his soul" and turning that pattern into music, which had to be played by a Harper…which is a witch or wizard that has the power to magically use music. Fortunately, we discovered Professor Snape is a Harper, and he played the score and Harry's soul was able to repair itself based on that magical pattern. The Professor also used his magic to bind the Dementors so the souls could be restored."

Albus chose another witch.

"Haley Gribbenstork, Wands Magazine. How exactly did you restore the souls of those stricken by the Dementor's kiss?"

"Professor Snape gave me a journal of the wizard that originally created the Dementors, Damius Altercare. It was very in-depth and gave the formula for the elixir he used. I altered this formula to have an opposite effect. Then I kissed the Dementors and drew out the souls they had taken, leaving them in a stricken state."

Loud murmurs rippled through the crowd at this information. The witch had actually kissed Dementors? Now this was news!

Excited hands went up again, and Albus selected another wizard.

"Leroy Foster, Black Wizarding Monthly. Miss Granger, what was it like to kiss a Dementor?"

Severus' eyes slid to Hermione as she grimaced visibly.

"It was very, very disgusting. They smelled like rotting corpses and their breath was worse. Since their mouths were larger than mine, they covered almost my entire face. I was covered in saliva and had to scourgify myself after each kiss," the witch said shuddering, "I had to kiss over thirty Dementors. It was horrible, but it had to be done."

Disgusted groans went around the room. Even Albus grimaced at her description.

Albus picked another witch.

"Griselda Figgensworth, Daily Prophet. How did you find out the souls of the kissed weren't destroyed?"

Hermione was about to answer, when Severus put his hand on her arm and shook his head, scowling slightly.

"You're going to have to ask Professor Snape, since he was the one who discovered this fact," the witch said to the disappointed reporter.

Hermione answered several more questions before it was Severus' turn. All the hands in the room seemed to go up. The Potions Master glared at everyone and stood up.

"I have made it very clear that I will not give an interview without being compensated. This hasn't changed. However, I would like to announce that docu-pensieves of both Harry's recovery and the return of the taken souls will be available to the press. In fact, the completed docu-pensive of Harry's recovery and the ritual is available free of charge to the press, one to a periodical. It shows the entire magical process from beginning to end. Those papers or magazines wishing to review the docu-pensieves need only have their editors contact my solicitor, Mr. Bartelby Baines, and he will supply one. That is all I have to say," the dark wizard said, sitting down and folding his arms.

Cries of disappointment went up from the reporters. They had hoped to get at least one statement from the Potions Master. But the news of the docu-pensieves was big. They would be sure to report to their editors immediately and try to get the assignment of reviewing it.

Albus brought the conference to a close, the members of the press hurrying from the castle grounds and disapparating quickly to write their articles. Hermione looked at Severus as they waited for the castle to clear.

"We need to talk," Hermione said to the wizard, her brow furrowed.

Severus let his eyes slowly wash over the witch. Hermione couldn't help but shudder deliciously as the wizard appraised her.

"I think we need to do more than talk, witch," he said in a low silky voice.

Harry still heard him however and rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, I'll see you later," Harry said, standing up, kissing her on the cheek while glowering at a smirking Severus. He exited the Great Hall, not about to listen to the Potions Master put the moves on his best friend.

"We won't be doing anything other than talking until I get answers," Hermione responded.

Severus leaned toward her, and the witch could almost feel the heat of his body waft over her. He was like a bloody magnet, and Hermione struggled not to lean in towards him.

"Do you really believe that witch? I can smell you from here," the Potions Master purred, licking his lips suggestively.

Hermione felt a gush. If he couldn't really smell her before, he probably could now. Her inner thighs were soaked. She discreetly pulled out her wand and pointed it at her thighs.

"Scourgify," she whispered, cleaning herself.

The Potions Master's eyes glittered with a mixture of mirth and lust as he witnessed the spell.

"Don't expect a tender beginning," he said to her darkly, "I'm going to shag the shit out of you."

"Damn you Severus," Hermione hissed as another gush rolled out of her.

Severus chuckled and stood up.

"Until Friday night, Miss Granger," he said with a bow…then billowed out the exit, leaving the witch staring after him hungrily.

"How does he manage to make me go from wanting to hex him to wanting to shag him to death?" the witch mused as she scourgified herself again.

Hermione knew how he managed it though. The wizard was dead sexy to her and he knew it. He also knew how to use her attraction to him to manipulate her into little more than a steaming puddle of lust.

But he was wrong. They would talk about the things he'd hidden from her. After that…well…

Another hot gush of fluid flooded Hermione's knickers.

"Damn it," she cursed, taking out her wand for the third time.

Friday couldn't get here soon enough.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the post owls arrived. Severus received a letter and his copy of the Daily Prophet and read the headline on the front page. 

"Dedicated Witch Gives the Kiss of Life"

Severus skimmed the article which spoke mostly about Hermione's sensational act in saving those kissed by Dementors by actually kissing the creatures herself. It gave a bit of history as to how she created the elixir that reversed the Dementors kiss and how she faced the creatures in India. There was one small line about him.

_"Miss Granger was assisted by Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
_  
The Potions Master snorted. So, he "helped." Bloody reporters.

Severus shuffled through the paper to the section he really wanted to see…the review section. Sure enough, there were several reviews about the docu-pensieve "The Return of Harry Potter" which was the name they finally decided on.

_**"Amazing Footage. Action-Packed. A Must See."  
Terrance Hortles, Wizards Weekly**_

"A Moving Tale of Loyalty, Struggle and Triumph. "  
Sharice Beetlegood, Magical Entertainment Monthly

"The Recovery of Harry Potter" Shines!"  
Tony Galverton, Wands and Witches

"Sexy Severus Snape is a Witch's and Music Lover's Dream!"  
Donna Goody, Playwitch Magazine  
  
Severus could just hear the galleons tumbling in. Every single review was a rave. They were going to make a fortune. He folded up the newspaper and opened the letter.

**_Dear Professor Snape,_**

My name is Brenda Fitzworten, and I am editor and publisher of the popular magazine "Playwitch." We have a circulation of 1,200,000 readers in five countries. After reviewing your docu-pensieve, I would like to extend an invitation to you to pose for our magazine, which features tasteful nude and semi-nude photos of eligible wizards for the pleasure of our readers. Our layouts are quite sophisticated, focusing on the best features of our guest wizards. We pay quite well, particularly for full frontals, up to twenty thousand galleons depending on the results of the photo shoot.

There are numerous benefits to shooting a spread in our magazine, such as notoriety and face recognition. Many of our photo subjects are asked to promote products for large companies which pay a great deal of money for very little time. It is an excellent way to supplement your income.

If you are interested in becoming one of our Playwitch wizards, please contact me and we can arrange an interview. Thank you so much for your time.

Sincerely,

Brenda Fitzworten  
Editor  
Playwitch Magazine.

**  
**Severus arched an eyebrow. Twenty thousand galleons to have millions of randy witches gape at his goods? Not too shabby. Apparently starring in a docu-pensieve had other benefits besides just making history. The Potions Master imagined they would want him to bring his violin and hold it in some erotic position.

The wizard smirked, folded up the letter and put it in his robes pocket. He'd have to make sure to leave it where Hermione could find it. He'd love to know what she'd think about him posing for Playwitch.

Severus finished his breakfast and headed for the dungeons. Time to deal with the dunderheads.

* * *

Hermione read the various articles in the Daily Prophet about Harry and herself. There was very little mention of Severus in any of them. His lack of information had resulted in his being regulated to a kind of assistant in both matters. This made the witch a bit uncomfortable because without the Potions Master, nothing could have been accomplished at all. But then again, he wouldn't give any interviews so…that was what happened. 

She then flipped through the reviews for the docu-pensieve. They were all very good, but Hermione noticed the review from Playwitch calling Severus "sexy." He was sexy but she had mixed feelings about it being announced in the newspapers. It was as if every witch that hadn't noticed it before, might start noticing now. And if they started noticing, then that meant a few might hit on the Professor.

Hermione scowled.

Severus wasn't the friendliest wizard, but he was still a man. True, he had her through the Patronage agreement, but when it ended…who's to say he wouldn't take up with another or even several witches. Yes, he had been celibate before her, and he seemed to have a lot of control over his sexual urges…but he still had needs. Needs other witches might be able to meet.

Hermione's scowl grew even darker. She had never imagined herself to be the jealous type, but she felt the distinct urge to hex…and hex hard as she thought about another witch putting the moves on Severus. She looked back at the review. This was going to be trouble and she knew it.

Hermione didn't want to end her physical relationship with the Potions Master. It was as if the wizard was tailor-made for her needs, and she felt that she would never find another man who moved her the way he did. She even enjoyed his snarkiness and sarcasm. And it made her feel special that he desired her as much as he did. Severus told her he didn't want to be intimate with any other witch and that he wasn't willing to share her, which meant he didn't want any other wizards to have her. Of course, he had made that a stipulation of the agreement between them under the guise of protecting himself from wizarding STDs, but Hermione suspected there was more to it, something that went beyond Patronage.

The witch sighed and folded up the paper. She had been dancing around this issue for too long and needed to know where she stood with the Professor as a woman, not a charge. And soon. While she was working on the second docu-pensieve and put the last strand into the bowl, she felt an unsettling shift of magic around her…as if something had subtly changed. True, she hadn't done a large amount of work under Severus specifically for the wizard, but the Sequentius spell was bringing in a large amount of residuals, and no doubt sales for "The Return of Harry Potter" were going to go through the roof, and the Dementor docu-pensieve would probably be even a bigger marketing success due to the additional draw of her actually kissing Dementors. Everyone would want to see that. In other words, she and Severus were both going to be quite rich.

Hermione's eyes went dark. That could mean she had fulfilled the requirements of the Patronage agreement satisfactorily in a short period of time. She had a sinking feeling that it would be dissolved soon. Already an official owl had come from the Ministry containing a parchment from one of the Ministry's headhunters, offering her a position in either the Potions or Spellmaking department for an obscene salary. She didn't intend to pass it up either. No more blue-collar private sector work for her.

It was hard to believe she had been under the Professor's protection for a little over a year now. The time had flown by. Most patronage agreements lasted about three years, but their association had been quite lucrative.

Hermione needed to talk to the wizard and find out where she stood. This was very important for a number of reasons…the most important reason being…she loved him.

Hermione had tried her best to ignore her feelings for the Professor, and at first tried to logically dissect her feelings, at first believing she was deeply infatuated with the wizard because of his sexual prowess. But there were other aspects of her feelings toward him that didn't quite jibe with that. She liked his presence, and missed him even when she wasn't particularly randy. He was also a good conversationalist as well as debater. Hermione never had anyone to really lock horns with intellectually and enjoyed their arguments, although Severus' cold logic and always calm demeanor drove her wild.

Hermione would pace back and forth animatedly, gesticulating and loudly making her points, while the wizard would calmly sit in the armchair with an eyebrow arched, refusing to respond in like manner, bringing up point after point in his smooth, silky voice. It would almost drive her mad, but was so, so stimulating. And then there were the quiet moments when each was involved in their own work, a companionable silence filling the room. It was almost…domestic. Hermione could imagine this happening every day of her life. Coming home to Severus' strong, comforting presence.

Then there were those moments when she would wake up in the middle of the night, tucked tightly against the sleeping wizard's pale body, Severus' arm wrapped around her possessively. Hermione would gaze on his face and see a rare look of contentment there as he slept. She knew Severus hadn't had much contentment in his life, and that she was partially if not totally responsible for that expression.

Hermione sighed.

She would have to talk to him…this weekend.

She had waited long enough.

The witch pushed away from the breakfast table and headed downstairs to her spells lab, where she had the next docu-pensieve stored, her memories already added. She walked over to the cabinet, opened it and carefully removed a small pensieve containing Minerva McGonagall's memories of being trapped inside the Dementor, and of Severus flying by her, as well as her return to her own body.

Poppy had been livid when Hermione asked for the memories, and didn't want Minerva over-extending herself, but the strong-willed witch told Poppy to stop being silly and that it required no effort to remove memories. Hermione offered Minerva part of the residuals, but the witch declined, saying she and Severus earned every galleon and she was happy to help.

Hermione then took out several smaller pensieves and separated Minerva's memories into separate episodes, then added them in the appropriate places between her own memories. Severus insisted that Hermione leave his memories out of it, stating her own memories were more than sufficient and covered his participation quite well. Actually Severus was planning to put out his own docu-pensieve later on, covering his Harper powers. He didn't want to give any previews.

As Hermione worked, she once again felt the disturbing subtle shift of magic around her.

Yes, something was changing.

* * *

Severus was gathering the student's homework parchments in his office when he felt a subtle shifting of magic around him…almost like a wizarding oath reacting to some stimulus. He paused, his brows drawing together. 

He knew instinctively that the Patronage oath was changing. Hermione hadn't been with him long, but she had generated quite an income for him. It was quite likely the agreement was about to undergo dissolution, and the witch would be free of him.

Severus' face went black.

He had gotten used to the witch. He didn't want her to leave or become inaccessible. He could still be of help to her in some ways…couldn't he?

She'd have more than enough money to do as she liked, and no doubt would receive job offers more suitable for her intellect and talents. She wouldn't need him any longer as financial support. But how about sexually? Yes, she would need him that way…unless she decided to look for someone willing to have a committed, romantic relationship.

The wizard shuddered. Commitment. Romance. Brrrrr.

Severus never saw the need for romance. Witches and wizards knew what they wanted from each other. He saw no reason to dance around the obvious. Romance was simply the long road to shagging. He was a "short stroll" kind of wizard.

Still, Hermione was a witch and despite her logic probably still ascribed to the idiosyncrasies of her sex. Wining, dining, receiving gifts, etc all given in the hope that the doting wizard could get her knickers down around her ankles.

Well he was already at that point, and wasn't about to back up. They were compatible and had great sex together. They were also intellectually well matched and could be compatible outside of the bedroom. They shared similar interests and both liked adventure and discovery. It made sense the witch should want to continue with him.

But when did witches ever make sense?

Severus rubbed his temples. Some kind of understanding had to be forged between them before the agreement was dissolved. He preferred to broach the subject while Hermione was still under his protection, rather than wait until she could just storm out of his presence if she didn't agree. It gave him a bit of an advantage.

The wizard's belly grew uncomfortably tight. If the witch wasn't willing to continue with him, he would have to go back to his lonely, semi-celibate life. Sure, no doubt there would be witches coming out of the woodwork because of the docu-pensieve and the spread in Playwitch if he decided to accept the invitation to pose.

But none of them would be Hermione Granger. The witch seemed almost tailor-made for him. The idea of shagging brainless witches with no dreams or ambitions didn't appeal to the Potions Master. With Hermione sex was so much more because of who she was. Sex with Hermione Granger was so much more because…because of what she confessed to him that night on the beach when the waves were crashing over them.

That she loved him.

And as cynical as Severus Snape was, even he couldn't deny what he saw in the witch's eyes when he took her…in fact he worked to make her look at him that way. He needed that look. No other woman had ever made his heart clutch when he looked into her eyes.

Severus Snape was a man used to divining deceptions and lies. Hermione wasn't lying to him that night on the beach, though he tried to convince himself it was the sex that made her reveal her heart, but he could hear the conviction in her voice, see it in her eyes and feel it deep inside her as he buried himself in her over and over again. He never thought himself able to attract the love of a woman, or even deserving of it, considering the terrible things he had done in the service of both Voldemort and the Order. He was ugly, mean, sarcastic, acerbic, biting, and cold most of the time. He was well off…that was enough to attract the attentions of a woman set on spending his galleons, but not the love.

But Hermione had claimed to love him…and he believed her.

He would have to call her on it if she wouldn't see the logic of staying involved with him.

And by the way the patronage magic was weakening, he needed to do it this weekend.

* * *

Hermione was so caught up in working on the docu-pensieve, she worked far into the night, getting the sequences correct, adding the narration, captions and making the notations for musical embellishment, which Severus would finish off. The pensieve made for exiting viewing, especially when the Dementors were closing in and surrounding the couple. Hermione had to marvel at her own courage as she relived the scene as an observer. 

Finally, she finished the docu-pensieve. Severus had to sign off on it after adding the musical scoring, but she had a feeling he would be pleased…as pleased as he would show, anyway.

Hermione yawned, stretched and retired to Severus' bedroom, undressing and sliding under the sheets. Her last thought before drifting off was that she wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight…if sleeping at all. Hugging Severus' pillow to her face tightly, the witch fell asleep.

* * *

After a bit of thought, Severus wrote Brenda Fitzworten to arrange an interview. He wasn't sure he would pose for the magazine, but it would be interesting to see what the witch had to say and what she would offer as incentive. 

The next morning, Severus received a reply at breakfast. Miss Fitzworten certainly wasn't wasting anytime. The interview would be Tuesday afternoon at two o'clock. She requested he bring his violin and not take any extra care with his appearance. She wanted to see him as is. So be it.

He folded up the letter and placed it in his pocket, and focused on finishing his breakfast and his class topic for the day. The Potions Master would not allow Hermione to creep into his mind…if she did, the thought would also creep into his trousers and balloon. In a few hours he would be alone with the witch, and making up for lost time. He tried not to think of her soft, curvaceous body, or her voice breaking over the syllables of his name, or the wet, clutch and caress of her…

"Damn it," Severus breathed, looking down at the tent in his robes.

The day wouldn't pass quickly enough.

* * *

When class let out Friday afternoon, Severus didn't bother going to supper. He locked up the classroom tight, put a sign on his office that he would be away for the weekend, grabbed his Strad and bow and apparated directly for his home and Hermione. 

The witch hadn't expected the wizard so early, and was in the process of dressing when he opened her bedroom door, his dark eyes glittering as they washed over her bra and knickers. Hermione attempted to cover herself with her hands and shrieked in surprise when Severus threw the door open. He stalked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Have you become so unused to me witch that you try to hide yourself in my presence?" the wizard purred, his eyes hungry as they rested on her thighs, then flicked back up to her face. Her hair was still damp.

Hermione swallowed.

"No. You just…just surprised me the way you flew in here," she responded, reaching for her robes slowly. Severus' jaw tightened. He started to unbutton his robes.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Wait. We have to talk about what happened with Harry," she said, slipping her robes over her arms. Severus didn't stop working on his robes.

"So talk," he said, his pale hands working on the lower fasteners.

"You dueled him," Hermione said, watching as Severus pulled off his robes and laid them on her chair. He started on his shirt.

"If that is what you want to call it. The duel lasted about five seconds. He drew his wand on me in my own house, Hermione. That is unforgivable," the wizard said, opening his shirt and revealing his taut, pale chest.

Hermione's eyes rested on it, and she lost her train of thought for a moment. Severus smirked at her as he worked on his cuffs.

"You provoked him," Hermione said accusingly.

"He provoked me by attempting to set the terms of my patronage. He had no right to make demands of me concerning you," the wizard said evenly, "And I was easier on him than I should have been…because of you. Now you wish to take me to task for it? This is my reward for showing restraint concerning the ungrateful pup? I could have easily killed him, Hermione…and he would have deserved it for challenging me. I am no young wizard that duels for fun. It is a deadly business. He wanted to duel, so I did."

Severus removed his shirt, Hermione staring at him. What was she to say to this? The wizard had shown restraint. She supposed she should be grateful. Instead, she changed the topic as the wizard walked over to her bed, sat down and began removing his boots.

"You charged him for performing the ritual," Hermione said to the wizard as he removed his socks.

"Yes I did. I performed a service and deserved compensation," Severus said, tucking his socks into his boots and sliding them under Hermione's bed.

"But we were helping him," Hermione argued.

Severus looked up at her.

"No, you were helping him, and I was helping you. I couldn't very well charge you. So I received payment from him. I expended a lot of energy bringing him back. I deserve recompense," the wizard said, standing up and working at the fasteners of his trousers, which were very tented.

Hermione licked her lips unconsciously, trying to remain focused.

"Besides, Hermione…if I did not charge Harry for my service, the wizard would have felt indebted to me for the rest of his life. I can hardly imagine anything worse than Harry Potter slinking about trying to repay me by acting like some kind of guard dog. I did us both a favor by accepting payment as closure. I know what it is like to be indebted to someone you hate," Severus said, thinking about James Potter.

James had saved him from being killed by Remus when he transformed into a werewolf. Sirius Black had set him up for death, and if it wasn't for James, he would have been torn to bits. Then James died and Severus spent years looking after Harry in an attempt to repay his father for saving his life. He had suffered greatly at the hands of Voldemort because of it. When Harry killed Voldemort, Severus had done his job by keeping the boy alive so he could complete his destiny. He wasn't about to have that debt turned around.

Severus slid his trousers down and stepped out of them and stood before Hermione in his tented boxers.

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me concerning Mr. Potter? I would rather not have him in the bed with us," the wizard said, striding toward the witch. He stopped mere inches from her. Severus started to slide her robes off her shoulders, his black eyes blazing into hers.

"No," Hermione said, her legs feeling like rubber as the Professor slowly slid her sleeves down her arms, "No…not about Harry but…"

"It can wait then," Severus said silkily, removing her robes and letting them drop to the floor. His eyes washed over her bra and knickers. "I can't. I've waited long enough witch. It's time I claim you again."

Hermione felt as if she'd never breathe again as the Potions Master lowered his head and kissed her, his lips moving against hers sensuously as he drew down one strap of her bra, then the other. She felt his hands caress the sides of her breasts, before sliding over her skin to her back and unclasping it, breaking the kiss and straightening, removing it, his eyes locked to hers.

Suddenly the wizard locked his arms around Hermione, who let out a gasp as Severus lifted her and crushed her body against his as he kissed her again, this time invading her mouth hungrily, his tongue wrapping around hers as he began walking towards the bed. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her core pressing against the wizard's erection. Severus growled in the back of his throat as he felt her heat through the thin fabrics separating their flesh. Damn, he was so hard, Hermione couldn't help grinding against him.

The wizard lowered Hermione to the bed, her body resting on the edge of it, and ground against her unmercifully as he continued to kiss her, the witch panting into his mouth as he slid his hardness against her. The witch's knickers were soaked, and the smell of her arousal filled the air. Severus moved to her throat, sucking, kissing and licking as Hermione arched against him helplessly, fire boiling over her at his contact. The combination of his hard body and soft mouth made her feel as if she would explode.

"Oh my gods," she moaned as the wizard moved lower resting on his knees, his hands caressing her sides as his mouth swept over the swell of her breasts, then latched on to her nipple, sucking gently, his hot wet tongue swirling over the hardened peak as he fondled the other. Then he switched, giving the other breast the same attention before sliding lower, over her belly, his fingers hooking the waistband of her knickers. Severus straightened and pulled them down as far as he could before moving aside and drawing them off completely, bringing them to his nose as Hermione looked up at him with molten eyes. The Potions Master inhaled deeply, his eyes going half-lidded.

"This is a scent I can live with," the wizard said to the witch, dropping her knickers and lifting her legs, then catching her calves and pushing them back as far as he could.

Severus looked at Hermione's slick inner thighs and the little droplets of lubrication glistening in her pubic hair. Letting go of one of her calves, he used two fingers to part her labia and stare down at her hard little clit and soft, pink core. The wizard's nostrils flared for a moment, then he looked up at Hermione.

The Potions Master breathed something unintelligible at her, then lowered his mouth and licked her inner thighs slowly, collecting her fluids on his tongue, inching his way towards her apex. Hermione buckled. Gods, he was moving too slow, dragging his lips on her skin before using them to pull at her pubic hair, collecting the jewels of her arousal. He held her steady as he moved toward his destination, the witch gasping and clutching at his head in an attempt to force his mouth down to relieve her of the intense yearning she felt.

"You're impatient," the wizard said, his voice muffled, "Very well."

Severus drew his tongue slowly between Hermione's desire-swollen labia and over her clit, the witch letting out a choked cry as the delicious sensation thrummed through her body. That cry made Severus throb hungrily, and he dove into the witch, lashing her with his tongue, teasing her with his lips, tormenting her lightly with his teeth and soothing her. The wizard licked, kissed and sucked on the witch's delicate flesh as if it were the most delicious banquet he had ever consumed, and for Severus at this moment…it was.

Hermione was breaking apart under his ministrations, crying out, tugging on his hair and bucking wildly as he held her down, drinking at her fountain. The balloon of bliss inside her was swelling, swelling and suddenly burst, the witch screaming his name as she came, the wizard sucking at her almost desperately, drinking down her release, his face glistening as he moved his head sensuously, his mouth pressed tight against Hermione's quaking body.

Severus stayed with her until he consumed every bit of her ambrosia, then lifted his head, licking his lips, his dark eyes taking in the sloe-eyed witch as she still gyrated.

"Yes, Hermione," he breathed, gently letting her legs down then tugging his boxers down and lifting each knee so he could remove them, his thick, dripping organ springing out in readiness.

"Are you ready to be taken witch?" he asked, pressing into her softness, not bothering to get in the bed properly. "Tell me you want me to shag you."

Hermione lifted her head, taking in the sight of the dark wizard nestled between her thighs, his rippled belly and lean muscular torso visible, his pale face slightly contorted with need, his dark eyes full of hunger.

"Yessss," she hissed, "Shag me Severus…it's been so long," she moaned, letting her head drop back. She felt the wizard grasp her waist with one hand.

Severus' belly tightened at the desire in the witch's voice.

"Far too long," he agreed, inserting his thick, pulsing head with a groan, then grasping the witch's waist with his other hand and yanking her down, throwing his head back and driving into her body hard and deep, slamming against her cervix

"Merlin," he hissed as Hermione's hot sheath wrapped around his shaft like a second skin and the witch buckled, crying out from his power. The Potions Master looked down on the witch, his lower lip slack with pleasure, meeting her wet eyes.

"Yessss," he hissed.

Then Severus began to shag...and shag hard.

* * *

Hermione cried out and arched as Severus speared her brutally with his huge tool, the thick head plowing into her softness, filling her with the wizards hot, hard girth and length. Gods, it felt so good to feel him take her with such hunger after all this time and the witch welcome his ache. She had missed it. Missed him. 

Severus leaned back slightly, stroking the witch hard and deep, watching his glistening member disappear and reappear, the witch's cries goading him on as he possessed her delicious, petite body, winding his pelvis and adjusting his angle, trying to touch, caress and devour every part of her. He looked down on her jerking body, feeling strong, whole and wanted as he reclaimed his charge. Damn, Hermione felt exquisite…right. He needed more.

Severus stopped stroking Hermione long enough to push her up further in the bed, then he stood up, looking down at her for a moment before falling forward and trapping her legs under his arms, raising himself up on his hands. The wizard adjusted his hips, dragging the head of his organ over Hermione's buttocks and shifted until he was positioned at the entrance to her body once more, then drove in, hard, staring at the witch as she received him, marveling at how strong she was. Hermione clutched at his arms as he slammed into her over and over, his eyes focused on her face. She was beautiful in her passion, in her response to him.

"Say my name," he hissed at her, wanting to hear Hermione shriek his name again. The witch's mouth was slack and the wizard shifted his angle and plunged into her harder.

"Say it! Say my name, witch. I want to hear it!" he demanded, bouncing into her softness, sweat beginning to fly off his body. Hermione was covered in a wet sheen, and her eyes rolled up momentarily as she stiffened, then came.

"Severus! Severus!" the witch cried out, her nails digging into his forearms as she gushed over him, the wizard groaning at the heat and clutch of her sleeve clamping down on his shaft as he continued to ride her through her orgasm, her walls slick, her body quaking.

Suddenly he dropped, releasing her legs, covering her mouth and kissing the witch deeply, letting her tight wet sleeve pulse around him as he claimed her mouth, also soft, wet and accepting. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, their two bodies connected as one, locked together in passion. The wizard lost himself in the sweetness of the connection. He felt needed, wanted, as if…as if he belonged to someone other than himself. It was an eternal moment…and the wizard couldn't help what he said next as he pulled away from Hermione's mouth and stared down at her as she returned to herself, her amber eyes full of soft fire as she looked up at him, her lips swollen from the ardor of his kiss…her body shuddering, slick with his perspiration.

"Do you love me, witch?" Severus asked Hermione

Hermione's eyes went a bit wild, and her mouth moved, gaping like a fish. Severus pulled back slowly and entered her, gently this time, the witch's eyes closing in pleasure before opening again.

"Tell me, Hermione…do you love me?" he asked her again, stopping.

Severus knew he wasn't being remotely fair, asking the witch something like this when he had her in such a vulnerable position. But he was a Slytherin. Striking when others were vulnerable was par for the course. He felt this was the best time for negotiation with the witch.

"I…I don't know," Hermione lied, not wanting to put her heart out there without knowing how the wizard felt.

"Our patronage is coming to an end soon witch. I can feel it, and I suspect you have felt it as well. You will be free of me then," he said softly, though his eyes were hard.

"Free of you," Hermione repeated hollowly.

Severus began to stroke Hermione again, slowly and deliberately. He was in control now, his desire to manipulate her, to make her admit she wanted him…she loved him.

"Do you want to be free of me, Hermione? Free for other wizards?" he asked…his eyes growing darker and face contorting slightly as the very idea of her shagging someone else made his belly tighten with rage. When she didn't answer immediately, Severus gave her several hard, possessive strokes. This was his witch…patronage or no damn patronage. She wasn't going to leave him.

"Do you want to leave me?" he demanded, his voice harsh now.

"No," Hermione whispered, "I don't want to leave you."

The wizard sighed with relief, pressing into her deeply, savoring the feel of her body wrapped around him.

"But…do you want me, Severus?" she asked him softly.

The wizard looked down at her.

"You'll do for now," he replied.

Not the right thing to say.

Hermione began to struggle, anger giving her greater strength. She slapped the wizard and began flailing at him.

"Get off of me, you bastard! You're not going to use me that way…either there's some kind of commitment, or I'm gone!" she hissed at him as the wizard lowered his head to protect his face and wrestled with her a bit before he pinned her arms down by the wrist. He was grimacing as he did so because he was still embedded in her body and all Hermione's twisting about was stimulating him. It felt very good.

"Stop it witch!" he growled, but Hermione continued to struggle. He tried to kiss her but she bit his lip. The Potions Master pulled his head back quickly and licked his lip, tasting the blood. He snarled at Hermione, and holding her pinned arms down, began to slam into her viciously.

"I know…how to… make you listen," he grunted as Hermione shrieked under his pummeling.

Severus tore into her unmercifully for several minutes until the witch's mouth and body were slack, then slowed, both of them covered in sweat again. He looked down at Hermione with satisfaction.

"That's better," he panted, brushing her hair out of her face. Hermione looked at him with a dazed expression, lost to the sweet ache and burn inside her. Severus stroked her gently again, not letting her disconnect from him.

"The terms will be the same…we will see each other exclusively. No other wizards," he said to the witch. "You will keep yourself only for me, and I for you."

"Terms?" Hermione gasped, "This…this isn't a business arrangement we're talking about Severus. If I continue with you, then there are going to have to be some changes. You're going to have to show me affection, show me that you care."

Severus stopped possessing the witch and cocked his head at her.

"I take you…doesn't that show I have some feelings toward you?" he asked her.

Hermione stared at the wizard in disbelief as she returned more fully to herself.

"No. That only shows your dick gets hard and you use me to relieve it," the witch replied. "I want to know that what I feel and think matters to you. I want to know it isn't all about shagging me."

Severus looked at her for a long moment, not saying anything.

"I guess it is all about shagging me," the witch said, her heart sinking. "I want more than that Severus. I don't think you can give it to me."

"You love me," he said to her, "You told me that night at the beach. That you loved everything about me…my sarcasm, my discipline…my sharpness. The way I take you. You weren't lying to me witch. I've dealt with enough liars to know when I am hearing the truth."

Hermione felt her heart race for a moment. She had already told him she loved him, and he never said a word about it. Severus knew all this time, and now he was trying to use her love to manipulate her.

"All right. All right Severus…I do love you. I didn't want to, but this is how it came out. But just because I love you doesn't mean I will just forget about my own needs…what I want from a wizard. I know you won't bring me flowers and candy…that's all right. I think those acts are very juvenile. But I want to know that you will be there for me. I want you to care for me…I want you to love me back, Severus Snape."

Severus stared at her.

"I've never loved any witch, Hermione," he said quietly. "I don't think I can love that way."

"So why be with me, Severus? If there's no love involved, then any witch will do," the witch said.

"Any witch will NOT do!" the wizard snarled, startling himself and the witch.

Severus' heart was pounding in an alarming manner, and he felt his palms getting sweaty. He recognized this as a distinct fear reaction.

Hermione smirked slightly. The wizard was losing it.

"And why won't any witch do, Severus?" she asked him rather sweetly.

Severus fought the urge to start riding her insanely. That wasn't the answer, though it would be satisfying to wipe the rather smug look on her face off. It was hard to look smug when screaming at the top of one's lungs.

"I'm waiting," Hermione pressed.

"Because…because any witch is not you, Hermione. You are one of a kind…like I am," he replied stiffly. "You are brilliant, courageous and a sexual dynamo. You can hold a conversation…you can understand my points of logic…and…and…"

"And what, Severus," she asked, curious at his hesitance.

"You can put up with me," the wizard admitted. He looked more vulnerable than Hermione ever remembered seeing him.

Severus had never admitted he was hard to get along with before. He always placed the blame on other people, claiming they were idiots or dolts and deserved such snarky treatment. But the truth was he was a real bastard to others, and purposely so to keep them away. But Hermione didn't run from him. She stood up to him.

He looked down at the witch, waiting to see what scathing reply she'd have for him. He had opened himself up for pain with that statement. She could say any number of things to cut him up.

But the witch didn't. She simply gave him a very soft and tender smile.

"Yes, I can do that," she replied. Then she pulled him down, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

Severus began to move again, making love to the witch in earnest now, his heart full as she received him, whispering his name and moaning with pleasure as the wizard slaked his hunger for the witch. He wanted her to feel him, him, not just his hardness. The wizard immersed himself in Hermione, not just her body, but her very soul…feeling himself being drawn in deeper than he ever remembered, his pleasure swelling inside him, a pleasure more than sexual as they came together, not an explosion, but more of a melding, a slipping together to form one body, falling into each other and feeling the pulse of another heart as if it were their own.

Severus held the witch close to him as he shuddered, emptying his essence into her warm quaking body, spiraling back to his separate existence but still close, still part of her. Gasping, he looked into her eyes.

They hadn't yet hashed out what would be between them, but the wizard was sure it would be something good, something they would both benefit from. At least it was established that neither of them wanted to separate from the other. That was half the war.

* * *

The next morning over breakfast, Severus decided to drop the bombshell. 

"I've been contacted by a prestigious and well-established magazine that wants to do a spread on me, for a considerable amount of money," the wizard said, cutting into his sausage.

Hermione, who had been perusing the Daily Prophet, looked up at him.

"Oh, that's wonderful Severus. It's just what you've been holding out for," Hermione said, smiling at the wizard. Good for him.

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "I've been offered twenty thousand galleons."

Hermione's brows lifted.

"Twenty thousand galleons for an interview? That's a lot of money. What magazine is it?" she asked curiously.

"Playwitch," the wizard said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Did you say Playwitch?" the witch asked in a low voice.

Severus nodded.

"You mean 'wizards swinging free for the entire world to see' Playwitch?" Hermione asked him.

"It's more than that Hermione. Playwitch has its finger on the pulse of all the issues today's witch faces. It is a magazine of quality," the Potions Master said.

"And chock full of naked wizards," the witch seethed, "Severus, you aren't really thinking about posing for them are you?"

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I haven't decided yet. However, I do have an appointment to speak to the editor on Tuesday afternoon to hear what she has to say," the wizard replied calmly.

"But Severus, that means millions of witches will be seeing your body, seeing your…your attributes," the witch began.

"I imagine I am not built that much differently than any other wizard who has posed for the magazine. They've seen male body parts before, Hermione," he said silkily.

"But not my wizard's body parts!" the witch hissed, then blushed furiously. She had never referred to Severus as her wizard before.

Severus smirked at her.

"Your wizard, Hermione?" he asked her, "Am I to assume you believe I belong to you?"

"Well, we're in the process of working that out. If we are going to be exclusive, Severus, then yes…for all intents and purposes you are for me and no other witch," Hermione said, frowning at him.

"Posing for a nude picture or two is not infidelity, Hermione," the Potions Master said. "I will be on parchment."

"It could be an introduction to infidelity Severus. Once those randy readers get a gander at your goods, they'll be flocking to your door wanting a closer examination," Hermione said jealously.

"I highly doubt that, Hermione. My disposition wouldn't have changed…and as I told you witch…I prefer you to any other witch. Even if I am approached, that will mean nothing. I will have you to meet my needs. And you meet more than my sexual needs. No other witch can compete with you," the wizard replied sincerely, trying to ease the witch's fears. "The truth of the matter is there are other benefits to posing for Playwitch, benefits which can be quite lucrative."

Severus was thinking about possible endorsement contracts.

"I still don't like it, Severus. I want to be the only witch seeking you out," the witch replied. "You will be tempted. All those witches are bound to swell your head."

Severus leaned toward her, his voice dropping to sex timbre.

"The only one who swells my head witch, is you," he breathed, his eyes glittering at her. They were both in bathrobes and naked underneath them. The Potions Master felt a little throb.

"I don't want you to do it," Hermione said firmly.

"Are you attempting to give me orders, Hermione?" Severus asked her darkly.

"No. I am only telling you my feelings, Severus," the witch said.

"Your feelings are duly noted," the wizard replied, taking a sip of coffee. "But I am only going to the interview to hear Miss Fitzworten out. I will not make any decision before…before…"

Hermione stared at him.

"Before what?" she snapped.

"Before discussing it with you," the wizard managed to get out, looking as if he had sucked on a particularly sour lemon drop.

Both of Hermione's eyebrows rose. Severus was actually going to talk to her before making a decision? This was a huge concession. It seemed as if the wizard was willing to take her feelings into consideration, which translated to: He did care. Still he was going to the interview…but that was his independent streak…his last stronghold of self-direction. Hermione could understand that and didn't feel so apprehensive now that she knew he wouldn't just arbitrarily accept. Of course, when they "discussed" it, Hermione intended to bring down the boom. Millions of witches would not be ogling her wizard's love-wand, galleons be damned.

"All right," she said, beaming at the wizard.

Severus saw the look of happiness in the witch's eyes. Apparently, he had said the right thing. He had a feeling sex was going to be very, very good after breakfast.

* * *

Severus and Hermione spent another weekend in bed, once again alternating between tender lovemaking and wild, passionate fucking. They took a few hours break so Severus could view the completed docu-pensieve and add the musical score, but they ended up having sex in the Spells Lab too, Hermione bent over her desk, Severus taking her so hard it slid back, crushing her swivel chair against the wall. An argument about a particular strain of music which Severus believed should reflect "tension" rather than "fear" was what set it off, the witch continuing to argue with him until the wizard put down his violin and bow, then set about giving Hermione "a reason to shout." 

When Severus left Monday morning, they still hadn't settled their relationship, but both witch and wizard felt a stronger connection. The Potions Master didn't scowl when Hermione kissed him goodbye this time. He almost smiled.

Almost.

Instead he rested his dark eyes on her.

"Until next weekend, Miss Granger," he said silkily, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. Hermione felt as if a huge stone dropped to the bottom of her belly as the wizard released her hand, arched an eyebrow at her, stepped back and disapparated with a crack of thunder.

Hermione pressed her hand to her belly and let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding as she stared at the empty space before her.

"Gods, what a wizard," she breathed.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon Severus arrived at the Playwitch Ltd. Building. It was quite a modern structure, five stories tall, with green glass windows all around and steel separators. He could barely make out employees going about their business. 

The wizard walked up the steps and into the lobby which was spacious, airy and tastefully set up, a large round information desk in the middle, cushy leather armchairs arranged for conversation, a complimentary coffee and bun stand and not a single picture of a naked wizard in sight. Severus strode up to the information booth.

A little blonde witch with big blue eyes looked up at the wizard.

"May I help you sir?" she asked politely.

"I have a two o'clock appointment with Miss Brenda Fitzworten," Severus said, glowering at the witch, who appeared unaffected and smiled brightly at him.

She opened a large book and drew her finger down the parchment.

"Ah yes, here you are…Mr. Severus Snape. Miss Fitzworten's office is on the fifth floor. If you take the elevator on the far left it will take you directly to her floor. Hers is the only office on that floor so you won't have difficulty finding it."

Severus walked toward the elevator, which automatically opened. He examined the small cubicle before entering, then stepped through and turned around to face the door. It slid shut. Suddenly the elevator soared straight up, Severus clutching at the handhold bar attached to the walls and bracing his legs. It came to a teeth-clenching halt, and the doors opened. Severus hurried out of the elevator. He'd ask if there were any stairs on his way out.

Sure enough there was a single door with a plaque on it that read, "Brenda Fitzworten, Editor. Severus opened the door and entered. The office was all white with several plants scattered about. There were no windows. Several doors were set in the walls and in the center of the room was a desk with two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk sat a matronly woman with shining gray-white hair and sharp green eyes. The witch was dressed in stylish royal blue robes and looked to be about one hundred. She looked up at the tall, dour wizard and the violin case in his hand.

"May I help you?" she asked him politely, her eyes washing over him.

"My name is Severus Snape. I have a two o'clock appointment with the editor," he said.

The witch smiled, and looked years younger.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Snape. I am Brenda Fitzworten," the witch said, gesturing toward the chair.

Severus looked surprised. He had expected some youngish vixen of a witch to run Playwitch…not a woman who looked like a kindly grandmother. He sat down.

"Thank you for coming to the interview, Mr. Snape. You are currently one of the hottest wizards in the wizarding world at this moment," Brenda said, quietly appraising Severus' lank hair and dour demeanor. He had beautiful dark eyes, a large, very promising nose and a rather cruel sensuous mouth.

"Bad boy. Not classic looks, but dark…dangerous. The witches will go gah-gah for him," she thought.

"That was quite an adventure you had in India," the witch continued, "You were something to see, Mr. Snape. A true dark hero. The kind of wizard that witches fantasize about. And that's why I want you…for my magazine of course."

Brenda smirked a little.

Severus considered the witch before he spoke.

"I must be frank with you, Miss Fitzworten," the wizard began.

"Damn, if only we could get that voice in the magazine. There'd be wet knickers for days," the witch thought to herself, then said out loud, "Of course, Mr. Snape. Frankness is always appreciated."

"I have not yet decided if I will pose for this magazine. I just came here to hear what you have to say," the Potions Master said. "Based on that, I will depart and let you know my decision."

"Fair enough. It is always good to take time to consider before you act," Brenda said, "Becoming a fantasy man for millions of witches is quite the burden."

Again the witch smirked as she pulled a folder out of her desk. She opened it.

"One Severus Snape. Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, currently the only known Harper in the Wizarding World, Repairer and Retriever of Souls. If you don't mind me saying, Mr. Snape…you are the kind of wizard that catches a witch's imagination."

Severus merely listened to the witch.

"Mr. Snape, would you describe your body to me?" the witch asked, "I mean its overall condition…I don't need any 'personal' details."

Severus looked at her a moment.

"I am six foot three, one hundred and eighty-nine pounds. My skin is pale, my physical condition excellent. I do however have a number of scars on my back from being tortured numerous times by the Dark Lord, and I still retain my Dark Mark from being in his service," the wizard said, thinking that would be enough for Miss Fitzworten to withdraw her offer.

"All icing on the rock cake, Mr. Snape. We are portraying you as a dark, intense and powerful wizard who has seen much of the dark side of life. In other words, as a bad boy, someone sensual and dangerous. Our readers will adore you. And considering your visibility already, I am prepared to offer you thirty thousand galleons to pose for us nude. Four photos. All this rests on the approval of our photographer as well," the witch said.

"Your photographer?" Severus repeated, arching an eyebrow at the witch.

"Yes, we have a very talented photographer who has an eye for those wizards whose attributes will transfer to film. No wizard poses for our magazine without his approval. He has never been wrong yet," she said, pressing a button on a box on her desk.

"You can come in now," she said to the box, then looked at Severus.

"He only shoots part-time, exclusively for Playwitch. He has his own business that does quite well and comes in handy because he can prep his subjects as well as photograph them."

"So, your photographer is male?" Severus asked for confirmation. He was a bit surprised. He assumed since the subjects were male, a female photographer would be in order. Witches knew what they wanted to see after all.

Brenda looked decidedly shifty.

"In a manner of speaking…yes," she replied.

For some reason, Severus didn't like the sound of this.

Suddenly a door on their right was flung open, and a very pale, chubby wizard with spiked brown hair dressed in multi-colored robes walked in. Well, walked wasn't quite the right word. More like sashayed.

"Brenda! Darling! Tell me, what do we have yummy on the meat wagon today?" the wizard exclaimed, mincing up to Brenda and giving her faux kisses on each cheek before turning to stare at Severus. He brought one delicate, long-nailed hand to his heart and looked as if he would faint.

"Oh my stiffening wand," he breathed, looking the pale wizard up and down. "Ooh, Brenda…you've really outdone yourself with this delicious bit of beefcake. He is just…bitable," the wizard gushed, his blue eyes drinking Severus in rather lustfully.

Severus scowled at the wizard as Brenda grinned.

"Mr. Snape, I would like to introduce you to Adam Sweetmeats, our photographer," the witch said.

Adam swooped around the desk and walked toward Severus, his hand extended, smiling. The Potion Master got a good look at the fruity little wizard's teeth and jumped up in shock, drawing his wand.

"He's a vampire," Severus said darkly.

"Vampires are people too, tall, dark and yummy," Adam replied. "But I am a relatively tame vampire. I don't bite…unless requested."

Adam looked at Severus suggestively.

"Adam is the Queen of our local clutch of vampires," Brenda explained, "At Playwitch, we do not discriminate. Just because Mr. Sweetmeats is Life-Challenged, doesn't mean he can't do an excellent job as a photographer."

Severus looked at him. A Queen? Yes, he could see that. The wizard slowly put away his wand and sat back down, eyeing Adam. Suddenly another tall, pale man walked through the door Adam just came through. He had blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was quite handsome. He walked over to the Queen and looked down at Severus. There was an unpleasant glint in his eyes.

Adam placed a hand on his shoulder familiarly.

"This is my death partner, Victor. He accompanies me everywhere. Unfortunately he has to keep out of sunlight, or he'll turn into a pile of ash…and I don't want that, do I Victor?" Adam said to the vampire, fondness in his voice.

Victor's eyes shifted to Adam for a moment.

"No my Queen," he agreed, then he looked back at Severus a bit territorially. Severus didn't understand why. Adam was safe as a female troll in his presence.

Victor was extremely jealous of his Queen. Adam worked with sensual mortals all the time, and as a Queen vampire had the power to make a mortal do whatever he wished. Victor worried that Adam would engage them sexually, and so was very protective. He wished his Queen would just stick to the beauty shop. Mostly witches came there. Adam wasn't interested in witches beyond making them beautiful.

Brenda recounted to Adam what Severus said about his body. The vampire looked thoughtful.

"When I photograph him, the scars will seem beautiful. They're a testament to his selfless service for the wizarding world. I was human when Voldemort fell and read about Mr. Snape. They passed him over when giving out medals. We'll make sure he gets recognition when we write his blurbs. It's the least we can do," the Queen said.

Severus was beginning to think the Queen wasn't half bad. He had nothing against gays, as long as they knew he wasn't interested, and nothing against vampires as long as they weren't after his blood. But his opinion was suddenly and brutally changed as the undead wizard walked up to him and boldly looked at his loins, eyelashes aflutter.

"So Mr. Snape, let's get down to the crux of the matter…how many inches are we working with?" the vampire asked gleefully, licking his lips. Severus noticed his tongue was black.

"I hope it outshines the length of that beautiful nose of yours. We don't want the rod to be…odd," the Queen added, smiling broadly.

It took all of the dark wizard's discipline to keep his wand in his pocket.

His real wand, that is.

* * *

During his lunch break on Wednesday, Severus took the completed docu-pensieve to his solicitor for patenting and to be put on the market. Hermione had already signed off on the paperwork, and when Severus signed his own signature, he felt a sudden, wrenching tug inside…then a breaking or feeling of separation. 

He immediately knew his patronage to Hermione Granger had ended. The docu-pensieve would bring in enough galleons to cover his expenditures while the witch was under his protection as well as a lofty profit. For all intents and purposes, the conditions of the agreement had been met satisfactorily, and the witch was no longer his charge.

The wizard sat there, looking rather stunned. He had known it was coming but not so soon. Bartleby looked up at him.

"Are you all right, Severus?" the solicitor asked the Potions Master. He had been in Severus' employ for years and they were on a first name basis.

Severus blinked at him.

"Yes. Yes I am fine, Bartleby," he replied, rising. "Please file those papers as soon as possible for me. I will contact you in a few days to check on your progress."

Bartleby nodded and watched the wizard depart with his brow furrowed. He had become familiar with the Potions Master concerning how he handled his business. The wizard was definitely out of sorts.

* * *

Hermione had been working on filling Severus' healing potion quota for Poppy when she felt a powerful surge of magic around her, pulling at her insides. She felt a kind of "pop" and then a sense of losing something. She knew immediately that her patronage to the Professor was over and she was free to pursue whatever she wanted now. Her brow furrowed, she finished the potions thoughtfully.

* * *

Friday evening, Hermione was chomping at the bit to find out how the interview went and what the Potions Master wanted to do as far as posing for Playwitch. 

When he arrived, Hermione was sitting at his desk, looking over a few parchments. She looked up at him and smiled a welcome, then went back to her perusing. Curious, Severus walked over to the desk and stood behind the witch, looking over her shoulder. He frowned darkly. She was looking at ads for flats.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Hermione looked up at him.

"I'm looking for a flat, Severus. I am sure you know that our agreement has been fulfilled. I have to find my own place to live now," the witch said.

Severus scowled.

"You can continue to stay here," he said shortly. "I have plenty of room."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to live with a wizard that's not my husband, Severus. I still have some sense of what's right. When I move in with a man, I want it to be my first and last time. I want it to be forever," she said.

"A very skewed sense of right," the wizard snorted, "You've lived here…slept in my bed and I am not your husband."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"That was because of the patronage, Severus. I would have done neither if not for that," the witch said evenly.

"I don't see why you won't stay here. You love me," the wizard said, his dark eyes glittering at the witch. "You want to continue with me…"

Hermione turned completely in the swivel chair to face him.

"I can continue with you and still have my own flat, Severus. You can visit me or I could visit you. We could alternate," she said, her amber eyes meeting his.

Severus fell silent. He didn't want her to leave his home…but marriage?

"Are you trying to rope me into marrying you witch?" he demanded, angry now.

"What?" Hermione responded, outraged. "No, I'm not trying to make you marry me! But I do want to get married someday, Severus and have a family like normal witches."

Severus' eyes widened. He hadn't even considered that Hermione would want a husband and family. He thought that they would continue as they were.

"I'm not the marrying kind," he said in a low voice.

"I know, Severus," Hermione said, sadness in her voice, "You're also not the kind of wizard to love a witch either or…at least the kind of wizard to admit to it. I figured we could continue together for a while and then, when the time comes…and if nothing more has developed between us, we can part amicably. I do love you, Severus and will hold on to the hope that you can one day love me…but I won't do it forever. If I see there is no growth…I will have to move on. It's better you know that now."

"What kind of love is that, witch?" Severus demanded, "If you can walk away from me?"

"A sensible love, Severus. As it is, our relationship is one-sided. I love you. By your own admission, you don't love me. I believe you feel more for me than you are admitting and that's why I'm willing to keep our relationship going…but if I find I am wrong about you…then it will make no sense to go on, because there will never be anything more between us. I don't want to die childless and a spinster. I want to leave more behind than spells, potions and docu-pensieves. What good is my intelligence if I don't pass it on?" she asked the wizard who stared down at her.

"But that means, witch…that while we are together you will be…at least subconsciously, comparing me to other wizards…others you might find more suitable to your…your dreams," he said quietly.

Severus felt his stomach clutch as he realized this. His sexual prowess wouldn't help him in this matter. He could shag Hermione into conniptions every night and while she might be physically satisfied, she would still have a hunger for more.

Hermione sighed.

"You may be right, Severus. I might do that, subconsciously…but I will be true to you. My love will make sure of that," she said softly, rising from the chair and moving close to the wizard. "Until you show me without a doubt my love will never be returned. Right now, I am hopeful."

Severus looked at the witch for a moment, then walked away, Hermione looking after him. She knew he was torn by what she said, but it had to be said. She was a young witch and wanted a full life. She wasn't going to give all that up for him, no matter how much she loved him.

The wizard silently walked down to his bedroom, entered it and closed the door. Hermione returned to the desk and the advertisements, her heart heavy.

"Marriage. She wants a husband and a family. I've never even thought about the possibility of a family," the wizard said to himself as he paced back and forth in his room, his hands clasped behind his back, scowling.

He didn't like the idea that the witch's subtext throughout their relationship would be focused on such a commitment, or on finding a wizard who had the same goal in mind. Married to Hermione Granger. Having a wife. Children.

Severus snorted. He never believed such a thing would be possible for him. He was an outcast, a pariah. He wasn't heir to the kind of life normal wizards were. So he never entertained how he felt about it. It would have been dwelling on a cruel, unattainable dream at best.

Children?

If he had children, they would be brilliant. Especially with Hermione as a mother. She'd stuff them full of knowledge until it dribbled out of their ears.

Severus caught himself. What the fuck was he thinking? He wasn't husband material, at least not in his estimation. What if they married and found that they couldn't get along? They would be stuck with each other until death. He didn't want an unhappy marriage. His parents' marriage ended tragically because they were unsuitable for each other…though there had to be a time they were in love.

Severus considered. Maybe they still did love each other, but situations arose that changed both of them. His father was abusive and would beat his mother when she didn't meet his approval. But after he killed her in a fit of rage, he apparently killed himself because of grief and remorse. The Potions Master didn't know for sure. But Severus did know he had a terrible temper of his own, though he managed to keep it under control for the most part, his aggression emerging as sarcasm and cruel words rather than physical blows.

But was he like his father? Would he ever turn violent towards Hermione? He hated to think that it was possible, but muggles believed that such things ran in the family, and they appeared to be quite sharp in divining motivations. He wouldn't want to subject the witch to abuse. On the other hand, his father never struck him, and would send him to his room before violating his mother…but Severus still heard her screams. Neither of them would talk about it the next day. For the most part, his mother and father pretended nothing had happened at all, though the bruises were apparent through the makeup his mother wore.

Severus blinked back the water that filled his eyes. His mother had been a beautiful woman, petite and curvaceous like Hermione, with dark brown hair and light brown eyes…not quite amber. Severus was almost the spitting image of his father. Tall, pale, and lank-haired.

His mother had been the last kind influence in his life, other than Albus. Her death sealed his fate as a cold, anti-social pariah. He didn't have her comfort any longer, and was beset upon by his peers. Without love…he sought power. Power would protect and fulfill him. Or so he thought.

The wizard sat on the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

He had never told Hermione his history or background. Now he felt it important to do so. Hermione didn't need to provide such information to Severus…he had known her since a child. The wizard took a deep breath, opened the door and returned to the living room. He looked at Hermione who was still poring over flat ads.

"Hermione, could I talk to you a moment?" he asked her.

The witch looked up at the wizard. There was something in his eyes that compelled her to get up immediately as the wizard moved to the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"Please sit down," he said softly.

Hermione did so, looking at him curiously.

"What do you want to talk about Severus?" she asked him.

The wizard met her eyes.

"Me. I want to tell you about me, Hermione. My background, my parentage, my past. You only know me as a teacher at Hogwarts and a member of the Order. You know nothing about my upbringing, the kind of life I come from. You've said you want the "happily ever after" scenario. I've never considered it for many reasons. My past is most likely part of the reason why, though I haven't thought about it for a while. I've never told anyone my life story witch. You will be the first to hear it. Maybe if you do, you will understand me better…my hesitation and my fears," he said softly, his rich voice washing over Hermione.

"Tell me, Severus," she said softly. "Tell me everything."

Severus looked at her, then rose and prepared himself a nice, stiff firewhiskey. He told himself it was because he had a taste for it, but in reality, he needed a bit of liquid courage. He had never bared his soul before.

The wizard sat down in the armchair and took a sip of the drink, his black eyes resting on the flames in the fireplace.

"My life began on January ninth…" he began, Hermione glued to his every word. This was his life story.

And what a story it was.

* * *

Hermione stared at Severus as he fell silent. He had talked for about two hours…often hesitating and having to stop as he told her about his upbringing and his parents' deaths. He also went into detail about just how cruel and hurtful Harry's father and his friends had been, but they weren't the only ones who harassed him. 

He told her about his father's abuse of his mother, and her subsequent death at his hands and the suicide. Hermione's heart went out to the wizard…how horrible for him. He was a lonely child without playmates and he had to find his own entertainment, which was collecting and growing herbs and making simple potions from books. He became quite proficient, even as a youngster, and pored over ever Potions book he could find. He was a very intelligent and self-motivated child. He liked to make perfumes for his mother. He stopped liking to smell any kind of scent on a woman when she died. It made him think of her.

The first words anyone had ever said to Severus when he arrived at Hogwarts were, "What's the matter with your nose? It's enormous!"

A first year witch had said this and made all the other students laugh at him. Then they began to tease him about his pale skin and his greasy hair. From his first night at the school, Severus was a target for cruelty. He was a sensitive child too, one who would never insult anyone purposely. But he soon learned to fight back verbally with scathing comments of his own. He was quite well-spoken which only added to the acid of his replies. He could make other students cry or want to fight with his words. The little wizard learned how to go right to the heart of their shortcomings and twist the knife. He was soon left alone by the others.

On several occasions he had made friends, or thought he had…only to find them talking and laughing about him behind his back. After a couple of experiences like this, he started cutting them off, focusing on his studies to the exclusion of all else. But when he went home on holiday, his mother lavished him with love, and so restored him somewhat. He had her to fall back on until his third year, when she was killed by his father, whom he also lost.

Then the harassment from the Marauders began in earnest, starting when Severus was walking up the stairs and Sirius cast a tripping spell on him. The young wizard's nose was broken for the first time as a result, and his face badly bruised. They didn't use glamours in those days and for over a week he was laughed at and teased because of the condition of his face…which Sirius claimed was an improvement.

For the first time, Severus used magic to get someone back. He cast an antler spell on all four of the Marauders as they entered the Great Hall. They found out what it was to be laughed at. Then the war began, with James and Sirius the main antagonists. Peter was too afraid of Severus to actually hex him or torment him, but he was always ready to laugh at him. Remus didn't participate either, or laugh…but he was still with the others and to Severus that made him one of them. Alone, without friends or family, Severus became cold, bitter and downright mean. Students called him the blackest wizard at Hogwarts…and he lived up to that name. He was a true wizard at Potions, and caught the eye of Tom Riddle who had heard about his talents as well as his situation. Tom figured that he might be able to draw the wizard in with promises of support and power. After a few meetings, and a lot of praise and false understanding, Severus joined his ranks. Everyone wanted to "belong" and Severus…despite his coldness…was no different. And the rest…well that was history.

He also told Hermione about his contact with witches. Until he joined the Dark Lord, his sex life was non-existent. That changed when witches who wanted access to Tom Riddle began to come to him and offer him favors in exchange for introductions to the wizard. Severus obliged them. But not one wanted him for him. He became bitter toward witches too, and saw them as being devious and plotting, willing to do anything to get their way. They were only good for one thing. Climax. His opinion didn't change when he got older. Sex was something he engaged in for release and nothing more. Who he shagged didn't matter, long as she was wet, tight and without STDs.

Still, he caught one once…a horrible wizarding version of the clap that literally set him on fire when he pissed. Poppy was able to cure it with a simple spell, but the wizard began to practice celibacy after that…only indulging on very rare occasions after checking the witch out thoroughly with a number of spells he had learned for just that purpose. When Hermione came to him, he didn't do all of the spells because he was aware of the witch's overall nature.

Both witch and wizard sat silently in front of the fireplace. Hermione didn't comment on what he told her, other than to say, "Thank you, Severus."

The wizard nodded, and they sat together that way for another two hours before Hermione suggested they retire.

Severus rose and together they went to his bedroom and prepared for bed. Hermione put on a nightgown and climbed in. Severus slid in beneath the cover next to her, dressed in his boxers. They lay there for a while, looking up at the ceiling.

Finally Severus turned his face toward the witch.

"Would you mind terribly if we did not engage tonight?" Severus asked her.

Hermione looked at him.

"No, Severus…I don't mind. We don't have to have sex every time we're in a bed together. We can just sleep," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm comfortingly.

Severus' black eyes flicked down to where her small hand rested on his pale arm, then back to her face. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled the witch in tight against him, his lips resting lightly against her temple.

"Thank you," he said softly, pressing his lips against her skin and settling in with a sigh. Presently, he was asleep.

Hermione lay within the Potions Master's embrace, looking at his profile as he slept. He never once released her…in fact, every time she moved, he would frown in his sleep and hold her tighter. This wasn't the reaction of a man who didn't care. The fact that he was asleep and still so possessive told the witch he did find her important, and did need her presence.

Also, this was the first time he didn't take her when he had her in his bed. Something had changed tonight. Hermione could feel it.

And something had changed. When Hermione told the wizard what she wanted out of life, where she wanted a relationship with a wizard to go…it was sobering and eye-opening. She was well within her rights to want more than a stiff member and a man that wouldn't commit to her. Hermione became in that moment, more than an intoxicating pleasure and sexual partner. She became a complete woman who deserved more than he was offering her.

Severus felt that a physical relationship with Hermione had greater connotations now. Whether or not he realized this on a conscious level was a matter of conjecture. He only knew when he looked down at her in his bed, he didn't want to do the usual. He needed to show her something different about him. That it wasn't all sex…even if he couldn't say it or admit it to himself. So he decided to sleep with her in a conventional sense. And that simple act seemed even more intimate than sex to the witch.

Hermione's eyes grew heavy, and Severus' profile blurred. She yawned and his arm tightened around her, his face turning toward the witch, though he didn't wake. Hermione smiled sleepily, kissed him on the tip of his big nose and contentedly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione decided to broach the topic of Playwitch. 

"So Severus," she said brightly as the wizard took a bite of his toast and jam, "How did the interview with Playwitch go?"

Severus looked up at her for a moment before answering.

"It was…quite different from what I expected. Miss Fitzworten offered me thirty thousand galleons flat for four nude photos," the wizard said.

Hermione's heart dropped. Thirty Thousand galleons for four pictures? That was a lot of money, and Severus loved making money. He was good at it…it almost seemed a game for him. He didn't spend much of it…just liked to let it grow.

"That's a lot of money, Severus," Hermione said slowly. He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, it is," he replied, cutting into his sausage, "but not enough for what I would have to go through. I told Miss Fitzworten I wasn't interested."

Hermione's eyes widened. He turned them down?

"Why? What would you have to go through?" Hermione asked curiously, "A room full of people watching?"

Severus shook his head.

"No. The opposite. It would have just been me and the photographer," he said with a slight shudder.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Hermione said, feeling she could talk freely now that Severus said he wouldn't pose nude. She was very happy about that.

Severus made a face.

"It would have been bad, Hermione. Extremely bad, believe me," he said, not wanting to tell her about Adam Sweetmeats.

"But it would have been better, wouldn't it? I mean, you could be more comfortable that way," she pressed.

"Hardly. Even when I spoke to the photographer I was extremely uncomfortable," the wizard said, taking a sip of coffee and shuddering again.

Hermione caught the shudder. Not many things made Severus Snape shudder. She just had to know more.

"What was wrong with the photographer?" she asked him, enthralled, leaning forward eagerly over the kitchen table. Severus looked at her.

"I would rather not talk about it," Severus said.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Severus, you told me you would discuss this with me. Even though you've decided not to pose, I still want to know what happened," the witch said.

Severus looked at her for a moment. Hermione's jaw was thrust out determinedly.

Severus sighed.

"All right. The photographer was a gay and very flamboyant Vampire Queen named Adam Sweetmeats."

Hermione sucked her lips in to keep from laughing at Severus' stricken expression. Finally after she thought she had a bit of control, she repeated, "Adam Sweetmeats? Severus…you HAVE to be joking."

"Trust me, Hermione this is no joking matter. The vampire's name is Sweetmeats. He is a part time photographer. Apparently he runs a beauty shop called "Love Bites," the wizard said darkly. "He appears to be a civilized vampire. He has a death partner named Victor. A very jealous fellow I might add. He looked as if he wanted to tear my throat out the entire time I was there," the Potions Master replied, grimacing.

"Why Severus, I never took you for a homophobe," Hermione said.

Severus scowled.

"I assure you, I am not a homophobe. I am more of a…Sweetmeatsphobe. The vampire was out to do more than shoot me. I think he wanted me to do the shooting. As a Queen, he has the power to compel humans to do what he wants, Hermione. I refused to be alone with him, but he claimed that was the only way he could "focus." Well, I didn't want his focus on me. So I declined. End of story," the wizard said blackly. "I don't care if they offered me one hundred thousand galleons. It's not worth shagging a male vampire."

Hermione stared at Severus for a long moment, then burst out into hysterical laughter as Severus looked on, scowling. He didn't find anything remotely funny about the situation at all. He could have been severely compromised.

Hermione gasped, trying to breathe.

Gods, she'd have to send this Adam Sweetmeats a thank you note.

The vampire had really saved the day.

* * *

Hermione picked out several possible flats and spent the day checking them out, accompanied by a scowling Severus. 

The first flat they visited was a two-bedroom with a kitchen, living room and bathroom in the hallway. Severus snorted.

"Too inconvenient. If I have to piss in the middle of the night, I will have to stumble out of the bedroom and up the hall," he complained. You need a flat with a bathroom in the master bedroom. Besides, the rooms are too small. Where will you set up a lab?"

Hermione tried several more flats, all of which Severus had complaints about. Finally they came to the last flat on her list. This flat was part of a large number of flats. As they waited for the landlady to let them in, Severus noticed a handsome young wizard exit the flat next door and looked at them with interest before checking the post. The Potions Master then looked up and down the street and noticed there were quite a few young wizards gadding about.

"Are there nothing but young wizards here?" he asked the landlady as she let them in.

The rotund blue-haired woman looked up at the wizard. She recognized both Hermione and Severus from the Daily Prophet, but was a shrewd enough woman not to let on. She might lose the rental. The young witch had informed her she would be living here alone and the landlady wanted Hermione to feel she could live here without being harassed. It was clear that the pale, tall wizard was more than a friend to the witch and didn't like the neighborhood. Well, that was just too bad. He seemed too old for Hermione anyway. She needed to be around wizards her own age.

"Well, yes. Most of my tenants are young and single. They like to live in groups, you know. A nice sober bunch really. All hard-working. Usually they move on when they marry," she replied.

Severus scowled at this. This was definitely not the kind of neighborhood he wanted Hermione in. The flat was much like the others they visited, but the rooms were larger and the master bedroom had its own bathroom.

Hermione walked from room to room.

"Now this is nice," she said to Severus.

"I don't like the neighborhood," the wizard growled, his black eyes shifting about the flat trying to find something wrong with it.

"And it's still much too small," he griped.

"It's large enough for me, Severus, and the price is right. It's not too far from the Ministry either. I'll have a short commute if I take this," Hermione said, looking around and smiling. Severus' scowl grew blacker as Hermione and the landlady, Agatha Peabody discussed the rental fee.

"Hermione, you don't have to work," Severus said, "You are bringing in enough residuals to do your own research now. Hell, I'll rent you my house. The labs are already set up for your work and I live at Hogwarts for the most part."

"No, Severus," Hermione said as she paid the landlady a month's security and the first month's rent. "I need someplace of my own. And I want to get some experience working for the Ministry. It will be interesting."

Hermione signed a month to month lease and told Agatha she would be moving in during the week. Severus let out a growl of exasperation. As they left the flat, the handsome young wizard was again outside, sweeping off his walkway. He waved at Hermione, who smiled and waved back.

Severus scowled darkly. No. No. She couldn't stay in this neighborhood. That wizard next door…more than likely he'd bring her some kind of flat-warming present, stay to chat a bit, then start dropping by for coffee. Then, he'd start telling Hermione he wanted to find a nice witch and settle down…and next thing…she'd be breaking it off with him and telling him she's found someone whose dragons are all in a row…

"Severus, are you all right?" Hermione asked him as they walked up the street. His face was contorted and his eyes distant.

The wizard started.

"I'm fine," he snapped, "Are you ready to return home?"

"No. I want to go to Hogsmeade and pick out some furniture for my flat," she responded, "But if you're tired, you can go on ahead. I'll be along later."

Severus said he was tired and disapparated home, leaving Hermione to her "shopping." But the wizard wasn't tired. He was highly disturbed and upset. Hermione had chosen a flat surrounded by eligible young bachelors. When they realized a young, single witch lived in their neighborhood…no doubt they would start zeroing in, even if she were involved with someone. They'd move in under the guise of "friendly neighbors."

"I'm not the marrying type," the wizard said haltingly.

Then he thought what his life would be like without Hermione. He would return to Hogwarts, completely alone again with nothing to look forward to except loneliness. The witch's absence would be a great hole in his life now. He was used to her. She was good to him and for him. She was the first witch to occupy his bed untouched, and he found when he woke up beside her, he felt as satisfied as if they had spent the night engaged. It was pleasant waking up beside her, something he could imagine doing day after day…

Severus paused.

"Do I love the witch? I don't know what love is," he thought, "I want her for my own. I don't want her to leave or to be with any other wizard. I enjoy being with her sexually and non-sexually. Is this love? And if it is love, is it the kind of love that will last a lifetime? Or is it a love that will fade over time?"

The wizard sat down in the armchair and pondered his situation. Hermione had said she would continue with him, but she wanted more. That would always be in the back of his mind now.

"I want you to love me back, Severus Snape."

Hermione's words echoed in his head, the wizard blinking quickly. That was the crux of the matter…the witch wanted his love. He didn't know if he loved her. Severus Snape was the kind of wizard that liked to know what a situation was for certain. But love for a woman was something beyond his experience, something he wasn't familiar with. The only woman he had ever loved was his mother.

The wizard sighed. He needed help…he needed to know if he and Hermione were meant to be together. If they were…then he would marry her if she would accept him. He would care for her and father her children. He would be a better husband than his father was. But first, he had to know for certain. There was one way to do that…but it could be costly. But losing Hermione would be costly too. It was worth the risk.

The wizard stood up and headed out the back door, across the yard and to the invisible door that led to his dark library.

He pulled it open and disappeared.

* * *

When Hermione returned, she found Severus seated in front of the fireplace staring into the flames. She walked over to him. 

"Did you take a nap?" she asked the wizard.

Severus looked up at the witch. His dark eyes washed over her.

"No, I didn't. Something else occupied my time. Sit down, Hermione," he said, gesturing toward the seat next to him.

Hermione sat down and Severus leaned forward in the chair, turning towards her.

"I know what you want, Hermione…but I don't know that I can give it to you," he said quietly, his eyes intense, "But inversely, I don't know if I can't give it to you either. Since you've come into my life, witch…there has been a vast improvement. I prefer not to lose you. I am willing to become part of your dreams."

Hermione looked at him, her heart swelling then sinking.

"Severus…I don't want…" she began, but the wizard held up his hand.

"You don't want to marry a man who doesn't love you or can't admit he loves you. I know that. Unfortunately, I can't tell you what I don't know for certain, witch. If I said I loved you at this moment, it could be a lie, something said to keep you with me. I feel certain things toward you, protective, possessive, but also kindly. I would not hurt you for anything in this world and would give you anything you asked of me freely. I don't know if that amounts to love…"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes glistening as he continued.

"I need you to come with me…to the library. I need to find out if this is love, Hermione. If it is, then we will move forward together…if you want me, but if it isn't…I will have to let you go. I refuse to keep you from your dreams of happiness and fulfillment. I am a selfish man, Hermione…in my heart I would keep you close to me forever even if I didn't love you. But my conscience has sharpened and I find I cannot do that. You deserve a happy life. So I need to know the truth about us. Will you come?"

"To the library?" Hermione asked, lacewing flies beginning to swirl in her stomach. If they were going to the library, more than likely that meant Severus was going to use Dark Magic to find out if he loved her.

"Yes," he said softly, "to the library."

"You're going to use Dark Magic, Severus. There is a price when you use Dark Magic," the witch said.

"You will be in no danger, Hermione. I promise you," the wizard said, taking her hand.

"But what about you, Severus? Will you be in danger?" the witch asked.

Severus didn't answer. Hermione pulled her hand out of his.

"No. No. I won't do it," Hermione declared, "I won't have you risking your soul for me."

"I need to know this, Hermione. I've taken risks before. If all goes well, I will be in no danger. Our offering will be accepted and there will be no other requirements for the use of this magic," he replied.

"Offering? What kind of offering?" Hermione asked him.

"Blood. And passion," the wizard replied, "A very small amount of blood from each of us…mingled."

"And the passion?" Hermione asked him.

Severus' dark eyes went hot, and Hermione immediately knew this Dark Magic required sex to be invoked.

"Sex? In the library?" she asked, her voice low now. Despite her worry, the witch found herself growing quite aroused.

Severus nodded.

"Please, Hermione. Help me. Help me to find out what I feel…to find out if you are my destiny," the wizard said to her, lifting her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Help me to find out if you are my deliverer, my savior, the one who will bring me up out of the darkness that is my world into the light. Hermione, I need to know," he said sincerely, his eyes glistening. "I need to know if you are the woman I was meant to love."

Hermione looked at Severus, his plea touching her heart. She was afraid for him, but knew he wanted to take the risk…he wanted to know for certain if he loved her. To the witch, just his willingness to imperil his soul was proof enough he did. But she also knew Severus wouldn't accept that.

"All right, Severus. I will go with you to the library," she said softly.

Severus leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," he said rising and helping Hermione to her feet. "The library has already been prepared. Let us go."

Severus tucked Hermione's arm in his and led her out of the house, across the yard and to the invisible door. The sun was setting. The wizard pulled open the door and Hermione saw all the torches leading down the stairs were already lit as if expecting them. She entered, followed by the Potions Master.

Silently they walked down the stairs, the only sound the spluttering of the torches. They reached the final landing and Severus opened the door to the library and let Hermione through, following her closely.

The library was dark, but the large protective circle was encircled by red candles. In the middle of the floor the desk had been replaced by a huge four-poster bed, covered in red silk sheets. Next to the bed was a small table, also draped in red fabric. An unlit red candle, a large open book, a knife and a pewter bowl rested on it. Hermione felt magic wash over her as she entered the library. It must be the protection.

The witch stopped and stared at the candles and the bed, then turned toward Severus.

"Red?" she asked.

The wizard nodded.

"Apparently the powers of darkness prefer red and black. Black for darkness…red for blood. Understandable really," he said, placing his hand on Hermione's back and guiding her forward toward the table. He showed her the book.

"This is what I must say before our blood is mingled in the pewter bowl," he said, drawing one long pale finger under some text. "And this is what I must say before I take you. When we have finished, then the truth will be revealed. Do you have any questions?"

Hermione looked up at Severus.

"What will happen to you if our offering isn't accepted," Hermione asked him.

"Nothing that would matter, Hermione. If our offering is not accepted…it will mean I am going to lose you. That is the most painful punishment I can imagine," he said softly, "Nothing will be worse than losing you."

"You won't lose me, Severus. I believe you love me, or you wouldn't be willing to go through all this to prove it," the witch replied softly.

"I wish I could 'believe' as you do, witch. But I need concrete proof," he said drawing his wand. He pointed it at Hermione.

"Divesto," he breathed, leaving the witch nude in the candlelight, shadows flickering over her body, which was bathed in reddish light. Sounds came from all the books. Hermione felt the urge to cover herself from the tomes for a moment.

Severus then pointed the wand at himself, removing his own clothing. Both sets of clothes appeared outside the circle, neatly folded. Severus tossed his wand toward them. It landed neatly on top of his robes. He turned to Hermione and picked up the knife.

He held out his hand, looking into her eyes. Hermione slowly took it, and Severus stretched out her arm over the bowl.

"With Love comes Pain, with Pain Opened Eyes. We give Blood for Love and Pain," the wizard intoned, slicing a small gash in Hermione's arm, letting the rich red blood drain into the bowl. The witch gasped from the pain, her eyes watering as her blood flowed freely.

Suddenly, the gash healed and the pain was gone.

She looked up at Severus, amazed.

The wizard held his own arm over the bowl, repeating the invocation and slicing his arm, letting his blood fill it until his own gash healed. He turned to Hermione.

"It has begun," he said softly, drawing the witch close and kissing her tenderly before lifting her and carrying her towards the bed. "I need you to feel me, Hermione. All that I am when I take you."

Hermione looked up at the pale wizard and caressed his cheek.

"I always feel you, Severus," she replied as he gently laid her on the bed's red silk sheets.

* * *

Hermione felt magic move over her as Severus laid her down on top of the silk sheets. The wizard looked down on the witch, erect and ready. Without a word he entered the bed and rolled on top of her. 

"Severus…the invocation," the witch breathed as his long, lean body rested against hers.

"Not yet," he replied, lowering his head and kissing the witch.

Hermione was blown away by the gentleness of his initial kiss, and returned it, but soon the wizard began to show more ardor, slipping his tongue into her mouth and possessing it fully, his hands beginning to caress her body slowly, following her curves. Hermione was beginning to lose herself in the Potions Master's kiss, practically purring as his hands moved over her, his mouth never breaking contact. Suddenly, the wizard rolled over, pulling Hermione on top of him, holding her head securely and continuing his kiss, Hermione beginning to work her body over his, pressing her pelvis against him hungrily. Her mouth slipped from his lips to his throat, the wizard sighing with pleasure as the witch kissed, licked and suckled his throat, his large hands smoothing over her back and ass, slipping between them to fondle her breasts, causing Hermione to moan and move lower, kissing his chest now.

Severus raised himself up on his elbows so he could watch the witch's descent as well as feel it, his dark eyes full of desire as she moved over his abdomen. He closed his eyes momentarily as she dipped her tongue into his navel and moved lower. Suddenly he fell back and caught Hermione under her arms and drew her back up, the witch protesting, her eyes hot with passion.

"No," he said hoarsely, "We have to come in the traditional manner, Hermione…though the gods know I would love to feel your mouth wrapped around me, witch.

Hermione stared down at him, still undulating. Severus drew her in for another kiss, rolling back on top of her, then giving her body the same attention with his mouth as she did his, suckling her breasts, licking and sliding his lips over her moist skin, moving downward and looking longingly at her apex, his mouth watering. But the magic required sex in the traditional manner. Only Hermione's sex could engulf him.

Hermione was writhing with need now. Dark Magic or no Dark Magic…she wanted the wizard inside her. She was burning up and needed to feel his possession.

"Severus," she said brokenly, "I need you now."

The wizard took one more longing look at her chestnut bush then slid back up, looking down at her.

"Immersing myself in you and you surrounding me will testify to the world what shall be…shall be," he said softly, invoking the Dark Magic.

Immediately a mist of blood rose from the pewter bowl, floated towards the bed as one long tendril and surrounded the couple, Severus entering Hermione slowly and gently, his dark eyes locked to hers, oblivious to the swirling crimson cloud around them as her heat surrounded him. He bit his lip. Gods, she felt like home.

Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as Severus' huge member parted her flesh, his hot, hard shaft sliding inside her like a sword into its sheathe.

"Yesssss," the witch sighed, her eyes full of fire as she looked up at him.

"Feel me," Severus groaned, beginning to move, possessing the witch tenderly, drawing back and sliding forward, shuddering as her inner flesh caressed him over and over. He fell to her mouth, riding her body, his back and ass flexing as he took the witch with all the passion he contained, Hermione sighing and moaning with pleasure, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Above them, two entities shimmered into view, red and translucent. They looked like two old men with lascivious leers, except they each had a set of short straight horns, scales on their lower halves, and short tails.

"He fucks her like he loves her," one of the demons said, frowning.

"Yes. But still, that means nothing. It is what comes after that will tell," the other demon said, its red eyes glittering. "But we might as well enjoy it. It's been a few millennia since we've had a chance to "watch."

Both demons reached between their legs and pulled out a dual set of scaly, studded penises and began wanking off.

Below them, Severus had turned Hermione over to her hands and knees and was taking her from behind, hunched over her body kissing her neck and shoulders, caressing her breasts and sides as he continued stroking her, the witch crying out from pleasure.

"Yes," he purred, speeding up and giving her more power, but still tender…still taking her the way he loved. "You are so good for me, witch. So good."

The wizard felt Hermione begin to shudder and stopped moving.

"Severus!" Hermione hissed, pushing back on him, ache in her voice.

Severus pulled out of the witch, and Hermione let out a cry of disappointment. She was ready to orgasm and was right on the edge.

Severus sat down on the bed, and caught Hermione by her waist, turning her.

"Come here," he said, his voice raw with desire.

He positioned Hermione on his lap facing her.

"I want to watch you come," he breathed, lifting her and sliding the witch over him with a groan, then wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. After a minute or two he stopped the kiss and looked at the witch. Hermione's lips were swollen and she looked thoroughly intoxicated as she gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

"We have to come together," he said softly, "Wait for me."

Severus' comment dimly registered.

"I'll try," she breathed.

"You have to do more than try, witch," Severus responded as he began to move her body back and forth over his slightly bent legs, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Hermione slid over him at a delicious angle. It wouldn't take him long at this rate.

"He's kissing too much," complained one of the demons, speeding up, his clawed hand sliding over both appendages simultaneously.

"Kissing is a part of loving," the other demon said grimacing. "It's still good. Look at them."

Both Hermione and Severus had their heads flung back, eyes closed, faces contorted with pleasure as they shared their bodies, moving faster now, sweat flying from their jerking bodies, Hermione crying out as Severus plunged into her, lost in passion. The bubble inside was growing to an immense size and the witch trembled as she tried to hold back the eruption.

"Severus…Severus I…I can't hold it in…you're too …" she gasped at the wizard.

Severus quickly pushed Hermione to her back and climbed on top of her, lifting his hips high, ramming deep inside her and becoming a human jackhammer, riding the witch for all he was worth so he could climax with her.

"Hot damn! Now he's on top of things!" one demon said, grimacing as he approached his pinnacle. The other demon couldn't say a word…he was coming, red spray flying out of both organs and dissipating in the air as he grunted. He was truly a horrible sight.

"Now Hermione! Now, sweetness…let go! Let go!" Severus gasped at her as he climaxed with a groan, slamming deep inside the witch, who exploded around him with a shriek. Severus dropped down on Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, locking his mouth to hers as they soared, one pulsing body of bliss, tumbling together then falling back to earth, shuddering against each other, hearts pounding.

Severus released Hermione's mouth and let his head fall next to hers, panting heavily, feeling the witch's heart pounding against his chest. He tried to slow his own heartbeat. He had to be prepared for what was going to happen next.

"No matter what you are asked, don't agree," he breathed to the witch. "Say no. Remember, you must say no."

Hermione felt her heart go cold.

"What do you mean?" she gasped.

Who was going to question her?

Suddenly, Severus was ripped from her embrace and floated about ten feet above her. Hermione tried to sit up but found she couldn't move.

"Severus!" she screamed as the wizard rolled over in mid-air, his arms and legs outstretched. It was then she saw the demons.

"Let him go!" she shouted at them. They ignored her as they looked at the wizard evilly.

"So…you want to test your love, wizard. Mortals are such fools," one of the demons chuckled. "If you do not love the witch…you are ours at your life's end."

"Just do what you're going to do," Severus said through clenched teeth. He felt as if he had ropes tied to his wrists and ankles and was being stretched to his limits.

"We intend to," the other demon said. Suddenly both of them fired bolts of black light at Severus, who began to scream hoarsely as pain wracked his body. It was twice as horrible as the Cruciatus curse.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hermione screamed as the wizard continued to scream as if he were being ripped apart.

"This is the kind of pain you will experience for all eternity, wizard. But we will stop it if you let us torment the witch…just for a single minute," one demon said.

"No!" Severus screamed.

"Half a minute," the other demon said as the wizard continued suffering.

"No!" Severus cried out again.

"He's strong. Most men can't get a word out when they are in this much pain," the other demon observed. "Maybe we should turn it up."

The other demon nodded and they both fired another blast at Severus, whose screams became even more tormented.

"That's better. Now, nod your head if we can have her for ten seconds," the demon crooned.

Severus again screamed no, the eyes of both demons widening in disbelief.

"All right. One second. Relief for giving her just one quick second of pain," the demon said.

"Nooooo!" the wizard cried.

Hermione heard everything, but she couldn't keep silent with Severus in so much pain.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! Let him go!" she cried. Both demons turned to look at the witch and drifted down towards her, Severus still screaming with pain…but what Hermione said registered. No…she couldn't do it. It would mean the loss of her soul as well.

"NOOOOOO!" the wizard screamed, his voice echoing with power as a golden light exploded from his body, the demons blown to shimmering red particles as the light hit them. All was silent. The pain was gone.

Severus continued to float in mid-air. Another form materialized. This one was white and winged like an angel. He was white-haired, handsome, wore a quiver of arrows and carried a bow. He looked quite stern.

"How foolish you mortals are," Eros said, flicking a finger at Severus and lowering him back to the bed. "Using a method so evil to divine something so pure."

He shook his head.

"I still say the gods were crazy to have created your race, particularly with magic. But you have proven you love the witch, mortal, and if you meet the final requirement within forty-eight of your earth hours, your soul will remain yours. If you don't meet it, your soul is forfeit," the god of love said warningly. "Now if you are finished disturbing my repose, I will go."

Eros began to fade, but then gave them a beautiful smile.

"Long life and eternal love to you both," he said, giving them his blessing before disappearing.

Hermione quickly rolled Severus to his back and examined him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

Severus looked up at her, his lips quirking.

"I am fine, witch," he replied softly.

Hermione slapped him painfully in the chest. The wizard started.

"What the hell was that for?" Severus growled.

"For not telling me what was going to happen to you. I would have never agreed to this if I had known you would be tormented," the witch seethed.

"That's why I didn't tell you," the wizard said, quickly rolling over and pinning the witch under him. "But now we know for certain that I love you, witch. It was worth being tormented to know we belong together."

Hermione's angry eyes softened at this statement. She wanted to hear it again, more directly.

"You love me Severus?" she asked him.

The wizard scowled.

"I just said that," he responded. Now that he knew for sure, he didn't plan to go around telling Hermione he loved her all day long. The witch knew he did.

"I just want to hear you say it," she said, smiling at him.

Severus sighed.

"I love you. Satisfied?" he asked her snarkily.

"Yes," Hermione said, pulling Severs down into a sweet, soft kiss that mollified him immediately. She broke the kiss and stared up at him.

"Um, Severus…what is the final requirement?" she asked him curiously.

Suddenly the wizard looked quite shifty. Hermione frowned.

"What is it, Severus?" she demanded. "What do you have to do within the next forty-eight hours to save your soul?"

Severus blinked down at her, his dark eyes intense.

"Marry you," he replied.

* * *

After the shock of learning that Severus had to marry her within forty-eight hours and getting into a huge row with him that lasted through their getting dressed, exiting the library, returning to the house and having dinner, Hermione managed to rein herself in…somewhat. 

"Severus," she said, "When I said I wanted to get married and have children, I meant five or ten years down the line for marriage, and maybe twenty years before having children."

The wizard scowled at her.

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a timeline, Hermione. All I knew was that every time I would be with you, it would be in the back of my mind you wanted a husband and children and were looking for a wizard to fulfill that wish. I didn't want to lose you, witch," Severus said frowning at her blackly, his expression a definite counterpoint to the words he spoke.

He fell silent for a moment. Hermione could see the light going out in the wizard's eyes.

"You don't have to marry me. I won't force you into a marriage you don't want," the Potions Master said quietly. "As I told you before, Hermione, I've always been an observer in these matters of human interaction. Now you can understand why. My heart has been taken by you…now the pain begins. You're free to do as you wish, witch."

Severus turned and began to walk out of the living room. Hermione jumped out of the armchair and ran after him, pulling at his shoulder to stop him. The wizard shrugged her hand off of him and spun on her quickly, his eyes empty and cold.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, stalking off into his bedroom and slamming the door.

Hermione stood there a moment, stunned. The wizard had sounded as if he hated her. He had never told her not to touch him before. Gods, what had she done? Severus was new to all this and he had taken a chance on love, only to find that he had jumped the gun. Now he felt Hermione had rejected him.

She had given him the pain he had expected all along.

Hermione walked swiftly down the hallway and began to bang on the wizard's door.

"Severus, open the door. I never said I wouldn't marry you. I was just…just shocked. I didn't expect it," she said to the door.

Severus sat on his bed with his head in his hands, listening to the witch. Now she was making excuses. He pulled out his wand and cast a silencing spell on the door so he couldn't hear her. He didn't want to hear her. He had only been in love for an hour, and already Hermione had broken his heart.

He sat there for about fifteen minutes, then suddenly disapparated.

After about forty-five minutes of trying to talk to Severus through the door and hoping he would open it himself, Hermione used her wand to gain entry. She looked around the bedroom, then checked the bathroom. The Potions Master was gone.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "No, Severus. No."

From his citadel in the heavens, Eros looked down, shaking his head. He had seen everything.

"Foolish, foolish mortals," he sighed.

* * *

Two days went by without the Potions Master returning. Severus wasn't at Hogwarts or his home. The time to fulfill the requirement had passed and the wizard's soul belonged to the demons now. 

Hermione was beside herself with worry and guilt. She should have known to be more understanding with the wizard. He had given her his heart, something he had never done before. The man was fragile and more than likely a bit frightened at his situation. It was hard to imagine Severus Snape frightened of anything, but this had been different. He was in love with Hermione, which meant he was invested and at her mercy. When she said she didn't intend to marry right away, he took her words as a rejection. His love had cost him his soul.

She was still at his house, hoping he would return. Suddenly Eli appeared with a note in his hand. He held it out to Hermione.

"From Hogwarts," he said sadly. The elf was also very worried about his master, though he knew he was fine and didn't want to be contacted. His mood was blacker than the elf could ever remember. Eli couldn't tell Hermione where he was because she was no longer his Mistress and besides…it was his Master's secret.

Hermione took the note from Eli and opened it. It was from Albus. She had gone to Hogwarts in search of Severus, and when she didn't find him, went to the Headmaster explained what happened. He was very sober.

"Severus has never been in love, Hermione. When you told him what you did, he took it to mean he had made a mistake. He did what he did because he wanted to give you what you needed. He thought he knew what that was. He didn't understand it wasn't an immediate need. He is too proud a man to marry you to save himself. I'm afraid his soul is lost now. A man cannot love without a soul, Hermione," the wizard said sadly.

"No. No," the witch said miserably, beginning to cry. "They said they wouldn't take him until the end of his life."

"No. He will not be tormented, but they do have his soul. When he dies, that will be when his torment begins. But now, he cannot feel love…it is a feeling that wells up from the soul. Without a soul, he feels nothing. Dealing with the powers of Darkness is a dangerous business, Hermione. Severus took a great risk, and so has to pay for it," Albus said gently.

Hermione's eyes watered. The note said two words.

"He's back."

Hermione grabbed her cloak and apparated to Hogwarts immediately.

* * *

Severus was in his office when Hermione knocked on his door. 

"Come in," he said as he shuffled through some parchments. Hermione opened the door and entered, her eyes glistening. Severus looked up at her and his face contorted.

"What do you want?" he asked her coldly, "I thought you would have moved into your flat by now."

Hermione walked up to the desk.

"Severus…Severus why did you leave? Why didn't you come back?" she asked him.

The wizard looked at her, his black eyes hard.

"You didn't want to marry me. Why should I have tormented myself by remaining in your presence, Hermione? I did what I felt I had to do. I didn't feel like listening to you play the Gryffindor and sacrifice your dreams to save me," he said.

A tear fell from the witch's eye.

"Severus, I never said I didn't want to marry you," the witch began.

"You might as well have!" the wizard snarled. "It doesn't matter now. I'm lost. As I feared, love has destroyed me. I want you out of my house by the end of this week. When I return Friday, if you are there, I will cast you out myself. Now leave me to my misery witch," he said.

"Severus…I don't want to leave you. I still love you," Hermione said in a pleading voice. Severus laughed, a cold, harsh laugh.

"Well, I do not love you witch. There is nothing in my heart for you or anyone. But if it is any consolation…I don't blame you. It was my own fault I believed that you could bring me happiness. I was never meant to be happy…to live a normal life. Have a wife or children. It was a madness that came over me because…because I allowed myself to be caught up in your charms. I should have treated you as a plaything. I would have been better off. You have made me a richer man, witch…but the price was steep. Now, leave my sight. Our association is ended."

When Hermione didn't move, Severus stood up, walked around his desk and opened the door.

"Get out witch," he hissed, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione could see nothing in his eyes but emptiness. Not even pain.

"Severus…" she began.

"OUT!" he roared at her.

Several students who had been passing his office, started in surprise as Hermione came flying out of the Potions Master's office and the door slammed shut behind her. The students looked at her as she wiped her eyes and straightened her robes.

She began to walk up the hall, fighting her tears.

Severus no longer loved her and wanted nothing more to do with her. How had things gone so terribly wrong? Now his soul was lost, and it was her fault. Her fault.

She had to do something.

Albus was standing in the main hall when Hermione appeared. He looked at her sadly. He knew what was going to happen when she met the Potions Master.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," Albus said.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes flashing.

"Don't be sorry, Headmaster. I'm not done fighting yet," she said, "I'm not going to let him be damned for eternity because of a misunderstanding. I still love him, even though he no longer is capable of loving me. I'm not going to let them have him."

Hermione walked swiftly to the main doors and out on to the Hogwarts grounds, the Headmaster looking after her.

"Oh Hermione, I hope you don't do anything foolish," he said to himself, shaking his head.

In his citadel, eating some peeled grapes, Eros watched the witch walk across the school grounds, shaking his head. Like all mortals, she was going to do something even more asinine than the first time. He lay on the duvet, pondering the situation. The gods rarely involved themselves in the lives of mortals any longer. They were avenues of entertainment for the most part. Most in the magical world didn't even believe in them any longer, though demons were well recognized.

But Eros had been aware of Severus Snape for quite some time, and considered it quite a coup for love when the wizard began falling for Hermione. The dark wizard was practically a poster child for "Love Conquers All." The god of love hadn't expected Severus to use Dark Magic to divine his love for the witch. He thought the mortal would recognize it when it hit him. It hadn't worked out that way. He was just too thick, too mistrusting of his own heart.

The god sighed.

More than likely the witch was going to end up losing her own soul. He watched as Hermione apparated to Severus' home and made a beeline straight outside to the entrance to Severus' dark library. Yes, she was just as much an idiot as the wizard.

But it was love that motivated her, and that was Eros' department. Stupid acts done in his name meant technically he was responsible for them. But he hadn't interceded on a mortal's behalf in over a millennia.

Yet, things were pretty boring in the heavens with nothing to do but watch mortals. Besides, he couldn't stand those two perverted demons that had the Potions Master's soul. He'd love to give them a bad time. The god smirked evilly.

Eros sat up and stretched, adjusted his toga, then picked up his quiver and slipped it on. Next he picked up his bow. He wasn't sure if he were going to help the witch, but he could at least be present when she did whatever insane ritual she chose to try and get the Potions Master's soul back. More than likely it would be a sacrifice play.

Eros shook his head again at the insanity of mortals, walked to the edge of his cloud and leaped off, heading for earth.

* * *

Hermione was leafing through the catalogue, looking for the first book Severus showed her, the one that listed demons who would assist witches and wizards. She finally found the card listing the protective spell. 

Eros watched as she cast the protective circle and said the incantation that made the book remove itself from the shelf and float down to her. She carried the book over to the table, and stepping back, opened it. The boar-faced demon emerged roaring and breathing fire. It didn't scare the witch this time. She was expecting it.

Disappointed, the boar demon returned to the book, muttering.

Hermione sat down and began studying the names of demons and their attributes.

Hm. Necromenon, raises the dead. No. Severus wasn't dead, just soulless.

Castratus.

Hermione grimaced. No…she definitely didn't want that demon anywhere near Severus.

Vulvatia. Oh gods, no. Female demon no less.

Hermione continued leafing through the names.

Finder. Returns lost or stolen items to their proper place.

Hermione paused over this name. Hm. Well, Severus' soul wasn't exactly stolen, but it was lost to the demons. She wondered if demons split hairs over such distinctions. Finder sounded like the best bet so far. She flipped to the page that told more about him. There was a picture of a demon with an elephant head, and two sets of tusks, one set in the normal place, and another set like a boars. He had large red eyes, a scaled body and a dragon-like tail with spikes on the end. He carried a wicked looking sword and a sack in which to place the items he recovered. What he would accept in payment could be negotiated. He didn't deal strictly in souls.

Hermione looked at the protective pentacle that would have to be drawn to contain him, and the invocation. She was a bit frightened to summon the demon, but she had to help Severus. He was all that mattered right now.

Hermione quickly drew the pentacle, careful to focus on what it was meant for…to contain a vicious demon. The pentacle remained where she drew it. It was not absorbed into the larger circle. She stepped back and said the incantation.

Nothing happened at first, then a cloud of noxious black smoke funneled up, and disappeared, leaving the demon in the circle, his back to the witch.

"Oh, what the fuck is it now?" the creature griped. Finder's voice was like a chorus of voices of all different timbres.

"Um, excuse me…I'm behind you," Hermione said timidly.

The demon spun, its trunk raised threateningly and brandishing its sword. Finder's red eyes rested on the witch, and his trunk lowered, his sword dropping to his side.

"Well, now. You're not gnarled or grizzled," the demon said appreciatively. Hermione felt cold as ice under its gaze. Obviously the creature had an appreciation of human females.

"I want to know if you can return a soul," the witch said.

"Whose soul?" the demon asked.

"A wizard's soul that I love," the witch said.

"Ah, love. Yes, that'll make you mortals do ridiculous things like this. Yes, I can return a soul, though it is complicated…and expensive," the demon said, whirling his red eyes at her. "I have to face down other demons. Try to negotiate with them first, and if that doesn't work, then fight them. They are usually very protective of their souls."

"What would it cost?" Hermione asked him.

The demon looked thoughtful, his eyes washing over the witch slowly. Then he smiled lasciviously.

"A go at you," he replied, his trunk writhing sensuously. "You look like you're worth fighting a demon or two for."

Hermione blanched. That would be bestiality at the least and horribly revolting at the most.

"Couldn't you take something else?" Hermione asked him. "I'm not enthusiastic about shagging a demon."

Finder frowned at the witch.

"Then you're not too enthusiastic about getting your wizard back," he growled. "I want trim and nothing less."

"Will it hurt?" she asked the demon, who laughed.

"I'm a demon, of course it will hurt," the creature said as two, snake-like appendages with little spikes on the heads emerged from between his legs. Hermione brought her hand to her mouth as they wriggled about, then pointed straight at her.

Eros had enough. He materialized.

"Finder, put those things away," the god said, grimacing at the sight. Hermione looked up at the handsome winged man. She recognized him immediately.

"Eros?" she said as the god floated down, landing on his feet lightly and approaching the witch. Hermione immediately felt as if she would swoon at his closeness. She wobbled.

"Oops. Let me turn off the juice," Eros said, snapping his fingers, "Mortal women go bonkers over me at full power."

Hermione felt she could breath again.

"What are you doing here, Eros? What I want to do to this mortal has nothing to do with love," Finder said in his chorus of voices.

"No, but what she wants you to do does concern love, so falls under my domain, Finder," the god said.

Finder looked surprised.

"Don't tell me after millennia of sitting on your ass and wanking off to the lives of mortals, you're going to actually do something?" the demon asked in disbelief.

"Possibly," the god replied, looking at Hermione appraisingly. "It all depends on her. She's been walking quite the gray line here, trying to use dark magic to bring about good. I need to decide whether she is worthy of being helped."

Hermione's eyes went wide. There was hope.

"How can I show I'm worthy?" Hermione asked.

"I need to review your life," he replied, looking into the witch's eyes. Hermione went stiff, unable to move.

Finder watched with his red eyes. He'd like to fuck the witch…but damn, if Eros got involved, he could get something much, much better.

* * *

Eros saw Hermione's childhood, her focus on things intellectual rather than romantic. How she had never loved a wizard before Severus. He also saw the witch was full of love…Harry the prime example. Her love for her friend never faded and she never gave up on him. He looked further. Hm. The witch was so dedicated she was willing to kiss…ugh…were those Dementors? Diana's crooked bow. That was the nastiest thing he had ever seen. The god shuddered. 

Eros pulled out of Hermione's mind and looked at her.

"You certainly are a brave mortal. Rather twisted, but definitely brave. I find you worthy of love," the god said.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Eros was going to help her.

"Oh thank you, Eros, thank you so much," she said to the god who looked at Finder.

"What would you have of me to retrieve the mortal's soul?" Eros asked him.

Finder didn't even have to think about it. He had a dream for many millennia.

"I want to be free of the Summons," the demon said, "I'm tired of battling for mortals. Even though I reap some benefit, it is still hard, painful work…not to mention such service alienates me from other demons. I want to be beholden to no other than myself," the demon said in his chorus of voices.

"Ah, an independent demon. Yes, I can see that, Finder. Very well. Retrieve the wizard's soul and bring it to this witch and I will free you from the Summons for all eternity," Eros replied. Finder grinned horrendously. He would hack those two old geezers into tiny bits for this reward.

"I go," Finder said.

The demon disappeared in a flash of flame and black smoke.

"Drama king," Eros snorted as he turned to Hermione and looked her up and down.

"What do we do now?" she asked the handsome god.

Eros arched an eyebrow at her.

"If not for the nature of our acquaintance, I would make love to you several times while we waited. But, that would ruin your faithful love for the wizard. Plus, once you've made love with an immortal, you can never go back to mortal men," the gods said, his golden eyes glittering at the witch. Then he asked, "Do you play Snap?"

Hermione nodded and Eros summoned up a deck of cards and they sat down at the table.

"I haven't lost a game of Snap in over a thousand years," Eros said, matter-of-factly as he dealt the card. "Losing displeases me very much."

A little crack of thunder accompanied this remark. Hermione understood immediately. Gods hated to be bested by mortals in anything. It brought out their jealousy.

"I have a feeling your skills are much greater than mine," the witch replied, "I have no hope of beating you."

Eros gave her a benevolent smile. The mortal wasn't so stupid after all.

They began to play.

* * *

The two old demons sat in a small cave, a bonfire before them, souls shackled to the stone walls surrounding them dejectedly. Screaming on the floor beside them was a soul whose eye sockets were empty and bleeding. The demons had her eyeballs on sticks and were roasting them in the fire. Cries could be heard outside the cave. 

Behind them, a tall pole was inserted in the ground. At the top of it was Severus' soul, tied like flag and flapping. It was like a two dimensional painting of the wizard on vellum, the eyes closed and pale hands crossed over his chest.

"I thought for sure he'd gotten away from us, Barth," one demon said, turning his eyeball carefully so it would be equally browned.

"I know Garth, but you know mortals. They are complete idiots," Barth replied, looking up at Severus' soul. "He's going to be a lot of fun to torment. I'm going to keep him in the fire."

Garth nodded, smiling wickedly.

"Maybe we can speed up his demise," he said.

Barth frowned at him.

"Now Garth, you know that's against the rules of the Ministry of Demonic Affairs," the demon said, taking his eyeball out of the fire and examining it before returning it to the flame. He liked his eyeballs crisp, the juicy middle slightly congealed.

Garth gave an evil grin, which showed some missing fangs.

"They're so wrapped up in red tape, they'd never notice. They haven't even completed the paperwork for "The Fall" yet," the demon said.

Barth cackled. "You're right you know."

Garth nodded and pulled his eyeball out the flame. It was perfect.

The demon was about to take a bite when suddenly a great roaring filled the cave. He dropped his eyeball.

"Damn it," the demon hissed, rising to his feet along with Barth, both facing the cave entrance.

"Who is it?" Barth demanded.

"Finder," a chorus of voices replied as the elephant-headed demon strode into the cave, brandishing his sword. "I've come for the wizard's soul."

"What?" both demons cried, taking up defensive positions around the flagpole. "We just got him. We aren't about to give him up."

"Listen, there's a lot at stake for this wizard. I'm not going to try to negotiate this. I'd rather hack you little bastards into a thousand pieces and take him. It would be faster. You know how painful that is," Finder replied, taking a threatening step forward.

Barth looked at Garth, who nodded his head.

"Very well Finder, take him then," Barth said, he and Garth stepping aside.

Finder strode up to the flagpole and was about to hack it down when both Barth and Garth hit him with blasts of black light, the demon roaring in pain.

"That'll teach you to pick on demons half your size," Garth cackled as the demon writhed. But Finder was stronger than they thought and threw off the black light, which enveloped both demons, who screamed in pain.

"Why you little…" Finder hissed, striding forward, his sword raised high.

A few minutes later, Finder and Severus' soul were gone. Pieces of the hacked and diced demons wriggled all around the cave floor. A little piece of flesh with a mouth attached spoke.

"Maybe we should have let him just take the soul, Garth. It's going to be days before we reform," Barth's mouth said.

Garth couldn't answer him. His tongue was separated from his mouth, and writhed helplessly. All around them, the shackled souls were smiling. The woman whose eyes were ripped out was sitting up, new eyeballs already starting to form.

At least they'd have a few days of respite. And to the lost souls, that was like a bit of heaven.

* * *

Hermione and Eros played Snap for about two hours before Finder returned to his pentacle. Eros was in an excellent mood, having soundly trounced Hermione game after game, boasting of his skill and how a mortal could never best him. Hermione found the god of love handsome, but a braggart and extremely vain. 

Finder shook the bag at them.

"I've got the soul, Eros," Finder announced.

"Let's see it," the god of love said, rising from the table and walking up to the pentacle, followed by Hermione.

Finder reached into the bag and removed what looked like a rolled parchment. He shook it out and Severus' image appeared, eyes closed and arms crossing his chest as if in repose.

Hermione stared at it.

"It looks like a photo," she breathed.

"It's not," Eros said, reaching for the soul. Finder jerked it back.

"First, my reward," Finder demanded, his red eyes glittering at the god.

Eros scowled at him.

"What do you think I am? Some reneging demon?" the god asked him severely.

"Just better safe than sorry, Eros," Finder replied, still holding Severus' soul protectively.

The god frowned, but thrust forward his hands, bathing the demon in golden light, smirking as Finder screamed horribly. Finally he stopped, the demon dropping to his knees, panting.

"You're free," Eros said, "Now hand the soul to the witch."

Still panting, Finder thrust Severus' soul outside the circle.

"Don't touch the demon. Grab the soul from the bottom and yank it away," Eros instructed the witch.

Obviously, Finder was not to be trusted. Hermione did as the god directed, Severus' soul dangling from her hands, lighter than parchment. Suddenly, it glowed golden, and Hermione felt a comforting warmth wash over her. Severus' love.

The light faded.

"Roll it up and put it in your pocket, then banish Finder. Otherwise he will be let loose on the earth," Eros said.

Hermione gingerly rolled Severus' soul up until it resembled a scroll, then stuck it in her robes pocket. Then she did the banishing spell on Finder, who was still on his knees when the black smoke rolled over him. He disappeared with a chorus of roars.

"Now, we must go to your wizard, and you must reinsert his soul. It won't be hard. The moment it is unrolled in his presence, it will be sucked back into his body," Eros said, grabbing the witch and lifting her in his arms.

"My, you're curvaceous," he purred into her ear.

"We need to go to Hogwarts castle," she said. "But there are wards…"

"No mortal ward can keep out a god. We aren't demons," Eros said disdainfully.

He and Hermione became insubstantial, and the god winged upward, through the ceiling, out of the ground and soared at an amazing speed up into the clouds, holding the witch securely as they flew.

"Better than a broom," the god said, "Much more cozy."

Hermione added "flirt" to the god's shortcomings. Obviously, men weren't the only sentient beings created imperfect. Still the god had done her and Severus a great kindness.

"Thank you for helping us, Eros," she said to the god.

"It was done in the name of love, or in other words, my name. I want to see that wizard of yours in a loving relationship. He was one of the most unlikely mortals to ever know love. His succumbing to it is quite a coup," Eros replied as Hogwarts came into view.

They soared down through the castle walls and into the dungeons. Hermione directed Eros to Severus' private rooms. The god set her down and looked around.

"Another library?" he said, eyeing all the books in Severus' study, "He seems as much a bookworm as you are."

"He likes books," Hermione agreed. She was nervous being in the wizard's rooms after the way he had received her.

Eros looked at her.

"Be brave. Love will find a way," he said to the witch. "Now, I've already blessed you two once. Don't fuck it up this time."

With that, Eros faded out and returned to his citadel to watch the rest of the show.

Severus was in Potions class. It might be some time before the wizard actually came to his rooms. Hermione sat down in one of his armchairs facing the fire, staring into the flames. Presently, she fell asleep.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in my rooms!" Severus roared. 

Hermione woke up with a start to find the pale wizard hovering over her in the armchair, his face contorted with anger and his fists clenched against his sides. His black eyes were filled with rage.

"I made it clear I want nothing to do with you witch! You have violated my space and my privacy. Now, how did you get in here?" he snarled at her.

Hermione looked up at Severus not knowing what to say. Suddenly the wizard's hand shot out and caught her by the wrist, yanking her out of the chair.

"As you know, Miss Granger, trespassing on Hogwarts grounds is a punishable offense. Since you do not understand what 'leave me alone' means, I will have to report this violation to Albus and insist you be prosecuted," the dark wizard said, his eyes glinting with malice. "Maybe then you'll understand I mean business."

He began to drag Hermione toward the study wall. The witch fumbled in her pocket with her free hand and pulled out the rolled up soul. It glowed golden again. Severus stopped and looked at her.

"What is that?" he snarled.

Hermione shook the soul out so Severus could see his own image. Startled, the wizard let her go.

"What is that?" he asked her again.

"Your soul," the witch said in a low voice, "I got it back for you."

Severus stared at her a moment. Suddenly a powerful wind and thunder sounded as the soul tore from Hermione's hand and plastered itself to Severus body, the wizard clawing at it as it covered his face and frame a moment, then sunk in, disappearing. Severus' body began to shudder powerfully, the wizard's eyes rolling up into his head as his head snapped back.

Hermione watched as Severus continued to shudder for several minutes. Finally, his trembling stopped and his head dropped forward, the Potions Master panting, his eyes closed.

Hermione stood there, her heart pounding. Was he still going to throw her out?

Severus' eyes opened, the hardness gone from his face. He looked at Hermione, blinking. He caught her hand roughly.

"How?" he demanded, "How did you do this?"

"I…I used the library. I summoned a demon to retrieve it," Hermione began.

Severus blinked at her.

"No. No, Hermione…tell me you didn't sacrifice your soul for mine, you crazy Gryffindor," his eyes beginning to glisten. "I'm not worth that…"

"I was willing to, but I didn't. The demon wanted a go at me to retrieve it," the witch said.

Severus went several shades whiter. He spun the witch, looking her all over then spun her back. Demons were monsters in more ways than one…had Hermione gave herself to one of those cursed creatures for him?

"You…you didn't," he asked her, clutching her other hand now.

"No. The god of love intervened. He said you falling in love was a coup. He promised the demon something else he wanted, and the demon retrieved your soul and gave it to me. Then Eros brought me here to put your soul back," the witch said softly, "I couldn't let you be damned for eternity, Severus. I love you too much. If I had to be damned to save you, I was willing. You had to be restored. You just had to be."

Severus stared down at the witch for a moment, then suddenly crushed her to him so tightly Hermione felt she couldn't breathe. Yet, if she were going to die, there was no better place to meet her demise than the wizard's arms.

"Dear gods I thought I had lost you forever witch," he breathed, relaxing his hold on her and looking down at her.

"No, Severus. I was always here. I'm so sorry you thought I didn't want to marry you. I do. I was just in shock," she said.

Severus stared at her.

"Now we have time, witch. There's no rush for our nuptials. As long as I know you will keep yourself for me, then I am willing to wait until you are ready. But I need to know, Hermione…will you marry me? Tell me witch," the wizard breathed.

He wanted no more misunderstandings.

"Yes, Severus. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else," the witch replied.

Severus eyes glittered down at her for a moment, then he swooped Hermione up into his arms and strode toward his bedroom.

"Let's just seal this deal," he purred, kicking the door open with his foot and sliding through, Hermione pushing it closed behind them.

Several hours later, an exhausted Hermione lay in a sleeping Severus' arms, tired but unable to sleep as the wizard held her tightly against him.

She had almost lost the wizard. Almost.

From his citadel, Eros watched the couple with satisfaction. They had several vigorous and very entertaining rounds of make-up sex which Eros had enjoyed immensely. He'd be looking in on them again during the honeymoon. The god waved his hand toward Hermione and the witch immediately dropped off to sleep.

Eros lay back on his duvet with a satisfied smile.

"Who says Love doesn't conquer all?" the god said to himself as he closed his eyes, "It sure whipped that mortal. Severus Snape in love. What a coup."

He'd have plenty to brag about at the consortium of the gods tomorrow. The Potions Master was quite well known to most of them. Until now, it was the Fates who talked about him the most, since they had twisted his life to be utterly miserable. He was deemed to be the most miserable example of a mortal in the wizarding world.

Well, this would put a little snag in their tapestry. They wouldn't be allowed to interfere with his happiness any longer. Once love took over, they had to respect it. Oh, that one eye the old crones passed around was going to be very, very narrow.

Eros chuckled at the thought of it. The couple's life together was assured. As far as Eros was concerned, this was as happy an ending as Severus Snape could get.

He was one lucky, lucky wizard to have found a witch like Hermione Granger to love.

* * *

The moment Severus slipped the engagement ring on Hermione's finger and kissed her, he began to arbitrarily shrink every item in her flat to storable size, helped by Eli as Hermione fruitlessly tried to stop him. 

It took two weeks for him to get the platinum band with tiny diamonds encircling it. The jeweler had to rework it several times before the wizard was satisfied with it. Hermione had moved out during that time. But now, Severus had concrete proof she would be his wife and wasted no time imposing his will.

"I will not have my fiancée neck deep in single wizards," the Potions Master said as he strode through the flat, wand extended. "I don't trust their motives. You will move back to my home and remain there until we marry."

Hermione didn't fight as hard as she could have. The truth of the matter was, several wizards had been dropping by to chat and for coffee, and were being quite aggressive trying to get her to go out or have dinner with her. She hid this from Severus as best she could, but had been in a constant state of fear the wizard would pop up and catch a wizard there. No doubt some serious hexing would have followed.

The witch discovered Severus was extremely jealous, though he never directed his jealousy toward her verbally. He simply confronted whoever he felt was eyeing his witch and warned them off in no uncertain terms. Hermione usually felt his jealousy in another more intimate way. Severus seemed to need constant reassurance that she was truly his, and often demanded she tell him she was when he shagged her.

It kind of turned her on.

Severus applied himself to Bara's Slytherin education, and also told him it was believed that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and his gift of speaking parseltongue was passed down from the founder.

Bara was completely gassed about this, and inhaled everything he could about the wizard and subsequently about Tom Riddle as well, another famous descendent. The boy soon became quite a history buff, his interest centered on despots and tyrants throughout history. Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini and others.

When the time came, he was sorted into Slytherin house, and proved to be a perfect fit. He became quite proficient with spell casting as well as Potions. He had the highest grades in the school. Minerva and Albus did their best with the boy, but Severus seemed to hold the most sway over him, though the Potions Master worried a bit about the boy's fascination with dark rulers.

"They are so much more interesting than those who give people choice," Bara would say, "They had much more power. Fear seems to work much stronger than love when it comes to being in charge."

Severus would do his best to explain to the boy that these tyrants were no one to admire, but couldn't seem to get through to the boy. And although Bara seemed to be enthralled with dark wizards and despots, his conduct toward others was fine. Severus finally wrote it off as a quirk in the boy.

Severus and Hermione married four years later in a small ceremony in Albus' office. Only Albus, Severus, Hermione, her parents and Harry Potter were to be present, but the Headmaster enlarged his office so the entire staff of Hogwarts could attend.

Severus was furious.

"This is a private matter," he snarked, glaring at all the staff as he ran his finger around the uncomfortably stiff high collar of his marriage robes. "I don't need all these hangers-ons gawking at me, Hermione."

Hermione, who was dressed in a light blue dress, garland and spray of light blue flowers did her best to calm her angry groom down. When Albus asked the important question…Severus practically spat "I do." At the pronunciation they were man and wife, Severus kissed Hermione stiffly and led her from the office without accepting any congratulations, apparating with her to his rooms as soon as they were safely out of sight of the others.

"But Severus, the cake!" Hermione exclaimed as he dragged her alongside him, his jaw thrust out determinedly. "Our guests!"

"Those were not guests. They were wedding crashers. As for the cake, let that crowd eat it," he muttered, apparating. "I'll apologize to your parents later."

Severus then grabbed her overnight bag and apparated with her to what appeared to be a meadow.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

Severus didn't answer as he led her through the meadow to a small construction. It was a bower, covered in white and blue flowers. In the center of the bower was a huge four poster bed, draped in blue and white, the ground completely covered in flowers as well. A white wicker table stood beside the bed, and on the table was a bucket containing a bottle of wine. Two crystal glasses glitter next to it. Beams of sunlight shone directly down on the bed as if someone had told them where to shine. Hermione looked at the arrangement in wonder.

"What is this?" she asked again.

"Our honeymoon bed. Here is where we will consummate our marriage, Hermione…under the open sky for all the world to see. We have a cottage as well, but I wanted to take you here first before we retire," Severus said softly, wrapping his arms around the witch and drawing her back against him. His voice sounded a bit apprehensive as he asked her if she liked it. He had taken a big chance setting this up.

Hermione turned in his arms.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Severus…and so romantic," she replied.

A look of relief washed across the Potions Master's face before he guided her to the bed and helped her sit down. He debonairly opened the wine, let it breathed then poured them both a glass. He handed one to Hermione.

"To you, Mrs. Snape. May you never rue the day you married me," Severus said, lifting his glass to her.

"And to you, Mr. Snape. May you never lose the snarky ways I love," she replied, smiling at him.

Severus stared down at his wife, his heart tightening. She didn't want him to change, and that was something he had been privately wrestling with for a very long time. What would she expect of him as a husband…it had to be different than what she expected of him as a lover. But with those simple words, she had soothed his fears. Severus quickly downed his wine and set the glass on the table, his eyes glittering at Hermione. He wanted to see her spread out, beautiful and naked, bathed in sunlight and ready for love.

He sat down on the bed beside her, watching her drink her wine. Impatient, he reached over and took the glass out of Hermione's hand and set it on the table.

"You've taken long enough with that wine, witch," Severus breathed, moving her hair away from her neck and pressing his lips gently against the pulse, making Hermione shudder deliciously. He then turned her face toward his and covered her mouth in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, the warmth of her body burning through both her dress and his robes. He broke the kiss.

"Wife," he said, his voice raw. "I must have you now."

The wizard pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Divesto," he breathed.

Immediately, Hermione's wedding dress disappeared. However, Severus left the garland. It made her look like a lovely nymph, and he was randy as a satyr. The wizard stood up and pointed the wand at himself.

"Divesto," he breathed.

Hermione stared up at her husband, his body bathed in sunlight, his alabaster skin glowing as if he were some black-haired god come to earth. No longer a dismal dungeon dweller, Severus had become a god of fire and light.

The witch swallowed and automatically shifted back into the bed, lying down, her arms extended toward Severus, whose black eyes washed over her sunbathed body. The songs of birds rang about them, and a cool breeze rushed through the bower, caressing them both. Severus climbed into the bed, and shifted over Hermione's body, swollen with desire as he held his body over hers. He lowered his head and kissed her, allowing no other part of him to touch her.

"So beautiful," he breathed against her cheek before moving to her throat.

Hermione moaned and reached up, trying to pull the wizard down, to feel his long, taut body against her own, but he resisted, moving lower, his mouth running over her shoulders and breasts, licking and tasting, his wife arching under him.

"Are you going to tease me, Severus?" she gasped at him.

"No," he said, moving his mouth over her belly, his hair dragging across her skin. "I am going to love you, Mrs. Snape. Like a husband."

Hermione's knees automatically drew up as Severus approached her core, lowering himself to the bed. He breathed the scent of her arousal in deeply.

"I never tire of the taste of you," he said softly, his eyes hot as he looked up at Hermione. She felt her belly flip-flop as she drank in the expression on his face. It was so intense. Severus pushed her thighs apart and dipped his tongue into her wellspring, the witch arching up and crying out with pleasure as he began to eat her out hungrily, his face glistening with her juices as he lapped at her lovingly, leaving no part of her tender flesh untouched, tonguing her clit, slipping it inside her and twisting, driving the witch insane as she locked her fingers in his hair and orgasmed with a shriek.

This is what Severus loved, making the witch give up her flow for him. He drank her down greedily, savoring Hermione's sweet musky taste before pulling up and sliding his body over her undulating form and kissing her, sharing her ambrosia as he positioned himself against her, the thick head pressed into her folds and nestled against the heat of her entrance, her pelvis rocking expectantly.

"Accept me, wife," Severus said hoarsely, drinking in Hermione's beauty as the sunlight hit her. Her skin was glowing with moisture, her hair in ringlets, the garland lost and lying crumpled on the pillow above her.

"I accept you, husband," the witch whispered, her amber eyes full of love and desire. The Potions Master's heart tightened as he slid into her welcoming heat, her flesh surrounding him, bathing him in warmth and pleasure.

"Dear gods," he groaned, dropping on Hermione and kissing her, his body flexing and thrusting as he took his wife for the first time, groaning, hissing and sighing with delight, vocally expressing his pleasure as Hermione flowed under him in counterpoint, her moans mixing with his.

Above, Eros watched.

"Beautiful," he thought, directing the sunbeams to fall on their rippling bodies.

Severus rolled, pulling Hermione on top of him, pushing her up. The witch never missed a beat, rising and falling on him rhythmically, her mouth slack, her eyes fixed to his face.

"I love you," she breathed, and Severus couldn't help grasping her waist and plunging into her deeper in response, Hermione shrieking and falling forward to his mouth as the wizard took over, driving into Hermione hungrily.

"You're mine…mine for all eternity," he groaned against her lips.

"Yes," Hermione gasped, "Eternity."

Severus rolled her back over and rose to his knees, catching Hermione under her buttocks and lifting her, thrusting into her passionately, his eyes on her sun-kissed body, her breasts bouncing, her body jerking at his ardor, the witch crying out his name. It was too good, too sweet, and he fell forward on his hands, driving her up the bed now, unable to stop slamming into her body. He wanted all of her, more than all of her.

"Damn," Eros breathed, "Have some mercy, mortal."

But the wizard wasn't being merciless…he was caught up in his delicious wife, too lost in her body…too lost in her love. It was only when she began to slide over the edge of the top of the bed (there was no headboard), that he was able to stop and pull Hermione back down, whispering endearments as he returned to his hungry possession of her body.

The witch was dimly aware of the words "Beautiful. Delicious. Angel. Love," as well as a smattering of obscenities as Severus' hard, hot tool scoured every inch of her. Her body was full as well as her heart, and she shrieked as the wizard wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pistoned into her desperately, his back locked…his climax approaching.

"Come with me," Severus hissed, a low groan rising in his throat as his balls began to tighten.

Hermione was already bursting forth in a torrent as Severus stiffened and let go with a cry, his body shuddering as he climaxed, his heat mingling with hers as they both clutched each other, the world fading away and leaving only them joined in body and spirit to spin through the bliss of one another and fall back to earth, exhausted and exhilarated. Severus kissed Hermione over and over as his pulsing slowed, and the tightening of her body around his deflating member eased.

Panting they lay against each other, their love palpable, their marriage consummated beneath the open sky, before all the world. They had been together over five years now and their passion for each other had not diminished in all that time.

Both doubted that it ever would.

True love was like that.

* * *

Bara graduated Hogwarts with high honors. The young wizard received many awards for his accomplishments in Potions, Charms and Arithmancy. He had perfect marks in Magical history as well. He also won Most Valuable Player for his final year of Quidditch. He was a marvelous seeker and could do things on a broom people had trouble doing on solid ground. He was quite competitive in the air, and most tried to stay out of his way. 

Despite his aggression on the Quidditch court, Bara was quite even-tempered for a Slytherin. Never once was he caught doing anything untoward…a testament to how well Severus had schooled him.

Albus and Minerva fairly burst with pride that their son had done so well for himself. They had high hopes for him after Hogwarts.

"Have you decided what university you will be attending, Bara? Any one of them would be excited to have you," Minerva gushed, kissing the wizard on both cheeks and hugging him tightly.

"No, mother Minerva," Bara said, "I haven't yet. I've decided to go back to my homeland for a while. Find my roots again."

Minerva and Albus looked at each other sadly. Bara leaving? They hadn't imagined the wizard would do that. But it made sense. He hadn't seen India for a long, long time.

* * *

Severus and Hermione had been married for several years now. There had been a few clashes, but overall they suited each other just fine. They were still childless, Hermione wrapped up in private research and Severus continuing to teach at Hogwarts. It would be several years before they started a family. Right now they were quite satisfied and fulfilled with each other. 

Harry had become an Auror for the Ministry. Initially he caused quite a stir when he appeared, but soon the furor died down and he lived a nice quiet life. He was quite the eligible bachelor and was dating frequently. He hadn't found anyone he could be serious with yet, but he still wasn't ready for that. He still saw Ginny on occasion. Gail had found herself a nice wizard and broke it off with the redhead, and now was married with two children, a girl and a boy. Her husband never found out about her wild lifestyle. Gail thought it better that way.

Ginny still played the field and had other lovers besides Harry. The witch believed she would never settle down. Her brothers all married and had children, so Molly wasn't after her to bear grandchildren, something Ginny was extremely happy about.

Eli found himself a mate at well. Her name was Bottleblue. She was a cute little elf with big blue eyes. He also had a son, Leafear, who was a chip off the old elf. He was anxious to render service whenever he could, Eli instructing him how to serve a master properly. He hoped to bind his son to Severus' offspring letting the generations grow together.

Eros began to help mortals more. Severus and Hermione had whet his wings, and the god found it quite rewarding…though he was still vain. Finder made a nice living finding things for other demons. Barth and Garth continued tormenting their souls and roasting eyeballs, and on occasion, tongues. They gave Finder a wide berth.

* * *

The Untouchable were in their small camps, cooking what meager food they could find when there was a flash of blinding blue light. They all looked up, frightened as a man emerged from the light. 

Bara walked into the middle of the camp.

"My name is Bharadwaj. I am a mighty wizard and I have come to help you. You will all follow me…every Untouchable will follow me. We will rise up against those who oppress us and demand our rightful place in India," the wizard said, looking around the camp.

A man stood up. He had a shirt wrapped around his head and wore ragged red pants. He was dirty and barefoot. He glared at Bara.

"Pah. A mighty wizard. Tricks with light do not make you mighty or a wizard. Who are you to come here and tell us we will follow you? Many have led us to our deaths with such foolish talk of fighting our oppressors. This others may follow you, false magician, but I and my family will not!" the man said, sitting back down and spitting as a sign of disrespect with his wife, young son and daughter.

Bara frowned.

"I see a demonstration is needed," the wizard said, pointing his wand at the man. "Crucio!"

The man let out a horrible scream and began to writhe in pain, as the others watched, their eyes round as the man vomited, urinated and defecated on himself.

Bara released him.

"First you see the pain I can cause," Bara said evenly, "Now bear witness to my other power. Avada Kedavra!"

Bara cast the killing curse on the untouchable. He lie there dead, his wife and daughter screaming and shaking him.

"I will not tolerate rebelliousness in any form," Bara said, "If you all do as I say, I will treat you well and reward you. If you do not, then you will die. There is nothing between. Me or death. Am I understood?"

The untouchables looked at the dead man and all nodded, daring not to speak to this killer of men. Bara smiled.

"Good. Now line up to take my Mark so I will always know where you are."

Slowly the Untouchables stood up and formed a line in front of Bara. The first man approached him.

"Open your shirt," Bara ordered.

The man did so, his brown eyes wide with fear. Bara touched the tip of his wand directly over his heart.

"Morphus Morsmordre," he intoned. The man let out a cry as the Dark Mark burned into his chest.

Bara smiled darkly at the skull and snake insignia.

"It begins again, cousin," he said to the night sky. "But I, cousin…I will be greater than you."

Above the wizard, the stars twinkled, then grew dark.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the end(?) of "Walking the Gray Line." I hoped you enjoyed it. 


End file.
